Dangereuse attraction
by Feufolet17
Summary: Je m'apelle Jennifer Foxter, j'ai 16 ans et je suis une sorcière. Pour moi, une nouvelle vie commence, car je me suis sauvée. Je me suis sauvée de ce lieu qui me servait de maison: l'orphelinat Barrows. J'irais là où je serais en sécurité. Et le seul lieu de ce genre sur toute la terre, mon seul espoir, se nomme Poudlard.
1. Nouveau départ

_Le train 9 ¾ attendait impatiemment de décoller, chargé à bloc d'étudiants, de valises et d'animaux tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Ses passagers n'étaient nul autre que les élèves de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Devant le train, une jeune fille sac à l'épaule et malle à la main le contemplait. _

Une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ, tout commence ici me dis-je tout bas. J'entrais dans l'un des wagons et cherchai une place libre dans l'une des cabines. Je rangeais ma valise dans l'un des filets servants de support à bagages et m'assit sur le banc près de la fenêtre. Le train siffla son départ et l'énorme machine commença lentement à se mouvoir. J'observais les paysages vallonnées qui défilaient sous mon regard et fini par m'assoupir.

Je me réveillais alors que nos arrivions à destination. J'enfilais mon uniforme descendis mes bagages et sorti du train. Suivant la foule, je débarquais sur un quai inondé du flot d'élèves. Comme indiquer dans la lettre que j'avais précédemment reçu de Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, je suivi un grand homme qui faisait des signes de la main avec sa lanterne aux plus jeunes élèves. Bien que je fusse plus âgée je le suivi sans broncher. Comme toujours, j'étais l'exception.

La traversé du lac en barque se passa sans encombre et nous arrivâmes au château sains et sauf. J'avais remarqué le regard inquisiteur de plusieurs élèves, mais trop apeurés ils ne m'avaient posé aucune question ni fait de commentaires. Ce qui me convenait parfaitement. C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça d'entrer avec les 1ères années alors que j'avais 16 ans.

À notre arrivée une vielle dame au regard sévère et à l'allure soignée nous accueillit :

Veuillez-vous placer en rang lorsque nous rentrerons dans la grande salle. Une fois à l'intérieur vous serez réparti en 4 maisons. Lorsque je nommerai votre nom avancer vous, assoyez-vous sur le banc et poser le choixpeau sur votre tête. Il vous assignera une maison.

Pdv : Jennifer Foxter

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et des murmures d'émerveillement parcoururent les rangs des premières années.

-Miss Foxter vous attendrez derrière la porte l'énoncer de votre nom s'il vous plait, me dit la dame au regard d'acier avant d'entrainer le groupe dans la salle.

J'attendis près de la porte entrouverte. Des bruits et plusieurs exclamations filtraient de derrière la grande porte, qui s'était refermé avant que je n'ai pu apercevoir la pièce.

-Miss. Jamieson… Poufsouffle! Suivi d'applaudissement.

-M. Kingsley… Serpentard! Nouvelle slave d'applaudissement.

Le petit manège dura près de 10 minutes, puis sans autre cérémonie:

Cette année nous accueillerons une nouvelle élève de 7ème année, le directeur laissa planer la nouvelle un instant puis m'appela d'une voix forte :

Miss. Foxter, vous pouvez entrer…

_Faites qu'il soit là. Non il ne vaut mieux pas et s'il me reconnait… Non, peut -être ai-je trop changé… Maudits soit mes cheveux vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir tranquille deux minutes et arrêter de voler dans tous les sens… s'il vous plait par pitié… Merlin aide moi je t'en prie. …_

J'ouvris la porte, pénétrais dans la pièce, fis quelque pas et me figeait. Le plafond de la pièce était enchanté et illustrait le magnifique coucher de soleil qui étincelait à l'extérieur. Des centaines de bougies flottaient dans les airs, baignant la pièce d'une douce lumière. Devant moi s'étendait quatre tables chacune parées des couleurs de sa maison et où était assis toute une marée d'étudiants les yeux fixé sur moi.

Un mouvement brusque suivi d'un cri me sorti de mon hébétude.

-JENNIFER!

Je me retournais, sur le qui-vive et aperçu un jeune homme courants vers moi à toute vitesse. Ses cheveux noirs fouettant son visage étiré d'un immense sourire. Il bondit par-dessus une table bousculant quelques élèves au passage. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres

…_Sirius…_

Une fois les derniers mètres nous séparent franchit il m'attrapa dans ses bras et se mit à me faire tourbillonner dans les airs. Notre rire résonnait en écho dans la pièce ou tous nous observais bouche-bé.

-Lâche-moi! Sirius! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Au secours !

-M. Black! Mais laisser cette pauvre petite tranquille par Merlin ! Arrêter tout de suite. Miss. Foxter doit venir à l'avant! Rugit la vieille bonne femme qui, j'allais l'apprendre plus tard, se nommait Mc. Gonagall.

Sirius me redéposa sur le sol avec d'infinies précautions, puis une fois assuré que je tenais sur mes jambes, m'entraina à l'avant en me tirant par la main. Je montais sur l'estrade, m'assis sur le banc et déposait le choix peau sur ma tête.

Une voix s'éleva, résonnant dans mes oreilles.

-_Oh ! C'est bien la première fois que je vois une tête comme la vôtre miss. Vous êtes plus âgée que la plupart des nouveaux arrivants, mais bon si le directeur me le demande… Voyons voir, vous êtes loyal, vous pourriez donc aller à poufsouffle et votre curiosité est semblable à celle des seirdaigles. De plus, votre ambition n'est pas moindre, serpentard serait tout aussi indiqué… Mais, je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que je vous envoi à …._

GRIFFONDOR!

La foule, jusque-là silencieuse, se mit à crier toute leur joie surtout la table rouge et or d'où était venu Sirius. J'observais sa réaction, cherchant dans son regard une certaine approbation. Un immense sourire diabolique fendit son visage tandis qu'il grimpait sur l'estrade. Je reculais précipitamment.

-Non Sirius je suis capable de marc… Arrête ! Non ! AHHHH ! Pas ça!

Inutile, Sirius m'agrippa avec force et m'assit sur ses épaules avant de m'entrainer vers la table en hurlant sa joie. Rouge de plaisir et de gêne, je finis par éclater de rire et une fois ma parade terminer m'assis à côté de mon compagnon.

-Bon et bien, le silence se fit dans la salle lorsque Dumbledore pris la parole. Après cette fin de journée bien mouvementée, je n'ai plus qu'un mot à dire : à table!

Pdv : Sirius Black

_La cérémonie de la répartition avait commencée dans la grande salle, mais heureux d'être enfin tous réuni, le petit groupe d'ami discutait bruyamment de leurs vacances, ignorant complètement l'arrivé des nouveaux venus et ne criant que si un élève était choisi pour devenir un rouge et or._

-Et la fois où on a mis des bombabouse dans l'aquarium de ma tante! Hein Sirius! C'était tellement hilarant!

James s'époumonait à raconter nos pires exploits de l'été dans l'espoir d'impressionner sa chère Lily. L'une des seule filles de l'école qui n'était pas encore aux pieds des maraudeurs et qui refusait tout bonnement d'écouter James. Peut-importe le discours rocambolesque et enjolivé de détails tout droit sorti de l'imagination de mon meilleur ami qu'il racontait.

J'avais passé tout l'été chez lui à faire les fous et à jouer au Quidditch, comme à tous les étés, depuis que j'avais fugué de chez moi.

Remus écoutait les récits d'un air distrait, tandis que Peter poussait des Oh et des Ah d'admiration. J'étais heureux, tout simplement, entouré de mes amis que je n'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps.

-Hey, les gars je suis tellement heureux que l'on soit enfin réuni à nouveau. Dis-je.

-Sirius… on s'est vue cet été ça fait à peine deux semaines… répliqua Remus.

-Ah toujours aussi rabat joie, cher Remus!

\- Je ne suis pas rabat…

Dumbledore éleva la voix, coupant la parole à Remus et dit: Cette année nous accueillerons exceptionnellement une nouvelle élève de 7ème. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis il reprit :

-Miss, Foxter vous pouvez entrer…

_Mon cœur rata un battement, Foxter … serais-ce elle … Non, impossible cela fait si longtemps…_

Une jeune fille entra dans la pièce, ses cheveux longs dorés comme les blés chatoyaient à la lueur des bougies. Elle fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard, contemplant la salle émerveillée, puis posant son regard sur les étudiants, elle se mordit la lèvre gêné par tant de monde.

Je croisais son regard et mon intuition se confirma. Sans perdre un instant, Je bondis de mon banc sautais sur la table et me mit à courir pour aller la rejoindre. J'étais fou de joie.

-JENNIFER! Hurlais-je.

Un sourire enfantin fendit son visage en me voyant m'approcher à toute vitesse. Arrivé à côté d'elle je lui fonçais dessus et la fit voltiger dans les airs tournant sur moi-même. Nous rions en cœurs depuis un bon moment lorsque :

-M. Black! Laisser cette pauvre petite tranquille par Merlin ! Arrêter tout de suite. Miss, Foxter doit venir à l'avant! Rugit Mc. Gonagall.

Je déposais Jennifer par terre avec précaution, l'a pris part la main et l'amenai à l'avant. Elle monta sur le banc mit le choixpeau et …

GRIFONDOR!

Je hurlais ma joie, mais rien ne m'avait fait douter du choix du chapeau. J'en étais sûr. Je la connaissais trop bien. Une idée tordue s'empara de mon esprit grimpant sur l'estrade je m'avançais vers elle incapable de retenir un sourire. Elle recula légèrement et…

-Non Sirius je suis capable de marc… Arrête ! Non ! AHHHH ! Pas ça!

Je l'assis sur mes épaules et lui fit faire une ronde d'honneur avant de retourner vers mes amis assit à la table qui me regardait étonnés, mais plutôt curieux. Je fis descendre Jennifer de son piédestal à pattes (en l'occurrence ma petite personne) et nous nous assîmes côtes à côtes à table.

-Bon et bien, le silence se fit dans la salle et le directeur dit : après cette fin de journée bien mouvementée, je n'ai plus qu'un mot à dire : à table!

Pdv Remus Lupin

Une fois Sirius redescendu sur terre après les innombrables folies commises lors de ses retrouvailles avec la jeune inconnue. Il put enfin nous expliquer la raison de celles-ci.

-Les amis, je vous présente Jennifer! Jennifer voici les maraudeurs! Dit Sirius d'une voie enjouée.

-Les Marau… quoi?! Répondit Jennifer interloqué.

-Les M-A-R-A-U-D-E-U-R-S … maraudeurs! Nous sommes le groupe de garçon le plus populaire de tout Poudlard! Et moi, c'est James, James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de grifondor et meilleur ami de Sirius.

-Peter Petigrow… tu me passe le beurre James…

-Remus Lupin…

Je tournais m'on regard vers la copine de Sirius. C'est grand yeux bleus me fixaient avec intensité attendant la suite de ma phrase qui ne vient jamais.

_Elle était belle. Elle avait un visage d'ange et quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux, tandis que le reste de sa crinière ondulait doucement dans son dos au rythme de sa respiration. _

-Et là, Remus té sensé dire : pour vous servir mademoiselle ou bien à votre service gente dame… sa fait gentleman! La voix de James me sorti de ma contemplation.

-euh… vo, vo …votre… servise … Mam'selle… bégayais-je

_Wow, bravo la première impression le grand! Elle va te prendre pour un analphabète avec des troubles du langage… et peut être des troubles neurologiques aussi…_

-Comment vous connaissez-vous, puisque je ne t'ai jamais vue à Poudlard moi? Demanda Peter à la nouvelle.

_Merci vieux tu me sauve la mise là! _

En fait c'est une longue histoire… dirent Sirius et Jennifer d'une même voix.

**Flash back**

_Il faisait chaud ce jour-là. Deux gamins courraient dans les champs de blés croulants sous la lumière du soleil d'été. Le petit garçon aux yeux d'argent pourchassait la fillette aux yeux bleus-clairs à peine plus haute que trois pommes en secouant sa tignasse noire dans tous les sens. _

_-Tu vas voir je vais t'attraper! _

_Des rires et des cris fusaient. Les oiseaux s'envolaient sous leur passage. Vers la fin de la journée, alors que le soleil entamait sa descente vers le sol pour laisser place à la Lune, les deux enfants exténués s'étendirent sous un chêne. _

_On sera ami pour toujours, Hein! Murmura la fillette._

_Ouais, promis, pour toujours, répondit le garçonnet._

_Le serment terminé, ils restèrent là silencieux, bercés par le murmure du vent chargé de promesses. _


	2. Ah les filles

Pdv : Jennifer

L'histoire de ma tendre enfance se termina dans les fauteuils de la salle commune de grifondor. Installée bien au chaud près du feu, j'avais laissé Sirius raconter, tandis que les souvenirs refaisaient surfaces.

-Ah d'accord je comprends mieux maintenant, Patmol… fallait t'expliquer avant! S'écria James. Moi qui étais sur de perdre mon meilleur ami au profit d'une autre de ses conquêtes. En vérité j'ai de la concurrence pour le titre de meilleur ami de Sirius…

-Non voyons vous êtes mes meilleurs amis tous les deux et Remus et Peter aussi! S'exclama Sirius.

-Tu vas voir Siri de mon cœur, je vais gagner pour notre éternel amour! Lança James

Sirius fut parcouru de frisson

-Siri… non mais tout de même, c'est hideux comme surnom!

Deux grifondores s'avancèrent alors vers nous clouant instantanément le bec de James qui n'en finissait plus de s'épancher sur l'histoire romantique entre lui et Sirius.

-Salut, moi c'est Lily Evans, fit la rousse.

-et Moi Alice Flint

-Euh… ravie de vous connaître, Jennifer Foxter.

Les deux filles me proposèrent d'aller visiter le dortoir que j'allais partager avec elles cette année. Ravie de pouvoir obtenir un peu de compagnie féminine, j'acquiesçais rapidement et parti avec mes nouvelles camarades, laissant derrière moi, sans m'en rendre compte, trois garçons bien furieux d'être ainsi privé d'aussi bonne compagnie.

Pdv: Sirius

-Hey, les gars! Youhou! La Terre appelle la Lune ! s'écria Peter.

-James, Sirius, Remus ! Allez bougez-vous !

Les cris incessants de Peter finirent par me sortir de ma rêverie. D'un coup d'œil, je vis que je n'étais pas le seul qui venait de s'extirper d'un autre monde. D'un commun accord, nous prîmes la direction du dortoir des garçons.

J'étais en train d'enfiler mon pyjama lorsque James se rua sur moi, sauta sur mon dos avec un tel empressement que je tombais à la renverse. Cul-par-dessus tête, empilés pêle-mêle dans un amas de couverte et de linge il me dit d'un air rêveur :

-Ah Sirius tu aurais dû voir ça ! Elle me regardait et elle m'a même sourit! Ahh! Ma Lily que j'aime tant ma sourit. Sirius tu te rends compte.

\- Non, elle ne te souriait pas voyons! M'exclamais-je s'est Alice qui me souriait!

Un combat visuel des plus immatures s'ensuivit, mais tous s'en fichaient, puisque comme d'habitude, James et moi finirent par détourner le regard en même temps. Je retournais piteusement la tête vers James et lut dans ces yeux qu'une idée des plus perverses venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

-Je suis sûr qu'un jour je la ferai craquer, et ce jour-là elle sera à moi! À moi tout seul mouah ah ah!

-Parfois, tu me fais peur James… mais, j'avoue que je ne dirais pas non … Alice à moi tout seul….

_Juste pour vous dire que LÀ, mes idées perverses à moi frôlèrent les highs scores maraudeuriens donc… _

Pdv : Jennifer

-Et là c'est ton lit, m'indiqua Alice.

Mes deux nouvelles compagnes de dortoir avait fini de me faire visiter les lieux. D'un même élan toutes les trois nous nous élançâmes vers mon lit et atterrîmes dans un grands fracas. Le fou rire qui s'ensuivit et la batailles de chatouille furent mémorables. Lorsque le calme revint je dis :

-Merci pour tout, les filles, vraiment vous êtes gentille, sympathique et très amicale envers moi alors que l'on ne se connait même pas!

-Pour moi c'est comme si je t'avais toujours connue tu me semble une fille bien, répondit Lily.

-Ouais, moi aussi je trouve, et en plus tu es la meilleure amie d'enfance de Sirius… j'y crois pas c'est trop top!

-Euh… Je ne vois pas trop quel est le lien entre notre nouvelle amitié et mon meilleur ami, mais bon…

-Alice piqua un fard, Je suis tellement stupide.

J'étais toujours perdue, mais une chance Lily vient éclairer ma lanterne :

-Alice est follement amoureuse de Sirius.

Je me rembrunis, tout se mettais en place dans ma tête. Si elles étaient autant amicales avec moi s'était à cause de ça. Elles voulaient se rapprocher de Sirius!

-Sortez de mon lit, je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué, lançais-je hargneusement.

_L'amitié pour moi est un truc sacré, rien n'a plus d'importance à mes yeux. Jamais je ne les laisserais se servir de moi pour atteindre Sirius. Jamais!_

Lily finit par remarquer qu'elles venaient de compromettre une belle amitié et s'expliqua :

-Non, non! Ne vas pas croire ça! On veut avant tout devenir tes amies à toi. Tu es tellement drôle, joyeuse et pleine de vie. Je me fous des maraudeurs comme d'une guigne. Je ne savais même pas avant d'entendre votre histoire tout à l'heure dans la salle commune que vous étiez amis…

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux cherchant à y lire la vérité et aucune lueur de malice ne vint troubler son regard.

-ok, peut être que je m'en doutais quand il ta pris dans ses bras dans la grande salle mais…

-Oh que j'aimerais qu'il me fasse tournoyer dans les airs comme toi… dit Alice perdue dans ses pensées.

-Alice! Lily frappa l'épaule de son amie qui revint à la réalité. Puis, avisant ma mine frustrée elle s'exclama :

-Oh, désoler, je n'avais pas l'intention de me servir de toi pour l'avoir lui, c'est juste que je me disais que ça me ferrai une bonne raison pour le regarder plus souvent.

Puis, clin d'œil pas très subtil à l'appui, tu sais que tu as du goût… Sirius comme ami d'enfance, James comme nouveau frère adoptif, même Peter semble-t'apprécier. Et la cerise sur le gâteau : toi, tu as tapé dans l'œil de notre pauvre petit Remus…

Je souris à l'évocation de mon meilleur ami et de James qui m'avait, c'était le cas de le dire, carrément adopté. Cependant la fin de sa phrase me fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet_._

_Remus… c'est vrai qu'il était beau avec ses yeux couleurs miel, ses cheveux blond cendré tombant par-dessus et ses épaules fortes… _

-Je rougis et répliquais : Non Remus est un… une … euh… une nouvelle connaissance et de toute façon, il est trop bien pour moi. Je ne suis rien pour lui. En plus, il ne m'a presque même pas parlé.

Ça c'était vrai Remus ne m'avait presque pas adressé la parole depuis mon arrivée.

-Ouais, ouais… on sait ça, mais bon il faut aller dormir maintenant demain sera une grosse journée pour toi, ajouta Alice.

-Ah, mais j'oubliais, tiens, Lily me tendit une feuille, voici ton horaire. Tu as tous les mêmes cours que Sirius, ce qui veut dire que demain tu n'auras qu'à le suivre.

-Merci! Dis-je, et bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit répondirent-elles simultanément.

Une fois mon pyjama enfilé, je me mis au lit et tombait, presque instantanément, dans un sommeil sans rêves des plus réparateurs, comme je n'en avais pas eu depuis longtemps.

Quelqu'un me caressa gentiment les cheveux tout en répétant doucement ses mots à mon oreille :

Debout, aller debout Jenn… tu vas être en retard.

Je reconnu la voix de Lily et sursautai, dans mon esprit les neurones encore ensommeillées s'éveillèrent d'un coup.

_Contact tactile non-autorisé sur la partie supérieur de votre crâne probablement dû à un accès de gentillesse pour vous réveiller se matin. _

Je bondis tel un tigre, créant un désastre sur mon passage. Lily eut un hoquet de surprise devant une réaction aussi abrupt et tomba à la renverse, s'agrippant malencontreusement à la lampe de chevet et l'entrainant avec elle dans sa chute.

-Oh, euh bonjour Lily, attend je vais t'aider.

Je remis la lampe en place l'aidai à se relever et m'élançais vers la douche à toute allure.

L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou et je sorti de la douche alerte et prête à affronter ma nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait chargée. J'enfilai mon uniforme et sorti de la salle de bain. Assise sur leur lit, mes deux nouvelles amies discutaient tranquillement en attendant mon arrivé.

-Je meurs de faim s'exclama Alice une fois que je fus à leur niveau.

-Allons manger, répondit Lily. Et toute deux m'entrainèrent vers la grande salle où un repas complet nous attendait.


	3. Le Nutella

Un peu plus tard, Sirius et ses amis virent nous rejoindre à table. J'étais en train de me beurrer un toast lorsque…

-Oh mon dieu, il n'y a pas de Nutella!

Je regardais Sirius avec des yeux paniqués.

-Non, en effet, ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé y'en a pas à Poudlard, me répondis-t-il simplement.

Effaré, je répliquais :

-Quoi! Tu n'as pas mangé de Nutella, depuis… depuis presque 6 ans! Comment t'a fait pour survivre mon vieux, c'est impossible.

-Euh qu'est-ce que le Nutella? Me demanda poliment Lily.

Je regardais autour de moi, abasourdie, personne ne semblait connaitre le Nutella.

-Ok, là c'est un cas grave! Vas falloir que je pique dans ma réserve personnelle…

-«Accio Nutella», lançais-je.

Le pot arriva, quelques secondes plus tard, en flottant dans les airs. Je m'en emparais, rouvrit le couvercle, pris une énorme cuillérée.

-Sirius souris en voyant le pot, puis, ouvrit la bouche. J'en profitais aussitôt pour lui enfournez la cuillère remplie de Nutella à l'intérieur. Il agrippa la cuillère avec les dents, ferma doucement les lèvres en savourant le goût unique de la gourmandise.

-Oh que c'est bon! J'avais oublié à quel point… dit-il.

Pendant ce temps, j'avais moi aussi pris une cuillère et j'étais rendue à licher consciencieusement celle-ci.

-Alice me regardai avec de grands yeux ronds. J'arrêtai de nettoyer la cuillère de la moindre petite parcelle de la substance chocolatée, mais laissais ma langue dessus.

J'interrogeai Alice d'un regard. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu répondre James la coupa.

-Et bien, vous êtes accro on dirait… Je peux, dit-il en désignant le pot.

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête et me retournai vers Alice.

-Euh… elle éclata de rire, Tu lèche bien à ce que je vois…

Je senti le rouge me monter au joue, mais je me repris assez vite.

-Ouais pourquoi… Je lui fit de grands yeux innocents en continuant à lécher ma cuillère, puis mon regard se transforma et devint des plus… (On va dire les vrai choses) sensuellement cochon.

Tous me regardait ébahit. Ils avaient probablement fait la faute de me prendre pour une gentille fille gênée, mais sympathique.

Sirius attira mon attention et dit d'une voix rauque et en me coulant un regard lourd de sous-entendus : agrrrrrrrrrr…

Je le fixai quelque instant essayant de ne pas flancher et du coin de l'œil je remarquais plusieurs élèves qui me fixait d'un œil mauvais. M'étouffant légèrement, j'éclatais de rire devant la mine incrédule des deux filles et de tous les autres maraudeurs. Suivant mon exemple, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'esclaffer eux aussi.

Lorsque les rires se calmèrent, nous pûmes discuter tranquillement à nouveau.

-Alors comme ça, Jenn, t'a le même horaire que moi, dit Sirius.

-Ouais.

-Chouette, alors tu seras presque toujours dans la même classe que nous quatre. Seul Remus à prit arithmancie au lieu de divination. Pis, on pourra t'aider aujourd'hui, dit James en me souriant gentiment.

-Ça serait bien, je suis toujours un peu perdue dans l'école pour l'instant.

-Pas de problème, mais, interdiction de nous quitter alors! S'exclama Sirius.

Pdv : Jennifer

Mes cahiers et manuels en main, je suivi les garçons le long des multiples corridors et escaliers, essayant de me repérer du mieux que je pouvais. Finalement, nous arrivâmes à la salle de classe de métamorphose, notre premier cours de la journée.

La professeure Mc. Gonagall me fit un signe et je m'approchais d'elle, tandis que les garçons allaient s'assoir dans le coin au fond de la classe.

-Miss, puisque c'est votre premier cours, je vous propose de vous assoir avec le duo d'élèves de votre choix. Cependant, dès le prochain cours vous aurez votre propre bureau. Compris ?

-Oui, madame.

Je me retournais et vit Sirius qui me faisait des grands signes de la main.

-Bon et bien, je pense bien que vous serez en équipe avec M. Potter et M. Black. Fit remarquer Mc. Gonagall.

Sans répondre, je me dirigeais vers les deux garçons. Ils se tassèrent sur le banc et me firent une place entre eux deux.

-Merci, les gars.

-Pas de quoi, répondit James. J'espère que l'on va bien s'amuser cette année.

-Ouais, répliqua Sirius, ça devrait enfin être de notre niveau.

Bonjours à tous, fit Mc. Gonagall, elle attendit le silence et reprit. Cette année, le niveau de difficulté sera très élevé, car il faudra vous préparer pour les aspics. Nous commencerons, donc par la transformation de substance de nature et de consistance différente. Veuillez, venir à l'avant chercher un pot de limace. Ensuite, vous devez chacun et chacune métamorphoser une de ces limaces en un couteau bien affuté. Je veux pouvoir trancher n'importe quoi, tellement il sera coupant, exécution!

Sirius se leva pour aller chercher le pot, me laissant seul avec James.

-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi! Difficile, ça! Je n'en revins juste pas.

-Totalement d'accord, mais au fait, Jenn, t'a déjà métamorphosé quelque chose? Me demanda Sirius en revenant, le pot de limaces en main.

-Ouais, mais jamais des limaces en couteau. Les objets ce ressemblait souvent alors… je ne sais pas si je serais capable cette fois-ci. Répond dis-je.

Ark! Jamesie t'es dégueulasse! S'exclama soudainement mon ami, coupant cours à notre conversation.

James avait déposé la limace sur son nez et essayait de la placer pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

J'augmente le challenge vieux, tu vas voir. Répondit celui-ci.

Il se concentra un moment en fermant les yeux et d'un bruit de succion vraiment désagréable à entendre, la limace ce transforma en un couteau. Le seul problème était que celui-ci en équilibre sur le nez de James flageolait et semblait plutôt mou. Le couteau vacilla et malgré les efforts de James pour le tenir en équilibre, tomba et d'un grand splash, éclaboussa mon compagnon de table d'une gélatine visqueuse.

Ouach! James essayait tant bien que mal d'enlever la substance gluante de son visage tandis que je me tordais de rire avec Sirius. Le cours commençait bien…

Nous passâmes un grand bout de temps à essayer de changer les limaces en couteau de toutes les manières inimaginables. À la fin, James et Sirius arrivait à un résultat acceptable, tout comme moi, mais ce n'était pas assez bien notre goût.

Nous voulions pouvoir métamorphoser la stupide limace n'importe comment, si elle roulait, si elle était sur notre épaule, James essaya même, sans succès, de me faire avaler une limace pour voir si je pourrais la transformer en couteau, puis la remettre en petit être gluant sans mourir transpercée.

De temps en temps, Mc Gonnagal passait près de nous et un sourire étirait ses fines lèvres. À la fin du cours, Sirius tentait de faire sortir la langue de James, pour vérifier s'il serait apte à changer la limace sans transformer sa langue du même coup, sous les protestations de son ami. J'étais morte de rire, jamais je ne m'était senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Je riais simplement insouciante et heureuse.

La pauvre limace qui venait avait eu le malheur de tomber entre les mains de Sirius lui échappa subitement des mains et sans en prendre vraiment conscience, je la fixai. Le temps sembla ralentir. Je sentis comme un courant électrique passer de ma nuque à mes doigts. Tendant la main vers la petite chose, je vis une décharge d'étincelles jaunes jaillir de mes doigts atteignant la minuscule créature qui se changea en un couteau.

Celui-ci, finit sa course planté dans le bureau de la prof. J'écarquillais les yeux et me rapetissai sur mon banc. Fixant le magnifique petit poignard argenté orné de rubis étincelants et de fines gravures.

Le silence se fit dans la classe, tout le monde attendait la réaction qui suivrait.

-Mmm… à qui cela appartient-il ? Demanda Mc. Gonagall d'une voix calme et posé, comme si elle ne venait pas de risquer de recevoir l'objet en question sur elle.

James et Sirius me fixait ébahit.

-À moi m'dame, répondis-je d'une petite voix.

-Et bien voyons voir. Elle sorti d'un des tiroirs de son bureau une liane de couleur grisâtre. Ceci est une liarude, continua Mc. Gonagall, cette plante est très résistante et il est très difficile de la couper. Miss. Foxter, avancez- vous et venez essayer votre couteau. Je me levais et avançais tête baissé vers la table. Je n'y croyais pas. C'était impossible, l'objet ne pouvais pas être réel, il allait se décomposer lorsque je le prendrais.

Je m'en saisis. Il s'ajustait impeccablement à ma paume, son poids était bien équilibré et sa taille parfaite. Je le plaçais au-dessus de la liarude et appuyait. La lame s'enfonça sans difficulté dans la lianne et la trancha tout net. Je n'en revenais pas.

-Bravo! 10 points pour grifondor pour cette belle performance.

La cloche sonna et je retournais à ma place prendre mes affaires.

-Wow! Comment t'as fait ça, me demanda Peter, qui venait de rejoindre notre table en compagnie de Remus.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée …


	4. Chatouilles et explosion

Pdv : Jennifer

Après le cours de métamorphose, nous avions un cours de défense contre les forces du mal. J'étais un peu anxieuse et cela devait paraître, car Sirius s'arrêta dans le couloir et me demanda ce qui me tracassait.

-Rien, ce n'est rien.

Il plissa les yeux et se retourna vers Remus et James.

-Les gars, on a une mission. Il faut la dérider un peu là, parce que d'habitude elle est joyeuse et souriante tandis que là…

-Je suis d'accord, c'est bien une mission pour les maraudeurs, répliqua James.

-À l'attaque! S'écria Remus.

Tous les trois me sautèrent dessus pour me chatouiller. La torture par excellence. Je réussi à m'enfuir, mais Remus me rattrapa et emporté par son élan, il me fit tomber par terre avec lui.

-Ça va, rien de cassé? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Je lui tirais la langue.

-Tu l'as eu Remus! Maîtrise-là on arrive. Cria James à l'autre bout du couloir.

Remus m'agrippa les poignets et me les plaqua sur le sol en haut de ma tête. Son corps écrasait le mien m'empêchant de me lever. Mais, il ne me connaissait pas assez pour savoir que j'étais bien plus maligne que ça.

-Remus fait attention à ses jamb… Hurla Sirius, qui lui savait ma tactique secrète. Puisque je l'avais inventée suite à sa prise préférée lorsque nous étions petits.

_Trop tard…_

J'accotais mes jambes sur les hanches de mon assaillant et utilisant son propre poids, je nous fis rouler d'un coup de rein bien placer. Je lui écrasais malencontreusement une quelconque parti sensible, vue l'expression crispé qui couvrit son visage et le petit cri qui lui échappa.

_Oups…_

Sous le coup de la surprise il avait lâché mes poignets. J'étais à présent sur lui, je lui fis un sourire éclatant, me levait et prit mes jambes à mon cou. Mais je m'arrêtais rendu un peu plus loin éclatait de rire et hurlais :

-Je me suis perdue! Je sais plus je suis où!

-Ouais, je t'ai eu! Sirius était arrivé par derrière et me mit sur son épaule, en sac de patate.

J'eu beau frapper son dos, il ne flancha pas et me transporta jusqu'en classe accompagné des autres maraudeurs. Ils riaient, sans scrupules de ma position plus qu'instable et pas du tout confortable.

Si t'arrête pas de remuer Jenn, on va finir pas voir tes fesses lança Alice qui venait d'apparaître à côté de nous.

Remus pouffa. Et je le foudroyais du regard la tête en bas, tactique qui s'avéra totalement non-efficace. Essayer d'avoir l'air menaçante balloté dans tous les sens la tête en bas vous!

-Tu riais pas mal moins tout à l'heure…

Remus grommela quelque chose et nous arrivâmes en classe.

-Et bien Miss… Le professeur qui venait de me parler se mit la tête vers le bas pour pouvoir être dans le même sens que moi et dit, je vois que vous êtes bien accompagné.

Le prof était grand, horriblement mince et chauve. Il ressemblait à un cadavre qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Ce qui en soit était affreux, car lorsqu'il souriait ces dents crochues et pourrîtes sortaient de sa bouche.

Personne ne fis vraiment attention à ce que disait le professeur tout au long du cours, trop occupé à observer avec une fascination morbide (c'était le cas de le dire) le trou béant cerné d'affreuses dents qui s'ouvrait et se refermait pour former des phrases.

Je tiquais à un seul mot : épouvanteurs.

_Non, non pas ça… NON! Oh et puis, il est tellement laid, je prétexterai une envie de vomir urgente et je sauterais le cours sur les épouvanteurs. Ça ne posera sûrement pas de problème._

Le cours se termina et nous avons décampâmes le plus vite possible de la salle pour aller dîner.

Après le merveilleux repas, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les cachots où devait avoir lieu, le cours de potion, mon premier cours commun avec les serpentards.

Je travaillai en équipe avec Alice et Lily à fabriquer une potion « rapetissetout ». Nous formions une belle équipe, j'allais chercher les ingrédients, les apprêtaient avec Alice et Lily menait les opérations en suivant les instructions dans le manuel. À la fin du cours, nous étions arrivées à un résultat plus qu'acceptable et le professeur Slughorn, vint évaluer notre potion.

-Excellent… comme toujours Evans…

_Euh… Alice et moi aussi on a participé!_

-Mes amies m'ont aidées monsieur… ajouta Lily en rougissant.

-Hey! Non, Peter combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète, on ne doit pas couper les verracrasses! La voix de Remus, parvient à mes oreilles.

Le prof, s'éloigna sans nous accorder le moindre regard en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Peter et Remus. Rendu près d'eux, il observa leur potion inachevée, et lança :

-C'est inacceptable de votre part. La prochaine fois j'attends mieux de vous M. Lupin.

-Mais, monsieur! S'indigna Remus.

Slughorn fit disparaitre le bouillon mauve du chaudron. Un éclair de colère brillât dans les yeux de mon ami.

Puis, un grand «Boum» me fit sursauter. Je regardais en direction du bruit. Le chaudron d'un duo de serpentards venait d'exploser sous leurs yeux médusés.

Mon meilleur ami et son complice, James éclatèrent de rire.

-Potter, Black! S'exclama Slughorn.

Ils lui firent leurs grands yeux innocents.

-C'est pas nous m'sieur. On vous le jure ! Dit Sirius.

D'accord, pour cette fois je vous crois, mais à l'avenir… menaça le prof.

La cloche annonça la fin du cours et les deux garçons bondirent de leurs chaises en direction de la porte. Une fois celle-ci franchi, je leurs fit un regard interrogateur. Sirius me fit un sourire d'ange et James s'exclama :

-Comment oses-tu nous accuser ainsi, nous t'avons accueilli, hébergé, nourris, élevé…

-ok, c'est bon James exagère pas, ça fait deux jours qu'elle est ici. Répliqua sèchement Lily.

Pdv : Jennifer

Le dernier cours de la journée, divination, ce révélât être le cours le plus étrange de toute ma journée. Mme. Oracle Fatum, la professeure nous accueilli à la tour d'astronomie, dans une pièce surchauffé où régnait mille et une odeur aux propriétés divinatoire. Elle nous fit étudier les phénomènes paranormaux et prédit la mort proche de plusieurs d'entre nous

Au début, je la prenais très au sérieux, mais quand Sirius me raconta que depuis ses débuts en divination jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle lui avait au total prévu 76 mort différentes, sa crédibilité chuta de manière drastique.

Je bavardais avec les garçons, seul Remus qui avait arithmancie avec Alice et Lily, n'était pas présent.

À la fin du cours, nous devions aller à l'avant et présenter notre phénomène et son explication. N'ayant pas travaillé le moins du monde je lançais un regard inquiet à mon ami. Mais tout confiant il s'avança pour faire l'exposé. Mes trois copains commencèrent l'histoire en l'inventant au fur et à mesure.

Je me surpris même à les aider et à rentrer dans leur jeu, ajoutant des péripéties rocambolesques au récit. Une fois terminée, l'histoire était des plus farfelues et totalement invraisemblable, mais Mme Fatum nous donna la meilleure note de la classe.

Nous quittâmes la classe joyeusement, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle rejoindre les autres et manger. Une fois le repas complété, direction la salle commune des rouges et or.

Ma soirée avec les maraudeurs, Lily et Alice s'étant retirée plus tôt dans le dortoir, fut des plus agréables. James et Peter jouaient aux échecs et Remus, Sirius et moi-même discutions tranquillement près du feu.

-As-tu passé une belle journée? Me demanda Remus.

-Ouais! C'était super, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais oublié comment rire…

-C'était si dur que ça, là où tu étais avant.

-Abominable… mais, je ne veux pas en parler.

-J'aurais jamais du t'abandonner, comme ça, murmura Sirius près de moi.

-Mais, non… Tu étais bien obligé, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai survécu tu vois et maintenant je suis de retour !

\- Alors, je ne te laisserais plus jamais tranquille maintenant que tu es là. Sirius m'agrippa et me fit un câlin.

-Remus ricana, Attention Jenn, Sirius est plus que très affectueux, parfois.

-Tu m'as manqué, dis-je à Sirius.

Il se frotta la tête sur mon épaule et me regarda avec de grands yeux pleins d'espoirs.

-Alors comme ça, tu vas pouvoir me faire des minouches …

-Oh, Sirius…

Trop tard il avait déjà la tête sur mes genoux et attendait patiemment.

-D'accord répondis-je exaspérée.

Je lui passais la main dans les cheveux depuis un petit bout de temps lorsque Remus s'exclama :

-Tu as deux mains, hein Jenn… j'peux avoir des minouches moi-si … s'te plait!

-Euh… ok.

Il s'accota sur mes genoux à gauche de Sirius qui dit d'une voix endormi

-Elle est à moi vieux… s'est mes minouches…

-Mais elle a dit… répliqua Remus tout triste.

-Ouais, Patmol, partage un peu. Coupa James.

-Sirius grommela.

Vers 10 heures Lily fit son apparition, dans la salle commune.

-Jennifer, euh… où son passer les garçons ?

Elle les avisa tous assis, près de moi.

-Par Merlin Jenn, mais qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ! Je ne les ai jamais vus aussi calme! Tu les as littéralement réduits à l'état de larves.

En effet, Sirius et Remus semblait presque endormi sur mes genoux, tandis que James somnolait paresseusement à mes pieds. Peter était parti se coucher après sa victoire aux échecs.

-Tu voudrais bien me réduire à l'état de larve Lily. Demanda James d'une voix ensommeillée. J'en serai si heureux. Le matin tu me donnerais de la laitue à manger et le soir…

-Arrête de divaguer Potter, t'est déjà une larve. Coupa Lily.

-Ouais, peut-être, mais je préférerais être TA larve…

-Tu es pathétique Potter. Mais bon, faudrait aller dormir Jenn.

Sauf que pour ça, il fallait que je réussisse à m'extirper de l'amas de corps évachés sur le divan.

-Les garçons, je dois aller dormir. Dis-je d'une voix douce.

-Mmmhhhhhmm, marmonna Remus.

-Non… reste avec nous… répliqua Sirius.

-Tout à fait d'accord tu dors ici avec nous ou bien… dit Remus

-Ou bien, on te kidnappe et tu es condamnée à nous faire des minouches pour l'éternité… ajouta Sirius.

Je me penchais vers eux et les menaçais.

-Si vous ne vous lever pas, il n'y aura plus jamais de minouches.

Tous les deux s'exécutèrent immédiatement et je pus me mouvoir de nouveau. Cependant, je restais assise.

_Froid!_

Je me recroquevillais sur le sofa essayant de préserver la chaleur qui s'y était formé au bout d'une heure.

-Je me lève pas y fait trop froid! Dis-je.

Sirius me regarda en souriant, goguenard.

-On se recouche alors, supplia presque Remus.

-Non, Lily a raison vieux, elle est en train de te faire frire la cervelle. Tu n'es pas aussi habitué que moi à cette, cette… thérapie, drogue… Je ne sais pas. Mais bon, peut-importe, Remus enlève ton polard s'il te plait.

Remus obéit et Sirius se défit de son propre polard, puis me les tendit. Les vestes était chaudes, voir bouillante et sentaient bon.

-Merci les gars! Je leurs sautait dans les bras, leurs dit bonne nuit et grimpait jusqu'au dortoir, où j'enfilais mon pyjama et la veste de Sirius à la vitesse de l'éclair, avant de m'endormir le nez enfouis dans le bout de tissus appartenant à Remus.

_Protégé… chaleur… doux… ça sent tellement bon… dormir… rêver… oublier…_


	5. Aimer, c'est compliqué

Pdv : Remus.

J'étais seul dans le dortoir, assis sur mon lit la tête tourné vers le plafond. J'avais raté tous les cours de la journée suite à ma transformation lunaire qui avait eu lieu la nuit dernière. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aussi mauvaise lune. Depuis que mes amis m'accompagnaient lors de mes épreuves nocturnes, la bête était plus calme et moins dévastatrice. Mais hier, elle c'était déchaînée.

Intimement, j'étais persuadé de connaître la cause de ce bouleversement… Cela faisait un peu plus de trois semaines que Jennifer était arrivée à Poudlard. Mais, je refusais tout bonnement d'admettre que cela aurait pu, changer quoi que ce soit à la situation.

Certes j'aimais bien Jennifer. Elle était gentille, sympathique, drôle… mais, de là à tout massacrer le fragile équilibre que j'avais réussi à instaurer entre moi et la bête, certainement pas.

_Sauf qu'il y a plus que ça… Son regard qui te fait frémir, son odeur enivrante, sa manière de rouler des hanches en montant les escaliers… NON, stop. Tu t'échauffe un peu vite mon vieux là! Tu ne peux pas, tu ne dois pas, ni elle, ni aucune autre. Pas avec lui dans ta tête. Pas temps qu'il existe, donc, jamais._

Sirius entra en hurlant dans le dortoir, me tirant de mes sombres pensées.

-Tu la eu mec! Tu l'as eu! Non d'un chien, James, Lily sort avec toi!

-Je sais, je sais… répondit l'intéressé.

James avait un sourire béat aux lèvres et ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague. Il était loin, très loin, à des miles et des miles de notre dortoir. Loin, loin, loin avec sa Lily. Sa Lily qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait…

_Je ne pourrai jamais savoir ce que ça fait d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour…_

James se laissa tomber dans son lit et Sirius remarqua enfin qu'il semblait être le seul être doté d'énergie dans la pièce.

-Ça va Remus? La nuit a été difficile hier, mais tu as vraiment une mine de déterré. Si ça continu, je vais finir par te prendre pour M. Burdus.

L'insulte était trop humiliante pour que je ne réplique pas.

-Ne me compare pas à notre prof de DCFM. On dirait qu'il a des cafards vivants qui grouillent dans sa bouche. Je frissonnais de dégoût.

-C'est vrai, répondit Sirius en s'assoyant sur mon lit. Il étira mes lèvres avec ses doigts comme lorsque, j'avais appris ça en cours d'étude des moldus, l'on observait le bétail avant de l'acheter. Tes dents à toi sont pointues, jolies et bien propre.

-T'as pensé à qui t'inviterais pour le bal d'Halloween? Continua Sirius.

Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça, ces temps-ci. Le 31 octobre prochain, aurait lieu le bal d'Halloween des septièmes années. Bien sûr, les 6ième étaient acceptés sur invitation.

-Euh… Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça. Répondis-je.

-Tu vas y aller, tout de même? Demanda Sirius.

-Je pensais plutôt étudier, lire ou quelque chose du genre.

-Mon pauvre, Lunard. Tu es bien trop réservé et je t'interdis de me laisser tout seul là- bas. Tu vas voir, je vais te dégourdir en en rien de temps. Je ne m'appelle pas Sirius Black pour rien!

-Tu n'étais pas censé essayer d'y aller avec Alice? Le questionnais-je.

-Non, elle y va déjà avec ce salaud d'Andrew. Me répondit Sirius d'une voix rageuse.

-Le préfet des seirdaigles? Non, mais il vaut rien ce type, lançais-je indigné et triste pour mon ami, qui venait de perdre sa chance de se rapprocher de c'elle pour qui son cœur battait plus fort.

-Ouais…

-Il fait chier! Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête.

-J'y vais quand même et tu viens avec moi! Je compte bien en profiter et m'amuser un peu. En plus, il n'y a pas de règlements pour les déguisements… Sa promet d'être chaud!

-Les déguisements… mais j'ai rien à me mettre! M'exclamais-je.

-Attend un peu, passe-moi le truc le plus laid que t'ai dans ta valise. Il se pencha par-dessus le bord du lit et se mit à examiner le contenu de ma valise. Ça, sa pourrait faire l'affaire, dit-il.

-Hey! Pas touche! C'est mon pyjama préféré!

-Tu dors qu'avec des bas de pyjama Remus et parfois, tu ne mets pas de pyjama du tout!

Je rougis et répliquais :

-Peut-être, mais moi je me ballade pas tout nu partout dans le dortoir quand je sors de ma douche.

Ce fut à son tour de rougir. Puis, il se reprit :

-Que veux-tu, tant qu'à être bien équipé, autant en faire profiter tout le monde. Je peux utiliser le haut? Mais, attention, il subira des modifications drastiques et irréversibles.

Je hochai la tête. Je n'utilisais jamais de haut de pyjama. Sirius se leva et se transforma en gros chien noir. Il entreprit de lacérer le bout de tissus à grand coup de griffes et de crocs et semblait s'amuser follement.

D'un coup d'œil, j'aperçu James endormit sur son lit. La journée remplie d'émotion avait fini de l'achever suite à sa quasi nuit blanche. Je le remerciais silencieusement pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi.

Sirius reprit son apparence habituelle et me demanda :

-Tu n'as pas une vieille paire de jeans noir toi? Je hochais la tête et la lui tendit. Parfait!

Il sorti une roche de sa poches et se mit à la frotter sur le bout de tissu pour le vieillir et le rendre encore plus abimé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Tu te promène avec des roches sur toi maintenant?

-Ouais, c'est pour le devoir de métamorphose. Il faut transformer une roche en escargot. Je commence à me demander si Mc. Gonnagal à une attirance envers les trucs mou et visqueux.

Il termina sa manœuvre et lançais un sort pour imiter des coulés de sang sur les vêtements.

-T'auras qu'à mettre ça et tu seras déguiser en zombi avec ta face de mort-vivant et tes cernes de vingt pouces sous les yeux sa devrait être réaliste. Me taquinât-il.

Je me ruais sur lui et engageait une immature, mais oh combien satisfaisante, bagarre amicale.

Pdv : Alice

Je m'étais levé tôt, car j'avais plein de trucs de dernière minute à régler. On était la veille du bal et aucune de mes amies n'avaient ne serais-ce que pensée à aller se procurer un costume d'Halloween. Je m'en étais donc occupé et j'étais très fière de mes achats. Les garçons allaient en baver.

-Les filles, j'ai une surprise pour vous! M'écriais-je, une fois celles-ci réunies dans le dortoir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, me demanda naïvement Jennifer.

-Tadam! J'exhibais mes magnifiques trouvailles hors de leurs sacs.

La réaction de Lily ne se fit pas attendre.

-Pas question que je mette ça c'est… c'est…

-C'est… court, compléta Jennifer les yeux agrandis.

\- Non, ce n'est pas court, c'est sexy! Et vous ne dites rien tant que vous ne l'aurez pas essayé! Corrigeais-je.

-Non! S'exclama Lily.

-Oui! Répliquais-je.

-Non…

-Pour James, tu le feras…

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit et je sus que j'avais gagné. Toute heureuse je lui lançais la superbe tenue d'infirmière.

-Et toi, tu ne répliques pas! Dis-je a Jennifer qui continuais à fixer les déguisements d'un regard ébahit, avant de lui tendre le costume de policière.

_Quant à moi… Il ne résistera pas à ça!_

Je me déshabillais et enfilais prestement mon déguisement de pirate, composé d'une minijupe à volant, d'un corset et d'un chapeau.

_Un petit coup de maquillage, mes bottes à talon et le tour est joué!_

Je me retournais vers mes deux amies et contemplait mon œuvre.

-On va faire fureur! M'exclamais-je.

_La journée avait passé à une vitesse folle et nos quatre compagnons attendait patiemment l'arrivé de leurs amies avant d'aller au bal. Ils étaient tous déguisés et discutaient joyeusement._

-Comment t'a pensé à ça, demanda Peter en observant le costume de grand blessé de James.

-Fastoche! Lily a dit qu'elle serait déguisée en infirmière alors…

Sirius siffla. Houuu! James une infirmière… sexy j'espère, sinon t'a de quoi être déçu!

Des bruits de pas ce firent entendre dans les escaliers du dortoir de leur homologues féminines et celles-ci firent leur entrée.

OoO

Remus s'étouffa avec la gorgée d'eau qu'il était en train de boire lorsqu'il vit apparaître Jennifer. Elle était supposée être costumée en policière moldue, mais pour en avoir déjà vu, Remus savait qu'elles ne ressemblaient pas à ça.

Les minishorts noires et le blouson bleu marin d'uniforme d'officier de son amie laissai voir ses grandes jambes et une partie, habituellement soustraite aux regards des curieux, de sa poitrine. Elle était chaussée de talons hauts en cuir et portait des lunettes fumées et une casquette où brillait un insigne de police.

_Ça c'est chaud… _

Une brusque envie lui rongeât l'intérieur du ventre et ses lèvres se mirent à le brûler. Il tenta de détourner le regard, mais un objet brillant accroché aux minis de Jennifer capta son attention. Des menottes étaient suspendues à ses shorts et bringuebalaient à chacun de ses pas. Un grognement rauque sorti de la gorge de Remus.

OoO

Lorsque Lily avait descendu les escaliers, James avait entendu son cœur battre à toute allure, mais là il devait surement avoir explosé. Lily était splendide et son costume d'infirmière était très, très sexy.

Elle portait une blouse à manche courte, une jupe blanche à bordure rouge ainsi qu'un petit chapeau, blanc lui aussi, orné d'une croix rouge sang. Le décolleté plongeant de son haut semblait inviter James et celui-ci du se faire violence pour ne pas courir et lui sauter dessus. Juché sur des escarpins immaculés, elle sourit en voyant James qui complétait parfaitement le scénario de l'infirmière et du blessé.

OoO

Sirius, bavait littéralement d'envie. Alice s'était jetée dans les bras d'Andrew. Il lui aurait bien défoncé la gueule, à ce gars-là, mais par respect pour son adversaire et pour Alice il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de lorgner sur celle-ci.

Déguisée en pirate, elle était d'une beauté sensuelle qui rendait Sirius fou. Son sourire coquin, ses jambes fines, ses fesses…

_Ah! Saloperie! Fait chier! Elle est… je donnerai n'importe quoi pour l'embrasser là, maintenant, et l'attirée contre moi, et sentir ses seins sur… et puis ce fichu Andrew vient tout gâcher!_

OoO

Alice, frémis en sentant le regard scrutateur de Sirius se poser sur elle. Grand Dieu qu'il était beau. D'une beauté sauvage et désirable. En arrivant elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'observer. Déguisé en Rebel, il portait un chandail noir orné d'un grand crâne blanc, des converse rouge, ainsi que des pantalons skinny noirs eux aussi.

_Ça lui fait des encore plus belles fesses… _

Ses cheveux étaient maintenant parsemés de mèches rouge vermeille et il portait des chaînes autour du cou et à la taille. Cependant le mieux de tout son déguisement était, sans nul doute, la mince ligne d'eyeliner noir qui approfondissait son regard gris acier.

_Y'a de quoi se damner… _


	6. Entre chiens et chattes

Pdv : Jennifer

_Oh mon dieu! Il me fixe… il me fixe! Wooow… on se calme… Andrew aussi te fixe… Andrew te fixe? Euh… ARK! _

Je reportais mon attention sur Remus qui avait pris l'apparence d'un mort-vivant, utilisant judicieusement le teint maladif et les grandes cernes qu'il portait en permanence depuis quelque temps. Étrange tout de même, ça et leurs surnom débiles! Voyons donc, comment pouvait-on laisser quelqu'un vous appeler Patmol ou bien Cornedrue sans réagir!

Remus bougea et je détournais le regard. Puis, je sursautais, à quelques centimètres de mon visage se trouvait mon meilleur ami.

-HII! Criais-je en manquant de tomber.

-Je t'ai vue… il me rattrapa. Mais bon, peu importe. Moi, j'ai l'intention de m'amuser follement et je suis tout seul. Il regarda furtivement Alice.

-Je t'ai vu! Répondis-je.

-Je dis rien tu dis rien ? me demanda-t-il une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

-Promis. Répondis-je.

-On n'était pas supposer y aller tous les deux ensemble Patmol de mon cœur ? demanda Remus en s'avançant près de nous.

-Ben, maintenant on est trois. C'est chouette, non? Sirius se tourna vers moi. Au plan, il y a : danser, manger, boire… ou plutôt, se défoncer la gueule comme des malades et dévergonder se pauvre Remus. T'imagine il n'avait même pas demandé à quelqu'un pour l'accompagner. Puis il ajouta : Partante?

J'observais Remus, d'un regard scrutateur et me retournais vers Sirius.

-Compte sur moi! Répondis-je un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Pdv : Remus

J'avais failli laisser mes désirs et envies immorales m'envahirent quand elle m'avait dévisagée.

_Oh putain… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a choisi ce costume… Pourquoi est-ce que les policières ont des menottes…_

Nous arrivâmes à la salle, déjà bourrée de monde, où devait avoir lieu le bal. J'essayais vainement de ne pas regarder Jennifer, pendant que Sirius, un verre à la main, me trainai partout dans la pièce. Nous étions supposément à la recherche de, je cite : « Une petite chatte que tu pourrais bien te faire. » Je trouvais la phrase plutôt drôle. (On aura tout vu. Maintenant, les chiens aiment se faire des chattes…)

Ils avaient bien réussi la déco de la salle cette année. Des milliers de chandelles noires et oranges voletaient au plafond. Partout, des citrouilles aux regards illuminés nous observaient et tous les fantômes de l'école étaient présents. Deux grandes tables, parées elles-aussi des couleurs thématiques de la fête, étaient alignées contre les murs. Permettant du même coup, de libérer le centre de la pièce, converti en piste de danse au carrelage lumineux, où se trémoussaient au son de la musique tout un tas d'élèves costumés pour l'événement.

Sirius semblait vraiment dans son élément, mais moi (Je tiens à préciser : Je suis un loup-garou avec tout ce qui va avec : odorat, ouïe et vue ultra-sensible) j'étais plutôt mal à l'aise. La lumière m'agressait, toutes ces odeurs mélangées m'abrutissaient et le son finissait de m'achever en me faisant frire la cervelle.

J'avais de la difficulté à réfléchir et au bout de la vingtième fille, je finis par céder. Sirius m'avait mis au défi : Si j'embrassais une fille, il me lâcherait pour le restant de la soirée et je pourrai faire ce qu'il me plaisait.

L'offre était des plus alléchante, surtout depuis que j'avais bus quelques verres et que mon taux hormonal avait franchi la limite des 70% suite à une danse pas des plus innocente de la comparse de mon tortionnaire*

Lorsque celui-ci, me présenta Dolly, je saisi ma chance et après une brève phrase de présentation, je sautais littéralement sur elle pour lui voler un baiser. Cependant, elle me prit au dépourvu et répondis à celui-ci, en agrippant ses doigts dans mes cheveux de manière à ne pas me laisser partir.

-Bonne chance, vieux! Me lança Sirius qui s'éloignait en riant.

Délaissant mes cheveux, les mains de la jolie blonde descendirent dans mon dos, puis empoignant ma chemise, Dolly m'entrainât vers le fond de la pièce, dans un endroit plus sombre et moins bruyant. J'avais la tête qui tournait et mon esprit embrumé me poussait à devenir de plus en plus entreprenant. Je fini par perdre toute capacité de réflexion logique, lorsqu'elle fit sauter le bouton de mon Jeans.

Pdv : Jennifer

Je m'amusais bien avec les deux garçons. On dansait, riait et cherchait à trouver la perle rare pour Remus. Sirius ramenait toute sorte de filles : des blondes, des brune, des grandes, des jolies, des mignonnes et des ultra-canon. Mais, à toute les fois, Remus trouvait le moyen de s'esquiver.

Il allait chercher du punch juste au moment où la fille faisait une tentative d'approche plus poussé. Il s'enthousiasmait brusquement sur une chanson et m'entrainait danser. Il prétextait devoir aller parler à James où bien à Lily. Il avait toujours un prétexte.

Au bout d'environ une heure de recherche, ni moi, ni mon ami n'avions trouvé la fille idéale pour notre compagnon.

-Ok, vieux, lança Sirius, tu embrasses une fille et on te laisse tranquille pour le restant de la soirée. Tu feras ce que tu veux après, tu pourras même quitter cette fête si tu le veux… Il laissa Remus assimiler l'information.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Remus, mais je n'arrivai pas à l'identifier.

-C'est bien beau tout ça… mais moi, j'ai soif. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose? Demandais-je.

-Ramène nous chacun un rhum punch si tu es capable, me répondis Sirius. L'alcool étais, en effet, prohibé à l'école, mais on finissait toujours par trouver ce que l'on cherchait, surtout les jours de fêtes.

Je me dirigeais vers le bar pour chercher les boissons. Mais à mon retour, ils n'étaient plus là. Je les cherchais un peu partout et fini par apercevoir la tignasse châtaine de Remus qui dépassait de derrière une colonne. Sûr de mon coup, je m'approchais silencieusement de la colonne avec l'intention de lui sauter dessus pour lui ficher la frousse.

Sauf que rien ne se passa comme prévu. Une fois rendue à quelques mètres de ma cible, je me figeais et sous le coup de la surprise, échappa les verres que je tenais dans mes mains. Remus était en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche une fille de Serdaigle. Je la connaissais de vue, mais ce que je savais sur cette fille n'était pas très reluisant.

C'était une grande garce de 7ème nommée Dolly. Ses cheveux blonds platine encadraient son visage de porcelaine d'où jaillissaient deux grands yeux de biche bleus. Elle disparaissait toujours sous d'innombrables couches de maquillage et portait des vêtements dignes d'un défilé de sous-vêtements qui ne cachaient en rien ses seins volumineux et ses fesses. Elle ne sortait jamais sans être accompagnée de sa petite cour personnelle, une vrai poupée sans cervelle.

Le baiser semblait s'éterniser. Je compris qu'il ne se terminerait pas lorsque Remus passa ses mains sous le chandail de miss perfection. Une colère sourde menaçait de m'envahir. Je contemplais toujours le spectacle les yeux agrandis, non plus seulement de surprise, mais aussi de fureur.

_Comment peut-il… Avec cette sale… cette nana sans cervelle… _

Sirius arriva à côté de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Non mais… jamais j'aurais cru notre cher Lunard capable de tout ça! Je vais avoir de la compétition. Il partit d'un grand rire, un peu embrumé par l'alcool.

J'étais blessée. Je me sentais rejetée, oubliée, délaissée et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Ça me faisait tant de peine. Je voulais être heureuse pour lui, j'aurais dû être heureuse pour lui, il avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager son amour. Mais, pourtant, j'avais si mal…

-Hey! Jennifer! Sirius! On fait un concours de shooter, voulez-vous participer? Demanda un garçon que je reconnu comme étant un Poufsouffle de 6ième.

-Ouais, on est partant! Dit Sirius pour nous deux.

Il m'entraina vers la table du concours et je me laissais faire. Rendu à destination, il s'assit sur la chaise de la petite table à deux places en face de son adversaire. Le Poufsouffle récita les règles et un petit attroupement se forma, cachant du même coup la scène aux professeurs qui faisaient la ronde. Sirius me fit m'assoir sur ces genoux et dit que je serai son porte bonheur. Tant que j'étais là, il continuerait de boire.

Au bout de sept shooter de whisky pur feu le jeune Serpentard qui affrontait Sirius s'écroula, ivre. Sirius ne semblait même pas affecté par les effets de l'alcool et il avait déjà bu plein de punch. Personne ne se décida à affronter Sirius. Finalement, je me levai et pris place de l'autre côté de la table et m'enfilais sept shooter l'un après l'autre pour être exæquo avec mon ami. Tous m'observaient abasourdi.

-À ton tour le grand. Dis-je d'un air de défi.

-Puisque tu y tiens… Il attrapa un petit verre et le cala.

L'alcool me brulai la gorge et me réchauffais à l'intérieur. Elle me faisait oublier. Oublier tous mes soucis.

_Oublier… _

Nous devions être rendus à notre vingt-troisième verre. La foule s'était dispersée. Il ne restait que moi et mon meilleur ami, qui remplissions nos verres à rebord l'un à la suite de l'autre pour les boires et enfin oublier.

-Jenn… J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, m'annonça mon compagnon en tentant de me verser un nouveau verre. Y reste pu d'alcool, dit-il les yeux dans le vide…

-Ah… on va danser d'abord?

-Ok!

Je me levais et du me rattraper à une chaise, le monde tournais autour de moi. Les lumières qui lançaient des éclairs de couleurs sur les murs m'hypnotisaient. J'avais oublié, je n'étais plus présente. Seul mon corps était là et il allait danser…

Je me repris et j'attaquais la piste de danse avec mon meilleur ami. Nous faisions fureur. L'école entière semblait s'être rassemblée pour nous voir danser. Nous enfilions, chanson sur chanson, désireux d'oublier jusqu'à qui nous étions. Enchaînant des mouvements de dance de plus en plus osés. La musique me vrillait les tympans, mais je réussi tout de même à entendre Sirius.

-Hey! C'est vraiment malade!

-Ouais! Répondis-je en criant pour couvrir le bruit.

-Siriussss! Lança une énième fille, fais nous voir comment tu bouges!

Ça n'était pas la première fois que mon ami ce faisait dire de pareil choses, sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Sirius n'étais plus vraiment là et… moi non plus.

Celui-ci accepta sans hésitation et monta sur la table avec le plus grand enthousiasme. Il enchaîna quelque mouvements, plus osés que jamais, et je parti d'un grand rire tandis qu'un attroupement de filles en délires (et pour mon plus grand trouble, quelques garçons, mais ils étaient plus discret il faut dire…) s'était formé autour de nous.

-C'est ça, ri de ma gueule, dit Sirius, mais tu feras jamais mieux.

-C'est un défi? Répondis-je

-Allez, monte si tu en es capable…

Je peux vous dire que : monter sur une table en talon haut c'est déjà pas facile, mais monter sur une table quand les murs tournent sur eux-mêmes et que vous devez paraître des plus sensuel, c'est vraiment l'enfer!

Je m'en tirais pas si mal et me retrouvais juché sur la table.

-Je dance pas pour rien, que quelqu'un nous amène un verre! Lançais-je

Je vis plus de dix verres apparaitrent comme par magie.

-Et bien, je prends ça et ça pour toi dis-je à Sirius en lui versant le contenus du verre en question dans la bouche. Malheureusement je visais très mal et il se retrouva tâché de vodka.

-Oups… dis-je

Sirius me fit un regard de prédateur et d'un sourire narquois glissa doucement ses mains au son de la musique en relevant légèrement son chandail. Son nombril apparut, mais il continua de monter, les filles semblaient hypnotisées par les tablettes de chocolat (Je confirme Sirius est un fainéant, mais il a des abdos de dieu…) qui ornaient le ventre de mon ami. Toujours mon verre à la main je souriais.

-Mais tu triches… lançais-je.

-Non… ça c'est de la triche, répondit-il.

D'un mouvement d'une lenteur exagéré, il enleva complètement son chandail ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher des cris de la foule en délire.

-Tu veux jouer comme ça alors… dis-je d'une voix mystérieuse. Puis je criais à une bande de gars assis sur des chaises un peu plus loin :

-Hey les gars, vous venez ?

Ceux-ci m'interrogeraient du regard. Je roulais mon corps et passais une main dans mes cheveux pour défaire ma queue de cheval. Ils se levèrent tous de leurs chaises et virent s'accoter plus près de la table. Je lançais un regard à Sirius, qui me fit la moue.

Une nouvelle chanson partie. C'était du reggae, du reggae moldu. Je roulais des hanches et me mis à danser. Je dansais comme une déchainée sans retenue aucune, sans gêne, véritable boule d'hormones, dégoulinante de sensualité qui se trémoussait au son de la musique entraînante.

Les résultats ne se firent pas attendre, la foule grossit considérablement, sous l'avalanche de garçons, qui arrivait. Plusieurs faisait beaucoup de bruit. Beaucoup plus que les petites cruches ennamourachées de Sirius…

J'arrêtais quelques instants observant la réaction de mon meilleur ami qui m'observait. Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et dansa. Il marquait des points je le sentais. Sûr de lui Sirius entama, un strip-tease. Avant, c'était encore de la danse mais là…

Les mains sur les cuisses il me lança un regard victorieux. Je souri de toutes mes dents et me retournais dos au public en agitant mes fesses. Lentement au début et quand je sentis plein de regards se poser sur moi, j'accélérai. Les menottes de mon costume cliquetaient sur mes hanches.

Des cris d'encouragements se firent entendre. Des cris graves et puissants, tandis que les garçons martelaient les murs et la table dans un vacarme assourdissants. Sirius était furieux.

-Mais t'as rien enlevé encore! Dit-il exaspérer. Bon tant pis.

Il fit un sourire à ces admiratrices et tout en descendant lentement sur le mur, il fit glisser ses mains sur son torse, puis au bout d'un moment d'attente, fit sauter le bouton de ses Jeans. Ce seul mouvement suffit à produire des hurlements stridents à en faire exploser les vitres du château.

C'était l'heure des grands moyens. Un part un, je détachais soigneusement les boutons de mon chemisier sous le regard hypnotiser de la foule. Lorsque le bout de tissu toucha le sol, Sirius et moi faillîmes tomber de notre table tellement le bruit était fort.

-T'as gagné hurla Sirius, en nage.


	7. Bambi

Pdv : James

Je passais un très bon moment avec ma Lily à moi. On avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée assit à la table en tête à tête, juste pour apprécier le moment. Bien sûr on avait aussi dansé, mais on s'était plus embrasser.

J'en étais retourné à chaque fois. Des frissons me parcouraient la colonne et des papillons volaient dans mon ventre. Le monde cessait de tourner. Il ne restait qu'elle et moi.

-James, me dit Lily, J'aimerais que tu restes ici avec moi et oublier ce que je viens de voir, mais je crois que on ferait mieux de se lever, parce que là il y a vraiment urgence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Ma douce se leva et pointa quelque chose derrière moi.

-Il y a que… et bien que ça!

Je me retournais et vis, grimpé sur la table, un Sirius torse nu qui jouait au danseur à gogo. Mais, le pire n'était pas là. Non, le pire c'était que celui-ci se tenait juste à côté de Jennifer en soutient gorge à dentelle noire qui dansait de manière encore plus exhaustive que mon ami, sous les encouragements d'une foule de mecs bien réchauffés.

Je me levais et couru vers la table suivi de Lily, bousculant tout le monde au passage. Arrivé à la scène de fortune, je mis juchais et criais :

-Merde! Mais vous êtes cinglé qu'est-ce que vous foutez!

-Tu viens danser avec nous Jamesinet! Ouais! Enlève ton chandail alors! Me répondit Sirius en titubant.

_Chouette, maintenant je sais qu'il est vraiment saoul. Jamais il ne m'aurais appelé par le surnom qu'utilisais ma mère, si il était parfaitement lucide._

-Oh allez James! Viens danser avec nous… me dit Jennifer le regard vague.

_Ah c'est encore mieux ils sont tous les deux ivres morts._

-Non, vous descendez de la table et on retourne aux dortoirs. Il est tard et il faut rentrer.

-Mais… supplièrent-ils d'une même voix.

-Non, pas de mais. On rentre.

-T'es pas marrant James, dit Jennifer une fois au sol, on aurait pu bien s'amuser.

J'étais entrains de les tirer par la main dans le couloir vers la salle commune, lorsqu'ils se mirent à divaguer.

-Tu sais quoi, me dit Sirius les yeux à moitié fermés, tu ressembles à un Bambi.

-Ouais, un beau Bambi avec de grands yeux qui brillent, ajouta Jenn en tapotant mes lunettes.

_Euh… C'est quoi un Bambi?_

-Et Lily c'est la Bambine affirma Sirius.

-Et moi chui la Bambinette et toi t'es le Bambino, poursuivie Jennifer.

-Oh non! Je voulais être la bambinette! S'offusqua mon frère de cœur qui zigzaguait en riant dans le couloir sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Nous étions arrivés à la salle commune. Je prononçais le mot de passe et rentrais dans la pièce où je trouvai Remus assis seul au coin de l'âtre qui contemplait les flammes.

-Viens m'aider vieux! Dis-je désespéré, j'ai deux cas lourds sur les bras.

Je me retournais vers mes compagnons et vis Sirius tenter de se rattraper à moi avant de s'étaler de tout son long entrainant dans sa chute Jennifer. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de retrouver leur vêtement sachant la tâche trop ardue, mais là je regrettais un peu.

Étendue sur Sirius, Jennifer riait à gorge déployée laissant une vue plongeante à celui-ci sur le haut de son anatomie. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva et Sirius roula sur lui-même, pour embrasser Jennifer dans un élan incontrôlé de frustration. Leur baiser n'était que désespoir, fureur et désolation. Rien n'étais retenu, contrôlé, ni même voulu. Ils n'étaient plus là, ils avaient tous les deux perdus la tête.

-Saloperie! Criais-je

Pdv : Remus

J'étais assis seul, près du feu dans la salle commune des gryffondor. La tête avait cessé de me tourner depuis un petit bout déjà et mon esprit semblait plus éveillé que jamais.

_Merlin! Mais que s'est-il passé pour que je perde le contrôle ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ça… ou plutôt qui. _

Je le savais très bien, même si je refusais de l'admettre. C'était à cause de Jenn… Sachant que jamais je n'aurais eu de chance avec elle par peur de lui faire du mal, j'avais assouvis mes envies sur la première connasse qui passait par là, en l'occurrence Dolly.

_C'était quand même vachement bien… sauf que, à la fin t'as tout gâcher._

**Flash back**

_Ses mains caressaient mes cheveux, mon dos, mon cou… La tête me tournait. Elle se pencha et j'agrippais ses cheveux, haletant de plus en plus fort. Lorsqu'elle ce releva en se léchant les lèvres je ne parlais pas. Elle s'avança et m'embrassa fougueusement, mon souffle s'accéléra encore. Dolly avait disparue de mon esprit, une autre l'avait remplacé. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et un murmure rauque s'échappa de mes lèvres signant mon arrêt de mort. _

_-Jennifer…_

_La jeune femme furieuse se détacha subitement de moi et me gifla avec force. Elle hurla quelque chose et disparue. Mais rien de cela n'avait autant d'importance à mes yeux que ce que je venais à peine de prononcer, rien…_

OoO

Après cela, j'étais resté quelque instant accoté à la colonne, par peur de tomber si je bougeais. Mais le bruit avait fini par me rattraper et mon cerveau semblait vouloir exploser. Je devais sortir de là et vite! J'avais couru vers la sortie et m'étais dirigé vers la salle commune, où seul, je m'étais assis près du feu à écouter le crépitement des flammes.

_Pourquoi, elle… Pourquoi… Elle est si douce, si innocente, si fragile… Pourquoi…_

L'arrivée bruyante de James dans la salle commune me tira de ma réflexion.

-Viens m'aider vieux! Dit-il légèrement désespéré, j'ai deux cas lourds sur les bras.

Mais, je ne l'écoutais plus. Derrière lui ce trouvais une jeune femme bien éméché en compagnie de Sirius. Ils sentaient l'alcool à presque dix mètres à la ronde et ne portaient plus de chandails. De fausses menottes pendaient lamentablement, suspendues aux hanches de la fille.

_Jennifer?_

Jamais je ne l'avais vue dans un état aussi pitoyable. Sirius esquissa un pas et tituba, il tenta de se rattraper à James, mais en vain. Il atterrit sur le dos Jennifer étendu sur lui. Celle-ci riait à gorge déployé, mais ses yeux ne pétillaient pas et son rire sonnait faux. Je vis un éclat de désire traverser les yeux d'argentés de Sirius. Il agrippa Jennifer tourna sur lui-même et une fois au-dessus d'elle l'embrassa sauvagement.

Une haine indescriptible me tordit les entrailles.

_Pas elle… non… pas Sirius… pas elle…_

Je serai les poings et mon regard se voila. Même si je voyais bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux ivres morts, je ne pus m'empêcher de gronder et d'arquer le dos. La bête s'agitait en moi, elle voulait sortir. Elle voulait détruire son opposant.

Les doigts de Jennifer s'agrippèrent aux cheveux de Sirius comme à une bouée de sauvetage, mais il s'écarta quand même et dans un grognement, il se redressa et s'accota au mur. Il sanglotait et murmurait inlassablement : Alice, au non… pourquoi…

_Frappe l'ennemi tandis qu'il est faible murmurais le loup. Jamais, pensais-je._

Jennifer était restée étendue part terre les yeux mi-clos. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle se laissa faire, molle comme une poupée de chiffon. Je la portais jusqu'à son lit, sans un mot et la déposais délicatement. Elle tremblait. Posant ma main sur son front, je m'aperçus qu'elle faisait de la fièvre. Je me levais et me rendit à la salle de bain en quête d'une quelconque potion anti-migraine.

Lorsque je revins, de grandes roses fanées aux pétales dorés avaient envahi le lit de la jeune fille. Je m'approchais méfiant et quel ne fus pas ma surprise lorsque les roses reprirent vie à mon contact.

_Étrange, mais bon revenons à nos priorités._

Je versais quelques gouttes du flacon de potion que je m'étais procuré et la laissai dormir paisiblement.

OoO

Je me rendis au dortoir confiant Jenn à Lily. Une fois arrivé, je me dirigeais vers la porte de la salle de bain d'où provenait de la lumière.

Sirius était roulé en boule dans un coin de la douche, James l'avait débarrassé de son pantalon et avait fait couler l'eau chaude pour tenter de calmer mon ami.

Celui-ci tremblait, secoué de spasmes et de sanglots. Au moment où je m'agenouillais près de lui, il se retourna et rampa vers la toilette où il vomi. Mon ami était malade et dans un très mauvais état. Il semblait vaciller en permanence et ses yeux étaient éteints.

Je m'assis près de lui, lui mit un linge trempe et froid dans le cou et relevai ses cheveux.

-C'est bon, mon vieux. Je suis là, tout va bien aller.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il retourna se rouler en boule sous l'eau chaude En murmurant un nom :

-Alice… -

Pdv : Sirius

Je me réveillais avec un mal de tête lancinant. J'essayais de me relever de l'endroit où j'étais couché, mais j'en étais incapable. Mon corps semblait peser plus lourd qu'une chape de plomb. Un énorme poids contractait ma poitrine et mes yeux me brûlaient lorsque je voulais les ouvrir. Je ne me souvenais plus de grand-chose et je ne savais même pas où j'étais.

_Faites que je n'ai pas fait de connerie… Faites que je ne sois pas dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre, par exemple, où à l'infirmerie… Quoique l'infirmerie ne me ferait pas de tort._

Petit à petit, mes membres retrouvèrent leur mobilité et je pus enfin ouvrir les yeux. Une vive lumière inonda ma vue, je fermais les paupières pris d'une fulgurante douleur à la tête. Au prix d'un immense effort, je me redressais et m'assis sur le bord du lit. J'entrouvris les paupières.

_Ouf, je n'ai pas fait le con, je suis dans mon lit… _

Je me levai et me dirigeais tel un zombi vers la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche d'eau bouillante, je nouais une serviette autour de ma taille et retournais au dortoir pour m'habiller. James arriva.

-Enfin réveillé, bien dormi ?

-Non, répondis-je en enfilant mes vêtements.

Je sorti en sa compagnie et rejoignis mes amis assis dans la salle commune. Jennifer avait une mine de déterrée, mais sinon tous semblaient se porter à merveille. Je m'assis près d'elle et elle déposa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Ma tête, gémit elle dans un souffle.

-Quelle heure est-il? Demandais-je.

Ma voix était rauque et le simple fait de parler me donnait encore plus mal à la tête.

-Il est onze heure et demi, répondis Lily souriante. On vous à apporter votre diner.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Dis-je abasourdis. Aïe! Ma tête!

Peter déposa des croissants et de la confiture sur la table. Lily poursuivie.

-En fait on ne sait pas tout ce qui est arrivé, mais en gros, vous vous êtes saouler comme deux défoncé.

Nous la regardâmes inquiets, quémandant silencieusement plus d'explications.

-En tout cas, si vous ne savez pas quoi faire plus tard, faîtes vous embaucher comme stripteaseurs, y paraît que ça paye bien et en plus vous avez du talent, ajouta James.

Nous regardâmes nos amis, paniqués. L'angoisse montait en moi, j'avais déconné c'était certain.

-Mais avant dans dire plus est ce que je peux savoir c'est quoi un Bambi? Nous questionna mon frère de cœur.

-Hein? Mais pourquoi, demandais-je encore plus perdu.

-Ben, en fait hier soir vous avez dit que je ressemblais à un Bambi alors…

-Bambi, c'est un p'tit chevreuil dans un film moldu pour enfant, répondis Jennifer.

-Ah ouais, celui avec le lapin qui parle! Je m'en souviens, ajoutais-je suite à un vague souvenir d'avoir déjà visionné le film avec mon amie.

Lily éclata de rire, en voyant la mine déconfite de son petit ami, détendant du même coup, l'atmosphère crispée dans la pièce.

-Ah! C'est la meilleure, James ressemble à un chevreuil, moi à une biche et vous à des faons!

-Pas à un chevreuil, à un cerf! Répliqua James agacé.

_C'est à n'y rien comprendre, mais bon…_

-Moi je me souviens plus de rien à partir de… à partir de quand on a fait le concours de shooter, dit Jennifer.

-Moi aussi, ajoutais-je.

D'un commun accord silencieux, nous turent les raisons qui nous avaient poussé à boire plus que nécessaire et décidâmes de passer la journée à ne rien faire.

_Une très belle journée en perspective…_

Pdv : Jennifer

Les jours avaient passés depuis le bal d'Halloween et je m'en étais tiré plutôt bien avec Sirius. Les professeurs, bien qu'alertés par le vacarme, n'avaient pas été assez rapide pour nous coincer, James était intervenu juste à temps.

Mais, une forte tension régnait maintenant au sein du groupe. Sirius ne souriait plus et s'enfermait dans un mutisme implacable, nous privant parfois même de sa présence d'habitude si joyeuse et pleine de vie.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi en même tant que Sirius s'était refermé. Mes maux de têtes violents et mes cauchemars refaisaient surface et pour la première fois je commençais à ne plus me sentir en sécurité à Poudlard.

J'avais de gros problème de concentration en classe et mes notes chutèrent drastiquement. Je me sentais suivie et épiée en permanence, à un tel point que j'en devins agressive. Je fuyais la compagnie de mes nouveaux amis et ils finirent par remarquer que quelque chose clochait.

Je retrais dans la salle commune des gryffondor lorsque j'aperçu James et Peter qui tentaient de maîtriser un Sirius furieux en le maintenant fermement à terre par les poignets. Mon ami était rouge de rage contre son frère de cœur et lui hurlait des insanités.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça salaud ! Je ne veux pas te le dire! Alors la ferme et lâche moi! Cria Sirius à James.

-Mais, on souffre tous à cause de toi. Tu fais du mal à ceux que tu aimes. Répondit James.

-Je m'en fous ! Je n'aime personne! Ça fait trop mal! Je ne serai jamais capable d'aimer !

Je m'approchais des combattants, me penchais vers Sirius et murmurais doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux :

-Chut…

Un éclat de tristesse passa dans son regard. Il cessa de se débattre et calma sa respiration, la calquant su la mienne. James se releva suivi de Peter. Je m'assis à côté du vaincu, des larmes silencieuses inondaient ses joues, mais plus un son, pas le moindre sanglot. Non, Sirius avait appris à se taire dès son plus jeune âge, à ne jamais laisser paraître ce qu'il ressentait.

Nous restâmes étendus là pendant un bon moment sans rien dire. Les autres finirent par aller se coucher, épuisés. Lorsque les étoiles et la Lune emplirent le ciel noir d'éclats scintillent, je me levais et grimpais sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Sirius me suivi et s'y accouda.

-Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas regardé les étoiles avec toi petite luciole, me dit mon ami pensif.

Sirius parlait toujours des étoiles lorsqu'il tentait d'éviter un sujet trop personnel à son goût.

-Tu l'aimes? Dis-je.

-Hummm?

-Tu aimes Alice?

-Oui, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Le silence revint. Il était tard, vraiment tard et j'étais si fatiguée. Cela faisait plus de deux jours que je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Mes paupières se fermaient d'elles même et je ne pus retenir un bâillement.

-Vas te coucher, me murmura gentiment Sirius.

-Non, je reste avec ma petite étoile à moi, répondis-je.

-Allez, on y va tous les deux…

Je descendis de mon perchoir et après une brève accolade, je me rendis dans mon lit où je sombrais dans un sommeil agité.

OoO

_Le jeune garçon s'avança sous le porche. Le vent agitait les mèches de ses cheveux d'un noir de jais. Ses yeux argent transperçaient le regard bleuté rempli de tristesse devant lui._

_-Au revoir, Jennifer. Je reviendrai, promis._

_Il attrapa la main de son amie de toujours et y déposa un objet. Puis, il se retourna et s'en fut. Le vent sembla arrêter de souffler. La jeune fille, observa le collier métallique orné d'un petit cœur en or qui reposait au creux de sa paume. Elle releva la tête et le vent repris de plus belle. _

_Le petit garçon avait disparu au bout de l'allée. Les saisons passèrent et la jeune fille se tenait toujours sur le porche. Automne, hiver, printemps, été, automne, hiver, printemps…_

_-Adieu Sirius, murmura la jeune fille avant de se retourner rentrant dans la noirceur derrière elle._

OoO

Je me réveillais en sursaut, trempée de sueur. Je me levais précipitamment et couru sous le regard ahuri de mes compagnes de dortoir vers la salle commune que je traversais comme une flèche avant de me diriger vers le dortoir des garçons.

Je n'avais aucune idée, de la porte qui menait à celui de mes amis, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas, je me fiais à l'instinct. Je pris la dernière au bout du couloir, m'engouffrant dans une pièce de quatre lits où me fixaient consternés les propriétaires des lieux plus ou moins réveillés. Je fonçais vers l'un des occupants avachi sous ses couvertures.

Pdv : Remus

_Les quatre jeunes hommes venaient à peine de se réveillé dans leur dortoir à Poudlard. Les rayons blafards du soleil de novembre avaient réussi à se faufiler sous les couvertes pour chatouiller le bout du nez des dormeurs. Soudainement, brisant le calme matinal, une jeune fille fit valser la porte en rentrant brusquement dans la pièce._

Une jeune fille pénétra en courant dans notre chambre. Elle ne portait qu'une camisole noire et un pantalon de pyjama. Mon cerveau pris le temps d'analyser l'information, tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers le lit voisin du mien ou paressait Sirius. Lentement, je la reconnue. C'était Jennifer.

_Je dois encore être en train de rêver. Mais, tiens c'est bizarre ça d'habitude, elle ne se précipite pas vers le lit de Sirius, d'habitude c'est dans mon lit qu'elle va. Humm… étrange, et d'habitude elle ne porte pas autant de vêtement… et d'habitude elle n'a pas l'air autant paniquée… PANIQUÉE?_

Mon esprit embrumé démarra au quart de tour lorsque je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus dans l'un de mes rêves, devenus trop fréquents ces temps-ci. Jennifer tremblais et se faisait violence pour ne pas pleurer. Sirius la serrait dans ces bras en murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

-C'est bon je suis là, tout va bien petite luciole, tout va bien.

-Non, tu n'es pas revenu. J'ai eu si peur, si mal… tu ne revenais pas et… et il…

-Chut… chut, je suis là tu vois, continua Sirius.

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur. Mais il haussa les sourcils en abaissant les coins de sa bouche. Il ne comprenait pas plus que moi.

-J'ai peur, Sirius… tu ne brillais plus… et s'il revient je… je… Jennifer gémis en tremblant.

-Qui ça? Demanda doucement mon ami interloqué.

Jennifer ouvrit grand les yeux et releva la tête qu'elle avait enfouie dans le cou de Sirius. Elle le regardait paniquée, les yeux exorbité. Ces pupilles s'assombrirent et prirent une teinte rouge sombre, aux éclats ensanglantés. Une voix sifflante venu d'outre-tombe sortie des lèvres de notre amie.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas, dit la voix. Tu es à moi, Jennifer, tu m'appartiens.

Un grand éclat de rire sinistre s'empara de la jeune femme qui n'était plus elle-même. Sirius paniquait. Il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de son ami et saisissait son visage en prononçant son nom pour tenter de la ramener à elle.

-Jenn, Jenn! JENN!

Elle sursauta et l'horrible couleur sanglante disparue des prunelles azurées que j'aimais tant. Elle se blottie contre son ami et avant de sombrer dans le coma murmura.

-Ne pars pas Sirius, continu de briller…

James se mit à hurler après Peter, probablement pour faire retomber la tension, mais moi je ne dis rien, trop choqué.

-Merde! Pauvre con fait quelque chose, bon sang! Vas prévenir Pomfresh!

Peter parti sans demander son reste vers l'infirmerie. Sirius ne bougeais plus comme pétrifié. Je fini par sortir de ma torpeur, me levai et assénais une gifle à mon compagnon. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire réagir. Avec son aide j'allongeais la jeune fille inconsciente sur son lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit animagus rat rentra dans le dortoir en compagnie de Pomfresh et de notre directrice de maison.

-Mais, que s'est-il passé! S'exclama l'infirmière en se précipitant au chevet de notre amie.

Mc. Gonagall se retourna vers Peter qui se faisait tout petit dans le coin, et lui asséna :

-Vous auriez pu me dire que s'était miss. Foxter! Je vais chercher Dumbledore immédiatement.

Elle sortie de la pièce, furieuse. Pomfresh se retourna vers moi et mes amis.

-Allez les garçons, venez m'aider nous allons transporter votre amie à l'infirmerie.


	8. Sirius voit des étoiles

Pdv : Sirius

J'étais assis avec les autres maraudeurs dans la grande salle, maintenant vide de tout autre occupant. Nous avions été dispensés de cours pour l'avant midi, mais l'infirmerie nous était complètement interdite. Je réfléchissais à ce qu'avait dit Jennifer.

_Elle avait eu peur, probablement d'une personne, car elle avait réagi lorsque je lui avais demandé qui. De plus ça devait être un garçon ou un homme, puisqu'elle parlait de lui au il. Mais que venais-je faire dans cette histoire? Elle avait eu peur à cause de moi, mais quand? Non, impossible. _

-Est-ce que tu l'as déjà abandonnée? Me questionna Remus.

-Non, voyons! Puis je réfléchi plus amplement à la question.

_Il y avait bien eu cette journée où je lui avais annoncé mon départ pour Poudlard, mais je devais être retourné la voir pendant l'été, non?_

-Peut-être bien une fois, mais pourquoi tu me demande ça?

-Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter que tu ne revenais pas, donc tu devais sûrement être parti. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne brillais plus.

_Sirius est bien un nom de constellation, mais de là à me prendre pour une étoile…_

Un souvenir me revint en mémoire, il ne datait que d'hier soir :

**Flash-back**

_-Tu aimes Alice?_

_-Oui, lâchais-je dans un souffle._

_Le silence revint. Je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées, depuis un bon moment, lorsque, je remarquai que les paupières de Jennifer tombaient de fatigue. Elle laissa échapper un bâillement._

_-Vas te coucher, murmurais-je._

_-Non, je reste avec ma petite étoile à moi, répondit-elle._

_-Allez, on y va tous les deux…_

OoO

-Et bien, hier, elle m'a appelé sa petite étoile… Dumbledore rentra dans la pièce m'interrompant.

-Bonjour, jeunes hommes. Je suis sûr que vous avez énormément de question, mais je pourrai y répondre uniquement si vous me racontez ce qui s'est passé.

Nous nous lançâmes donc tous dans un récit détaillé de l'événement. Une fois qu'il fut fini et que Dumbledore eu pris en note toute les paroles de Jennifer, nous nous tûmes.

-Bon alors, maintenant, les questions. Je tenterais d'y répondre du mieux que je pourrai, mais je ne vous promet rien.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Nous avions tous les quatre posés la seule et unique question vraiment importante à nos yeux.

-Elle vient à peine d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle va bien.

Nous nous levâmes d'un bond.

-Rassoyez-vous messieurs. Pom-Pom, ne permet aucune visite en ce moment.

-De qui parlait-elle professeur ? Demandais-je en me rassoyant.

-Et bien, je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais, même si je le savais, je ne vous le révélerais pas. C'est à Jennifer de vous le dire, si elle le veut bien pour sûr.

-Est-ce que vous croyiez que ça va se reproduire demanda Peter en frissonnant.

-Je ne pense pas, mais rien n'est moins sûr. Ah et je vous prierais de ne pas ébruiter cet événement, d'accord.

Nous hochâmes la tête en silence. Le directeur se leva et ajouta avant de quitter la grande salle :

-Cet après-midi, les visites seront permises à l'infirmerie. Au revoir messieurs.

Pdv : Remus

L'avant midi avais passé lentement, chaque minutes s'étirant en heures. Nous étions revenus dans nôtre chaleureuse salle commune et nous faisions des devoirs pour passer le temps, lorsque la fameuse heure arriva. Celle où Pomfresh nous avait autorisés à aller voir notre amie.

Nous courûmes tous les trois jusqu'à l'antre de l'infirmière, Peter préférant rester près du feu. Une fois arrivés, horreur : la salle était vide de tout occupant. La maîtresse des lieux arriva et nous informa que Jennifer était partie faire un tour dehors pour prendre l'air.

Nous nous regardâmes sur les nerfs. Pour la trouver plus vite, il fallait remonter en haut, au dortoir chercher la carte des maraudeurs.

-Plus vite James, plus vite, cria Sirius, en descendant les escaliers, une fois la carte et nos capes en main.

J'observais la carte, le petit point noir de notre amie était situé au bord du lac. Nous nous dirigeâmes, donc tous, en marchant pour calmer notre respiration au rythme affolée et la rejoignîmes.

Elle était assise sous un grand saule pleureur la tête tournée vers le ciel et le soleil blafard de novembre. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés à sa hauteur, le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres se fana et ses paupières closes s'ouvrirent. Elle tourna vers nous affichant une mine inquiète. Sirius lui sauta carrément dessus pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il anxieux.

Elle hocha la tête gravement, les reflets dorés de ses cheveux chatoyaient au soleil comme des filaments d'or pur.

_Elle est si belle…_

-Voudras-tu éclairer notre lanterne sur ce qui s'est passé ce matin? Questionna poliment James.

-Non, son regard se voila, mais cela ne se reproduira plus. Je vous le promets.

Elle se leva et pris la direction du château. Nous la suivîmes sans un mot.

-Pdv : Jennifer

_Mon plan va marcher. Je me suis juré que Sirius serait heureux, alors il doit marcher._

C'est sur cette note déterminé que je me réveillais, le 7 novembre, jour de la fête de mon meilleur ami. Il nous avait expressément annoncé hier qu'il ne fêterait pas ses 17 ans. J'étais triste pour lui et vraiment déçue, moi qui avait prévue d'enfin casser la morosité et de bien m'amuser.

_Tu vas voir, mon petit Sirius, je te pari que ça seras mille fois mieux qu'une fête!_

Je me levais et après une bonne douche, m'habillais. Nous avions tout de même cours aujourd'hui, alors pas le temps de flâner au lit, mais je me consolais, la journée passerait vite.

Lily et Alice, se réveillèrent peu de temps après moi et nous descendîmes déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. Cependant, j'insistais pour attendre les garçons et dès que je le vis, je sautais au cou de Sirius et lui hurlais bonne fête.

Une fois dans la grande salle, je retins Alice prétextant vouloir connaître l'horaire, mais comme j'avais toujours le droit à une place aux côtés de Sirius…

-Désolé, je dois absolument m'assoir à côté de James se matin, dis-je d'une voix légèrement trop enthousiasme, Alice tu n'as qu'à t'assoir là. Je l'assis brutalement sur le banc, à ma place habituelle, à côté du fêté.

_Première partie du plan enclenché : tactique collé-collé._

-Euh, pourquoi? Me demanda James.

-Pour que tu me donnes les notes du dernier cours d'histoire de la magie bien sûr, mon cher James! Tu étais de veille la dernière fois, non?

Dans ce cours nous avions instaurés des tours de veilles, qui consistaient en ce qu'une personne reste éveillée pour prendre des notes, tout au long du cours soporifique de M. Binns. Rôle que nous échangions à toutes les périodes, endossant chacun notre tour cette infâme torture.

-Euh, ouais. D'accord, assieds-toi, me répondis le brun à lunette.

-Parfait!

Sirius était vraiment mal à l'aise. Il cherchait sans cesse mon regard pour essayer d'y lire la vérité, mais je l'évitais consciencieusement, regardant James avec attention. Alice, elle, était plus que ravie. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle mangeait ses tartines et plaisantait avec Lily.

OoO

Tous les coups étaient permis aujourd'hui, alors je n'allais certainement pas m'empêcher d'agir. Je m'arrangeais pour qu'ils soient le plus souvent possible ensemble, changeant la routine et les équipes habituelles en prétendant toutes sortes de choses. J'ai de la difficulté avec mon sortilège de répulsion… oh monopolisons Lily, désoler Sirius, tu feras équipe avec Alice aujourd'hui…

_Deuxième partie : tactique oups…_

J'étais vraiment diabolique. Sirius me regardait parfois, suspicieux, d'autres fois furieux, mais le plus souvent paniqué. Je l'ignorais superbement allant même jusqu'à bousculer Alice en courant, obligeant du même coup mon ami, qui s'était jurer de toujours se montrer galant, à l'aider à ramasser ses cahiers.

En métamorphose, mon plan tirait à son apogée. J'avais confié le pot de mites à tissu que nous devions métamorphosées en pinceaux à mon amie, qui gaffeuse comme elle l'étais ne tarda pas à l'échapper.

Elle avait malencontreusement trébuchée (J'avoue, j'avais défié James de lui faire une jambette…) juste devant Sirius qui la retint pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse, l'attirant dans ses bras doucement.

_Touché…_

Le pot qu'elle tenait dans ses mains tomba et se brisa sur le sol, répandant partout les petites bêtes voraces, qui comme prévues se ruèrent vers les bouts de tissu les plus près, alias les vêtements de Sirius.

Celui-ci dû, pour éviter de finir mangé en même temps que ces habits, enlever le plus de tissu possible. C'est donc, un Sirius torse nu et enragée, qui se roulait par terre aux pieds d'une Alice surprise et vraiment désolée.

Je coupais cours au spectacle en même temps que la cloche, jetant un sort d'enfarinement pour repousser les mites de sur le pauvre bourg qui se devait être mon ami. Il se releva furieux et couvert de farine ainsi que de morsures miniatures.

-Je vais prendre une douche. Sa voix était dure, voir brutale.

Alice le regarda s'éloigner, une moue anxieuse sur le visage.

OoO

Nous revîmes à la salle commune après le souper. Sirius n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez depuis l'épisode des mites. Lily était partie faire une ballade en amoureux au clair de lune avec James et je comptais sur elle pour le retenir le plus longtemps possible.

Il ne restait que moi, Remus et Alice près du foyer. Sirius s'étant cloîtrer dans son dortoir et Peter qui suite à une crise de somnambulisme avait déboulé les escaliers la nuit dernière. Se cassant une jambe et se créant un passe-droit direct pour l'infirmerie pendant au moins trois jours.

Je décidais de faire mariner Alice encore un peu.

-Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vu Sirius aussi furieux, lui dis-je.

-Vraiment?

-Ouais, mais il faut dire que ces temps-ci il n'allait pas très bien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il avait?

-Je ne sais pas…

Il y eut un moment de silence. Remus me regardait interloqué, mais il ne dit rien.

-Tu crois que je devrais aller lui parler?

Je hochais la tête et elle se leva, direction le dortoir des garçons.

Pdv : Sirius

De légers coups se firent entendre à la porte. Personne ne frappait avant d'entrer d'habitude.

-Entrez, lançais-je.

La porte s'ouvrit, mais je n'y fis pas attention, j'observais le ciel par la fenêtre, je réfléchissais.

Des pas feutrés s'avancèrent dans ma direction, mais je ne détachais pas mon regard de la nappe sombre du ciel. L'intrus s'assis sur mon lit. Une bouffé de parfum me remonta aux narines. Ça, sentais bon, vraiment bon.

_Un parfum de fille sans doute, mais celui de qui... Ah oui je sais! Celui d'…_

-Sirius, j'aimerais te parler. La voix d'Alice résonna dans ma tête, telle une douce musique.

_Je me redressais, puis me crispais en la voyant. Mon cœur battait si vite, ne risquait-elle pas de l'entendre?_

-Je m'inquiète pour toi. Ces temps-ci tu sembles toujours triste et je voulais savoir si…

_Elle était si proche, si belle…_

-Je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas…

J'avais appris à mentir à bien des gens, mais là devant elle, devant ses grands yeux noisette qui me transperçaient le cœur j'en fus incapable.

-En fait, il y a que…

Je me penchais et mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Ma tristesse et ma colère disparurent d'un coup. Je déposais ma main sur sa joue et l'embrassais une nouvelle fois, en y mettant tout mon amour.

_Ses lèvres son douces, elle sent si bon et… et je l'aime tellement…_

Elle rompit le contact. Un voile obscurcit mes yeux. Qu'avais-je fais?

-Il y a que je t'aime Alice. Je t'aime tellement et ça fait si mal…

Ses mains agrippèrent ma nuque et elle captura ma bouche. Je ne savais plus que penser.

-Tu es vraiment aveugle, dit-elle en relâchant son emprise, mais je m'en fous. Moi aussi je t'aime Sirius, depuis longtemps.

Elle me laissa assimiler l'information, tandis qu'elle jouait avec mes cheveux.

_Ça veut dire que…_

Je lui sautais littéralement dessus, l'embrassant passionnément, sans retenue. Baiser auquel elle répondit avec autant de vigueur, en refermant ses doigts dans mes mèches. Mes mains couraient le long de son dos, mais bien vite elles se firent plus aventureuses, caressant ses fesses, ses seins.

-Je t'aime… dis-je d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Pdv : Jennifer

_5minutes… 15minutes… 30 minutes… un petit cœur apparu sur ma main. Oh mon dieu, j'ai réussi! Ouais! J'ai réussi…_

James rentra dans la salle commune, seul. Lily était partie lire un livre dans notre dortoir laissant le grand brun tout dépité derrière elle. Je lui sautais dessus le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Mon plan a marché, James! Tu te rends compte! Sirius et Alice vont être ensemble! Je suis si heureuse pour eux, James! Dis-je en bondissant de joie autour de lui.

-Hein? Remus et James me regardaient incrédules.

-Ben, oui! Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils sont dans la même pièce et aucun des deux ne sont revenus. J'ai tout fait pour mettre Sirius à bout et rendre la situation plus qu'ambiguë. Ça à marcher!

-Il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait? Mais quand? Demanda James toujours perdu.

-Là! Il vient de le faire, regarde. Je lui montrais le cœur dessiné à l'encre noire sur le dos de ma main, qui s'enjolivait magiquement de fioritures lorsque Sirius exprimait ses sentiments amoureux.

-Tu as fait ça! S'exclamèrent mes deux amis, lorsque je leur révélais mon plan.

-Oui!

-Alors que dirais tu de me laisser rentrer dans le dortoir des filles juste pour ce soir? Me demanda James avec de grands yeux.

Remus éclata de rire.

-Rêve toujours, vieux! Ça doit être le secret le mieux gardé de tout Poudlard!

-Tu veux aller retrouver Lily?

Il hocha piteusement la tête. Je m'approchais de lui appuyais ma baguette sur son front et récitais à voix haute.

-Moi Jennifer Foxter, autorise le dénommé James Potter à détenir l'accès du dortoir numéro trois des filles de la tour de gryffondor pour toute la durée de la soirée et ce jusqu'à demain midi, 8 novembre.

Des étincelles jaillirent de l'extrémité de ma baguette. Remus était ahuri. Je me penchais à l'oreille de James et lui murmurais :

-Si tu restes à dormir, je te laisse le dortoir. Mon mot de passe est étoile. Bonne soirée.

James s'éloigna tout sourire en direction du dortoir. Une fois que je l'eus entendu rentrer, je lançais un sort sur la porte des deux dortoirs et retournais m'assoir aux côtés de Remus.

Pdv : Sirius

Chaque parcelle de mon corps semblait avoir pris feu au contact de ses lèvres. En effet, Alice avait entreprit de défaire un à un les boutons de ma chemise et chaque fois que l'un d'eux lâchaient, elle embrassait mon torse. Elle allait lentement, trop lentement transformant la douce torture en véritable supplice.

Je gémis d'impatience.

_Plus que deux boutons… plus que un…_

Ma chemise glissa de sur mes épaules, puis elle attaqua à la boucle de ma ceinture et je crus devenir fou. Une chaleur intense se répandit dans tout mon corps en partant de mon bas ventre semblable à un courant électrique. Je me mis à haleter.

Mes mains glissèrent dans son dos dégrafant l'une des deux seules pièces de vêtement qui couvrait encore le corps presque nue de ma douce. L'instant d'après, je me retrouvais sans pantalon, une Alice à la poitrine dénudée assise sur mon torse.

L'envie était trop forte, nous avions attendus trop longtemps. Je ne me retins plus et la fit basculer. Les dernières traces de tissu sur nos corps trempés de sueur disparurent bien vite.

-Sirius… je… je suis encore vierge…

-J'irais doucement…

Pdv : Remus

Je contemplais le visage rayonnant de Jennifer assise à côté de moi. Elle semblait heureuse et ces yeux reflétaient l'éclat des flammes qui nous réchauffaient. Elle se tourna vers moi et je lui adressais une supplique silencieuse.

_S'il te plait Jenn, allez… je veux des minouches… J'en rêve depuis une éternité…_

-D'accord, me répondit-elle sans que je n'ai dit quoi que ce soit.

Je m'étendis sur le divan, appuyant ma tête sur ses genoux et ses doigts virent s'emmêler dans mes cheveux, descendant parfois sur ma nuque pour y tracer quelques symboles inconnus. Je me sentais bien dans ces moments de détentes où le silence était de mise.

_Et j'adore lorsque Jennifer me joue dans les cheveux…_

Nous restâmes étendu là, à contempler les langues de feu orangées lécher les parois du foyer en les noircissant de suie.

-Dis, c'est toujours toi qui fait ça, tu ne reçois jamais de minouches? Demandais-je.

-En fait, c'est plutôt rare que quelqu'un me le propose…

_Et moi, encore là, j'en rêve…_

-Alors je te le propose, ajoutais-je.

Elle réfléchit, puis hocha la tête.

Je me relevais, et ce fut à son tour de s'accoter sur moi. Sa tête reposait sur mon torse et son odeur me parvenait aux narines, m'enivrant de son doux parfum aux notes entêtantes de cannelle. Ma main entama lentement un mouvement et se glissa dans sa douce chevelure dorée. Toute mon attention était focalisée dans ce simple mouvement. Au bout de quelques instants, je vis les paupières de Jenn se fermer engourdies de sommeil.

Depuis plusieurs minutes, j'étais face à un véritable dilemme moral. Pouvais-je, comme je le désirais tant, déplacer ma main de l'endroit où elle se trouvait ou bien cela serait-il trop… comment dire… direct?

_Ah et puis, de toute façon ce n'est qu'une amie, rien de plus…_

Ma main descendit le long de son bras repoussant une mèche de cheveux folle. S'attardant au creux de son coude avant de continuer sa lancée vers la main de mon amie. Elle y resta quelque temps, puis se lança à l'assaut de ses hanches.

_J'irais bien plus loin… d'ailleurs, je peux aller plus loin !_

Mes doigts couraient de ces épaules à ses hanches et revenaient non sans faire un détour par son ventre. Puis, comme je descendais vers ses cuisses, juste à la limite de celles-ci et de son ventre, une main m'arrêta.

-Stop, souffla Jennifer de douleur, comme si ma main l'avait brulée.

-Je m'excuse! Je t'ai fait mal demandais-je légèrement paniqué. Je suis désolé, vraiment.

-Non, ça va, son visage se tordait en une horrible grimace de souffrance et elle respirait bruyamment.

Ma main revint sagement dans ses cheveux, délaissant, déçue, les contrées plus intéressantes.

-Ici, ça va? Demandais-je doucement.

_Je ne veux pas qu'elle se décolle… accepte… Je ne descendrai plus en bas…_

-Si tu y tiens, tu peux continuer. Me répondit-elle plus calme.

Les heures passèrent et Jennifer fini par s'endormir paisiblement. Pour ma part, j'avais l'intention de la veiller toute la nuit pour la contempler les paupières closes et un mince sourire aux lèvres, mais je fini par m'assoupir et tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Pdv : Sirius

Nous avions roulé un peu plus et nous nous étions retrouvés nus, allongés côte à côte sur mes draps défaits. J'embrassais Alice sur la bouche, dans le cou et descendit doucement. Sa bouche, son cou, la base de ses seins… Puis ma langue s'empara de la pointe de l'un d'eux. Je jouais avec quelque instant et remontais, la base de ses seins, son cou, ses lèvres frémissante.

J'étais tellement occupé, que je n'avais pas remarqué que ses mains avaient délaissé mes cheveux et étaient rendues bien plus bas sur mes cuisses. Elles se déplacèrent légèrement et je me retins de gémir. J'embrassais Alice avec plus de fougue et ses mains remontèrent encore plus haut, grimpant délicatement sur ma virilité. Mes baisers devinrent désordonnés et incontrôlés. J'avais de plus en plus de difficulté en me retenir et au bout d'à peine quelques instants, je me redressais pour m'installer au-dessus d'Alice.

Je m'insérai en elle et nous fûmes tous les deux secoués de frissons de plaisir. Elle se pressa plus contre moi et j'accélérais les mouvements de vas et viens que j'avais inconsciemment entamés. De grand éclairs de plaisirs, partant de mon bas-ventre parcoururent l'intégralité de mon corps et Alice cria de jouissance. Je ne tardais pas à la rejoindre et m'effondrais, à bout de souffle, mais comblé.

Elle se lova au creux de mes bras et encore frémissante elle murmura à mon oreille un je t'aime avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir. Je l'embrassais sur les lèvres, puis fermais les paupières à mon tour et parti vers le pays des rêves.


	9. Réveil matinal

Pdv : Alice

Je me réveillais alors que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre, blottie dans les bras de celui que j'aimais. Je restais ainsi de longues minutes sans bouger, à profiter du moment, avant de daigner esquisser un seul mouvement. Je me retournais et contemplais le visage endormi de Sirius. Ces jolies mèches sombres contrastaient avec la blancheur des draps et faisait ressortir le rouge de ses lèvres. J'y déposais un baiser, avant de me lever.

-Non… reste encore un peu, gémit-il d'une voix ensommeillée, les paupières closes en essayant vainement de m'attraper sans sortir du lit.

Faisant fi de sa supplique, je m'éloignais ramassant mes vêtements qui traînaient un peu partout autour du lit, emmêlés avec ceux de Sirius. Je reposais mon regard sur lui. Il s'était finalement assis, mais continuait de piquer du nez.

_Et bien, on dirait qu'il n'est pas du matin… Ah tient j'ai une idée…_

-On est samedi matin, l'expression faire la grasse matinée tu connais? Me demandât-il.

-Oui, mais j'avais prévu quelque chose de bien plus passionnant…

-Humm? Il pencha la tête, plus alerte.

-Ça te dirait une bonne douche?

Son regard s'alluma et il sorti du lit d'un bond, avant de m'embrasser.

-Je trouve, en effet, que ça risque d'être bien plus passionnant.

Je me mis à rire et me dirigeais, suivi par un Sirius plus ou moins réveillé, vers la salle de bain. Nous rentrâmes dans la douche et je mis mon plan en action. Je m'emparai de ses lèvres et me pressai tout contre lui, l'obligeant à reculer vers la pomme de douche. Une fois qu'il fut accoté à la paroi, je fis glisser mes mains dans son dos et actionnais malicieusement l'eau. Étant situé directement sous le jet, il reçut sur la tête l'eau glacé qui circulait le matin dans les tuyaux de la robinetterie de l'école.

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux et se figea en poussant une petite exclamation de surprise, cri qui se révéla des plus adorables. Mais, mon rire se transforma vite moi aussi en cri de surprise lorsque Sirius s'ébroua, projetant des gouttelettes d'eau glacé sur moi qui avait été momentanément préservée grâce à la barrière que formait son corps.

-Ah! Mais arrête, c'est froid! Criais-je.

Mais, Sirius riait aux éclats et l'eau se réchauffait rapidement, diminuant la torture.

Après notre douche, nous nous habillâmes et je volais une veste à mon nouveau petit copain avant de sortir rejoindre les autres à la salle commune. Sirius ferma la porte du dortoir et me prit la main pour m'entrainer vers l'avant, mais je stoppais net tandis que la réalité me sautait à la figure.

Nous avions occupé le dortoir toute la nuit, où avais bien pu dormir James, Remus et Peter? Je fis part de mes interrogations à ma douce moitié.

-Euh, Sirius… Où on dormi James, Remus et Peter?

-Dans le dort… il s'arrêta réalisant la situation. Et bien Peter est probablement encore à l'infirmerie, mais James et Remus…

Il se dirigea à grande enjambées vers la salle commune et je le suivi, mal à l'aise d'avoir privé ses amis d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Une fois rendu, un immense sourire étira mes lèvres. Étendus serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé devant l'âtre se trouvait Jennifer et Remus. Ce dernier, placé derrière mon amie, avait passé un bras protecteur autour de sa taille et leurs jambes, étendues sur la table basse, étaient emmêlées.

Je me penchais et précautionneusement, je murmurais à l'oreille de Jenn :

-Debout ma puce, une nouvelle journée commence.

-Mhmmm… Jennifer entrouvrit les yeux. Non, je suis bien là…

Mais, lorsqu'elle remarqua le bras qui la retenait, elle sursauta et se dégagea de l'étreinte. Ses mouvements brusques finirent par réveiller Remus qui se releva en se frottant les yeux. Puis, avisant à son tour leur position plutôt ambiguë, il s'écarta. Je crus déceler un éclat de regrets dans ses iris dorés.

_N'abandonne pas, tu vas y arriver Remus, je sais que tu l'aimes…_

-Où est Cornedrue? Demanda Sirius à Remus.

-Dans le dortoir des filles avec Lily, répondit-il en repoussant les couvertures étalées sur eux.

-Mais, c'est le seul endroit, où on a interdiction total d'aller. En plus, Lily a juré de ne jamais lui donner l'autorisation pour rentrer dans sa chambre et tu sais aussi bien que moi ou que James que ça prend l'autorisation d'une fille du dortoir pour y entrer.

-Ouais, Jennifer la lui a donnée, expliqua calmement le châtain.

Sirius se retourna incrédule, vers sa meilleure amie.

-Tu lui a… tu l'as autorisé à… Non, je n'en reviens pas. Ce n'est pas juste!

-Relax, il le méritait et c'est juste qu'à ce midi, il n'a pas un accès illimité à vie. En plus, elle se tourna vers moi, il faisait vraiment trop pitié. Puis une étincelle éclaira son regard. Et vous deux biens dormis ?

Je rougis instantanément face à son regard scrutateur et à ses propos à peine voilés.

-Les amis, Sirius me prit la main, je vous annonce officiellement que je sors avec la plus merveilleuse fille de la Terre, puis il m'embrassa. Une fois le baiser terminé, il se retourna vers ses amis.

Jennifer sauta dans les bras de Sirius et lui fit une généreuse accolade.

-Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux! Puis, elle éclata de rire. Faut dire que je ne suis pas peu fière de moi, mon plan a marché à merveille!

-Ton plan? Quel plan? La questionnais-je.

Remus, s'en alla prendre sa douche, ayant déjà entendue l'histoire qu'elle s'apprêtait à nous raconter.

Elle nous expliqua tout depuis le début : sa tactique pour nous obliger à être toujours près l'un de l'autre, sa ruse avec la galanterie de mon amoureux, la jambette de James, les mites, le plan de mettre Sirius en rage pour m'obliger à aller lui parler, tout, absolument tout. Puis elle ajouta comment elle avait réglé le cas de James en l'envoyant dans notre dortoir et se tût, guettant nos réactions.

-Et bien, il faut te l'accorder, t'as de quoi être fière. Mais tu peux être vraiment diabolique quand tu t'y mets-toi… Ah, j'oubliais ajouta Sirius, tu vas me le payer! Hurla-il avant de se lancer dans la plus grande séance de chatouille que l'univers n'ai jamais connu.

-Non! Arrête Sirius! Arrête! Jennifer se tordait de rire.

Au bout de quelques minutes de torture, il arrêta et lui demanda :

-Tu viens à Prés-au-Lards avec nous aujourd'hui?

-Bien, j'imagine que oui…

-Alors, vite cours te préparer!

-Ouais une douche me ferais pas de tord… ajoutât-elle.

Jennifer se releva et se dirigeas vers notre dortoir, mais stoppa au bas des escaliers.

-Je ne peux pas y aller tant que James n'est pas redescendu… ça fait partie du contrat… dit-elle.

-Ben tu n'as qu'à utiliser la douche dans notre dortoir, celui des gars, Rem devrait avoir fini.

-Euh, bon, d'accord… répondit-elle en se dirigeant cette fois dans la direction opposé.

Pdv : Remus

_Étendu dans son lit, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, le jeune homme réfléchissait aux événements de la veille, lorsque trois petits coups inhabituels se firent entendre à la porte._

-Euh… Entrez! Lançais-je

L'objet de toutes mes pensées ouvrit la porte doucement et me demanda :

-Je ne te dérange pas j'espère?

-Non, j'attrapais un livre posé sur ma table de chevet, je lisais.

_Ton excuse est minable mon vieux…_

-Ah, d'accord. C'est juste que comme je ne peux pas aller prendre de douche tant que James n'est pas sorti du dortoir, Sirius m'a proposé d'utiliser la vôtre, alors… expliqua Jennifer.

-Ouais, non, pas de problème! La salle de bain se trouve juste derrière la porte, là au fond, juste à côté du lit de Peter. Répondis-je.

-Merci. Dit-elle, avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bain.

Le hic était que la porte de la salle de bain se fermait très difficilement. D'habitude ce petit détail, n'importunait aucun d'entre nous puisque nous étions tous des garçons. Nous étions bâtis sur le même modèle, voyez où je veux en venir… Jennifer, n'étant pas une habituée des lieux, avait donc malencontreusement mal refermée la porte, la laissant légèrement entrouverte.

De mon lit, alias l'endroit où je me trouvais à ce moment-là, j'avais une vue assez imprenable de la salle de bain et de son occupante. J'avais eu l'intention de prévenir mon amie de sa gaffe, mais au moment même où je m'apprêtais à parler, sa chemise avait glissé sur le plancher.

_Non d'un chien! Tu vas allez lui dire. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle va en penser hein? Tu lui dis quand même. Non. Oui. Non. Oui. Oh et puis, merde, profite un peu de la vie! Ça ne se reproduira pas deux fois!_

C'est pourquoi, suite à cet intense débat mental, je me callais confortablement sur mon oreiller et fis semblant de lire tout en observant un spectacle mille fois plus intéressant que le deuxième volume de «_Propriétés des herbes et autres plantes magiques». _

Bientôt, la chemise qui trainait sur le carrelage fut rejointe par une jupe, puis Jenn passa ses mains derrières son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge qui tomba lui aussi par terre. Ses mains descendirent le long de ses hanches avec l'intention d'enlever le dernier bout de tissu qui recouvrait son corps.

Une douce chaleur se fit sentir au niveau de mon bas-ventre et je détournais brusquement le regard.

_Saloperie! Arrête ça tout de suite, voyeur! Tu ne dois pas, tu ne peux pas. Jamais elle ne sera avec toi, jamais elle ne voudra de toi. Qui voudrait d'un loup-garou pour petit ami? Personne, alors laisse-la. Tu te rends pas compte à quel point tu dois l'avoir dégouté et brusqué hier soir! Vraiment…_

Mais, au bout d'à peine quelques instants, je flanchais et mon regard se posa sur la silhouette derrière la vitre givrée de la douche. L'eau tombait sur son corps en traversant la lumière et explosait en de milliers de petits arc-en-ciel qui renvoyaient leurs reflets chatoyant sur la vitre. J'étais comme hypnotisé, incapable de détourner le regard de la scène digne de l'un de mes plus beaux rêves qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

Au bout de dix minutes de pur ravissement, Jennifer ferma le robinet de la douche et en sorti, échappant à mon regard. Son bras se tendit et elle attrapa une serviette au passage. La deuxième sur les crochets alignés bien en rang le long du mur, c'est-à-dire la mienne, puisque chacun d'entre nous disposait de son crochet personnel.

Le bruit de froissement du tissu sur son corps et ses cheveux trempé, ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. Mon imagination s'emballa toute seule et je fermais les yeux un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Hum, hum… Jenn se racla la gorge.

Je rouvris les yeux, devant moi à quelques pas du lit se tenait Jennifer. Ses cheveux, habituellement d'un doré éclatant, s'étaient assombris au contact de l'eau et dégoulinait encore sur ses épaules. Seule ma serviette parait son corps nu et chaud suite à une bonne douche bouillante.

_J'hallucine ou quoi! Elle ne peut pas être là, comme… comme ça!_

-Euh… Remus, mes vêtements ont disparus…

_C'est trop réel…_

Je continuais à la fixer, ébahit par la beauté toute simple qui émanait d'elle. Le soleil illuminait sa peau et allumait son regard bleu clair.

-Remus? Son regard changea et elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

_C'est réel… par Merlin, vieux, réagis !_

-Euh…Quoi ?

-Mes vêtements ont disparus. Je les avais placés dans la panière à linge et ils ne sont plus là.

-Euh, c'est parce que la panière est magique. James pense qu'elle est possédée de l'esprit d'un ancien elfe de ménage, mais bon… Tes vêtements doivent être dans l'une de nos tables de chevet. Je vais t'aider à les chercher.

-Ah, d'accord… Merci.

Je me dirigeais vers la table de chevet de Peter située plus proche de la salle de bain, s'était souvent là que nous retrouvions les morceaux de nos vêtements enlevés par la panière maléfique. Mais, sans succès. Il n'y avait que des bonbons, du chocolats et d'autres gâteries qui comme à leurs habitudes parsemaient le chemin tout autour de Peter, un vrai goinfre.

Pendant ce temps, moins gênée puisque c'était son ami, Jenn avait ouvert les tiroirs de Sirius.

_Étrange, d'habitude personne ne peux toucher aux affaires de Sirius sans se faire électrocuter par le sort de protection qu'il a lancé sur sa table de nuit et certains compartiments de sa malle…_

-Owwnnn! Je ne l'avais jamais vue celle-là, s'exclamât-elle.

-Mais, de quoi tu parles ? Demandais-je.

-Non, ce n'est rien. C'est juste une photo de moi et lui petits, répondit-elle en me la montrant.

Sur la photo, se tenait droit et fier, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais que je reconnu comme étant Sirius. Mêmes yeux perçants, mêmes mèches désinvoltes… Il agitait la main et souriait tout heureux. À ces côtés, un minuscule brin de fille riait aux éclats. Ses grands yeux bleus et naïfs, remplis de l'innocence propre aux enfants, pétillaient d'éclats de joie. La photo était tout simplement splendide.

Je souris en voyant mes amis ainsi, mais lorsque je relevais la tête, mon regard croisa celui de la jeune femme et je n'y vis plus la moindre trace de l'innocence qui m'avait tant marqué sur la photo.

Jennifer remis la photographie en place et referma le tiroir. Nous ouvrîmes ensemble celui de James, mais mis à part une immense collection de revues de Quidditch et quelques livres moldus sûrement conseillés par Lily, toujours rien.

Je me dirigeais vers ma table de chevet et l'ouvrit persuadé d'y trouver ce que nous cherchions. En effet, ils y étaient, mais en parti seulement. Au-dessus de mes livres, plumes et bouteilles d'encre passablement entamées, trônaient soigneusement pliés, les sous-vêtements de Jenn

Je refermais le tiroir d'un coup sec avant qu'une image puisse venir troubler mon esprit, mais rien à faire, j'avais eu tout le loisir d'admirer la fine dentelle noir qui ornait le pourtour du bas et les bonnets de son soutien-gorge. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas me retourner et embrasser sauvagement mon amie.

_Mes mains dans ses cheveux, sur son dos, ses hanches, mes lèvres contre les siennes… Non, stop!_

-Remus, est ce que ça va?

J'avais toujours la main sur la poigné du tiroir clos, mais j'étais resté silencieux pendant de longues secondes, les yeux fermés, sans bouger.

-Ouais, ouais ça va…

_Ne pas la regarder, ne pas la regarder…_

Je rouvris le tiroir, pris une la pile de linge qui s'y trouvais et la lui tendit.

_La pile… Hein?_

En effet, l'intégralité de ses vêtements se trouvait maintenant entre les mains de Jenn.

_Je devais avoir rêvé. À moins que … maudit elfe maléfique!_

-Merci dit-elle, avant de retourner dans la salle de bain se changer. Une fois la tâche accomplie, elle me rejoint et nous descendîmes tous les deux à la salle commune.


	10. Fauchée

James avait finalement descendu du dortoir des filles et s'enquerrait des dernières nouvelles auprès de Sirius. Alice devait être partie se changer, car je ne la voyais plus nulle part. Dès notre arrivée la conversation cessa, puis reprit brutalement.

-Non, mais ça va pas la tête! Voyons Lunard, comment as-tu pu laisser passer ça! On s'habille toujours en moldu pour aller à Prés-au-lard, tu le sais bien! S'insurgea James.

-Mais je suis habillé en moldu, m'exclamais-je.

-Non, pas toi, Jenn! Continua Cornedrue.

-Je ne sais même pas où c'est Prés-au-lard alors veux-tu! Lui répondit-elle vivement.

-Quoi? Continua James abasourdi.

-Oh, la ferme Cornedrue! Lança Sirius. Tu n'as qu'à aller te changer dans ton dortoir, dit-il en se tournant vers Jenn, prends des trucs qui font moldus c'est la tradition.

-Euh… ok, je vais essayer.

Jennifer monta les marches d'escaliers et retourna avec ses copines. Sirius reprit la discussion qu'il avait laissée avec James.

-Alors, comme ça tu as pu visiter le dortoir des filles, unique lieu où la présence maraudeur ne s'était encore jamais faite ressentir. Au rapport et que ça saute!

-Oui chef! Répondit James en faisant un salut militaire moldu. En fait, c'est presque comme notre dortoir, mais il n'y a que trois lits et tout est, comment dire… plus doux.

-Plus de détails, ou tu ne te rappelles plus… demanda Sirius légèrement moqueur

-Le lit du milieu, en rentrant face à la porte, c'est celui de Lily. À sa gauche c'est celui d'Alice et à sa droite celui de Jenn. Elles ont mis leurs malles aux pieds de leurs lits comme nous, mais là-bas, c'est vraiment moins bordélique. Poursuivis James.

-Mon bordel me plait alors, la suite… ajouta Patmol.

-Elles ont une salle de bain, tout au fond, à gauche et la fenêtre est à droite. Les meubles sont en bois, elles ont deux grosses armoires et seulement deux tables de nuit, par-dessus, il y a de grandes lampes. Il y a aucune affiche, mais les murs son constellés de petites lumières, on dirait des étoiles, c'est vraiment beau. Ah et sur leurs tables de chevet, il y a au moins une bonne dizaine de photos de nous. De vrais fans, je vous jure! Termina-t-il avant d'éclater de rire devant nos trois mines réjouîtes.

Sur ce, Jennifer redescendit, la tête basse. Nos rires se turent d'un coup.

-Désolé, vraiment, je n'ai rien d'autre.

Elle portait une chemise à carreaux gris et noirs de garçon, une paire de jeans foncés beaucoup trop grande pour elle et de vieilles bottes hautes en cuir toutes défraichies et usées. Seule la boucle argentée de la ceinture semblait neuve. Elle brillait, affichant fièrement les initiales S.B entourées d'étoiles.

-Mais, ce sont de vieux trucs à moi! Où t'a trouvé ça? S'exclama Sirius étonné.

-Tu me les as donnés, ça fait longtemps… répondit-elle évasivement.

Sirius s'avança, puis avisant la mine de chien battu de sa meilleure amie, il l'a pris dans ses bras et chuchota doucement à son oreille.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis surpris, c'est tout. Tu n'as vraiment rien à toi?

Elle hocha négativement la tête et ajouta :

-Même les uniformes ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est Dumbledore qui me les a achetés, tout comme mon matériel scolaire. Je n'ai pas un sous Sirius… Je n'ai rien…

-Mais, non. Ne dit pas ça. Aller, debout, tu vas voir. Il l'a poussa gentiment devant nous. Ok, les gars, j'ai besoins de vous. Donnez-moi votre avis, il faut que Jennifer ressemble à une vrai fille dans mes vêtements, c'est clair?

-Pas de problème, répondis-je en même temps que James.

Sirius sorti sa baguette et lança un «reducto» sur ses anciens pantalon et chemise, qui rétrécirent, jusqu'à épouser joliment les courbes de Jenn, puis il pâlit la chemise.

-C'est mieux, mais… dit James, avant de lancer un «reparo» aux bottes de Jenn et de presque leurs rendre leur couleur originel.

_Là elle est vachement jolie… fait quelque chose sinon tu vas lui sauter dessus!_

-Oh attendez, lançais-je. «Accio coffre à bijoux».

Le petit coffret qui était dans ma valise s'envola pour venir me rejoindre et tomba sur mes genoux. Je l'ouvris et au plus profond de mon être, dans l'antre du loup, je sentis mes entrailles remuer : de l'argent pur.

En effet, le coffret était rempli de bijoux d'argent qui miroitait devant mes yeux. Métal qui m'était, de par ma condition de lycanthrope, interdit. Je plissais le nez sous l'odeur métallique acidulé et failli me lever pour lancer le coffret le plus loin possible, mais je me retins.

_Ça sera parfait! Plus de tentation, terminé les dilemmes interminables._

Du bout de ma baguette, je choisi la plus jolie paire de boucle d'oreille et un bracelet que Jennifer enfila. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et demanda :

-Satisfaits du résultat?

-Il manque quelque chose… dit Patmol songeur.

-D'accord avec toi, mais quoi? Poursuivi James.

_Oh, non! J'ai pensé à tout, mais là… Comment faire?_

Une idée germa dans mon esprit. En plus d'être pratique, se serait joli… quelle merveille!

Je pointais un collier dans le coffret et demandais gentiment à Sirius de le jeter dans le feu. Mon ami, légèrement étonné, obéit tout de même comprenant mon impossibilité à accomplir la tâche par moi-même. Je me levais, pointant ma baguette vers le feu, et dis d'une voix forte «Confringo» Le collier explosa en un tas de petites billes métalliques. Je me retournais vers mes amis.

-Jennifer, tu pourrais enlever tes Jeans? Demandais-je d'une voix neutre.

-Quoi? Non! Répliqua-t-elle vivement en rougissant.

-Allez, change toi derrière le rideau s'il le faut, mais enlève ces Jeans, sinon ça va faire très mal… Je fis léviter une des petites billes brulantes et la projetais vers mon amie, qui courut sans plus d'objection vers les tentures des fenêtres.

-Tu vas me le payer un jour! Criât-elle, en envoyant les pantalons valser dans les airs.

Je l'attrapai au vol, l'entendit à l'envers sur la table basse de la salle commune, puis piquais sur les poches arrières toutes les petites billes argentés. Le résultat était impeccable, les poches étaient maintenant ornées de deux fleurs d'argent entrecroisé qui scintillaient sur le tissu foncé tel les étoiles dans le ciel nocturne.

-Joli! James siffla admiratif.

Sirius attrapa la paire de Jeans et alla la porter à notre amie qui, toujours derrière les rideaux cramoisi de la fenêtre, attendait patiemment. Elle les enfila et sortie.

-C'est mieux? Demandât-elle en tournant sur elle-même. En tout cas, c'est vraiment beau ce que tu as fait Remus, merci.

Je souris, fier de mon double coup.

Pdv : Jennifer

Après déjeuner, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte de dehors en parlant gaîment de tout et de rien. J'étais joyeuse et insouciante. J'avais oublié tous mes problèmes pour simplement profiter du moment.

Le concierge nous attendait au bord de la porte vérifiant le nom des élèves sur une liste. Notre tour arriva:

-Black, Lupin, Potter ok. Evans, Gray, ok. Foxter… Miss, vous n'avez pas l'autorisation parentale pour cette sortie. Avouez! Vous avez tentez de vous enfuir! Je vous donne trois heures de retenue ce vendredi. Suivant!

-Quoi! Mais je n'ai plus de parent, ils sont MORTS, vous comprenez, morts! Criais-je brusquement tirée de mon îlot de bonheur.

-Insubordination en prime! S'offusque M. Rusard, Vos retenus auront lieu tous les vendredis de ce mois!

Je serai les poings, prête à lui sauter dessus, lorsque Mc. Gonagall arriva.

-Miss. Foxter, réfléchissez donc un peu… Dehors, vous n'êtes plus au château, il y a un certain danger…

J'étais bien remonté et comme il fallait le prévoir, j'explosais :

-Si vous croyiez que je vais passer ma vie dans ce château, vous vous trompez! Jamais, on ne m'enfermera, JAMAIS est-ce clair! Je ne vivrais plus jamais enfermée!

-Bon et bien, si vous êtes consciente des risques… Continua calmement la vieille dame. M. Rusard, vos retenues sont levées pour circonstances particulière. Mais, miss, vous ne disposez toujours pas d'autorisation…

C'est à ce moment que le directeur fit son apparition, déclenchant une série de chuchotement à peine retenus.

-Et bien, je crois que nous avons là une situation plutôt délicate. Mais, je crois détenir la solution. Il ne vous reste aucun parents ou membre de la parenté en vie c'est bien cela miss…

-Oui, monsieur. Répondis-je

-Pouvez-vous me dire qui avait votre garde, enfant.

\- L'orphelinat Barrows, au 13 Lost Street, Monsieur.

-Et si j'ai bien compris, vous avez passé une bonne partie de votre enfance chez les Black en compagnie de votre ami ici présent.

-Oui monsieur, près de 9 ans.

-M. Black, je crois que vous venez d'atteindre votre majorité, non?

-Oui, hier, répondit Sirius.

-Alors, en tenant compte du fait que vous avez passé actuellement plus de la moitié de votre vie chez les Blacks, vous avez le droit de choisir votre tuteur légal dans cette famille que vous devrez désormais considérer comme votre deuxième famille. Le tuteur doit cependant être majeur, c'est-à-dire détenir au minimum dix-sept ans à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Dumbledore poursuivi : S'il veut bien vous accordez l'autorisation, Prés-au-lard vous sera accessible dès la signature du document ici présent. Il sorti une plume, une bouteille d'encre et le parchemin d'autorisation de l'une de ses poches.

Je me tournais vers Sirius un grand sourire aux lèvres

-Ça te dirais de devenir mon père de remplacement jusqu'à ma majorité?

-Pourquoi pas! J'imagine que ce sera une expérience enrichissante, répondit-il moqueur. Mais, je ne suis pas sûr que tu mérites vraiment l'autorisation parentale pour la sortie, dommage…

-SIRIUS!

-À partir de maintenant, je te prierais de m'appeler père et de ne pas me manquer de respect, continua mon ami hilare.

-Je levais les yeux et lançais un : Oui père. Très peu convaincant.

-C'est bon, je t'ai assez fait marcher comme ça. Faut que je signe où?

Sirius apposa sa signature aux endroits indiqués par Dumbledore qui nous observait, amusé, puis m'entraina à l'extérieur en courant.

J'étais comme ivre de liberté, batifolant dans les hautes herbes du parc avec mon meilleur ami exactement comme lorsque nous étions gamins. Les cheveux aux vents, le sourire aux lèvres.

Nos cris de joies retentissaient en écho le long des murs de l'enceinte de Poudlard et faisaient fuir les hiboux et les corneilles perchés sur les remparts. Des éclats de poussière dorés voletaient autour de nous, créant une atmosphère magique.

Pdv : Remus

J'observais mes deux amis courir joyeusement dans l'herbe tels des gamins. Jamais je ne les avaient vue rire autant et cela me fit chaud au cœur. La journée s'annonçait magnifique pour un mois de novembre. On aurait dit que le soleil s'était levé uniquement pour les entendre rirent et les voir ainsi : heureux et insouciant.

Délaissant Jennifer, Sirius pris Alice en chasse. Courant plus vite qu'elle, il ne tarda pas à l'attraper et l'embrassa. Sa joie transparaissait dans chacun de ses mouvements, dans sa manière de parler et même dans sa manière d'embrasser. Une fois le baiser rompu, Alice éclata de rire face à la joie contagieuse de son amoureux.

-Vous savez quoi, je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! Lança-t-il gaiment.

Il y avait des moments comme ça chez Sirius, où tout devenait mille fois plus beau ou plus sombre selon son humeur. Dans ces moments-là, il se laissait complètement aller, tandis que d'autres fois, il était impossible de discerner ses émotions derrière son masque dure et impénétrable, probablement acquit en présence de la famille Black.

Quant à Jennifer, il m'était toujours possible de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. On aurait dit que ces yeux étaient le reflet de son âme. Ils s'obscurcissaient comme les ciels d'orages lorsqu'elle était en colère et pétillais d'un bleu vibrant lorsqu'elle était heureuse. Apeurée, ils devenaient gris argenté, et triste, d'un bleu clair presque translucide.

Nous arrivâmes chez honeyducks, la confiserie du village. Je me réapprovisionnais en chocolat et autres friandises avec James et Sirius tandis qu'Alice faisait goûter à Jenn, toutes les plus délicieuses gourmandises du monde magique. Suçon spiralés, boules sucrées, réglisse, caramel…

-Mais on dirait que t'a trouvé une concurrente Alice! S'exclama Lily. Elle est presque plus bibitte à sucre que toi!

En effet, Jennifer, les yeux agrandis de bonheur, contemplait religieusement les bonbons renfermant tous une quantité de sucre inimaginable.

_Note à moi-même : toujours avoir du sucre sur soi, s'il s'avérait de devoir corrompe certaines personnes… Voir que je viens de dire ça, je suis vraiment tordu… _

-Tu veux quelque chose, lui proposais-je puisque, n'ayant pas d'argent, elle n'avait rien acheter piquant seulement quelques friandises à Alice pour goûter.

-Non, répondit-elle-même si ces yeux criaient le contraire. Viens, tout le monde est parti.

Elle sorti rejoindre nos amis qui nous attendaient à l'extérieur et nous repartîmes vers le magasin de farces et attrapes où, cette fois encore, nous fîmes le pleins de toutes sortes d'objets pour nos plaisanteries quotidiennes.

-«Le manuel du petit plaisantin» Peut-être qu'avec ça j'arriverais à vous comprendre les garçons, nous lança Lily moqueuse.

De grands sourires étirèrent les lèvres de nos trois camarades féminines qui mimèrent certains de nos habituels comportements. Ainsi, Jennifer rendit une réplique quasi parfaite de la mine de chien battue de Sirius et de son rire aboyant, tandis qu'Alice se passa la main dans les cheveux, le torse bombé et fit mine de descendre d'un balais avant de prendre Lily dans ses bras d'une étreinte passionnée.

-Ok, ok, on a comprit. On va au trois balais prendre une bonne bière au beurre chaude, ça vous tente? Leur demanda Sirius d'un air blasé.

-Désoler, mais on avait prévu d'aller magasiner du linge entre filles, alors… dit Lily.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Ah et faudrait pas oublier de passer chez dentelle et froufrous, ajouta Alice.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça nous dérangerais de venir avec vous… Hein Patmol sa devrait pas poser de problèmes, dit James un grand sourire aux lèvres.

L'air vivement intéresser de Sirius et, je l'avoue, l'étincelle d'envie dans mon regard s'expliquait par le fait que dentelles et froufrous était le magasin de sous-vêtements féminins du quartier.

\- Lily a mentionné entre FILLES, ce n'est pas assez clair comme ça ?

-Vraiment? Demanda Sirius avec ses grands yeux si biens imiter par Jenn quelques instants auparavant.

-Vous ne venez pas. Répliqua Alice.

-Même pas si on se transforme en filles? Questionna James en ramassant les grandes mèches noires de son frère de cœur en deux grandes couettes de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Non, même pas. Continua Alice.

-D'accord chef, abdiquèrent-ils en faisant un salut militaire moldu.

-Vous viendrez nous rejoindre là-bas, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte suivi des garçons.


	11. Au trois balais

Une fois dans la rue, nous prîmes la direction du pub en chahutant comme des écervelés.

-Attendez, je viens avec vous! La voix de Jennifer me fit stopper net.

Elle arriva au pas de course à notre niveau et nous expliqua qu'elle n'allait pas avec les filles même si celles-ci le lui avait gentiment proposé. Nous continuâmes donc notre chemin à quatre et une fois arrivés aux trois balais, demandâmes une bière au beurre pour chacun d'entre nous ainsi qu'une table.

La patronne, Mme Rosmerta, était une femme aux courbes généreuses et au grand cœur incapable de résister à n'importe quel sourire «made by maraudeur». C'est pourquoi, malgré que la place fût bondée, elle réussit miraculeusement, à nous trouver une petite banquette juste pour nous. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait que trois place.

-Je suis désolée les garçons, mais je n'ai vraiment rien d'autre.

-Ce n'est pas grave m'dame, répondis-je. On va s'arranger.

Elle me serra dans ses bras en m'ébouriffant les cheveux et je crus mourir étouffé vu l'opulence de sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle me relâcha, James et Sirius s'étaient déjà assis.

-Jenn, t'a qu'à t'assoir sur Remus ou bien James, parce qu'ici il y a vraiment plus de place, dit Sirius les côtes comprimées par la table fixée au sol. Mais au regard que fis James, personne n'aurait obtenu l'autorisation de s'assoir sur lui à moins de s'appeler Lily.

_Ça ne devrait pas être si pire, tu n'auras qu'à te retenir… _

Je m'installai sur le siège et d'un mouvement de tête fit signe à Jenn de venir s'assoir. Malgré sa gêne, elle s'assit de travers sur mes genoux pour me permettre de voir tout le monde. Je me crispais légèrement face à sa proximité, mais bien plus à cause de celle de l'argent.

-Je peux rester debout, ce n'est pas si grave. Je ne dois pas peser rien… dit Jenn qui fit mine de se lever en me sentant me raidir.

_Crétin, elle se sent mal, là à cause de toi…_

-Non, tu pèses rien, ça va, rassied-toi. Lui dis-je.

_En plus, l'argent est vraiment efficace … _

L'ambiance du pub était vraiment chaleureuse. De petites chandelles disposées sur chacune des tables illuminaient de leurs lueurs dansantes les visages des clients en majorité composé des élèves de Poudlard venu se réchauffer et discuter dans un endroit accueillant lors de leur sortie à Prés-au-lard.

La douce odeur entêtante de Jenn et le son mélodieux de sa voix et de son rire me parvenait sans peine. Seul la présence de bijoux en argent sur elle m'empêchait de glisser ma main dans ses cheveux et d'enfouir mon nez au creux de son cou pour respirer son parfum. Je suivais la conversation sans trop y participer préférant me laisser bercer par la chaleur ambiante.

Nous discutions de tout et de rien lorsque Jenn, sans le savoir, aborda un sujet plutôt délicat et glissant.

-Ça fait un moment que je me pose cette question : D'où viennent vos surnoms? Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard, Queudver… Avouez que l'on ne voit pas ça tous les jours…

-Euh… en fait… commençais-je.

-Lunard, c'est parce que Remus est toujours dans la Lune, me coupa Sirius.

-Et Patmol, ça vient de la fois où Mc. Gonagall s'est fâchée et lui a dit de retenir «ses fichues pattes toutes molles» : Sirius n'arrêtait pas de faire des jambettes à tout le monde en classe, ajouta James

-Cornedrue c'est parce que James à des cheveux indomptables en permanence sur la tête comme des cornes, poursuivi Sirius.

-Et Queudver, ça vient de la fois où, en ratant un sortilège, Peter s'est fait pousser une queue de rat translucide comme du verre, termina James.

_Faites qu'elle y croit, s'il vous plait, Merlin, faites qu'elle y croit!_

Ah, je comprends maintenant! Mais bon peu importe, James demeurera toujours mon Jamesie, Sirius sera toujours ma petite étoile et Remus restera toujours mon petit loup.

Je blêmi et du me raccrocher à la table pour m'empêcher de tomber. Elle avait dit que j'étais son petit loup… Est-ce qu'elle savait?

-Ça va Remus, tu es tout pâle, me demanda Jennifer.

Je déglutis avec difficulté.

-Pour James et moi, je vois le lien, mais Remus? Pourquoi petit loup, la questionna Sirius d'un ton neutre malgré son inquiétude, m'évitant du même coup de devoir répondre.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi…_

Ben parce qu'il ressemble à un petit loup avec ses grands yeux effilés son regard changeant et son caractère légèrement effarouché, vous ne trouvez pas? Même Lily et Alice le pense.

Elle me regardait, la tête penché sur le côté cherchant d'autre ressemblances entre moi et l'animal d'où provenait mon supposé surnom. Mon cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite que lorsque l'angoisse l'avait gagné.

_Elle est si près et ses lèvres on l'air si douce…_

L'envie de la serrer dans mes bras était vraiment très forte. Elle me regardait toujours, mais cette fois directement dans les yeux. Ses iris azurés pétillaient de vie et une lueur que je n'arrivai pas à déchiffrer étincelait au fond de ses prunelles.

_Je pourrais me noyer dans ses yeux…_

-Uhmm, uhmm. James s'éclairci la gorge et je me rendis compte que nous n'avions ni bouger ni dit le moindre mot, depuis un bon moment.

Pourtant, je restais là sans rien faire toujours aussi désireux de me perdre dans les reflets chatoyants de ses cheveux. Sirius me flanqua un coup de coude plutôt brutal dans les côtes qui me soutira un petit cri et déstabilisa Jennifer assise en équilibre précaire sur mes genoux. Elle tomba et je me précipitais pour la retenir.

Ma main droite se plaqua sur les poches arrière de ses Jeans, tandis qu'elle agrippait de sa main gauche mon cou. Je retins un hurlement de douleur, le métal argenté du son bracelet et des billes d'argent que j'avais moi-même piquées au travers de ses pantalons venait d'entrer en contact avec ma peau nue.

_AHHHH! Ça brûle! Ça fait mal! Lâche-la!_

Au prix d'un immense effort je me relevais, mais elle avait eu le temps de remarquer la souffrance qui devait s'être peinte sur mon visage.

-Est-ce que ça va, je t'ai fait mal? Demanda Jennifer anxieuse.

-Désoler, vieux, ce n'était pas voulu me lança Sirius inconscient de la gravité de la situation.

Je ne répondis pas toute mon attention étant focalisée sur la douleur que m'avait asséné le métal. Je gémis lorsque la brûlure s'intensifia et me courbait vers l'avant, plongeant mon nez dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Profitant de son inattention, je montrais ma main brulée aux deux autres.

-Merde! S'exclama James.

Jennifer releva doucement ma tête et m'interrogea du regard. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et je serais si fort les dents que les muscles de ma mâchoire et de mon cou semblaient vouloir sortir.

-Je dois… toilette… réussis-je à murmurer entre mes dents, avant de me lever. -

Une fois arrivé dans la salle de bain, je me précipitai vers les robinets et y fit jaillir une coulée d'eau glacée. Je passais ma main brulée au-dessous et appliquais délicatement de mon autre main un bout de papier mouillé sur mon cou. J'avais chaud, vraiment très chaud, mon front ruisselait de sueur et je tremblais comme une feuille.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ma main engourdie de froid cessa de me faire mal et je fermais le robinet. Je m'accotais au carrelage blanc et frais des murs de la salle de bain et me laissai glisser jusqu'au plancher. Les genoux remontés sur ma poitrine, j'observais la marque rougeâtre imprimée dans ma main.

Une magnifique rose en petits points de peau consumée s'étaient gravée dans ma paume, exactement le même motif, mais à l'inverse de celui qui ornait désormais les pantalons de mon amie.

Dans ma tête, je revoyais la scène en boucle. J'avais si mal, mais pourtant une terrible envie de prendre ses lèvres avec les miennes s'était insinuée jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même et j'avais dû me retenir mentalement pour ne pas céder à la tentation.

_Le loup ne doit pas avoir de pouvoir sur moi, s'il échappait à mon contrôle, il s'en prendrait à elle et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre par ma faute. Elle est si douce, gentille, attentionnée…_

Finalement, cela allait me servir de leçon. Jennifer était jolie, belle, douce et désirable comme une rose qui vient juste d'éclore et qui s'embellit de jour en jour, exactement la même que la rose d'argent du motif, mais elle était inaccessible. Fragile, je ne pouvais la toucher et si je restais trop longtemps en sa présence j'allais finir par me consumer de l'intérieur tout comme avec l'argent.

_Une rose d'argent…_

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et je restais sans bouger perdu dans mes réflexions. Sirius s'avança vers moi et s'accroupis, puis posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Ça va? On s'inquiétaient pour toi, surtout Jennifer, elle est sûre qu'elle t'a fait mal. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé, me dit doucement Sirius.

-Mouais, répondis-je sans conviction.

-Fait moi voir. Aïe! Ce n'est pas joli, joli.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et sorti sa baguette pour lancer un sort.

-«Episkey»

La blessure se referma un peu et le saignement arrêta, mais les vagues lancinantes de douleur continuèrent à se faire sentir. Appliquant cette fois sa baguette sur mon cou, il prononça la même formule.

-Allez, viens. Dit Sirius en m'aidant à me relever.

Pdv : Jennifer

James avait payé la note et Sirius était parti chercher Remus qui s'était réfugié aux toilettes. Nous les attendions à l'extérieur enroulant serrés nos foulards rouge et or pour nous protéger des assauts du vent qui s'était levé.

Je ne comprenais pas : Qu'avais je fais de mal? Je l'avais blessé et pas juste un peu si je me fiais à la douleur qui avait envahi son visage. Mais comment, qu'est ce qui avait pu provoquer une si grande souffrance instantanément? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

_Si seulement je pouvais comprendre…_

Les deux garçons finirent par arriver et nous repartîmes en silence à travers les rues. Les yeux de Remus étaient rougis et ses cheveux trempés de sueur collaient sur son front. Il se tenait le plus à l'écart de moi et lorsque je fis quelques pas dans sa direction, il s'éloigna. Mon cœur se serra.

_Non… Remus, je ne veux pas te perdre… _

J'avais demandé des explications à James et Sirius, mais ils étaient muets comme deux tombes. Ils m'avaient seulement dits que c'était à Remus de décider s'il voulait me fournir des explications.

C'est à ce moment, que nous croisâmes Lily et Alice qui rigolaient en se dirigeant, sac à la main, aux trois balais avec l'intention de nous y rejoindre.

-Lily regarde ils sont là!

Elles accoururent dans notre direction et, une fois arrivée, ce jetèrent chacune dans les bras de leur petit ami pour les embrasser. Remarquant la tension, elles interrompirent leurs gestes presque simultanément.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Lily.

-Je retourne à l'école. Je serai au bord du lac si vous me cherchez, dis-je d'un ton neutre.

Je fis quelques pas en direction du château laissant derrière moi le petit groupe, mais à seulement quelques mètres, je m'arrêtais et me retournais.

Je m'excuse… Je suis tellement désolée Remus… Pardonnes- moi.

La tête basse, je repris ma marche vers le lac, seule.

Pdv : Remus

Jennifer était partie en s'excusant, sans pourtant savoir ce qu'elle avait fait. Seulement, elle n'avait rien fait; Rien que personne ne puisse lui reprocher, car elle ne pouvait pas savoir. En plus, c'était un peu de ma faute et pourtant, je n'avais rien dit. Je l'avais laissée s'éloigner l'âme en peine, préférant me taire et profiter de l'occasion pour oublier mes envies.

_Ça vaudra mieux pour elle de toute façon, oublie-la…_

Nous étions parti chacun de notre côté, Lily et Alice étaient parties rejoindre Jennifer et les garçons m'avaient suivis. Je m'étais inconsciemment dirigé vers la cabane hurlante, lieux de toutes mes souffrances. Sans un mot, nous étions rentrés et avions pris place à la cuisine. Sirius et James étaient restés silencieux et je les en remerciais. J'étais tellement furieux envers moi-même que je m'étais remis à trembler. Je serais et desserrais les poings jusqu'à m'en faire mal. Ma main encore à vif s'était remise à saigner.

Soudainement, j'explosais. Je me levais brutalement pris ma chaise et me mit frapper partout dans la pièce. Des éclats de bois revolaient dans les airs et je criais comme un déchainé. Une fois la chaise en morceaux, je m'en pris à moi-même et boxais le mur de toutes mes forces. J'avais les jointures en sang et des échardes partout.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'écroulais à bout de force sur le plancher. Mes amis n'avaient pas bougés d'un poil, habitués à mes sautes d'humeurs fréquentes. Je contemplais les décors autour de moi.

_Tu es un monstre : regardes toi, regardes ce que tu as fait, voit comment tu agi. Une véritable bête sauvage. Tu es incontrôlable même si le loup n'est pas là, si ça continu tu finiras par blesser quelqu'un…_

Sirius s'était approché et accroupi devant moi, il me prit les mains et les soigna toujours en silence.

-Remus… commença Sirius doucement lorsqu'il eut fini.

_Il te parle comme lorsque l'on s'adresse à un animal pour le calmer, tu es vraiment tomber bas mon cher Remus…_

-Ça doit faire vachement mal vieux, mais là t'as réagi un peu fort, sans vouloir te vexer. Le coupa James.

_Cornedrue a toujours été plus… direct..._

-Relève-toi, tu as toujours réussi peu importe les circonstances et ce n'est pas cet accident qui va t'arrêter, poursuivi-il.

_Tout de même…_

-Allez, on doit retourner à l'école et on y va tous les trois ensemble, la tête haute. On est les maraudeurs, on ne se laissera pas abattre comme ça! James termina sa phrase avec enthousiasme se leva d'un bond et ouvrit grand la porte menant vers l'extérieur.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres, je me relevais avec l'aide de mon ami et bras dessus bras dessous nous retournâmes tous les trois dans l'enceinte de l'école.


	12. Premier vol

Pdv : Jennifer

Tout avait repris le cours des choses normalement depuis l'incident des trois balais, enfin presque tout. Remus ne me parlait plus, ne me regardait jamais et s'assoyait toujours le plus loin possible de moi. Pourtant, j'avais cru récolter le rejet de toute la bande, mais lui seul avait pris ses distances.

Alice et Lily étaient plus proche de moi que jamais et Sirius et James passaient leur temps à m'entrainer dans leur folies. Leur dernier passe-temps préféré était de m'immobiliser pendant que l'un des deux me chatouillait jusqu'à ce que je crie grâce. Avant de me libérer, je devais leurs affirmer qu'ils étaient les meilleurs, sans quoi la torture reprenait de plus belle.

Une fois ou deux, James m'avait emmené voler avec lui sur son balais. C'était totalement fou, mais j'adorais ça! Le vent fouettait nos visages alors que nous filions à toute vitesse au-dessus du château et des alentours.

Je l'avais supplié pour qu'il m'apprenne à monter à balais seule et au bout d'une semaine de supplications incessantes, il avait accepté. C'était pourquoi, nous nous dirigions tous les trois, balais à la main, vers la cour.

Une fois arrivé, nous déposâmes nos balais sur le sol et James débuta les explications.

-Voler n'est pas vraiment quelque chose de bien compliquer. Seulement, certains sont doués et d'autres non. Donc, il se peut que tu sois lamentable, comme tu pourrais être excellente.

-Personnellement, je pense que tu peux toujours t'améliorer, me rassura Sirius. Quand il a commencé, James volait très mal et maintenant il est capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-Mais bon, assez parler de mes expériences personnelles Sirius, fait donc un exemple à Jenn, ça sera plus facile pour comprendre. Le somma James.

Sirius s'exécuta, il se plaça à gauche de son balai et tendit la main droite au-dessus de celui-ci. Ensuite, il dit d'une voix forte : Hop! Et son balai s'éleva pour atterrir dans sa main. Il raffermi sa prise sur le manche, puis l'enfourcha, mais il resta au sol pour m'accompagner.

-À toi Jenn dit-il.

Je recopiais exactement tous ces mouvements : je me plaçais à gauche, levai ma main et dit «Hop!». Le balais s'éleva immédiatement et je m'en saisi.

-Et bien ça alors! S'exclamèrent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

-Quoi? Demandais-je un peu paniqué.

_J'ai fait quelque chose de mal… Je ne suis pas du bon côté… Je ne le tiens pas assez fortement…_

-Non, c'est juste qu'habituellement, aucun débutant n'arrive à faire lever son balai du premier coup, m'expliqua Sirius.

Soulagée, j'enfourchais mon balai et James fit de même. Nous étions tous prêts à décoller.

-Tu partiras en deuxième, me dit James, Sirius fait nous un exemple.

Il plia un peu les jambes, mit un pied sur les appuis situés en arrière du balais et se donna une brève poussée de son pied droit. Il décolla et à quelques mètres dans les airs, les deux mains biens agrippées au manche, fit demi-tour et se stabilisa pour nous attendre.

-À trois tu y vas, dit James avant d'entamer le compte à rebours.

Un… Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais de toutes mes forces.

Deux… Je mis mon pied sur les crochets.

Trois!

Je me poussais du sol et m'envolais dans les airs, je déposais mon autre pied sur l'accotoir et m'arrêtais au niveau de Sirius.

-J'ai réussi! M'exclamais-je toute heureuse.

-Ouais, bravo! Me répondit James qui venait de nous rejoindre.

-Toutes mes félicitations, très chère, dit Sirius sarcastique. Maintenant reste plus qu'à nous suivre! Et il s'élança à toute vitesse vers le ciel.

Je n'avais qu'à incliner mon manche dans la direction souhaité pour m'y diriger. Si je voulais stopper, je me redressais et me stabilisais, et pour aller plus vite, je me penchais vers l'avant.

James me fit faire quelques zigzags et une fois assuré que je comprenais tout et maitrisais la situation me laissa aller.

-Le premier qui attrape Sirius gagne, me cria-il avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de son ami qui faisait des loopings près des buts du stade de Quidditch.

Je fonçais pour le rattraper. Le vent me giflait violemment la figure et mes doigts s'engourdissaient à vue d'œil face à l'air froid de novembre, mais je m'en fichais éperdument. J'étais libre de voler dans le ciel comme un oiseau, filant dans le vent à toute vitesse le cœur rempli de bonheur en compagnie de mes amis.

James attrapa Sirius avec difficulté, mais y parviens avant moi, au détour d'un gradin. Il avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi, c'était prévisible, mais j'avais quand même réussi à les suivre tout aux long de la course peu importe les piqués sec et les remontées brutales. J'en étais très fière.

Une fois redescendu sur Terre, Peter nous accueillit avec trois grandes tasses de chocolats chauds. Je le remerciais promptement, j'étais frigorifiée. Il était sorti de l'infirmerie quelques jours auparavant les os complètement ressoudés grâce à Mme Pomfresh et en pleine santé.

Balais et tasses à la main, nous rigolions sur le chemin du retour, rêvant de la chaleur du feu qui ronflait en permanence dans la cheminée de la salle commune des rouges et or.

Pdv : Lily

Ça faisait déjà un bon moment que mon petit copain et Sirius étaient parti avec Jennifer pour lui apprendre à voler. Elle avait eu l'air si heureuse quand ils lui avaient annoncés qu'ils lui apprendraient. Ça faisait changement du petit air triste et incertain qu'elle affichait en permanence depuis la sortie à Prés-au-lard.

En effet, depuis ce jour-là, Jennifer semblait marcher sur un fil imaginaire tendu très haut. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour y tenir, elle fonçait à l'aveuglette pour s'empêcher de tomber et vacillait malgré ses efforts.

Elle réagissait étrangement quand on lui posait une question et passait son temps à croire qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Par exemple, l'autre jour en potion, elle avait complètement accusé le coup lorsque nous avions raté notre filtre de paix. Elle était devenue anxieuse et lorsque Slughorn nous avait simplement demandé de nous expliquer notre erreur, elle lui avait presque crié que c'était elle qui avait tout bousillé (Même si je pense que c'était plutôt Alice qui avait mis trop de verracrasse séchés) et qu'elle méritait une retenue.

La nuit, elle dormait très mal et se réveillait en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Souvent, quand cela arrivait elle descendait à la salle commune, s'installait sur un sofa et fixais les flammes jusqu'au petit matin.

Je m'inquiétais pour elle, mais je ne savais quoi faire. J'en avais parlé avec James et il m'avait seulement conseillé de tout oublier. Alice quant à elle avait fait la même constatation que moi et avait reçu la même réponse de la part de Sirius.

Dépitées, nous attendions leur retour lorsque la solution m'avait littéralement sauté aux yeux. Remus descendait les marches qui menaient chez les garçons encore tout trempé de sa douche. Il finissait tout juste d'attacher sa chemise et ses yeux semblaient éteints, voir mornes. Il nous dépassa sans nous voir et s'évacha sur le canapé en face du feu. Rivant son regard sur l'éclat des braises rougeoyantes, son visage se peignit de tristesse et un gémissement franchit ses lèvres.

Je plaquais ma main sur ma bouche surprise quand tout devint clair dans mon esprit : Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux le jour de la fête de Sirius. Je frappais Alice dans les côtes et elle me lança un regard outré.

_Peut-importe, je viens de capter son attention alors…_

D'un signe de tête je lui indiquais Remus les yeux mis clos toujours étendu sur le divan. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur et je lui répondis un prononçant silencieusement le nom de Jennifer. Elle agrandi les yeux surprise, puis avec ses mains elle forma un petit cœur. Je haussais les épaules face à sa question muette, mais alors que je m'approchais de son oreille pour lui expliquer ma théorie, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit à la volée et nos amis rentrèrent avec leurs balais en riant comme des gamins.

Jennifer se précipita vers nous les mains et les joues rougies de froid. Joyeuse elle se mit à bondir en avant du sofa où nous avions prise places.

-J'ai réussi et du premier coup en plus! Je sais voler, c'est fou! C'était tellement enivrant vous auriez dû être là… Voler à toute vitesse dans les airs comme ça, c'est… c'est indescriptible!

Soudainement, des lèves froides s'emparèrent des miennes désireuses de se réchauffer. Les lunettes de James tombèrent sur mes genoux et je me rendis compte qu'il s'était penché par-dessus le divan, m'embrassant du même coup à l'envers. J'éclatais de rire et m'écartais.

-Tu es gelé, s'écria Alice à côté de moi alors que Sirius l'avait emprisonnée dans ses bras.

Elle se dégagea et Sirius un sourire diabolique aux lèvres fit signe à James de le rejoindre. Silencieusement, ils se glissèrent près de Remus qui rouvrit les yeux à peines deux secondes trop tard, les garçons l'avaient cloué sur le divan, Sirius assit sur ses jambes et James tenant fermement ses poignets.

-Mais, non d'un hippogriffe, lâcher moi bande de crétin! S'exclama le châtain en se débattant.

-Calme-toi Remuchounet, lui dit Sirius moqueur, Je veux juste me réchauffer un peu… et il souleva lentement le chandail de son ami, puis plaqua ses doigts gelés sur son torse.

-AHHHHH! C'est froid ! Arrête ça tout de suite Patmol! Cria Remus sous le choc.

-Dit donc, Lunard, tu t'es déjà regarder dans une glace, même moi je n'ai pas autant d'abdos! Lâcha Sirius en relevant son chandail, dévoilant au passage ses tablettes de chocolats.

-Non, je dirais que vous êtes assez semblable, affirma James. Moi par exemple, j'ai peut-être pas autant d'abdos, mais j'ai des biceps de dieu grec fanfaronna-t-il.

-Mais lâcher moi pau'v dégénérés!

-Tu nous as appelés comment? S'offusqua faussement Sirius.

-Je crois qu'il a dit pau'v dégénérés… Jennifer s'était avancée près des garçons.

-Ah le salaud, James lâcha Remus, il ne mérite même pas qu'on le complimente.

-T' as raison mon cher Cornedrue, il est vraiment… Sirius s'interrompit.

Remus s'était assis correctement sur son siège, mais Jennifer l'avait empêché de se lever en s'assoyant à califourchon sur ses genoux et en plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Je ne peux pas m'en aller quelque part où je ne serais pas pris, demanda Remus en s'adressant à tout le monde.

-Tu ne vas nulle part, parce que tu me dois des explications, murmura Jennifer les sourcils froncés.

Pdv : Remus

-Tu ne vas nulle part, parce que tu me dois des explications, me murmura Jennifer en me fixant assise à califourchon sur moi.

Acculé ainsi je n'avais pas de force. J'étais pris, je ne pouvais pas me sauver et Jennifer était proche vraiment très proche, impossible de l'ignorer. Je tournais la tête et me retrouvais nez à nez avec elle. Je déglutis difficilement et me décidais finalement à relever mes yeux. Mon regard fut immédiatement frappé par deux immenses billes d'un bleu changeant.

Un grand frisson me longea le dos, je n'avais qu'à combler les environ cinq centimètres restants et mes lèvres entreraient en contact avec les siennes. Des papillons s'agitèrent dans mon ventre et mon cœur se mit à battre très fort.

_Calme-toi, sinon elle va finir par l'entendre … inspire, expire… Elle sent bon l'air frais et glacial de dehors…. Non, arrête de respirer! Merde, c'est impossible … _

_Un : faire le vide dans ton esprit, surtout ne pas s'affoler… C'est ça essaye de pas t'affoler alors qu'elle est proche comme ça et que son souffle atterrit dans le creux de ton cou…_

_Deux : essayer de deviner comment elle se sent… Ça c'est plus facile, voyons voir… Là ses yeux sont bleu gris, couleur ciel d'orage. Il vient d'éclater, des éclairs illuminent les nuages qui camouflent le ciel bleu. Ah tient, la pluie maintenant, elle lave tous les gros nuages et éteint les lames de feux fendant le ciel. L'orage laisse derrière lui un ciel d'un bleu pâle et de grandes trainées d'eau qui sillonne le paysage… C'est tellement beau… _

La pression sur mes poignets et mes jambes se relâcha. Le magnifique ciel s'éloigna hors de portée. J'étais furieux je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Pourtant, je restais assis là sans bouger analysant ce qui venait de se produire.

_Elle était en colère et après… et après ses yeux avaient affiché une immense tristesse … Merde!_

-Jenn, Jenn! Je me levais et la rattrapais alors qu'elle s'en allait les joues striées de larmes. Je lui pris la main et l'attirai vers moi. Elle trébucha dans l'épais tapis et m'entraina dans sa chute. Pour la protéger, je la tiens dans mes bras et atterrit le premier sur le sol. Le coup résonna dans ma tête.

-Lâche-moi! Cria-t-elle, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Le vent se leva dans la pièce agitant ses cheveux en tous sens.

-Non, pour reprendre tes mots : tu ne vas nulle part, dis-je en me retournant pour la maintenir au sol fermement par les épaules. Je te dois des explications et des excuses.

Elle se calma quand j'essuyais ses larmes du bout des doigts.

-Je déteste te voir pleurer, affirmais-je, et encore plus quand je sais que c'est à cause de moi. J'ai vraiment été stupide… et je m'en veux j'ai cru que j'arriverai à oublier à faire comme si de rien n'étais, mais j'en suis incapable. Je m'excuse d'avoir réagi comme ça pour une connerie l'autre jour.

-Mais pourquoi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je, je… prenant une grande inspiration je me lançais : Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais je me suis fait mal alors que je n'aurai pas du. C'est compliqué et je… je ne peux… je suis… je…

-Ça va, je comprends. On a tous nos raisons et nos problèmes et disons que ça ne doit pas être si pire comparé à moi, mais bon… souffla-t-elle.

-Tu comprends? Qu'est-ce que tu comprend

-Absolument rien, mais je sais ce que tu ressens, me répondit-elle un vague sourire aux lèvres.

Elle me sauta dans les bras et je l'étreignis longtemps, enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux profitant au maximum de ses quelques instants de bonheur permit.

_Je n'arriverais jamais à vivre sans elle…_

-Tu m'as manqué murmura-t-elle.

-Pas autant qu'à moi, soufflais-je dans le creux de son oreille.

Pdv : Jennifer

-Bon allez, viens lança Remus en se relevant.

Il me souleva dans ces bras comme un bébé et je paniquais légèrement…

-AAHHH! Non, dépose-moi! Hurlais-je en m'agrippant à ses épaules comme un naufragé désespéré.

-Pas question, c'est bien trop drôle! S'exclama-t-il en riant.

Il courut jusqu'au sofa où nos amis nous attendaient tordu de rire devant ma position grotesque et me lança sur l'un des divans, à l'endroit précis où se tenait Sirius qui m'attrapa de justesse en rigolant. Puis, il s'assit à nos côtés.

Quelques instants plus tard, notre fou rire se calma et nous pûmes discuter plus tranquillement.

-Hey, j'ai une idée on devrait raconter des histoires qui nous sont arrivés petits, s'exclama James, ça serait drôle!

-Qui est ce qui commence? demanda Alice toujours partante.

-Pourquoi pas Sirius et Jenn, vous avez vécu près de 10 ans ensemble petits, proposa Lilly enthousiasme.

-D'accord, mais avant je dois aller chercher une surprise, dit Sirius en se levant.

Il revient en dévalant les marches d'escalier du dortoir des garçons un petit carnet en cuir défraichi à la main et j'agrandis les yeux de surprise.

-Tu l'as gardé! Oh mon dieu, ça fait si longtemps! M'écriais-je en lui arrachant presque le précieux objet des mains.

Sur la couverture était gravé deux couples de lettres entourés d'étoiles : S.B et J.F.

Sirius entama son récit.

Ça, c'est notre album photo. Quand nous avions à peu près 5 ans, nous avions trouvé dans le parc un vieil appareille photo moldu encore en bon état. Véritable trésor, nous avons appris à nous en servir, mais ça à prit un bout. Il ouvrit le carnet.

Toutes les photos que nous avons pris bonne ou non sont à l'intérieur. La première photo était un œil argenté aveuglé par le flash de l'appareil et ainsi de suite suivait un pan de mur de l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, l'un de mes pieds, le plancher…

-Au début, on avait vraiment de la difficulté à faire de belles photos dis-je tandis que Sirius montrait le carnet aux autres et que James éclatait de rire en voyant l'air de son meilleur ami sur la première pose.

-Mais après, on s'est améliorés, continua Sirius.

Il montra une jolie photo de moi la tête à l'envers suspendu à une branche par les pieds qui riait aux éclats et un portrait de lui-même bondissants dans les airs sur son lit. Ensuite venait une photo prise par un étranger à qui l'on avait gentiment demandé de nous prendre tous les deux sous un arbre moi tenant un minuscule chien dans mes bras comme une peluche.

-Hey, mais c'est Crocky! M'exclamais-je.

-Ouais, c'était un brave chien ce Croky toujours prêts à nous accompagner n'importe où, dit Sirius nostalgique.

-Vous aviez un chien, ta mère voulait? Demanda Remus étonné à mon compagnon.

-Non, elle a fait une salle crise quand elle l'a vue. Alors je le cachais sous mon lit à l'orphelinat, répondis-je à sa place.

-Pourquoi s'appelait-il Crocky? Demanda à son tour Lily, intriguée.

-On n'a pas eu le choix, il ne répondait qu'au nom de Croquette, alors on l'a appelé comme ça. C'est juste qu'au fil du temps Croquette est devenu Crocky, c'est un peu comme son surnom si tu veux, expliqua Sirius.

Plus loin dans l'album on nous voyait souvent moi, Sirius et Croquette un peu partout : dans le champ, courant dans la neige, derrière chez mon ami, se baignant dans la petite rivière… Puis, une photo attira mon attention, s'était un portrait de Sirius pris de l'intérieur d'un four qui levait le pouce d'un air solennel.

-Est-ce que c'est la fois où j'étais partie en mission de découverte dans le four de ta cuisine pour trouver le passage vers un autre monde, demandais-je le plus sérieusement possible à mon ami.

-Tout à fait! On était prévoyant, on avait même fait des sandwichs. Nutella, confiture de framboise, beurre de Peanut, chipits et noix de coco, les meilleurs sandwiches au monde! dit Sirius en éclatant de rire.

Puis, il raconta à nos amis à quel point nous avions mis la cuisine en bordel pour deux misérables sandwichs ce jour-là.

-Il y avait de la farine et des pépites de chocolats partout. On avait fait une guerre de bataille de boule de noix de coco râpé et dessinés en confiture des portraits de croquette sur toutes les portes d'armoires, magnifique…

Il montra l'un de nos chef d'œuvre que l'on avait posé et une vue sur la cuisine complètement à l'envers.

-Ma mère est arrivé alors que nous commencions le voyage dans le four, elle y a enfermé Jennifer et m'a obliger à tout nettoyer à la main. Ça a pris des heures et quand j'ai eu fini, elle est restée dans le salon sans lever le sort qui m'empêchait d'ouvrir le four. Une chance que mon oncle Alphard était venu souper et qu'il a jeté le contre sort.

-Je crois que je souffre de claustrophobie depuis ce jour, ajoutais-je pensive.

-Ta mère a enfermé Jennifer dans un four, s'exclama Peter abasourdi.

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas venant de sa part, affirma James.

Les pages suivantes étaient remplies de paysages, de fleurs, d'insectes et de d'autres portraits de nous. La dernière photo de l'album représentait le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Sirius où se tenait en plein milieu une hideuse créature habillée de vieux torchons sales. Je la reconnu sans hésiter.


	13. Amortentia

Les pages suivantes étaient remplies de paysages, de fleurs, d'insectes et de d'autres portraits de nous. La dernière photo de l'album représentait le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Sirius où se tenait en plein milieu une hideuse créature habillée de vieux torchons sales. Je la reconnue sans hésiter.

-Kreature, dis-je en réprimant un frisson, il n'est pas mort depuis le temps, demandais-je pleine d'espoir.

-Non, cette chose tient encore debout, m'informa Sirius.

-Tu te rappelle de… commençais-je sans finir ma phrase.

-Oh que oui, croit moi! Dit mon ami, avant de faire semblant de vomir.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Kreature? Demanda Alice intrigué devant notre air perturbé à vie.

-Et bien, un beau jour, j'ai décidé d'aller parler d'homme à homme avec mon père. J'avais préparé tout mon discours d'avance et j'étais assez sur de moi. Donc, je suis allé le voir et je lui ai dit : Père, je sais que les enfants ne viennent pas des choux, et que ce n'est pas la cigogne qui les apportent. Je voudrais savoir comment faire, car plus tard, ce sera de mon devoir d'engendrer une descendance pour continuer la ligné pur de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black.

Il avait répété le texte gravé à tout jamais dans sa mémoire d'un air sombre et grave.

-Tu as vraiment essayé d'obtenir des renseignements à connotation sexuelle de la part de ton père! S'exclama James. Pauvre fou, tu aurais dû attendre et m'en parler j'aurais pu t'aider.

-De un je ne savais même pas que tu existais à ce moment-là. De deux, c'est moi le plus calé en la matière maintenant, alors la ferme! Et de trois, Je remercie la bibliothèque de Poudlard rangé 4 en bas.

-J'irais faire y faire un tour alors! Dit James enthousiasme.

-Mais, comme la si bien stipulé James, je n'aurais jamais dû faire cela… continua Sirius. Mon père ne voulant surtout pas me répondre à reprit exactement mes mots pour ordonner à Kreature qui passait par là de veiller à m'expliquer les choses de la vie.

-Tu devais vraiment poser cette question LÀ à cette journée précise hein! Ça ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain quand je n'aurais pas été là… Non, voyons trop impatient le pti Sirius! En plus fallait que sa tombe le jour de ma fête, dis-je dépité alors que les souvenirs refaisaient surface.

-Bref, déterminé à obtenir une réponse quand même, je montais en haut, Kreature sur les talons, et une fois dans ma chambre, lui ordonnait de faire ça vite. Jenn, continu je suis plus capable termina Sirius en tremblant de dégoût.

-Ce jour là j'avais rentré par infraction chez les Black en me faufilant à travers les toiles d'araignées et les rats par la lucarne de la cave. C'était ma fête, j'allais avoir 8 ans et j'étais vraiment fière d'avoir bravé la cave humide et terrifiante pour aller rejoindre mon ami. À la sortie, Regulus m'avait informé, bien que maintenant je sache que c'était un mensonge, que son frère était en haut dans sa chambre et qu'il avait invité quelqu'un d'autre.

J'étais furieuse, le jour de ma fête en plus! Il ne s'en était même pas souvenu! Je voulais lui arracher la tête, dis-je. C'est pourquoi, je suis montée à toute vitesse grimpant quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Arrivé en haut, j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre à la volé et me préparais à hurler comme une furie tout ma colère quand je vis Sirius qui hurlait de peur et de dégoût agrippé au cadrage de sa fenêtre pour empêcher cette espèce de chose verte et ratatiné qui bondissait en murmurant : Viens ici petit petit…

-Horrible, affreux, pourquoi… gémit mon amis assis à mes côtés.

Pétrifiée d'horreur, j'étais restée stupidement dans l'encadrement de la porte. La chose alias, Kreature, eut tôt fait de remarquer ma présence et hurla les explications à mon ami.

Je mimais la face de porc de l'elfe de maison et sa voix nasillarde : Bon, mon petit, tu ne comprendras rien si tu restes là-haut! Oh, une petite femelle, mais c'est merveilleux ça ! Viens ici ma jolie.

Je me mis à frissonner de dégoût, à mon tour incapable de poursuivre l'histoire.

-Kreature s'avança vers Jenn, l'attrapa dans ces petites pattes toutes moles et tenta je ne sais trop quelle tactique de copulation de son espèce. Enragé qu'il s'en prenne à mon amie, j'ai arraché le poteau de métal de ma tête de lit et l'ait fichu dehors à grand coup de barreau. Termina à ma place Sirius.

-Oh Ouach! S'exclamèrent Alice et Lily simultanément, pauvres de vous.

-Mais c'est dégueulasse s'offusqua James.

Remus et Peter étaient, quant à eux, muet d'horreur et tout autant perturbés que les autres.

Pdv: Remus

_Le lendemain matin, la petite troupe attablée à la table des rouge et or rigolait tout en déjeunant. La soirée avait était amusante et la bonne humeur contagieuse de ce petit moment entre amis persistait. _

Je m'étais réveillé le sourire aux lèvres et après une bonne douche avait descendu avec mes trois copains à la grande salle pour déjeuner. La semaine s'annonçait bien meilleure que la précédente vue ma réconciliation avec Jennifer.

D'ailleurs celle-ci, accompagnée comme toujours de Lily et Alice, mangeait tranquillement à table rougissant pour je ne sais quel propos tenue par la petite amie de Sirius.

-Pourrions-nous nous joindre à votre table et manger en votre compagnie mesdemoiselles? Demanda James avec une fausse politesse extrême.

-Mais certainement très cher, répondit Lily, Assoyez-vous donc à mes côtés.

-Et moi, ma chère puis-je ? Questionna Sirius à sa douce pour entrer dans le jeu.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi pas messire Black, lança-t-elle avant de sourire diaboliquement en regardant Jennifer qui rougie de plus belle.

-Que vous fait donc rosir ainsi les joues ma jolie? Demandais-je à Jennifer en m'assoyant à ses côtés.

-Mais rien. Je n'ai pas de rouge aux joues, nia-t-elle en terminant de tartiner ses croissants, rougissant de plus belle.

-Bon alors, mangeons mes amis. À notre amitié! Je levais mon verre et six autres vinrent le rejoindre.

-À notre amitié répondirent-ils en chœur.

Les deux premiers cours de la journée : métamorphose et Défense contre les forces du mal se passèrent sans encombre majeur hormis les innombrables frasques et niaiseries de mes camarades.

Nous venions de terminer de dîner et nous nous dirigions vers le cours de potion.

-Je me demande bien ce que l'on va faire aujourd'hui, Slughorn nous a dit que l'on était en avance comparé aux autres maisons, réfléchit James à voix haute.

-Ce n'est sûrement pas toi Potter et ta bande de tarés qui sont en avance sur le programme de cette année, lança haineusement Malfoy en arrivant entouré de sa petite troupe de Serpentards vicieux.

-La ferme Lucius, répliqua Sirius devenu hautain à proximité de certains membres de sa famille.

-Mais qui va là, le petit toutou à Potter qui montre les dents. Oh j'ai peur, lança Bellatrix à son cousin.

Nous dûmes retenir Sirius de force pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur cette harpie. Jennifer arriva au même moment elle frôla l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui se calma immédiatement à son contact et lança sans même prendre la peine de regarder quiconque :

-Tu n'es pas bien placé pour parler très chère. Tu lèche les bottes des Lestranges et des Malfoy depuis si longtemps que ta langue doit être devenue rêche et venant de la part d'un fille qui n'ose même pas se promener seule dans les couloirs le soir… Au moins Sirius lui n'a pas peur du noir. Alors à ta place je fermerais ma grande bouche et ravalerais ma fierté.

Puis, elle rentra dans la classe la tête haute en roulant des yeux et alla retrouver ses copines à leur place habituelle. Bouche bée, Bellatrix la regarda sans rien faire. Sirius éclata de rire.

-Elle en a du mordant la petite, dit James encore sous le choc.

-Elle à ça dans le sang. Sérieux, elle était comme ça même à quatre ans. Maudit qu'on a mangé des volées à cause de ça! Mes fesses doivent encore s'en souvenir, ajouta Sirius toujours tordu de rire.

-Silence, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire qu'y devrait vous intéresser, hurla Slughorn en rentrant dans la classe pour couvrir le bruit.

Le silence se fit et chacun pris place à leur table. Le professeur continua :

-Tout le personnel enseignant de l'école, incluant moi-même et le directeur ont cru bon de modifier légèrement certaines habitudes qui se sont installées dans l'école. C'est pourquoi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vous demanderais de choisir un nouveau compagnon de travail. Les équipes sont obligatoirement mixtes et ne doivent pas dépasser plus de deux élèves.

-Miss Foxter et M. Black en avant je vous prie, ajouta Slughorn nous empêchant du même coup de nous lever pour former des équipes.

Mes deux amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent à l'avant, à mi-chemin, le professeur leur dit :

-Vous deux, interdiction de vous mettre en équipe.

-Hein? Dit Jennifer perdue.

-Nous n'en avions nullement l'intention monsieur. En fait, j'avais prévu me mettre en équipe avec Miss. Gray, si elle le veut bien sûr. Sirius se retourna en souriant à Alice de toutes ses dents.

-Avec joie, répondit Alice charmée.

-Alors, allez-y! Lança Slughorn au reste de la classe.

_Avec qui je pourrais bien me mettre?_

-Lily, hurla James en montant sur son bureau, ça te dirait de faire équipe avec moi?

-Oui je le veux, cria-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Je n'avais pas bougé de ma place, lorsque Jenn arriva devant moi, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

-Ça te dirait de faire équipe avec moi?

_Loading, loading… Bip, bip, bip…_

L'information mit un certain temps avant d'être assimilée.

_Elle veut être en équipe avec toi ! YEAH!_

J'avais envie de monter sur mon bureau et de faire une danse de la victoire, mais pourtant je restais là complètement sans voix.

-Euh, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas… Je pourrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre, poursuivi-t-elle en baissant les yeux, ses dents s'enfonçant plus profondément dans ses lèvres.

-Non, c'est super! Dis-je. Tu viens ici, où je vais à ton bureau?

-Je vais chercher mes affaires et j'arrive! Me répondit-elle, en souriant, de toutes ses dents cette fois.

_OUUUUAIS! _

En plus, Jennifer était ultra jolie aujourd'hui. Elle portait une queue de cheval haute nouée avec un petit foulard en soie, la chemise, la jupe et le reste de l'uniforme scolaire. Le tout était vraiment simple et pourtant, ces cheveux ainsi attachés dégageaient ses jolis yeux et se balançaient au rythme de ses pas. Sublime.

Elle revient, parchemins, plumes et encre dans les mains et s'installa sur le banc à mes côtés. Elle empila ses choses de manière bien ordonnée et je me senti mal en observant mon bordel habituel. Je me mis donc à essayer de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes affaires, mais elle m'arrêta en déposant sa mains sur mon bras.

-Arrête, ce n'est pas grave, tu vas voir tout à l'heure. Je suis la reine de l'éparpillage de feuilles me dit-elle.

-Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous répartis en équipe, je vous annonce que dans tous vos cours d'ici jusqu'à Noël, les duos resterons les mêmes, ajouta le prof.

Des exclamations d'indignation et des cris de joie ce firent entendre dans la salle. Pour ma part, je me contentais d'un clin d'œil à Jennifer qui m'observait, guettant ma réaction. Elle éclata de rire.

_À retenir, faire plus souvent des clins d'œil… J'adore l'entendre rire…_

Cette journée s'avérait encore plus merveilleuse que prévue, finalement.

Nous devions fabriquer de l'amortentia, cette potion qui si réussi avait une couleur nacré caractéristique et laissait échapper des volutes de fumée spiralées qui portaient une odeur différente pour chacun.

L'amortentia dégageait le même parfum que ce que nous aimions le plus. Ça pouvait être n'importe quoi : l'odeur des biscuits au chocolat tout juste sorti du four, la senteur des fleurs fraîche, le parfum de l'être aimé…

-J'en ai déjà fait quand j'étais petit avec ma mère, mais je n'ai pas pu dire ce que ça sentait. Peut-être vais-je le savoir maintenant si on réussit, dis-je enthousiasme, à mon amie.

-Ça serait chouette, me répondit-elle. On a tous les ingrédients ?

\- Ouais, répondis-je.

Elle alluma le feu et je déposais notre chaudron au-dessus des flammes. Les tâches se répartirent de façon naturelle et spontanée entre nous, nous formions vraiment une belle équipe. En plus, je n'avais pas à passer mon temps à lui rappeler quoi faire comme avec Peter. Elle était à son affaire et maniait le couteau à racinette comme une pro. Nous finîmes la potion en un temps record, deuxième seulement après Lily qui avait fait travailler James d'arrache-pied.

Notre potion bouillonnait dans la marmite avec l'exacte couleur demandée et les mêmes spirales de fumé que dans la description. C'est, donc tout fier que j'apportai notre échantillon au professeur Slughorn.

-Et bien, jeunes gens, je vois que les changements de place sont une réussite. M. Lupin, vos talents se sont enfin révélés! Slughorn jeta un coup d'œil au chaudron de Peter et Clarisse qui boucanait au fond de la classe. Mais, malheureusement, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas de tous. Oh et ne jetez pas votre potion, j'en aurai de besoin, terminât-il en se dirigeant réparer les dégâts de mon ancien coéquipier.

_Slughorn vient de me féliciter… Il m'a FÉLICITÉ!_

-On a réussi, ouais! Criais-je tout heureux en soulevant Jennifer dans les airs et en tourbillonnant. Tu es GÉNIALE! Je la redéposais par terre et lui plaquait un bisou sur la joue avant de m'en retourner à notre place presqu'en gambadant.

Quelques instants plus tard le professeur nous annonça, qu'il avait gardé certaines potions pour nous expliquer les erreurs fréquentes commises. Le premier chaudron, contenait une substance ouateuse rose qui ressemblait à de la barbe à papa.

-C'est ce qui ce produit si vous ajoutez trop de pétale de rose, nous expliqua-t-il.

Le suivant était rempli d'un liquide blanc luisant qui dégageait tant de lumière que nous devions nous cacher les yeux pour s'approcher, Slughorn nous dit que cette couleur étrange venait des gouttes de rosées si l'on en mettait en trop grande quantité.

-Et maintenant, je voudrais que nous applaudissions Miss. Foxter et M. Lupin qui ont obtenu une note parfaite. En sortant de la classe, vous pourrez observer la potion de plus près et essayer de deviner qu'elle odeur elle porte pour vous.

Les applaudissements se firent entendre et Jennifer rougie. J'étais en train de ranger mes affaires lorsqu'elle arriva pour vider le chaudron. Tous les élèves avaient passés à notre table, mais moi, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de sentir l'odeur de l'amortentia.

\- Attends Jenn, je n'ai pas pu sentir! Lui dis-je.

-C'est vrai, moi non plus. J'avais complètement oublié! Elle redéposa le chaudron sur la table et nous nous penchâmes au-dessus du récipient en prenant une grande respiration, à tour de rôle.

L'odeur des spirales de fumée nacrée étaient amplifiées pour moi, de par ma condition de lycanthrope. J'eu donc l'impression de me noyer dans le doux parfum entêtant que je connaissais désormais par cœur. Il m'avait accompagné tout au long du cour, à tous les instants où mon amie agitait ses cheveux.

_C'était prévisible…_

-Finalement, ça sent quoi ? Me demanda Jennifer.

-Euh… ça sent… En fait je ne sais pas ce que ça sent, dommage. Répondis-je.

-Moi, non plus je n'en ai aucune idée. Pourtant, je suis sûr de connaître cette odeur. Ça sent la forêt et l'odeur de la terre qui se réchauffe au soleil avec une note plus forte, qui te prend aux nez. Un peu comme le fait la menthe ou non, plutôt comme de l'alcool fort ou de la cannelle, c'est plus sucré. Mais tout au fond, il y a quelque chose sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt. Jennifer parlait à voix haute, pensive.

-Sirius sent fort, dis-je.

\- Non, Sirius ne sent pas ça. Il sent plus l'air frais et la menthe. Mais t'à raison, ça ressemble à un parfum de gars.

-Ça pourrait peut-être être celui de ton père.

-Je ne pense pas, j'étais si petite quand j'ai été placé à l'orphelinat. Je ne me souviens même plus à quoi mes parents ressemblaient, alors pour ce qui est de leurs odeurs…

-Vous venez? Sinon on va être en retard en divination, lança la voix de James derrière la porte.

-Ouais on arrive, cria Jennifer en vidant le chaudron.

Un petit coup de baguette et le tout fût nettoyé et rangé en quelques secondes dans mon sac. Nos amis nous attendaient à la sortie, discutant avec énergie de l'odeur qu'ils étaient parvenus à identifier.


	14. Les bonhommes de neiges

Un petit coup de baguette et le tout fût nettoyé et rangé en quelques secondes dans mon sac. Nos amis nous attendaient à la sortie, discutant avec énergie de l'odeur qu'ils étaient parvenue à identifier.

Pour Peter, ça sentait les tartines à la confiture, pour Lily l'odeur des parchemins de la bibliothèque et pour Alice celle des perce-neiges et de l'air frais d'hiver. James et Sirius tâchait de me décrire dans les moindres détails le parfum fantasmagorique de leur petite amie respective. Tandis que Jenn, toujours perdue dans ses réflexions, discutait avec ses amies de la possible provenance de l'odeur qu'elle avait sentie.

-Tu pense que ça serait le parfum d'un des deux crétins qui nous servent de petits copains, questionna Alice moqueuse.

-Hey, s'insurgèrent les crétins en question.

-Non, pas Sirius en tout cas. Répondit Jennifer.

-James alors, demanda Lily en poussant l'intéressé vers son amie.

-Euh, je ne sais pas, peut-être… Jennifer approcha son nez de James et recula en toussant.

-Mais tu sens donc ben fort. Tu as vidé la bouteille de parfum se matin où quoi! S'exclamât-elle

-Bah non, c'est comme d'habitude, répondis James.

-Tu porte quoi comme parfum : «musc d'ours enragé» ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire et nous rentrâmes dans le local de divination. C'était une première pour moi, Alice et Lily, puisque nous avions habituellement arithmancie à la place. Cependant, la raison de notre présence s'expliquait par le fait que nous devions partager les cours non commun avec notre nouveau coéquipier ou nouvelle coéquipière. Un cours sur deux nous assistions donc avec les trois autres à la divination et l'autre moitié du temps, ils nous accompagnaient en arithmancie.

-La table dorée dans le fond est à nous! Cria Sirius en rentrant dans la classe sans même regarder si elle était prise.

-Bonjour m'dame, on va boire du thé aujourd'hui? Demanda James le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Mais non, mon chéri. Les tasses servent à interpréter certains présages, lui répondit une dame rachitique qui dégageait un parfum atroce et qui portait tout un assortiment de châle et une paire de lunette gigantesque.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table réquisitionnée par Sirius et nous nous y installâmes tous les six. Assis confortablement sur des poufs, nous attendions que le cours commence. La classe située dans la tour d'astronomie dégageait une ambiance mystique et était remplie d'encens qui brûlait en me piquant les yeux.

Le programme du cours consistait en, une fois notre thé bu, car oui nous avions véritablement bu du thé, devoir interpréter les formes et présages que révélaient les résidus de feuilles de thé ratatinées au fond de la tasse. Nous devions, par la suite, présenter nos révélations en avant de toute la classe. J'étais complètement incrédule.

-Quoi?! Mais, ça ne veut rien dire, c'est juste un tas de feuilles ramollies au fond d'une tasse m'insurgeais-je.

-Non, me répondis Jennifer un grand sourire aux lèvres. Passe ta tasse aux experts, tu vas voir!

-James s'empara de mon récipient, Je crois comprendre que nous avons là un phénomène plutôt complexe mes très cher amis.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec vous maitre révélateur James, ajouta Sirius en observant à son tour la tasse en tous sens. Cependant, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que Jennifer y jette un coup d'œil avant que je n'émette de théorie.

Jennifer pris la tasse la déposa sur la table et y colla son œil. Puis, prise d'un enthousiasme soudain, elle s'écria :

-Oh! Je vois… Je vois… Une carotte, grande et un peu croche. Vous pensez à ce que je pense chers collèges ajouta-t-elle d'un air de conspirateur.

Lily, Alice et moi-même nous regardâmes interrogateur.

-Je vous laisse établir l'horrible vérité, très cher. Lui dit James en prenant un air dramatique.

-La carotte, commença Jennifer, se retrouve sur le nez de tout vrai bonhomme de neige mes amis et un bonhomme de neige est fait en neige froide et dure. Vous savez ce que cela signifie…

Un étrange silence régna quelques instants. Nous attendions la réponse avec impatience.

-La Moooooooooooort… dit Sirius d'un air étrange.

Toute la classe s'était tût à cette déclaration. Professeur Trewlaney s'avança vers nous en nous fixant derrière ses grosses lunettes qui lui donnaient des yeux de mouche.

-Qu'avez-vous dit? Quel était votre présage? Demanda-t-elle à mes trois amis.

-Vous voilà piégés espèces de crétins, chuchota Alice aux trois comparses.

-Tu te trompe très chère, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux! Lui répondit Jennifer.

-Vous êtes en train de la corrompre à nos méthodes maraudeuriennes douteuses les gars. Ce n'est pas correct, dis-je aux deux autres maraudeurs.

Tous les trois se levèrent en même temps et commencèrent leur exposé, avant même la fin du cours. Je n'avais jamais entendu un tel ramassis de stupidités, j'en restais bouche-bée.

-Dans la tasse de notre compagnon, ici présent, nous avons cru déceler une forme de carotte. Comme vous le savez tous très bien, la carotte est utilisé l'hiver et sert de nez à tout bon bonhomme de neige qui se respecte, commença Sirius très sûr de lui.

-Mais, attention! S'écria James. Qui dit bonhomme de neige dit neige dure et froide. Qui dit bonhomme de neige dit risque d'hypothermie et donc de …

James baissa la voix et dans un murmure termina sa phrase.

-Mort…

Un silence lourd pesait sur la classe, on aurait dit que la chaleur de la pièce s'était envolée en même temps que James avait prononcé le mot fatidique.

-Toutefois, poursuivi Jennifer, la carotte est aussi utilisé comme ingrédient dans plusieurs soupes moldus et sorcières. La soupe étant une source de chaleur et de réconfort, la carotte pourrait être interpréter comme un bon présage qui apporterait joie, bonheur et réconfort.

La chaleur de la pièce était revenue lorsque Jennifer avait parlée de soupe et le feu crépitait joyeusement dans l'âtre, à nouveau.

-Et bien, jeunes gens. J'espère que vous avez tous bien retenus la leçon, car ce que vos camarades de classes vous ont expliqué était totalement vrai, dit Trewlaney. Vous aurez à me faire un compte rendu de vos observations d'un parchemin de long pour le prochain cours. Au revoir.

La cloche sonna à cet instant précis.

Nous ramassâmes nos choses en silence et une fois rendu à l'extérieur de la classe je stoppai tout le monde et demanda.

-C'était quoi ça?

Jennifer, Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire devant nos trois mines complètement déboussolées.

-C'était le meilleur cours de divination qui n'est jamais eu sur cette Terre! S'exclama Cornedrue.

-Totalement d'accord avec toi vieux! Et la performance de la petite miss en herbe était de niveau supérieur vraiment! Ajouta Sirius en frottant sa main dans les cheveux de sa meilleure amie pour la dépeigner.

-Oh arrête répondit-elle en se replaçant les cheveux. Mais, je n'en reviens pas! Elle a tout gobé en entier. C'était complètement n'importe quoi!

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez tout inventé au fur et à mesure. Rien n'était réel? Les questionna Alice.

-Ben voyons donc! C'est sûr que c'était n'importe quoi, tu nous prends pour qui, répondit James. On a tout inventé d et on aura la meilleure note de la classe en plus de s'être tellement marrés que je crois que je vais exploser.

-Les bonhommes de neige signifie la mort… Ouhhh! S'écria Sirius en s'esclaffant.

-Ah ça c'était la meilleure! Quand ta dit ça tout le monde ont arrêté de parler. J'ai failli cramper et me tordre de rire pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes par terre, dis Jennifer.

J'échangeais un coup d'œil avec mes deux collèges d'arithmancie. J'aurais pu jurer qu'elles avaient eu la même réflexion que moi.

_Au prochain cours d'arithmancie, ils vont en baver_

Pdv : Jennifer

Nous étions mardi et comme tous les mardis la journée s'annonçait longue et plus ou moins instructive. En effet, le programme de la journée se résumait à : botanique, sortilège, soin aux créatures magiques et métamorphose, le seul cours important de l'horaire.

Sortilège aussi était important, mais étant l'un des cours ou la pratique était mise en avant plan, on s'amusait plutôt que de vraiment se taper de longues heures de théorie. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à certains maraudeurs de ma connaissance.

D'ailleurs, ils venaient tout juste de rentrer dans la serre numéro 3 où nous avions cours. C'était mon premier cours de botanique en équipe avec mon nouveau coéquipier et j'étais un peu stressée. Remus se débrouillait pas mal en ce qui concernait les plantes, surtout celles qui servaient en médecine pour atténuer la douleur ou guérir les blessures.

Il vient se placer à mes côté et me souhaita son habituel «Bonjour, bien dormi?» matinal avant de me faire un sourire vraiment craquant.

_Tiens, ça c'est nouveau! Remus ne sourit pratiquement jamais… _

-Ouais et toi, lui répondis-je.

_Faudrait vraiment qu'il sourit plus souvent, il est encore plus beau quand il sourit…_

-Oui, j'ai bien dormi, poursuivit-il.

-Tu sais quoi?

-Non.

-Tu es plus beau quand tu souris.

_Est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire ça… Est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire ÇA!_

-Ah bon… et bien… je sourirai davantage à l'avenir, me dit-il un peu troublé.

_Je viens vraiment de dire ça… Et merde, faites qu'elles n'aient pas entendu_…

Alice debout avec Sirius juste en face de moi éclata de rire

-Tiens, on dirait que t'as oublié de prendre ta drogue matinale Jennifer. Tu es complètement endormi!

-C'est vrai ça ma puce, ajouta Lily, faut vraiment que tu prennes ton Nutella le matin sinon tu vire... comment dire… un peu folle.

-T'as pas mangé de Nutella ce matin, s'exclama Sirius abasourdi. Oh non, cachez-vous avant qu'elle ne vous morde!

-Arrête je ne suis pas si vorace quand je n'ai pas de Nutella le matin, dis-je. C'est juste qu'il ne m'en reste presque plus, alors faut bien commencer à se sevrer tout de suite…

La professeure commença son cours sur les sanguinem foliis. Juste le nom de la plante n'était pas rassurant : en latin cela voulait dire feuilles de sang. Notre intuition sur la dangerosité de ces plantes n'était pas infondée. Chourave nous expliqua que les feuilles brunâtre des sanguinem foliis se nourrissaient de sang frais et qu'une fois repues, elles se teintaient d'un magnifique rouge écarlate.

Notre tâche consistait à tailler le petit arbuste sans se faire mordre, puis à le nourrir du sang des dizaines de campagnols trouvés aux alentours du château jusqu'à ce que chacune des feuilles aient pris la couleur désirée.

Je me dirigeais vers l'armoire à outils pour aller y chercher les cisailles, tandis que Remus parti prendre note arbuste cannibale auprès de notre professeur. Une fois installés à notre table la délicate opération commença. Remus distrayait la plante et l'empêchait de me mordre tandis que je devais manier les cisailles avec une rapidité fulgurante pour tailler le fichu monstre.

_Ça irait vraiment mieux si j'arrêtais de trembler comme une pauvre cruche à cause de lui… Il ne va pas te mordre lui, contrairement à cette plante vorace mangeuse de main trop lente. _

-Ouche! S'écria Lily lorsque, distrait par on ne sait quoi, James oublia l'arbuste démoniaque durant à peine quelques secondes.

-Satané plante, tu ne toucheras pas à ma Lily! James prit un bâton et accompagné de Sirius, lui aussi armé d'une branche, entama un duel féroce avec l'arbuste en pot.

-À l'attaque! Criairent-ils en cœur.

Le combat faisait rage sous les exclamations furieuse de Chourave et le rire de tous les élèves.

-Prend ça et ça! Cria Sirius en esquivant une feuille qui tentait de lui mordre le poignet.

-Oh non, je suis touché! James s'écroula part terre en faisant le mort.

-Je te vengerai, mon frère! Hurla Sirius.

Il assomma la plante avec sa branche et sous l'impact le pot éclata renversant de la terre partout et détruisant du même coup l'envahisseur feuillu.

-Bravo, beau combat. Je te félicite jeune padawan. Dit James en se relevant.

-Merci maitre obi wan Kenobi, répondit Sirius en s'agenouillent face à James tête baissé.

Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire.

-Jeunes hommes, qu'avez-vous faits! S'écria Chourave rouge de rage.

-En tant que Jedi et défenseur de l'univers, nous avons exterminé l'envahisseur de l'espace qui voulais faire du mal à l'inquisitrice de la planète des choubacas, madame. Expliqua calmement James.

-Vous… vous avez quoi? Dit la professeure déboussolée.

-Ne vous inquiéter pas mademoiselle, le danger est passé. Continua Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Flattée par le compliment de ce dernier, Chourave renvoya seulement les deux fanfarons au travail en leur fournissant un nouvel arbuste.

_Ils sont complètement fous… Voir qu'ils connaissent Star Wars… _

Sortilège s'avéra beaucoup plus intéressant que prévu. Le cours portait sur les patronus et tous les élèves étaient très enthousiasmés à l'idée de pouvoir réussir le sort et de découvrir la forme que prendrait leur patronus.

-La formule pour arriver à produire un patronus corporel est «spero patronum» et vous devez agiter votre baguette comme-ceci. Nous expliqua notre professeur juché sur une impressionnante pile de livre. Mais, le plus important pour réussir ce sort est de penser à quelque chose de positif, quelque chose qui vous rend heureux, un souvenir… quel qu'il soit. Plus votre pensée est intensément heureuse, plus votre sortilège a de chance de réussir. Allez-y!

Tous les élèves se répartirent en binômes et commencèrent l'exercice. Bientôt des dizaines de spero patronum s'élevèrent ici et là dans la classe. Puis, suivirent des filets de bruines argentées qui sortirent des baguettes des élèves sans toutefois prendre forme. Flitwick passait dans petits groupes formés par la fusion des différents couples d'élèves et prodiguait conseils et trucs.

Nous nous étions tous mis ensemble pour nous entredonner des conseils sur la meilleure façon de faire, mais surtout sur le meilleur souvenir à choisir. J'avais essayé pleins de mes plus beaux souvenir d'enfance en compagnie de Sirius, mais ça n'avait pas marché. J'avais aussi essayé la fois où mes deux amis m'avaient montré à voler sur un balais et la soirée passé en compagnie de mes amis dimanche dernier, mais rien ni faisait. Pas la moindre bruine argentée ne sortait de ma baguette.

Soudainement, je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Je voulus me retourner, mais deux bras m'emprisonnèrent par derrière. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Un murmure se fit entendre à mon oreille.

-Fermes les yeux, chuchota la voix de Remus.

Je m'exécutais et il mit sa main sur mon poignet.

-Tu dois tourner ta baguette vers la gauche d'abord et ensuite vers la droite, me dit-il. Comme ça.

Il me fit faire le bon mouvement et je rouvris les yeux.

-Referme tes yeux, continua-t-il en murmurant. Bien, maintenant oubli de réfléchir d'accord? Ne pense plus du tout.

-Mais, Flitwick disait…

-Non, tu ne penses a absolument rien.

_Ne penser à rien, plus facile à dire qu'à faire… En plus, il est vraiment proche et avec son souffle sur mon cou c'est encore plus difficile de se concentrer… _

-Tu prononce la formule seulement lorsque je te le dirais, poursuivit-il.

_C'est ça avec ton torse sur mon dos et tes bras autour de moi, demande moi de ne pas réfléchir… Attention, c'est dangereux ça! _

-Tu réfléchis…

-Comment tu le sais?

-Parce que. Alors là arrête de penser.

_Ok, je vais essayer… Faire le vide ressentir uniquement le moment présent… uniquement la chaleur qu'il dégage, uniquement sa présence et le bonheur qu'elle m'apporte, uniquement son odeur… juste lui, moi, là à l'instant… _

Et j'arrêtais de penser, j'oubliais tout. Tous des regards des autres, tous de mes problèmes, tous de mes inquiétudes…

…

Brusquement, la présenc_e_ derrière moi disparu. L'air frais entra en contact avec ma peau qui s'était réchauffée et je criais :

-«SPERO PATRONUM»

Un renard tout vêtu d'argent jaillit de l'extrémité de ma baguette et couru vers mes amis. Il passa entre les jambes de James qui perdit l'équilibre et s'affala par terre. Il poursuivi sa route batifolant quelques instants autour de Sirius et plongea entre mes deux amies qui le contemplait bouche-bée. Le renard finit sa course au pied de Remus, bondit et se lova dans son cou avant de s'évaporer dans la pièce.

S'ensuivi un grand silence. Même les mouches semblaient avoir arrêté de voler dans la classe. Tous me fixaient ahuris. Tous, sauf Remus.

Le jeune homme s'avança se pencha et murmura à mon oreille :

-Tu n'as pas besoins de souvenirs heureux, ça tu en as déjà pleins. Ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'être protégée, Jenn… car, tu es incapable de te sentir bien si tu ne te sens pas protégée, à l'abri de tout.

Ma baguette tomba par terre. Je tremblais, j'avais froid, j'avais chaud. Je ne savais plus où j'étais ni qui j'étais. Tout se dont je me rappelais étais qu'il avait réussi à percer le mur de briques que j'avais construit sans relâche tout autour de mon cœur pour m'empêcher de souffrir. Je vacillais et du me raccrocher à la première chose qui me tomba sous la main, en l'occurrence Remus.

La barrière percée, un flot de souvenir émergeaient du trou noir. Une paire de yeux rouges terrifiants, avides, sans merci. La pluie qui battait le sol, ma fuite traquée telle une bête, la première fois où je m'étais transformé, la mort froide, dure, cruelle, réincarnée au plus profond des pupilles dilatées de ce regard rouge sang rempli de haine.

Le vent se leva dans la pièce même si aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte. Les papiers tremblaient, s'envolaient, puis se déchiraient sous les assauts du vent. Une pluie glacée se mit à tomber dans la pièce et le plafond se zébra d'éclairs. Je m'accrochais désespérément à la seule chose qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'écrouler.

Remus referma ses bras autour de moi et me chuchota des paroles de réconfort.

-Chut… Ça va aller Jenn… Je suis là… Chut…

La chaleur revient, le vent cessa, les éclairs se turent et la pluie disparue. Pourtant, je tremblais encore. La fissure dans le mur de briques, je l'avais bloquée du mieux que je pouvais pour qu'elle tienne encore un moment. Une main passait doucement dans mes cheveux et l'autre me retenait m'empêchant de sombrer à nouveau. Je ne bougeais plus, je ne voulais plus bouger.


	15. Explications incomplètes

Pdv : Sirius

La pluie tombait drue dans la salle, pourtant aucune goute ne m'atteignait. Alice paniquée se rapprocha de moi et je la serrai dans mes bras. Nous fixions tous les deux le plafond où se déroulait un magnifique, mais terrifiant spectacle. Des éclairs sillonnaient le plafond et des étincelles argentées crépitaient tout autour de nous. Puis, soudainement, la magie qui bourdonnait dans l'air s'arrêta.

J'observais mes amis avec inquiétude cherchant à savoir s'ils allaient bien. James et Lily étaient à quelques pas de nous et semblaient en parfaite santé, tandis que Peter se relevait d'en dessous d'un bureau. Remus, un peu plus loin, tenait Jennifer dans ses bras.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit à la volée. Le directeur entra avec Mc. Gonagall à ses côtés. Son regard sembla chercher quelqu'un en particulier, puis s'arrêta sur Jennifer. Il fronça les sourcils et je croisais son regard à mon tour.

-Le cours est annulé. Allez tous prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Il y aura de la soupe dans la grande salle pour ceux qui en veulent, déclara Mc. Gonagall.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie, mais une fois venu notre tour de partir, Dumbledore nous retint tous les sept et nous demanda d'attendre.

Une fois tous les autres élèves parti, il se tourna vers nous et nous demanda chacun notre version des faits.

-Il Mouillait à Siau monsieur, commença Peter. Il était trempé et claquait des dents. Le vent rentrait de je ne sais où et un orage à éclaté dans la classe. Des éclairs explosaient de partout, c'était affreux!

-D'accord, Vous pouvez disposer M. Pettigrow, rentrer dans votre dortoir lui dit Mc. Gonagall.

-Mesdemoiselles qu'avez-vous vu vous? Demanda le directeur à Alice et Lily.

-Et bien, c'est un peu comme Peter pour ma part. Dit Lily, sauf que … en fait je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer cela.

-Poursuivez, chère.

-J'ai eu peur alors, je me suis rapprocher de James pour ne pas être seule, et là, la pluie a cessée autour de moi. Pourtant, il mouillait encore tout autour de nous, mais on aurait dit que des étincelles rouges empêchaient la pluie de s'abattre sur nous. J'ai voulu voir si Sirius et Alice était correct, mais je ne les voyais pas.

-Moi aussi, pareil monsieur. Déclara Alice. J'étais avec Sirius et des étincelles semblaient empêcher la pluie de tomber, mais elles n'étaient pas rouges elles étaient argentées.

_Hey, c'est vrai! Elles sont un peu mouillées toutes les deux alors que moi et James ont est complètement sec…_

-Allez-y très chère. Je vais retenir vos amis un peu plus longtemps je ne le crains. Ils vous verront pour souper.

Alice m'embrassa et s'en alla avec son amie escortée par la professeure de métamorphose. Il ne restait que James, moi, Remus et Jennifer. Le directeur fit apparaître des chaises en rond autour d'un grand fauteuil où il prit place.

-Assoyez-vous jeunes gens, nous dit calmement Dumbledore.

Une fois tout le monde assis, il se tourna vers Jennifer et dit :

-Vous me devez quelques explications miss.

Jennifer resta silencieuse

-Voulez-vous me parler seul à seul?

Le silence dura encore quelques instants, puis Jennifer hocha imperceptiblement de la tête.

-Bon, messieurs, je reviendrai vous chercher dans quelques instants attendez moi ici.

Ils sortirent de la pièce sans un mot.

Pdv : Jennifer

-Que s'est-il passé, Jennifer? Me demanda le directeur, une fois assise dans son bureau.

-Je ne voulais pas monsieur, c'est juste que… En fait je n'arrivai pas à faire mon patronus et Remus m'a aidé. J'y suis parvenu avec une facilité déconcertante. C'était un renard…

-Cela signifie énormément pour vous, n'est-ce pas?

-Je hochais la tête et poursuivi. Et Remus m'a dit que si je n'y arrivais pas, c'était parce que je ne me sentais pas en sécurité et que j'avais besoin d'être protégée. Ça m'a fait un choc et les souvenirs sont remontés à la surface. IL était là… et… et…

-Non, ça va. Je comprends passer cela et poursuivez.

-Je sentais que tout vacillait et j'ai perdu le contrôle à peine un petit instant. J'ai réussi à me raccrocher à quelque chose et la douleur à diminuée. J'ai donc pu me ressaisir.

-Mais, ce n'est pas tant cela qui m'intrigue. Ce qui m'intrigue est pourquoi vos trois amis n'ont pas été affectés par le bouleversement.

-Euh… je ne sais pas monsieur.

-J'ai ma petite idée, mais pour cela, j'aimerais que vous passiez un… comment dire… une sorte de test pour voir les réactions et essayer de mieux vous contrôler.

-D'accord.

Il se leva et m'entraina dans l'un des corridors des étages. Il passa trois fois devant un mur vide et à ma grande surprise une porte y apparu.

\- Attendez-moi à l'intérieur, je vais chercher vos compagnons, me dit le directeur avant de retourner à la classe de sortilèges.

J'ouvris la porte et entrais. J'eu le souffle coupé. Devant moi ce dressait de hautes colonnes de pierre garnies de ronces, s'élevant en spirales jusqu'à la voûte du plafond et disposé tout autour de la pièce. J'avançais et pénétrai dans la salle circulaire aux murs garnis de miroirs. Une grande armoire un peu vieillotte se tenait à l'opposé de la porte où j'étais arrivé.

Le plafond, probablement enchanté comme celui de la grande salle, représentait un ciel aux couleurs de feu et un soleil couchant. J'étais époustouflé, les rayons de lumières se reflétaient sur chacun des miroirs donnant un éclairage magnifique à la pièce.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi et les garçons entrèrent accompagnés de notre directeur. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent et la mâchoire de James se décrocha.

-Non d'un hippogriffe, c'est superbe! Lança Sirius.

-Dans cette salle, nous ne serons pas dérangés et nous pourrons essayer certaines choses impossibles à faire dans d'autres locaux, nous expliqua Dumbledore. Je vais vous expliquer ce que nous allons faire. En fait c'est très simple. Voyez l'armoire là-bas, elle contient un épouvantard…

Pdv : Remus

Je me sentais mal pour Jennifer, elle était retenue avec le directeur par ma faute. J'avais dit quelque chose et tout avait basculé d'un coup. Le directeur revint dans la pièce. Il s'avança vers nous et s'assit sur le fauteuil.

-Messieurs, je sais que vous tenez énormément à Jennifer et c'est pourquoi, je vous demanderais une chose. J'aimerais que vous preniez soin d'elle avec beaucoup d'attention, car Jennifer possède une chose très précieuse. Seulement, cette chose, quelqu'un tente de le lui la prendre par tous les moyens possibles.

_Quoi? Mais, qu'est-ce que l'on tente de lui prendre? Et de qui parle-t-on? Qui veut voler quelque chose à Jenn? _

\- Je ne peux vous dire ce qu'est cette chose, mais je sens que bientôt il sera beaucoup plus difficile pour elle de continuer à la cacher. Elle aura besoin de soutient, mais aussi d'aide et en particulier pour vaincre sa plus grande peur, car elle pourrait causer sa perte, poursuivit sombrement le directeur.

_Je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal! Jamais!_

-Êtes-vous d'accord pour bien vouloir m'aider?

-Pour sûr monsieur, dit Sirius. Jennifer est ma meilleure amie et je la considère comme ma petite sœur.

-Pas de problème monsieur, répondit James.

-Je ferais absolument n'importe quoi pour l'aider, affirmais-je.

-Bien, alors suivez-moi.

Il nous entraina au septième étage et s'arrêta devant une porte que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant.

_Étrange, pourtant il n'y a rien d'écrit sur la carte des maraudeurs à cet endroit…_

Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur et je crus rêver. Des colonnes de pierres trônaient tout autour de la pièce circulaire où régnait une ambiance mystique. Un ciel de soleil couchant ornait le plafond et projetait des rayons de lumière sur les murs couverts de miroir qui reflétaient la lumière et la dispersait partout dans la pièce. Au centre, se tenait Jennifer la tête tournée vers le plafond observant le ciel s'embraser des milles et une couleur de feu.

_On dirait presque un ange…_

En effet Jennifer, dont les cheveux semblaient capter la lumière, rayonnait.

-Non d'un hippogriffe, c'est superbe! Lança Sirius.

-Dans cette salle, nous ne serons pas dérangés et nous pourrons essayer certaines choses impossibles à faire dans d'autres locaux, nous expliqua Dumbledore. Je vais vous expliquer ce que nous allons faire. En fait c'est très simple. Voyez l'armoire là-bas, elle contient un épouvantard…

Le charme de l'endroit sembla fondre d'un coup. Jennifer recula précipitamment le plus loin possible de l'armoire une étrange lueur au fond des yeux. Elle grognait sourdement en montrant les dents.

-Jenn? Ça va, demandais-je en m'approchant.

Aucune réponse, son regard resta fixé sur la porte noire renfermant l'épouvantard.

_Ah, c'est comme ça qu'il compte s'y prendre pour qu'elle affronte sa peur. Je me demande bien, c'est quoi…_

-Non, miss. Pour l'instant seul vos amis s'approcheront de l'épouvanteur, ajouta le directeur à l'intention de Jennifer.

Elle sembla se calmer, mais elle continua d'être tendue. Les sourcils froncés et le regard dur, elle revint vers nous.

-Qui veut commencer?

-Je peux y aller, déclara James confiant. On a vu ça l'année dernière en DCFM.

-Et bien allez-y. N'oubliez pas, la formule est «ridiculus».

James s'approcha de l'armoire qui se mit à trembler. La porte s'ouvrit et l'épouvantard jaillit dans la pièce. James s'apprêta à lancer le sort immédiatement pour l'empêcher de prendre l'une de ces terrifiantes formes, mais le directeur l'interrompit.

-Attendez un peu encore.

L'épouvantard profitant de l'inattention de James changea d'apparence, prenant celle de Lily gisant les yeux grands ouverts dans une mare de sang rouge écarlate qui se rependait sur le sol tout autour d'elle. James tremblait et peinait à rester debout finalement il parvint à prononcer fort et clair «Ridiculus». Lily reprit vie et se mit à couvert contre les gouttes d'eau projetées sur elle qu'étaient devenus la mare de sang. James revint vers nous et l'épouvantard hurla de fureur.

-À mon tour, dit Sirius impassible.

Il s'avança vers l'armoire et l'épouvantard se divisa en trois silhouettes. Je reconnu James qui semblait avoir rajeuni de cinq ans à genoux aux côtés d'une illusion de Jennifer lorsqu'elle était petite. Leurs yeux criaient de détresse et ils tremblaient de peur. La troisième silhouette sorti de la pénombre, grande, imposante, hargneuse et cruelle dans toute sa splendeur se dressait, une ceinture à la main, la mère de Sirius.

Ce dernier frémis de rage et leva sa baguette. Un « ridiculus» sonore et puissant résonna dans la pièce au même moment où la parente de mon ami abaissait violemment la ceinture qui claqua sur le dos des jeunes terrifiés.

Sirius revint vers nous les sourcils froncés et la rage au cœur tandis que l'épouvantard se déformait et revenait à sa forme initiale, encore plus furieux de s'être fait berné une deuxième fois.

Je m'avançais à mon tour pour affronter l'épouvantard, mais Dumbledore me retint par le bras.

-Non, miss Foxter, allez-y.

Jennifer fit quelque pas encouragé par le succès des deux garçons. Elle affichait un air déterminé, mais des plis d'appréhension se formaient déjà sur son front. Soudainement, l'épouvantard retourna dans l'armoire faisant claquer la porte au passage. Jennifer sursauta, mais continua d'avancer plus ou moins sûre d'elle.

Un grincement se fit entendre et la porte de l'armoire s'entrouvrit lentement. Des pans de cape noirs s'échappèrent de l'armoire et une main blanche comme la craie avec de longs doigts fins aux ongles pointus agrippa le côté de la porte.

Jennifer respirait très fort et tremblait, mais elle resta là.

La chose derrière la porte pris une respiration sifflante et lança d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

-Jennifer… Tu es à moi… Tu ne peux m'échapper…

Puis, la silhouette encapuchonnée sortie de l'armoire. On ne distinguait rien qui nous permettait de reconnaitre quoi que ce soit.

Jennifer était comme paralysée par la peur. Elle tremblait tellement que ses mâchoires claquaient et ses yeux avait pris une teinte gris-argenté. La silhouette releva la tête et tout au fond du capuchon nous aperçûmes deux billes d'un rouge luisant qui semblaient contenir toute la haine du monde. Jennifer tomba à genoux en gémissant et la chose éclata d'un rire terrifiant.

Des étincelles d'or apparurent tout autour de moi et j'eus le sentiment urgent de devoir me précipiter sur Jennifer pour l'aider. Sirius me devança. Il s'élança en courant et pris Jennifer dans ses bras. Dès qu'ils se touchèrent, l'épouvantard se transforma et apparut un petit gamin accompagné d'un chien qui courait en riant.

-Chut… Murmurait Sirius à Jennifer.

Son sosie miniature, s'avança vers les deux amis enlacés et tira sur la manche de Jenn. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux. Le petit garçon essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur le visage de Jennifer, fit un sourire et s'éloigna en gambadant avant de réintégrer l'armoire.

-Miss… Commença le directeur.

Mais, Jennifer ne l'écoutais pas. Elle se laissa bercer par Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et que le silence revienne.

-Vous allez devoir recommencer, je ne le crains miss. Termina le directeur quelques instants plus tard.

-Mais, monsieur… protesta James à la place de tous.

-Non, je vais le faire… souffla Jennifer.

Elle se releva et Sirius lui passa une dernière fois la main dans les cheveux avant de s'écarter. Jennifer pris son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers l'armoire. La même scène recommença : la porte qui grince, la main blanche, puis :

-Jennifer… Tu es à moi… Tu ne peux m'échapper…

La silhouette capuchonnée sortie de l'armoire, Jennifer tremblait encore. La chose releva la tête et les deux abysses rouges réapparurent, puis elle éclata de son rire sinistre et inhumain. Jennifer tremblait encore et ses yeux gris-argentés étaient agrandis par la peur.

La créature s'avança vers elle lentement, calculant chacun de ses pas. Tout autour, la pièce s'obscurcissait et perdait de sa splendeur. De la glace recouvrit les murs et le sol tandis que la lumière faiblit.

Jennifer recula et trébucha, s'affalant par terre dans un bruit sourd. Sa respiration s'accéléra encore. La créature se pencha, pris Jennifer par le cou et la souleva dans les airs sans le moindre effort. Jennifer suffoquait, la créature pencha son visage vers le sien et laissa échapper un râle. C'est à ce moment que je sentis se briser quelque chose en moi.

_NON!_

Je me précipitais vers la chose maléfique et l'arrachais de sur Jennifer. Je me mis en avant de mon amie pour la protéger, les poings serrés en grognant férocement.

_Cette chose va souffrir, elle a fait du mal à Jennifer… Elle mérite de mourir… Je la tuerais…_

Tout se passa très vite. Inconscient de la véritable situation, emporté par ma rage, je m'étais approché beaucoup trop près de l'épouvantard oubliant ce qu'il était réellement. Soudainement, il changea de forme, une sphère ronde d'un blanc laiteux se mit à luire devant mes yeux.

_La pleine Lune…_

Je tombais à genoux alors que la douleur de la transformation m'assaillit. J'échappais ma baguette qui roula au loin, hors d'atteinte.

-Ahhh! Un gémissement de souffrance m'échappa.

-Non! Le cri de Jennifer me parvint de loin.

_Va-t'en, ne reste pas là…_

Je me tortillais sur le sol, foudroyé par la douleur, lorsque je vis au-dessus de moi l'astre exploser en de milliers d'étincelles de flammes et l'armoire prendre feu. La douleur disparut d'un coup, mais je ne me relevais pas trop sonné. Quelques instants plus tard, une présence se fit sentir à mes côtés. Jennifer passait sa main dans mes cheveux et sur mon cou. Une goutte d'eau tomba sur ma joue.

-Remus… chuchotait-elle. Remus… non…

J'ouvris les yeux et murmurais son nom.

-Jenn… ne pleure pas. Je déteste te voir pleurer, dis-je d'une voix rauque, et encore plus quand je sais que c'est à cause de moi…

-Oh, Remus! Je la pris dans mes bras et elle se blottit contre moi.

Sa présence m'apaisa et j'en oubliais où j'étais.

_Je l'aime tant…_

-Lunard! Non d'un chien est-ce-que ça va? Me demanda la voix de James qui s'était rapproché de nous avec les autres.

-Ouais Cornedrue, ça va, répondis-je. Mais toi, je me tournais vers Jennifer.

Elle m'adressa un sourire triste et murmura

-J'ai eu plus peur pour toi Remus…


	16. Heaven's on fire

Pdv : Sirius

Lorsque l'épouvantard prit la forme de la pleine lune, Remus tomba à genoux sous l'effet de la douleur. Sa baguette lui échappa l'empêchant de lancer un ridiculus pour s'en sortir. Dumbledore sortit sa baguette avec l'intention d'intervenir, mais Jennifer fut plus rapide.

-Ahhh! Un gémissement de souffrance sortit des lèvres du jeune lycanthrope.

-Non! Jennifer leva les mains dans les airs et la pièce se rempli du crépitement de sa magie.

Puis, tout explosa.

Je dus me baisser pour éviter d'être emporté par le souffle de l'explosion. L'armoire avait pris feu et des étincelles flottaient dans l'air. Jennifer se jeta sur Remus. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de mon ami.

-Remus… murmurait-elle. Remus… non…

Lunard ouvrit les yeux encore sous le choc.

-Jenn… ne pleure pas. Je déteste te voir pleurer et encore plus quand je sais que c'est à cause de moi… Dit-il dans un souffle, la voix rendu grave par la souffrance.

-Oh, Remus! Jennifer se blotti dans les bras ouvert de mon ami et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers eux.

-Lunard! Non d'un chien est-ce-que ça va? L'interrogea James inquiet en accourant avec moi et Dumbledore près d'eux.

-Ouais Cornedrue, ça va, répondit-il. Puis, il se tourna vers Jennifer. Mais toi…

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire triste

-J'ai eu plus peur pour toi Remus, lui dit-elle.

OoO

Nous fîmes le trajet jusqu'à notre salle commune en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois arrivé, je cru faire une attaque cardiaque lorsque Lily et Alice se jetèrent toutes les deux sur nous.

-Vous étiez où, non de dieu! Ça fait au moins une bonne heure que l'on vous attend, s'écria Alice en me sautant dans les bras.

-C'est vrai, on s'inquiétait nous! Lança Lily

\- Et oh, par merlin Jenn, ça va?! Lui demanda Alice.

-Hum hum…

Jennifer s'éloigna de nous et se dirigea près de la fenêtre où trônait notre magnifique système de son moldu. Elle y mit un C.D, appuya sur la touche play et se mit à chanter exactement au même moment que le chanteur. Je reconnu immédiatement le morceau. C'était Heaven's on fire de Kiss, un groupe moldu que j'adorais.

Tout en continuant sur sa lancée, elle avança au rythme de la musique jusqu'à une tenture. Elle la souleva découvrant une petite cachette dans le mur et y prit une bouteille de whisky pur feu.

-Jenn, on est mardi midi là, commença Lily inquiète du comportement de son amie.

Celle-ci fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre, dévissa le bouchon et but à même la bouteille une longue rasade d'alcool brulant. La chanson poursuivit et Jennifer continuait de se déhancher en hurlant à tue-tête les paroles de la chanson.

Elle s'approcha de moi en rigolant et continua de chanter les paroles un peu obscènes de la chanson :

_**...I'm getting closer, baby hear me breathe**_

Son souffle m'arriva au visage, apportant avec lui les vapeurs d'alcool. J'avais de plus en plus envie d'aller la rejoindre finalement...

_**You know the way to give me what I need  
Just let me love you and you'll never leave  
**_

Je fini par aller la rejoindre et lui volait une gorgée pour oublier mes soucis avant d'entamer le refrain avec elle :

_**Feel my heat takin' you higher,  
burn with me, Heaven's on fire  
Paint the sky with desire,  
angel fly, Heaven's on fire  
**_

James vient nous rejoindre et s'improvisa une guitare imaginaire, piquant lui aussi un peu de whisky pur feu.

_**I got a fever ragin' in my heart,  
you make me shiver and shake  
Baby don't stop,**_

Et mon bout préféré…

_**take it to the top, eat it like a piece of cake  
You're comin' closer, I can hear you breathe  
You drive me crazy when you start to tease  
You could bring the devil to his knees  
**_  
À cette dernière phrase je me mis à genoux devant Jennifer juchée sur le divan et presque tous les trois en même temps, nous sortîmes la langue en seccouant notre tête.

_**Feel my heat takin' you higher,  
burn with me, Heaven's on fire  
Paint the sky with desire,  
angel fly, Heaven's on fire**_

_**Oho Heaven's on fire, oho Heaven's on fire, oho**_

_**Feel my heat takin' you higher,  
burn with me, Heaven's on fire  
Paint the sky with desire,  
angel fly, Heaven's on fire**_**  
**

Jennifer s'approcha de Remus et lui versa directement un long filet d'alcool dans la gorge. Ce dernier n'eut d'autre choix que de tout avaler. Puis, elle l'entraina sur notre scène imaginaire.

_**I'm getting closer, baby hear me breathe**_

Jennifer avait déjà bu au moins la moitié de la bouteille et semblait vraiment s'amuser avec Remus qu'elle perturbait en chantant comme si elle s'adressait à lui.

_****__**You know the way to give me what I need  
Just let me love you and you'll never leave  
**_

Remus finit par rire et entra dans son jeu. Tous les deux chantèrent le refrain tout en se déhanchant côte à côte.

_**Feel my heat takin' you higher,  
burn with me, Heaven's on fire  
Paint the sky with desire,  
angel fly, Heaven's on fire…**_

La chanson se termina et Jennifer perd l'équilibre. Elle se raccrocha à Remus et tous deux finirent par s'affaler sur le divan en riant. Je les rejoignis bientôt suivi de Cornedrue et lançai :

-Bataille de Chatouilles générale!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et tous finirent par terre à se tordre de rire sous les assauts incessants des mains chatouilleuses. Jennifer s'empara de la bouteille de whisky pur feu avec l'intention de la finir, mais Remus la stoppa.

-Non, ça c'est pour moi! S'exclama-t-il en lui retirant la bouteille des mains.

-Hey, voleur!

-Je la veux-moi si, hurla James en riant.

Jennifer tenta de reprendre le précieux liquide et roula sur Remus qui sentant la menace peser sur lui finit le fond de la bouteille d'une gorgée.

Pdv : Remus

Jennifer, la bouteille de whisky pur feu à la main hurlait les paroles d'une chanson de rock moldu avec Sirius et James. Grimpée sur le divan, elle dansait n'importe comment avec les deux garçons.

_**take it to the top, eat it like a piece of cake  
You're comin' closer, I can hear you breathe  
You drive me crazy when you start to tease  
You could bring the devil to his knees  
**_  
À ces mots, Patmol se jetta à genoux devant Jenn et tous trois sortirent la langue en seccouant leur tête.

_**Feel my heat takin' you higher,  
burn with me, Heaven's on fire  
Paint the sky with desire,  
angel fly, Heaven's on fire**_

Inconsciemment, je m'étais mis à hocher la tête au son de la musique et à fredonner l'air.

_**Oho Heaven's on fire, oho Heaven's on fire, oho**_

_**Feel my heat takin' you higher,  
burn with me, Heaven's on fire  
Paint the sky with desire,  
angel fly, Heaven's on fire**_**  
**

Jennifer s'approcha de moi, en tournant sur elle-même. Une fois à mes côtés, elle versa la bouteille au-dessus de moi en relevant ma tête. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que d'avaler le liquide de flammes qui coulait dans ma gorge.

_Mhmmmm le whisky pur feu et le rhum y a-t-il meilleur chose au monde…_

_**I'm getting closer, baby hear me breathe**_

Jennifer se pencha vers moi et expira en même temps que la chanson. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je sentis mes entrailles se retourner aux creux de mon ventre soit sous l'effet de l'alcool, soit sous l'emprise de Jenn ou plutôt les deux…

_**You know the way to give me what I need  
Just let me love you and you'll never leave  
**_

C'est qu'elle danse bien celle-là, je vous jure. Jennifer continuait de chanter en faisant mine de s'adresser à moi.

_Euhmm… C'est pas que la chanson est une peu… comment dire… suggestive, mais c'est un peu ça…_

Je finis par chanter avec elle et lâcher mon fou. Fallait bien s'amuser de temps en temps et après ce qui venait de se produire avec l'épouvantard…

_**Feel my heat takin' you higher,  
burn with me, Heaven's on fire  
Paint the sky with desire,  
angel fly, Heaven's on fire…**_

La chanson se termina et Jennifer perdit l'équilibre. Elle s'agrippa à moi et nous tombâmes tous les deux sur le sofa en riant. Patmol et Cornedrue virent nous rejoindre.

-Bataille de Chatouilles générale! Lança Sirius.

Nous finîmes donc tous empilés les uns par-dessus-les autres, par terre, dans un amas de corps et de membres. Des mains me torturaient les côtes, j'étais plié de rire. Puis, Jennifer pris la bouteille d'alcool.

_Elle a bien l'intention de la finir sans nous la coquine!_

-Non, ça c'est pour moi! M'exclamais-je en lui retirant la bouteille des mains.

-Hey, voleur!

-Je la veux-moi si, hurle James tordu de rire.

Jennifer roula sur moi pour tenter de reprendre son bien. Assise à califourchon sur moi elle tendit les bras pour l'attraper, mais plus rapide, je déposai le goulot sur mes lèvres et avalai tout le contenu de la bouteille du whisky pur feu.

_Chaud!_

-Ah! T'aurais pu m'en laisser, dit-elle boudeuse.

-Nan! T'as assez bu comme ça, le reste était pour moi. Répliquais-je.

_Et vu la position dans laquelle tu es chère, valait mieux que tu ne boives pas plus…_

-Ah, tient! Il en reste là… Jennifer passa un doigt sur mes lèvres, puis le lécha pour récupérer les quelques gouttes d'alcool qui m'avaient échappées.

_Euh… Chaud… Chaud… Très chaud! _

Déjà que la pleine lune était cette semaine et que Jennifer était vraiment trop suggestive assise comme ça sur moi, me retenir de la faire basculer pour l'embrasser et faire toutes sortes d'autres choses pas très catholiques qui me passèrent par la tête à ce moment-là fut tout un exploit.

Je dégluti difficilement et Sirius mit finalement fin à la situation ambigüe en plaquant Jennifer sur le sol de l'autre côté de moi et en la chatouillant jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter.

_Merci Patmol! Quoi que… ce n'était pas inconfortable…_

Pdv : Jennifer

-Ah! T'aurais pu m'en laisser, dis-je boudeuse

-Nan! T'as assez bu comme ça, le reste était pour moi. Me répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

_Il est vraiment mignon quand il sourit et ses yeux… et ses lèvres…_

Ah, tient! Il en reste là… Je mis mon doigt sur ses lèvres, récoltai quelques gouttes de whisky pur feu qui y étaient restées et léchai mon doigt pour les récupérées.

_Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de faire ça! Ah et puis, je m'en fou! _

Faut dire que là, étendu par terre sous moi assise à califourchon sur lui, il me faisait pas mal d'effet le pti Remus. Surtout que j'étais pas mal pompette avec quasiment la moitié de la bouteille à mon effectif. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et sa pomme d'Adam monta et redescendit difficilement.

_Tient, on dirait que tu lui fais de l'effet à lui aussi…_

Soudainement, je m'envolai. Sirius venait d'effectuer un plaquage en règle sur ma pauvre petite personne et je me retrouvai étendue sur le sol, un Sirius hilare à mes côtés.

-Méchant! Lui dis-je en le frappant gentiment avec le peu de force qui me restait.

-Attention, je vais devoir répliquer…

-AHHH! Non Sirius, arrête!

Mon ami avait décidé de me faire payer en me chatouillant à mort. Je me roulais part terre incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tellement je riais. Il finit par arrêter et d'un clin d'œil tactique, me fit comprendre que lui et les autres garçons feraient comme si de rien n'était avec ce qui s'était passé après le cours de sortilège. Je me jetai sur lui et lui donnai un câlin rempli de toute ma reconnaissance, étreinte qu'il me rendit avec joie.

-Bon aller! J'ai faim moi, on va manger? S'exclama Sirius avec entrain.

-Ouais! Répondis-je avec les deux autres maraudeurs à qui toutes ces émotions avaient ouvert l'appétit.


	17. Échec et mat

Après avoir diné, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parc ou les cours de soin aux créatures magiques avaient lieux. Nous étudiâmes les botruc, ces petits êtres aux grands yeux marron qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des brindilles. Puis, nous retournâmes à l'intérieur pour assister à notre cour de métamorphose. Nous devions faire apparaitre, avec notre coéquipier assigné, un ensemble à thé : théière, tasses, soucoupes, petites cuillères et sucrier.

C'était difficile, car je n'avais pas la même image d'ensemble à thé que Remus. Le mien ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui que les Black possédaient dans le cellier de leur salon : tout d'argent avec la devise de la famille gravé sur le rebord. Je réussi quand même à l'embellir un peu en y gravant de jolis motifs d'étoiles sur les côtés. Remus quant à lui imaginait le tout en porcelaine blanche avec de petites fioritures bleu sur les rebords. Au final, le résultat était plutôt dépareillé, mais il était entier, ce qui était très bien selon notre professeur.

Le cours se déroula, donc bien et nous eûmes beaucoup de plaisir. Nous avions, en effet, rigolé tout le long du cours reportant notre attention sur notre tâche uniquement lorsque Mc. Gonagall pointait le bout de son nez un peu trop près de notre table.

Les garçons semblaient avoir tous oublié ce qui s'était passé en avant midi et je leur en étais très reconnaissante. Je n'avais pas envie d'en discuter, ni d'y repenser.

La soirée arriva bien vite et après le souper, nous nous installâmes autour du feu dans les sofas décrépits, mais moelleux de notre salle commune. Remus étendu par terre disputait une partie d'échec version sorcier avec Peter. Lily et Alice papotait tranquillement, tandis que je discutais Quidditch avec les deux joueurs de la bande.

-Mais comment ça marche au juste? Demandai-je à mes amis.

-En fait, c'est très simple. Il y a les poursuiveurs, comme moi, qui sont chargés de se passer le souaffle jusque dans la zone de but adverse pour y marquer des points en lançant le souaffle dans l'un des trois anneaux. Un gardien est chargé d'empêcher les souaffles de passer dans les buts, m'expliqua James.

-Moi, je suis batteur, poursuivi Sirius. Je me charge de frapper les cognards. Ce sont des balles ensorcelées qui tente de renverser les joueurs de leurs balais. On les frappe avec des battes en les renvoyant vers l'autre équipe et en les éloignant de nos joueurs à nous.

-De plus, dans chaque équipe, il y a un attrapeur. L'attrapeur est l'un des joueurs les plus importants, car c'est lui qui doit attraper le vif d'or. C'est une balle en or minuscule avec des ailes, qui vole à une vitesse phénoménale tout autour du terrain. Lorsque l'attrapeur s'empare du vif d'or, son équipe gagne 150 points d'un coup. Continua James.

-Une fois que l'attrapeur à le vif d'or, le match s'arrête et c'est souvent l'équipe qui a le vif d'or qui gagne, termina Sirius.

-Wow, ça a l'air chouette! M'exclamai-je.

-Ouais peut-être, sauf que c'est un sport réservé aux garçons. Dit-James.

Mon enthousiasme retomba d'un seul coup.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Et bien parce que c'est physiquement très difficile et que c'est même dangereux, me répondit Sirius.

-Je suis sûr que je serais capable de jouer au Quidditch autant que vous deux!

Les garçons s'esclaffèrent. Offusquée, je me levai et alla m'asseoir à côté de Remus qui réfléchissait à son prochain coup.

-Tu crois toi que je pourrais arriver à jouer au Quidditch?

-Humm… En fait aucune fille n'a jamais joué au Quidditch.

Il approcha sa main de sa tour avec l'intention de la bouger.

-Non! Joue la reine là.

-Mais pourquoi, ça n'a pas de sens.

-Oh! Aller fait ce que je te dis.

-D'accord, il avança sa reine à la case désignée. Peter bougea son fou et mangea sa reine.

-Tu vois!

-Oui je vois, échec et mat Peter.

-Hein, où ça?

-Tu es pris, Si tu ne bouges pas, le fou te mange, si tu vas là, c'est le cavalier qui t'attrape et si tu recules, la tour te prend. Tu es fait, échec et mat.

Remus agrandi ses yeux il n'y croyait pas, il avait gagné aux échecs contre Peter. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le petit animagus rat avait perdu aux échecs.

-Tu es vraiment incroyable Jenn! Merci. Remus me prit dans ses bras et me plaqua un bisou sur la joue. C'était la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine. Un peu troublée je me relevai et retournai m'assoir sur un divan plus à l'écart. J'avais le vent froid de la fenêtre qui m'atteignait, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour aller la fermer. Remus vint me rejoindre.

-Ça va?

-Ouais… et toi.

-Moi ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Mais oui, tu es important Remus voyons!

Il s'assit à mes côtés, ferma les yeux et soupira. Je frissonnai lorsqu'un coup de vent en provenance de la fenêtre se fit sentir.

-Tu veux ma veste? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non, ça va aller… Brrr….

Il enleva sa veste et l'étendit sur mes épaules elle était chaude et sentait vraiment bon.

-C'est mieux comme ça non? Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Je hochai la tête et je me décidai à enfiler son pull au moins trois fois trop grand pour moi. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même et enfoui mon nez dedans. Nous passâmes un bon moment ainsi à rien faire, somnolant tous les deux plus ou moins sur le sofa. Soudainement, alors que je venais de déposer ma tête sur son épaule et que j'allais vraiment m'endormir, Alice me sauta dessus.

-Allez ma puce faut aller faire dodo, demain on a encore cours…

-Oh, non…

-Allez il est 11 heures…

Je me recroquevillai encore plus et me cachai dans le dos de Remus.

-Mais je vais avoir froid…

-Et je m'en fou!

-Elle a raison, faut qu'on aille dormir, me dit doucement Remus. Tu peux garder ma veste si tu veux.

-Merci, lui répondis-je d'une petite voix ensommeillée.

Il me fit un câlin et murmura bonne nuit au creux de mon oreille.

-Toi aussi, fait de beaux rêves…

Pdv : Remus

J'étais tellement fatigué que mes paupières se fermaient d'elles même, mais je ne voulais pas quitter la salle commune. J'étais trop bien assis à côté de Jennifer. J'avais un peu froid sans ma veste, mais je m'en fichais.

_Tant que c'est elle qui la porte…_

Son parfum me montait aux narines m'enivrant de sa douce odeur. Elle respirait lentement sur le point, elle aussi, de s'endormir. Elle déposa sa tête sur mon épaule et inconsciemment, j'appuyai ma tête sur la sienne.

_Je suis tellement bien, je pourrais rester là pour toujours…_

-Allez ma puce faut aller faire dodo, demain on a encore cours, lança Alice qui avait bondi sur Jenn, brisant l'instant.

-Oh, non, répondit cette dernière.

-Allez, il est 11 heures…

Jennifer remonta ses jambes encore plus près d'elle et ce cacha derrière moi.

-Mais je vais avoir froid, supplia-t-elle.

-Et je m'en fou!

-Elle a raison, faut qu'on aille dormir, dis-je doucement. Tu peux garder ma veste si tu veux.

-Merci, me répondit elle d'une petite voix ensommeillée.

Je me rapprochai d'elle et la serrai dans mes bras.

-Bonne nuit, murmurai-je.

-Toi aussi, fait de beaux rêves, me répondit-elle avant de s'en aller.

Je montai au dortoir, où le reste des maraudeurs se préparaient à dormir, me déshabillai et mit mon pyjama : un vieux chandail trop grand et des pantalons.

-Mais tu es habillé comme un ours vieux, tu vas mourir de chaud me dit Patmol évaché sur son lit.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi et James. Je dors avec un pyjama moi, pas à moitié nu.

-Mais, on est tellement mieux à moitié nu, comme tu le dit si bien. Au moins on ne risque pas de s'étrangler pendant notre sommeil! Argumenta-il.

-Oh, la ferme, je vais dormir.

Je fermais les yeux et m'endormi d'un sommeil sans rêve, enfin presque…

_Il faisait chaud, vraiment chaud… J'étais enfermé dans une pièce sombre, seul. Où suis-je me demandai-je. Une présence se fit sentir derrière moi. Je me retournai sur la défensive. C'était Jennifer. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander où nous étions, mais elle m'arrêta._

_-Chut… murmura-t-elle en déposant son doigt sur mes lèvres._

_Jennifer était magnifique, elle portait une jupe toute simple, des talons hauts et une chemise blanche. Ses lèvres étaient rougies et ses yeux brillaient à la faible clarté qui se dégageait de la fenêtre. Loin dans la nuit, une mélodie se fit entendre. Le son se rapprocha et Jennifer me tendit une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Le son des guitares électriques ampli l'atmosphère, je pris une gorgée, deux, trois… Jennifer me poussa, et je tombai sur un divan. _

_Elle recula et monta sur la table basse au pied du divan. Le bruit me vrillait les tympans et l'alcool n'était rien pour arranger. J'avais chaud, putain qu'il faisait chaud… Jennifer passa une main dans ses cheveux aux reflets d'or et commença à se déhancher au son de la musique. J'agrandis les yeux, autant ne rien manquer!_

_Ses mains montèrent tout le long de son corps puis redescendirent sensuellement. Elle se baissa, tournoyant sur elle-même puis remonta au son de la musique. Un bouton de sa chemise se détacha sous ses mains, puis un autre et ils finirent par tous y passer. Le bout de tissu tomba sur le sol. Il faisait vraiment chaud… _

OoO

Pdv : Sirius

Le soleil décida de venir envahir mon lit, m'aveuglant du même coup et me réveillant au passage.

-J'voulais encore dormir moi…

Je décidai de me lever quand même. James était déjà réveillé et sortait justement de la salle de bain. Je pris mes vêtements et sautai dans la douche. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou et c'est complètement réveillé que je retournai au dortoir.

-Bonjour, Cornedrue! Bien dormi?

-Ouais, mais sûrement pas autant que Remus, regarde il dort encore.

-Mais c'est exceptionnel ça! Remus qui se réveille après tout le monde, c'est une première!

-Peter dort encore…

-Non, plus maintenant crétins, je vais dans la douche. Dit Queudver que l'on avait dérangé en parlant.

Je m'approchai du lit de Lunard avec l'intention de lui bondir dessus, lorsque je m'arrêtai remarquant les grandes trainées de sueur qui perlaient sur son front et sur son torse.

-Tu crois qu'il fait un cauchemar, me demanda mon frère de cœur.

En effet, Remus bien que profondément endormi se tortillait dans ses draps défaits, serrant contre lui son oreiller en marmonnant quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

_Hey, mais wow minutes là! Hier, il portait un pyjama avant d'aller dormir. Là et ben…_

-James, je ne crois pas que notre cher petit loup soit en train de faire un cauchemar, je parierais plus pour un autre genre de rêve…

OoO

_Jennifer continuait de danser sur la musique, ses mains descendirent le long de son ventre et cette fois, sa jupe finie par terre. Je me retins de lui sauter dessus, mais un gémissement franchi mes lèvres. Elle tourna encore et continua de danser, plus lentement cette fois. Elle ne suivait plus le rythme de la musique, mais je m'en fichais éperdument elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi que je n'en aurais même pas pris conscience. _

_Habillé uniquement avec un ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle noire que j'identifiai comme étant le même que la fois où je les avaient vus dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, elle s'avança plus près de moi descendit de la table basse et se pencha près, près, très près de moi._

_Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes et je devins fou. Je l'agrippai par la taille et l'attirai sur moi. Ses mains se glissèrent sous mon t-shirt et je me retrouvai torse nu. Ses lèvres revinrent vers les miennes, je m'en emparai avidement. Elles avaient un goût de cannelle et de rhum à en faire perdre la tête. _

_Mes doigts courraient sur son dos nu et les siens s'emmêlaient dans mes cheveux. Sa cuisse remonta sur ma hanche et je frissonnai. Maudit qu'il faisait chaud!_

OoO

-Tu pense à quel genre de rêve mon cher Patmol, me demanda James un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

-Exactement à celui auquel tu penses. Notre petit Remus est en train de faire un de ces rêves cochons et pas des plus innocents à ce que je vois.

Remus respirait très fort et haletait presque. Il continuait de se tortiller dans son lit, s'emmêlant encore plus dans ses draps.

-On attend qu'il se réveille?

-Pour sûr James et on le torture pour savoir qui est ce qui lui fait de l'effet comme ça par merlin! M'écriai-je.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et continuai d'observer Remus perdu dans ses songes. James vint me rejoindre.

-Qui s'est tu crois? Lui demandai-je

-Je ne sais pas, on essaie de trouver?

-Partant!

OoO

_J'avais perdu mes jeans et je ne me souvenais plus comment. Jennifer m'embrassa sur la mâchoire, tout le long du cou, sur mon torse, descendant lentement en déposant des baisers tout au long de mon corps. J'haletai. Son souffle me chatouilla le nombril, elle descendit encore plus bas. Lentement, ses lèvres se déposèrent sur ma hanche. _

_Je devais être en train de prendre feu. J'avais de la difficulté à respirer tellement, j'haletais vite. Sa main glissa le long de ma cuisse, jusqu'à la couture de mon boxer, qui finit par disparaitre lui aussi. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur moi pour la dernière fois…_

OoO

La lumière m'aveugla, j'avais rouvert les yeux et m'étais levé en sursautant. J'étais dans le dortoir assis dans mon lit. Mes draps entortillés autour de moi étaient trempés. Je n'avais plus de pyjama, j'étais torse nu et en boxer encore sous le choc. Ce n'était qu'un rêve…

-Bon matin mon cher Remus! Sirius assis sur son lit avec James me sorti de mon état semi-comateux.

Mon souffle ne se calmait pas, j'avais chaud et je tremblais. Jamais, ça ne m'étais arrivé. Jamais je n'avais rêvé à autre chose que des cauchemars. Et là, les effets de se rêve se faisaient encore sentir sur mon corps et en particulier au niveau de mon entre-jambe.

-Et bien, on voit que tu as bien dormi! S'exclama James.

Je voulu lui répondre d'aller se faire voir, mais tout ce que je réussi à émettre fut une espèce de gémissement rauque.

-Ouh la la, t'es encore dedans hein? Continua-t-il.

-Dit Lunard, quelle jolie jeune demoiselle a hanté ta nuit? Me demanda Sirius.

_Son souffle sur mon corps… ses lèvres… Jennifer… _

Je secouais ma tête tentant en vain d'enlever ses illusions de mon cerveau. C'était peine perdu. Je soulevai mes draps pour m'assurer que tout était sous contrôle.

_Et merde! _

Un éclair remonta de mon bas ventre jusqu'à ma nuque et je retins un cri.

Ramassant mes draps autour de ma taille je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, mais Sirius se mit sur mon chemin m'empêchant de passer.

-Ah tit tit tit. Tu ne passes pas tant que tu ne m'as pas dit qui s'est!

Mes lèvres me brûlaient et j'avais désespérément besoin d'embrasser quelque chose. Je gémis fortement. Sirius me regardaient avec un air étrange. Mais je n'arrivai pas à décrocher mon regard de sa bouche.

_Il a de belles lèvres tout de même… NON voyons, c'est Sirius ! … Chaud… Il faudrait vraiment que…_

-Euh, Patmol, je crois que tu devrais vraiment t'enlever de là. Il a l'air prêt à te manger… La voix de James me parvient de très loin.

_Jennifer…_

Je devais vraiment avoir un regard de sauvage, car Sirius déguerpit de mon chemin sans demander son reste. Je me précipitai vers la salle de bain et une fois à l'intérieur barrais la porte à clé.


	18. Douche glacée

Je devais vraiment avoir un regard de sauvage, car Sirius déguerpi de mon chemin sans demander son reste. Je me précipitai vers la salle de bain et une fois à l'intérieur barrai la porte à clé.

Je tremblais de plus en plus fort et mon désir se manifestait de manière assez visible maintenant. Je rentrai dans la douche et du m'agripper aux rideaux pour ne pas tomber lorsqu'un autre éclair me traversa le corps, ce qui ne m'empêcha cependant pas de laisser échapper un cri plutôt audible.

Je tournai la poigné de la douche et la réglai sur le mode glacé, peut-être que l'eau gelé arrêterait cette folie. Mais non, malgré le filet d'eau froide qui coulait sur mon corps nu, je continuais de ressentir les éclairs de plaisir qui me transperçaient de toutes part à intervalle régulier. J'avais fermés mes yeux inconsciemment et des images toutes plus intense les unes que les autres avaient envahis mon esprit.

_Non, non, non, NON! _

Je rouvris les yeux, mais les images ne s'évanouir pas, au contraire, elles semblèrent prendre vie.

_Jennifer qui s'était tenue ici sous la douche avec les cheveux trempés dégoulinant d'eau sur ses seins, ses hanches, ses fesses. Les milliers de gouttelettes d'eau qui forment des arcs en ciel sur sa peau au contact de la lumière. Ces gouttelettes qui me donnent envie de passer ma langue sur son corps dans une douce caresse… Le goût de ses lèvres, la sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau… _

Mon souffle s'accéléra encore. Je n'en finissais plus de gémir et de crier sous les assauts des vagues de désirs. Je me mordis les lèvres au sang et enfonçai mes doigts dans la paume de mes mains, mais rien à faire, c'était trop fort, j'étais rendu trop loin. Dans un dernière tentative pour me chasser ces pensées malsaines de l'esprit, je me lacérai les bras le torse et les cuisses.

J'étais tellement habitué à la douleur que je ne ressenti même pas la morsure de mes ongles sur ma peau, qui se transforma plutôt en douce caresse. Je ne tenais même plus sur mes jambes. Je m'écroulai au sol et me laissai envahir par mes sensations. Je n'avais plus la force de lutter.

Un dernier éclair me parcouru le corps et je m'arquai sous la vague déferlante de plaisir qui me submergea. Une fois la tension retombé, je restai étendu sur le carrelage de la douche, complètement frigorifié par le froid polaire de l'eau glacée.

Je me sentais perdu, déboussolé, pourtant un sourire flottait encore sur mes lèvres rendues mauve par le froid. Jamais cela n'aurait dû arriver, je n'étais pas assez fort, je devais arriver à me contenir. J'avais céder si facilement à cette tentation, que pourrait-il se passer alors désormais, où m'arrêterais-je? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Pourtant, je me sentais si bien là, malgré le froid, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, un vaste songe où mes pensées les plus folles avaient pris racines. J'allais tout couper, Jennifer méritait mieux que moi.

_Je ne suis rien, rien qu'une bête capable de détruire la vie des gens, une bête capable de tuer et de s'en réjouir, une bête incapable de se contrôler et qui, au final, fera du mal à ceux que j'aime…_

Je restai là longtemps sans bouger complètement amorphe sous le jet de l'eau qui brûlait de froid ma peau à nu. Des coups se firent entendre à la porte.

-Aller Remus, sort de là! L'école va être à cour d'eau si tu continu. M'intima la voix de Sirius. Ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es dans la douche, grouille sinon on va rater le cours!

Cela me permit de revenir à la réalité, la vie se poursuivait. On avait cours et je devais sortir de là. Au prix d'un immense effort, je réussi à m'extirper de la douche. Je me frictionnai avec ma serviette pour me sécher, mais aussi pour tenter de ramener un peu de chaleur dans mon corps, lorsque je remarquais que je n'avais emporté aucun vêtement avec moi.

_J'étais pressé disons…_

J'attachai la serviette autour de ma taille et sorti de la salle de bain. Devant ma valise ouverte et totalement vandalisé de manière experte se tenait James et Sirius un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mes vêtements étaient éparpillés partout dans la pièce, j'étais furax. Ça allait prendre un temps fou pour tout ramasser!

-Maintenant que tu es enfin réveillé pour de bon et que tu ne risques pas de venir me manger, je vais te poser une question. Cependant, mon cher, réfléchi bien car ton titre de maraudeur le moins dépravé est en jeu ! S'écria Patmol

-Mais de quoi tu parles? Répondis-je.

-Et bien c'est très simple, soit tu réponds à la question et ton honneur est sauf ou soit tu refuses de répondre et on te fera vivre un calvaire, m'expliqua calmement James une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

-Qu'est que vous voulez?

-De qui a tu rêver cette nuit Remus? Me questionna tout bonnement Sirius.

J'eu l'impression que la fin du monde avait sonné. Je ne me rappelais plus grand-chose d'avant la douche, ce qui expliquait pourquoi j'étais si perdu, mais là j'étais abasourdi.

_Merde! Ils s'en sont rendu compte! Saloperie qu'est-ce que je leur dit, moi hein! Oh merlin, aide moi…_

-Tout acte de non-réponse, incluant les non verbales, seront punis par notre sévère punition, récita Cornedrue comme s'il avait appris ce texte toute sa vie.

_Je ne peux pas leur dire, ils sont mes amis. Je dois la protéger et les protéger aussi…_

-…

-Tu ne veux pas nous le dire! À nous, à tes meilleurs amis au monde qui te chérissent comme leur petit frère! Comment oses-tu! S'insurgea Patmol devant mon silence.

-Tu l'auras voulu Lunard, termina James d'un air diabolique.

_Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter de me mettre à dos les deux pires farceurs de cette école…_

Pourtant, ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Aucune tentative pour me retenir et me torturer, non rien. Intrigué, je m'avançai jusqu'à ma valise, me penchai et attrapai mes pantalons d'uniforme, un boxer noir, ma cravate et une paire de chaussette. Je cherchai dans ma valise et aux alentour pour une chemise d'uniforme et mes souliers, mais rien. Je commençai à me douter de quelque chose.

Il faut dire que je n'avais pas un million d'habits, mes parents se tapant des salaires de misères qui suffisaient tous juste à nos besoins existentiels. Donc, je n'avais que deux chemise d'école dont l'une était brisée, et une seule paire de soulier réglementaire pour aller en cours.

_Commençons par mettre ce que j'ai déjà trouver…_

J'enfilai mes sous-vêtements, mis mes pantalons et mes chaussettes et me retournai en fourrant ma cravate dans ma poche, vers mes deux amis qui toujours immobiles me regardaient avec des sourires de diablotins.

-Les gars… Je ne vous dirai rien, vraiment.

-Bon et bien tant pis! Dit Sirius en sortant de son dos mes chaussures.

-Donne-moi les, j'en ai de besoin.

-On le sait très bien et c'est pourquoi j'ai ça moi, me répondit James en brandissant ma seule chemise utilisable devant mes yeux.

-Oh! Aller passez-moi ça, on ne va pas niaiser ici toute la journée!

-Tu as envie d'un petit jogging matinal très cher frère, demanda James à Sirius.

-Pourquoi pas, après tout faut que je garde la forme!

Et tous les deux partirent à courir avec mes vêtements hors du dortoir.

Pdv : Jennifer

Assise à la table des rouges et or, je discutais tranquillement, lorsque des voix familières me parvinrent aux oreilles.

-Bande de crétins! Salauds! Revenez ici tout de suite! Remus hurlaient des insanités à ses deux amis.

-C'est qui ? C'est qui? Scandèrent en chœur la voix de James et Sirius.

Quelques instant plus tard, les maraudeurs firent leurs entrée dans la salle. Entrée plutôt remarqué. En effet, James et Sirius entrèrent en courant dans la grande salle, hilares et à bout de souffle. Tandis que Remus les poursuivait torse-nu et en chaussette toujours en leur criant des injures. Peter suivait, tout essoufflé.

-Rendez-moi mes affaires! Hurla Remus.

-Non, pas tant que tu nous auras pas dit c'est qui! Répliqua James en brandissant fièrement un morceau de tissu blanc, qui devait être une chemise.

-Sirius qui était de mon côté de la table entraina Remus dans l'allée en faisant semblant de poursuivre les chaussures qu'il tenait à bout de bras en criant : vite, vite Remus tes souliers se sauvent!

Une fois rendu, juste à côté de moi il plongea sous la table. Il se faufila et une fois rendu de l'autre côté, il s'arrêta près de James. Pris dans son élan Remus freina et tenta d'attraper ses vêtements de l'autre côté de la table.

Le problème c'était que, puisque j'avais voulu lui parler pour lui dire de jeter un « accio » à ses vêtements je m'étais penché la tête vers l'arrière. Dans une vaine tentative pour se réapproprier ses biens, il s'était penché sur moi, au-dessus de la table. Je me retrouvai donc, nez à nez avec son nombril les yeux fixé sur son ventre. Je virai au rouge tomate et murmurai gêner :

-Euh… Remus…

Pdv : Remus

Les salauds, ils m'avaient volé mon linge pour m'obliger à leur révéler celle qui avait peuplé mes rêves cette nuit. Alors, je les avais pourchassé sans chemise ni soulier partout dans l'école. J'avais parcouru les corridors, descendus les escaliers à toute vitesse et j'étais arrivé à la grande salle où étaient en train de déjeuner les élèves. Estimant mes chances plus élevées de rattraper Sirius, qui avait pris du retard en s'enfargeant dans une statue, je le suivis lorsque James et lui bifurquèrent de chaque côté de la table.

La seule chose que je n'avais pas prévue est que Sirius fonça sous la table m'obligeant pour ainsi dire à freiner brutalement et à me pencher pour tenter d'attraper le bout de tissu que James agitait sous mon nez de l'autre côté. Cependant cela impliquait aussi de me retrouver en fâcheuse posture au-dessus, ironie du sort (la vie fait bien les choses tout de même), de Jennifer qui avait penché la tête vers l'arrière pour je ne sais trop quelle raison.

Si cette position n'avait pas été aussi compromettante, je serais resté ainsi des heures durant. Le souffle chaud de celle qui occupait désormais toute mes pensées caressait mon ventre nu, tandis que ses longs cheveux ondulaient sur mes cuisses Sa peau si près de la mienne l'effleurait presque et son odeur me parvenait subtile, douce, mais entêtante à me faire perdre la raison.

-Euh… Remus… sa voix résonna très loin dans ma tête, réveillant en moi les souvenirs de la nuit incrusté dans mon cerveau.

Incapable de répondre et réduit à l'état de légume vu la proximité soudaine du contact, je me contentai de grommeler un son indistinct. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur mon torse et je retins un gémissement, elle avait les doigts gelés.

-Remus, elle me poussa doucement je voudrais pouvoir bou…

Je me redressai vivement en me rendant compte des pensées qui agitaient mon esprit. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller. Elle n'avait pas à subir ça. Par contre, une idée perverse me traversa l'esprit, eux ils avaient bien le droit de souffrir un peu non.

Je retirai mes chaussettes et ma ceinture, sans me préoccuper des propos indécents de mes amis.

-C'est ça Remuchounet! Déshabille-toi !

_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Cornedrue…_

\- Il est pour qui ce striptease…

_Et toi non plus mon cher Patmol…_

Une fois la première étape de mon plan terminée, j'ensorcelai mes chaussettes et ma ceinture qui prirent vie et s'attaquèrent à Sirius. Puis, je bondis par-dessus la table et atterrit pile poil à côté de James.

-Ahhh! Au secours des chaussettes démoniaques! Elles sont possédées! Hurla Sirius, tandis que celles-ci s'agrippaient à ses poignets et le plaquaient au mur tel de solides chaînes.

La ceinture ensorcelée fini d'attacher Sirius au mur. James le regardait hébété et dans un dernier espoir pour protéger ma chemise, se mit à quatre pattes juste au pied de Sirius, enserrant de ses bras et de son corps l'objet volé.

_Parfait, je suis un géni maléfique! Mouah ah ah! Reste plus qu'à avoir l'air crédible maintenant…_

Tranquillement en prenant bien soin de mettre ma bouche le plus près des oreilles de James, je m'étendis sur mon ami et me mit à murmurer.

Oh James, je gémis près de son oreille et donnait un coup de reins des plus éloquent qui fit relever la tête de mon ami et exorbiter ses yeux

-JAMES hurlai-je

Sirius, baissa les yeux et vit l'une des scènes les plus crasses de sa vie :

Remus, torse nu, le dos cambrer chevauchait son meilleur ami qui à quatre pattes devant lui, venait de remonter la tête, arrivant nez à nez avec la fermeture éclair de ses pantalons. Tentant de se déprendre de ses liens, Sirius d'un balancement des hanches des plus suggestifs se tortillait.

-AAAARRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKK! S'écrièrent en cœur James et Sirius.

James roula sur lui-même me faisant tomber, puis me tendit ma chemise avec vigueur.

-Prend la tout de suite t'as gagné c'est bon, hurla-t-il en frissonnant.

Sirius toujours attaché, criait encore.

-AAARRKKK! James, James à quatre pattes… AAAAHHHH! Et Remus… AAAHHHHH! Et je…

-Ta face vaut toute mes économies, vraiment Sirius c'est indescriptible… dis-je

-Tiens prend-les… prends tes souliers et détache-moi! Répondit Sirius traumatisé.

Je jetai le contre sort et une fois libre, il s'élança vers la table et s'assit de l'autre côté des filles… le plus loin possibles de James évidemment. Je me rhabillai et de la manière la plus désinvolte du monde alla m'assoir à côté de Jennifer juste en face de ses amis assises entre James et Sirius. Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres hypnotisantes de Jennifer.

_Je l'ai fait sourire! Pensais-je fier comme un paon. _

Pdv : Jennifer

J'étais presque déçu que Remus se décolle. Il avait le torse chaud et mes doigts gelés grognèrent d'indignation lorsqu'il s'écarta.

_Ah, c'est vrai il ne faudrait pas que j'oublie de lui redonner sa veste…_

J'avais dormi toute la nuit avec. Bien emmitouflée dans les replis de sa veste toute chaude, j'avais dormi comme un bébé et le lendemain matin, c'est-à-dire ce matin, Alice réglée comme une horloge m'avait réveillée sans pour autant que je parvienne à m'extirper de mon nid douillet.

_Fichtre qu'il sent bon!_

J'éclatai de rire lorsqu'il revint s'assoir à mes côtés après avoir donné une bonne leçon aux deux farceurs et il me sourit d'un sourire à faire dégeler les lacs en hiver, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Derrière moi, j'entendis un bruit sourd. Une jeune Poufsouffle venait de s'évanouir croyant que c'était à elle que Remus destinait son sourire. Ce dernier ne sembla rien remarquer et continua de me fixer.

-Tu veux des tartines lui-demandais-je.

-Oui, pour sûr! Je suis affamé, répondit-il en piquant celle, couverte de succulente pâte chocolaté à saveur de noisette, qui trainait dans mon assiette.

-Hey, mais c'était MA tartine, m'indignais-je.

Elles sont meilleures, fut sa seule explication. Je me beurrais une autre tartine avec de la confiture de framboise et en profitais pour en faire une deuxième et la déposer dans son assiette.

-Tu me beurre mes tartines maintenant! C'est super, s'exclama-t-il alors que la volé de hiboux du matin venu déposer le courrier pénétrait dans la salle.

Lily avait reçu une lettre de sa mère qui lui demandait de ses nouvelles et Remus un petit paquet qu'il avait enfoncé dans ses poches avant même que je n'ai pu deviner ce que c'était.

-Ta mère t'as encore envoyé des chocolats, dit Sirius à son ami.

-Ouais comme toujours, répondit-il.

Le déjeuner se termina et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre premier cours de la journée : histoire de la magie.


	19. Une belle plume pour des yeux dorés

Le cours était ennuyant à mourir. Binns papota sur la guerre des trolls toute la période sans que personne ne puisse arrêter son monologue. Déconcentrée et ayant totalement perdue le fil, je me mis à dessiner sur mon cahier de note, sans vraiment me rende compte de ce que je faisais. Résultat : la moindre de mes pensée se retrouva imprimée à l'encre sur mon cahier.

Lorsque je repris conscience et réussi à revenir sur terre, j'observai mon œuvre. Des milliers de petites étoiles illuminaient un ciel sans nuages, éclairé par un faible croissant de Lune dans le coin gauche du cahier. En dessous, il y avait des schémas techniques de vif d'or tracés au pif et découpés sous tous les angles inimaginables.

Puis, venait des yeux, des sourires et des débuts de portraits à jamais inachevés. Sirius de ¾, Alice et Lily rieuses, James sur un balais, Sirius vers cinq ans, Remus… de dos, de côté, de face, de ¾ , souriant, inquiet, concentré sur ses notes, rêveur, mangeant une tartine, encore souriant… J'avais de la difficulté à le croquer sur papier, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait sur mes dessins. J'observai mon model assis à côté de moi et compris mon erreur. Je n'avais pas bien fait les yeux.

Je recommençai, m'appliquant avec plus de soin cette fois. Mais lorsque je fus satisfaite et que je me retournai vers mon compagnon, je remarquai encore une erreur au niveau des yeux. Au bout de quinze essais, je perdis patience et laissai tomber mon dessin, pour contempler les prunelles d'or fondu de mon ami. C'est ainsi que je compris pourquoi je n'arrivais jamais à bien dessiner ses yeux : ils changeaient. Modifiant leur couleur, leurs reflets et leurs miroitements à chaque imperceptible mouvement de tête.

_Dommage, que je n'arrive pas à les dessiner, ils sont si beaux…_

La cloche sonna m'arrachant à ma rêverie. J'avais complètement oublié de ranger mes choses laissant le tout à la vue des autres. Curieux, Remus se pencha sur ma feuille que je cachai du mieux que je pu avec mes doigts.

-Oh Jenn, laisse-moi voir! Me supplia-t-il, une adorable moue aux lèvres.

-Non, je suis vraiment mauvaise en dessin et …

-Et tu vas me laisser observer sinon je te chatouille à mort me coupa Sirius.

\- Non, je ne veux pas! M'exclamais-je terrorisé à l'idée du châtiment.

-Aller Jennifer. Tu es super bonne en dessin en plus et on ne fera que des commentaires constructifs! Je te le jure, tenta de me convaincre Alice.

Vaincue, je ramassai mes cahiers, laissai la feuille sur la table et m'enfui presque vers la salle commune, laissant mes amis risquer de s'entretuer pour essayer d'obtenir le précieux document.

Ils me rattrapèrent bien vite en courant.

-Wow, Jenn! S'exclama Sirius. Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais si bien. On aurait dit que je me regardais dans un miroir.

-Il est vraiment chouette ton dessin, mais le balai que tu as dessiné ressemble plus aux brossdur et moi j'ai un Tornade 300, critiqua James.

-Dit-donc ma puce, me chuchota Lily à l'oreille. Tu n'aurais pas un certain Gryffondor aux yeux d'or en vue?

-Non! Répondis-je sur le coup.

-Moi, je trouve que son caractère est suspect qu'en dit tu chère collègue continua la rousse à l'oreille d'Alice.

-Oh, arrêter donc. Je n'arrivais juste pas à refaire ses yeux, c'est pour ça que je l'ai dessiné pleins de fois!

-Suis-je le concerné du sujet? Demanda l'intéresser à mes deux amies.

-Tout à fait répondirent-elles en me faisant rougir.

-Je n'arrive pas à reproduire tes yeux sur le papier, lui expliquais-je. Ils sont trop…

Mon regard dériva sur ses yeux et je me perdis dans leur contemplation.

_Hypnotisants… Magnifiques… Irréels…_

-Ils sont trop quoi? Sa voix chaude me tira de mes pensées.

-Euh… Ils sont trop changeants. Dès que je les ai reproduits, ils changent de couleur et les reflets ne sont plus les mêmes. Ça m'enrage, avouais-je.

-Mais, non ce n'est pas grave. Je trouve que les dessins sont très réussis et si tu veux mon commentaire personnel, tu as vraiment du talent. Tu dessines bien et de manière réaliste, c'est dur de croquer des personnes alors moi je trouve ça pas mal du tout.

-Mer... Merci, balbutiais-je, en reprenant la feuille que je glissai dans mon sac.

Nous rentrâmes dans le local de métamorphose et je me dirigeai à ma place habituelle avec Remus. Mc Gonagall entra et résuma ainsi le cours :

-Vous devez poursuivre l'exercice de hier, mais cette fois je veux que vous fassiez apparaitre l'eau et les poches de thé dans la théière, exécution!

Je fis apparaître une théière de la même couleur caramel or fondu que les prunelles du maraudeur ainsi que tout le reste du service à thé. Remus rajouta des fioritures en argent comme détails sur le rebord des tasses, des soucoupes et du sucrier. La poigné de la théière et les manches des cuillères se sertirent eux-aussi de motifs argentés.

Après quelques essais infructueux, nous parvînmes à ajouter de l'eau et des sachets de thé dans la théière. Cependant malgré tous nos efforts, l'eau resta tiédasse et nous dûmes boire un thé plus ou moins chaud aux saveurs dépareillées. En effet, j'avais choisi violette et menthe poivrer tandis que Remus pensait plutôt à cannelle et gingembre. Tout un mixte!

-Au moins on peut se dire que notre set était bien agencé, c'est juste la saveur qui laissait à désirer, s'esclaffa Remus en sortant de la classe.

Pdv : James

Les cours de la journée avaient passé à une vitesse phénoménalement lente pour un mercredi, vu du fait que toute la journée, j'avais attendu avec impatience l'arrivée du soir. Pourquoi tant cette soirée précise? Parce que c'était aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu les essais pour trouver le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, mon équipe, celle dont j'étais le capitaine.

En effet Rayan, notre ancien attrapeur c'était cassé le poignet et était proscrit de Quidditch à vie. Il nous fallait donc trouver un joueur de qualité en très peu de temps, car nous avions à négocier le prochain match avec les Serdaigles, une équipe très tactique et d'assez haut calibre.

J'avais passé ma journée à stresser et à m'inquiéter sur l'avenir de notre équipe. Le soir venu, j'avais couru dans la salle commune et faillit exploser de joie devant la liste de noms inscrits aux essais qui s'affichait au mur.

Après un léger souper, je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires balai en main et suivi de Patmol, qui en plus d'occuper le poste de batteur, me servait de second sur le terrain de jeu. Une fois l'uniforme revêtu et toute ma petite équipe réunie et à l'écoute, je leur servi mon discours d'entrée.

-Rayan était un très bon joueur et méritait amplement sa place en tant qu'attrapeur parmi nous. Malheureusement, il s'est cassé le poignet et nous nous retrouvons maintenant avec la lourde tâche de trouver quelqu'un d'assez bon pour le remplacer. J'ai avec moi la liste des jeunes qui passeront le test. Ils sont nombreux, mais surement pas tous talentueux. Je ne veux que les meilleurs, alors il ne faudra pas être indulgent, compris?

-Oui, répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

-Alors venez et que la fête commence!

Nous sortîmes des vestiaires la tête haute et le regard fier, véritable pavillon rouge et or ambulant sur le terrain de Quidditch. Une fois arrivé devant les candidats alignés en rang, je les jaugeai du regard. Plusieurs semblaient très nerveux et certains devaient visiblement faire de gros efforts pour ne pas partir en courant.

-Bon, en arrivant ici vous vous êtes fait attribuer un numéro, c'est le tour à lequel vous passerez. Votre but : attraper le vif d'or coûte que coûte. Seulement, la tâche ne sera pas si aisée, nous ferons tout, absolument tout, pour vous y empêcher, expliquais-je un sourire démoniaque étiré jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Personne n'est avec vous, vous devez vous arranger seul. Tous les coups sont permis. Numéros un, deux et trois en position… Au jeu! S'écria Sirius en libérant les balles ensorcelées. Puis il décolla du sol direction le premier cognard à sa portée.

Au bout d'à peine deux minutes, les trois candidats s'étaient soit effondrés sous la fatigue, écrasés sous l'assaut des cognards ou faits assommés par le souaffle. L'équipe se posa à mon coup de sifflet et trois autres candidats s'avancèrent.

-Et c'est reparti! M'écriais-je.

Au bout d'une heure, certains, terrorisés face à l'épreuve, avaient déserté et il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de potentiel futurs joueurs à tester. Seulement trois des vingt premiers candidats étaient retenus pour la deuxième vague de sélection et ils étaient plus ou moins bons. Deux d'entre eux avait réussi à attraper le vif d'or et un volait assez bien, mais pris aux troubles avec ses lunettes, il avait raté la balle doré de quelques centimètres.

-Trente, trente et un, trente-deux, en position. Partez!

Les balais sifflaient l'air et les balles virevoltaient dans les airs. Je pris du recul pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble.

Trente et un venait de se faire plaquer par Anthony Jones, un grand gaillard de six pied six, et avait atterrit dans les gradins accumulant écorchure et coupure Éliminé... Trente jouait à chat avec les cognards de Sirius et semblait prendre plus en intérêt sa capacité de fuir que celle à chercher le vif d'or. Quant à trente-deux, il était déjà chez madame Pomfresh après avoir tombé de son balai suite à un «Bouh» émit par notre gardien Marcus.

Je sifflai et leur annonçais qu'ils n'étaient pas retenus. La vague suivante seul Adrien un jeune de 6ième parvient à attraper la balle, mais alla s'écraser la figure dans les anneaux de but. Saignant du nez et la lèvre défoncé, il s'excusa et parti en courant vers l'infirmerie.

Il ne restait que deux candidats au poste. L'un d'entre eux portait de vieux habits moldu et une casquette gavroche brune enfoncé sur le crâne. Il avait les cheveux blonds châtains qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et une petite carrure pour son âge qu'il me révéla être seize.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant et je doutais fort qu'il fut à Gryffondor puisque je connaissais tous les jeunes de notre année. Cependant alors que je m'apprêtai à le congédier, Lily arriva en courant vers moi sur le terrain.

-James! James!

-Euh, bonjour… qu'y a-t-il mon cœur.

-Je veux juste te dire que Jack est un nouveau à l'école, m'expliqua ma copine essoufflée en désignant le candidat à casquette. Il a été réparti à Gryffondor. Il faut que tu le laisse au moins passer les essais!

-Ah d'accord, c'est pour ça que je ne le reconnaissais pas.

Lily s'en retourna dans les gradins les cheveux au vent. Je laissai mon regard m'attarder encore un peu sûr elle avant de revenir à mes priorités.

-Tu vas vraiment tenter ta chance avec un des balais de l'école lui demandais-je incertain.

Les balais de l'école ne valaient rien comparé à un balai de Quidditch même de basse gamme. En fait, ils ne servaient qu'à apprendre à voler aux premières années. Une lueur de frustration étincela dans les yeux de l'étranger.

-Je n'ai que cela pour l'instant, me répondit-il avec un accent que je ne connaissais pas. Si je suis pris, je trouverai un moyen de me procurer un bon balai.

-Vraiment?

-Pour sûr capitaine.

-Bah alors… Allons-y!

Pdv : Jennifer

J'étais au comble de la nervosité, c'était maintenant ou jamais de prouver qu'une fille était aussi bonne qu'un garçon au Quidditch. Ma casquette brune et délavée enfoncée sur ma tête jusqu'aux oreilles et mes cheveux remonté en chignon dont seul quelques mèches ressortaient, me donnaient un air de gamin rieur.

J'avais creusé mes joues et rendu ma mâchoire plus carré à l'aide du maquillage de mes amis. Je portais des vêtements moldu que Lily et Alice avait «emprunté» à nos amis. Une chemise de Remus, des pantalons à James, la ceinture de Sirius... Ils s'étaient fait dévaliser et n'avaient absolument rien remarqués.

Depuis que mes deux amis m'avait montré à voler, je m'exerçais sans relâche à l'insu de mes camarades. Volant le soir quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir où le matin très tôt quand le soleil venait tout juste d'apparaître. Je m'étais aussi entrainée à prendre l'apparence d'un garçon, observant et calquant mon comportement sur celui de mes camarades masculins.

J'étais prête, avec Lily on venait de finir la mise au point de mon histoire et Alice avait terminé ma transformation faciale à grand coup de pinceaux et de fard à joue. Je révisai une dernière fois ma prononciation garçonne et parti, mon balai à la main, rejoindre les autres candidats.

Ça faisait une heure que je me tenais prête, sentant la tension monter au fur et à mesure qu'approchais le trente-sept fatidique.

_Vont-ils me reconnaître? Espérons que non…_

Le couteau tomba, c'était mon tour. James m'observa, critique. Un pli d'incompréhension barrait son front.

-Quel âge as-tu, me demanda-t-il.

-J'ai 16 ans, répondis-je avec mon tout nouvel accent.

Il plissa les yeux, le silence se fit. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à me renvoyer, Lily arriva en courant, sauvant ma peau de justesse.

-James! James!

-Euh, bonjour… qu'y a-t-il mon cœur.

-Je veux juste te dire que Jack est un nouveau à l'école, lui expliqua la rousse toute essouflée. Il a été réparti à Gryffondor. Il faut que tu le laisse au moins passer les essais!

-Ah d'accord, c'est pour ça que je ne le reconnaissais pas.

Lorsque Lily fut parti il se retourna vers moi un sourire niait aux lèvres.

-Tu vas vraiment tenter ta chance avec un des balais de l'école me demanda-t-il septique.

-Je n'ai que cela pour l'instant, répondis-je frustré par ma condition. Si je suis pris, je trouverai un moyen de me procurer un bon balai.

-Vraiment?

-Pour sûr capitaine, affirmais-je la tête haute.

-Bah alors… Allons-y!

L'équipe en entier s'éleva dans les airs. James donna un coup de sifflet et j'enfourchai ma monture, imitée par l'autre concurrent. Puisque c'était le dernier tour de la première sélection, nous n'étions que deux. Désavantage marqué pour nous, car le nombre de joueur de l'équipe restait le même. Il serait donc plus à essayer de nous détourner de notre but.

L'autre concurrent était un dénommé Christopher, un jeune gryffondor de 6ième mince comme un pou. J'avais énormément de difficulté à l'imaginer comme attrapeur dans l'équipe, mais bon tout le monde avait sa chance, non?

Lorsque le deuxième coup de sifflet résonna, je m'élançai dans les airs et j'arrêtai de penser pour me concentrer uniquement sur ma tâche : Attraper le vif d'or. L'équipe ne nous faisait pas de faveur, elle mit moins de trente seconde à déstabiliser Christopher de son balais et à l'envoyer paître.

J'étais seul face à toute l'équipe. Toute l'équipe, mais en particulier Sirius qui s'était vraiment mis en tête que je ne devais pas réussir cette étape. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas que sous cette fausse identité se cachait moi, sa meilleure amie, mais il était à bout, écœuré de voir tout un tas d'incompétent les uns à la suite de l'autre.

Je laissai mon instinct prendre le dessus et laissai la sensation de voler rentrer en moi, pour me calmer. Je respirai un bon coup et l'air frais me fit du bien dénouant le stress. J'allais réussir.

Déterminée, je montai haut dans les airs dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la bille dorée, faisant des cercles pour éviter que les cognards ne m'atteignent et pour couvrir plus de terrain. Ma tactique porta fruit. Le vif d'or voletait tranquillement près des gradins ou se tenait habituellement le commentateur. Je baissai le manche de mon balai et piquai vers le sol, zigzaguant entre les joueurs et les balles. La petite balle doré sembla percevoir ma présence et s'activa détalant de sa position initiale en m'obligeant à virer brusquement.

Mon balai n'étant pas du tout approprié pour ce genre de manœuvre fit un grand détour pour prendre la direction donné, me faisant perdre mon avance sur le vif d'or. Le souaffle me passa au-dessus de la tête et j'eu tout juste le temps de me baisser pour l'éviter. J'observai les autres joueurs un instant pour établir lesquels représentaient une menace.

Les poursuiveurs pouvaient me plaquer, mais je devais plutôt me concentrer sur les batteurs et Sirius en particulier qui me lançait des cognards à m'en arracher la tête. Il y avait aussi le grand garçon costaud qui avait plaqué l'un des concurrents précédent. Lui aussi semblait déterminer à m'en faire voir de toute les couleurs.

J'entamai ma remontée, poursuivant le vif d'or à bonne distance sans le quitter des yeux. Puis, brusquement redescendit vers le terrain, la petite balle volait vite m'entrainant partout dans une course poursuite interminable. Le vent me fouettait le visage et j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Mes jointures avaient blanchi sur le manche et des échardes me rentraient dans les mains.

_Encore un peu plus près…_

Un cognard jaillit devant moi m'obligeant à couper mon élan, je fusillai Sirius du regard et reparti à la poursuite du vif d'or, il se dirigeait vers les buts, c'était ma chance. Je fonçai propulsant mon balai au maximum de sa capacité. Le vent sillait dans mes oreilles et les formes devenaient floues devant mes yeux.

_Rester concentré… Tendre le bras …_

J'étais trop loin, je n'y arriverai pas. Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Assurant mon équilibre sur le manche du balai je parvins à me hisser debout. Le monde semblait avoir retenu son souffle à cet instant. Je tendis le bras à nouveau. Mes doigts frôlèrent la balle, mais elle accéléra encore et une secousse de mon balai m'empêcha de l'atteindre.

_Il n'y a qu'un moyen, il faut sauter…_

Toujours en équilibre précaire au-dessus du sol, je fléchis les genoux et me propulsai vers l'avant. J'étais à des mètres de hauteurs dans le vide suspendue par des fils imaginaires. Ma main s'élança et se referma sur la balle brillante. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Mon souffle ralenti et je tendis l'autre main vers le ciel. J'agrippai le manche de bois de mon balai fermement, j'avais réussi!

La violence du choc s'abattit sur moi. Je venais de prendre un cognard en plein dans les côtes. J'entendis mes os craquer et me recroquevillai lorsque la douleur me submergea, lâchant prise sur mon balai. Quelque instants, je flottai dans les airs entre ciel et Terre avant que la gravité ne me rattrape et me précipite vers le sol à une vitesse fulgurante.

_Je vais mourir… _

L'image de mon corps étendu au sol, brisé comme une poupée désarticulée m'apparut. Mon sang se répandrait dans l'herbe verte tachant le sol et mes amis assisterait à la scène sans rien pouvoir faire. Je n' hurlerai pas, je ne crierai pas. Non, l'impact serait mortel, je serai morte sans avoir eu le temps de souffrir.

_Adieu… Je vous aime…_

De grands bras me saisirent au vol et me remmenèrent tout contre le torse musclé de leur propriétaire. Je l'entendis crier près de mon oreille et il referma ses bras plus fort autour de moi. Je ne tombai plus, non, mais nous allions nous écraser.

Le choc ne tarda pas et je sentis une poutrelle de l'une des tours de gradin du terrain me fracasser l'épaule. Le sol me rappa les genoux, les écorchant jusqu'au sang et des échardes me transpercèrent le bras. Je n'étais pas morte, non j'étais vivante…

Pdv : James

Tout se passa très vite, le cognard de Sirius, visé au départ avec l'intention de déstabiliser le candidat, atteignit Jack à la poitrine vue sa manœuvre inattendue. Le crack caractéristique des côtes brisées résonna dans l'espace. Le jeune lâcha prise sous la force de l'impact, tombant d'au moins une vingtaine de mètres dans les airs.

Sirius réagit le premier. Il fonça en piquer vers le sol poussant son balai à sa vitesse maximale, il en allait de la vie de ce garçon. Il réussit à le dépasser et redressa le manche saisissant le nouveau à bras le corps. Cependant, n'ayant plus aucun contrôle sur son balai ils allèrent s'écraser au sol dans l'une des tours de gradin.

-JENNIFER! SIRIUS! Hurlèrent Lily et Alice en se précipitant suivie de Remus paniqué vers les deux blessés.

L'adrénaline annihilant ma réflexion logique je ne compris pas la portée de ces mots. Je me précipitai au chevet de mon ami et de Jack, craignant pour leur vie. Une fois arrivé, mon cœur faillit lâcher. Devant mes yeux étaient accroupis dans les bras l'un de l'autre Jennifer et Sirius couvert d'échardes et de sang.

-Oh ma tête, se plaignit Sirius.

Les grandes mèches folles de mon amie, couvertes de débris étaient retenues en chignon sur sa tête. La casquette du faux-garçon trainait un peu plus loin et la chemise qu'il portait était déchirée par endroit, laissant voir une grande bande de tissu enserré autour de sa poitrine afin de dissimulé sa féminité.

-NON de dieu, mais à quoi tu as pensé! Tu es une fille Jenn, m'écriais-je fou de rage.

-La ferme James j'ai mal à la tête me répondit Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas à TOI que je parle!

Jennifer se releva, ouvrit sa main et me montra le vif d'or entre ses doigts. Furieuse elle me regarda et d'un ton de défi me dit :

-Lorsque tu en auras de besoin et que tu cesseras d'être aussi borné, tu viendras le récupérer, mais pour l'instant continu de crier dans le vide, je n'ai pas envie de vivre ça.

Puis elle partit la tête haute, marchant droit vers l'école, sans aucun autre mot.


	20. Petite blessure et grande surprise

Pdv : Jennifer

J'étais furieuse, complètement enragée. J'avais réussi à attraper la fichue balle et à prouver à tous qu'une fille était autant capable de jouer au Quidditch qu'un garçon, mais il avait fallu qu'un incident de parcours vienne se mettre dans mon chemin me détruisant les genoux et les épaules.

D'un pas vif, je remontai jusqu'au dortoir et observai le contenu de notre pharmacie : rien mis à part les un millions de produits de cosmétique qui y régnaient en maîtres.

_Les garçons auront surement de quoi eux… Ils passent leur vie à s'égratigner les genoux et ce n'est pas grave, mais une fille oh, non une fille il ne faut pas qu'elle s'écorche les genoux, elle en mourrait surement!_

Je me dirigeai vers le dortoir des garçons et une fois rentrée en profitai pour leur rendre leurs vêtements. Je déposai la ceinture de Sirius sur son lit, pliai les pantalons de James et après un «reparo» bien mériter, je fis de même pour la chemise de Remus.

Apercevant une jupe trainant non-loin de la valise de Sirius sur le sol, je m'en emparai et après vérification que les initiales A.G était écrites à l'intérieur, enfilais la jupe d'Alice. Je n'avais pas de haut, mais la bande de tissu ferait l'affaire, de toute façon, pas la peine d'être jolie, je devais me soigner.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et ouvrit leur pharmacie remplie à rebords de pansements de désinfectant et de bandages ainsi que quelques bouteilles de parfum et de gel de douche. Je sorti ce qui m'étais utile et me lavai sommairement l'épaule et le visage couvert de coupures et de bleus. J'appliquai une lotion cicatrisante sur les coupures et des pansements.

Quelques coup furent frappés à la porte de la salle de bain et la voix de Remus me parvient de l'autre côté.

-Je peux entrer?

-Si c'est pour venir me faire des reproches laisse tomber lançai-je d'une voix acerbe.

La porte s'ouvrit et j'aperçus son reflet dans le miroir. Il s'approcha de moi et pris le bandage sur le bord du comptoir où je m'étais assise.

-Lève le bras, sa voix se fit ferme, c'était indiscutable.

Je lui obéis et d'une main experte il entreprit de me bander l'épaule. Je ravalai les cris de souffrance qui faillir m'échapper lorsqu'il bougea mon bras et restai la tête droite, le regard fixe. La réalité commençait à me rattraper et l'adrénaline retomba.

-C'est bon j'ai fini, d'ici un jour ou deux tu devrais pouvoir l'enlever. Sinon aucun mouvements brusque pour la soirée.

-Merci, fut la seule réponse que je parvins à formuler.

Je me relevai et sorti du dortoir descendant dans la salle commune. Il me suivi sans un mot. Rendu près des sofas, je dû me raccrocher à son épaule. Le choc me frappait de plein fouet.

-Remus je… je vais. ..

Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi, mais Remus me rattrapa. Fermant les yeux je me laissai bercer par le son de sa voix et la chaleur de ses bras.

Pdv : Remus

J'avais dit aux filles d'aller s'occuper de Sirius et de James qui devait être sous le choc, tandis que je me chargerais de Jennifer. Je la trouvai assise sur le comptoir de notre salle de bain. Le kit de bandages éparpillé un peu partout sur le rebord du lavabo.

-Lève le bras, dis-je d'une voix ferme en arrivant à ses côtés.

Elle s'exécuta et je lui bandai l'épaule avec facilité, dû aux nombreuse fois où je m'étais moi-même guéri. Je sentais qu'elle prenait enfin plus conscience de la gravité de la situation.

-C'est bon j'ai fini, d'ici un jour ou deux tu devrais pouvoir l'enlever. Sinon aucun mouvements brusque pour la soirée.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se releva et je la suivi. Une fois dans la salle commune, je la vit faiblir d'un coup et me rapprochai d'elle.

-Remus je… je vais. ..

Ses jambes la lâchèrent et je la rattrapai dans mes bras. La soulevant du sol, je l'amenai sur le divan où je lui passai mon pull par-dessus la tête. Les yeux fermés, elle était tombée dans l'inconscience. Je m'assis à mon tour et la rapprochai de moi pour la réchauffer.

-Tout va bien aller, dors maintenant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lily et Alice accompagnées des deux maraudeurs entrèrent dans la pièce. Je leur fis signe de se taire et de monter au dortoir s'ils voulaient discuter, mais ils s'assirent quand même dans les divans et restèrent là en silence.

Quand onze heures sonna, tous partirent se coucher, mais je restai dans la salle commune à veiller sur Jennifer. Les flammes me réchauffaient et sa présence m'apaisait. Je ne dormi pas cette nuit-là, écoutant seulement le crépitement des braises et la douce respiration de la jeune femme endormi

Pdv : Jennifer

_Il me semble que je pourrais dormir une éternité comme ça… Mais on est jeudi et il faut se lever il y a cours… Tant pis, je dors encore un peu. Je suis trop bien…_

-Remus… Je pense qu'il faudrait la réveiller, sinon vous aller être en retard, fit la voix de Lily non loin de moi.

-Je m'en fiche. Elle a besoin de dormir et je reste, répondit-il.

_Remus…_

Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux. J'étais dans la salle commune, inondé de lumière par le soleil du matin. Je pris soudainement conscience que ce qui me faisait office d'oreiller montait et descendait au rythme régulier de la respiration que j'entendais près de moi. Relevant ma tête, j'aperçu deux magnifique billes d'or qui m'observaient.

_Remus?_

Je me relevai et me retournai vers lui encore toute endormi. Il me sourit et me dit :

-Bon matin Jennifer.

-Remus, mais qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé?

-En fait tu t'es évanouie dans mes bras et…

-Quoi!

-Euh…

-Je… tu…

-… il, nous, vous, ils. Bravo Jennifer tu connais tes pronoms, c'est super, je suis fière de toi. La voix sarcastique d'Alice me sortit de mon hébétude. Aller, dépêche-toi, vas te changer on va être en retard!

-Hum hum… Je me levai et parti dans le dortoir. Une fois douchée et habillée, je descendis rejoindre mes amis à la grande salle. Je m'assis à la table aux côtés de mon meilleur ami, la tension était palpable. Sirius avait encore un grand bandage autour de la tête et semblait assez mal en point. La culpabilité s'empara de moi, finalement brisant le silence, je me lançai :

-Oh, Sirius je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas… Ce n'était pas supposer ce passer comme ça et…

-Non, c'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas lancé ce cognard, tu aurais réussi. Je m'en veux.

Je lui sautais au coup et le serrai très fort.

-Arrête de dire des conneries, ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis assez folle pour sauter dans les airs en équilibre précaire sur un balais avec à peine une minuscule chance d'attraper le vif d'or.

-J'avoue que…

James se leva interrompant la conversation. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers l'avant de la salle. Une fois rendu à la table des professeurs, il s'avança jusqu'à Mc. Gonagall et lui demanda quelque chose à l'oreille. Il revint vers nous triomphant.

-Vous savez quoi, nous dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai choisi le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor et j'aimerais l'annoncer publiquement.

Levant les yeux au ciel je lui dis affable :

Fait ce que tu veux James, je m'en fou.

James monta sur la table, interrompant le déjeuner de plusieurs élèves surpris de le voir ainsi.

-J'ai une annonce générale à faire! Cria James.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Je vis le directeur sourire en coin, il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir obtenir le silence d'un seul coup.

-En tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et avec l'autorisation spéciale du personnel scolaire, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter notre nouvel attrapeur. Il s'est démarqué aux sélections de manière remarquable malgré que tout fût contre lui. Je vous demanderais d'applaudir fortement JENNIFER FOXTER!

Je restai sans bouger, à le fixer la bouche grande ouverte et les sourcils relevés, tandis que les applaudissements résonnaient dans la salle. Sirius se leva à son tour suivi de toute la tablée des rouges et or. J'aurais pu rentrer sous terre tellement j'étais gênée. Finalement, Sirius m'attrapa et m'assit sur ses épaules avant d'entamer ma deuxième ronde d'honneur de l'année.

-SIRIUS! Laisse-moi descendre!

Pdv : Remus

La journée s'annonçait magnifique : nous avions arithmancie en premier cours et notre vengeance contre les trois énergumènes qui nous avaient faits tourner en bourrique au dernier cours de divination tenait toujours bon. Ils allaient payer, je me l'étais juré.

Une fois le déjeuner terminer et nos affaires prises, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la classe d'arithmancie. Jennifer Sirius et James totalement inconscient de leur malheur marchaient joyeusement en avant en discutant Quidditch.

Jennifer était radieuse. Le sourire aux lèvres elle marchait en faisant onduler ses longs cheveux d'or dans son dos. Ses yeux bleus pétillants de bonheur étaient arqués en une mimique de sourire et son rire résonnait souvent dans les corridors de l'école.

_J'adore ce rire… On dirait des clochettes qui tintent dans le vent… Où un carillon aux flûtes métalliques… _

Lily s'approcha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

-Toujours partant?

-Pour sûr! Répondis-je.

Mme Vector ouvrit le local et une fois tout le monde assied à leur place, nous expliqua le programme spécial du cours. Nous devions traduire un parchemin couvert d'une série de nombre pour former l'explication d'un rituel ancien. Étant le meilleur en arithmancie, je me dépêchai d'aller choisir notre parchemin, celui concernant le rituel le plus ridicule, pour pouvoir procéder à notre plan.

Nous nous divisâmes le contenu du parchemin en trois et commençâmes à travailler. Jennifer ne se débrouillait pas si mal pour une première fois, mais pour James et Sirius s'était un vrai fiasco. Les deux garçons ne prenaient rien au sérieux et avaient toutes les difficultés du monde à traduire leurs parchemins.

-Je n'arrive pas à retenir quelle chiffre vaut quelle lettre! S'exclama Jennifer découragée.

-Mais c'est très simple.

-Je n'y comprends rien!

-Bon d'accord, alors on va commencer par le début, tu vas retenir que les lettres de mon nom et du tiens.

Avec ma plume j'écrivis mon nom et le sien sur un morceau de parchemin vierge.

-Alors le R c'est un cinq.

Elle inscrivit des cinq sous tous les r de nos deux noms.

-Les E se sont des deux et les I des un.

Ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que chacune des lettres correspondent à un chiffre ou un nombre avec une barre en dessous.

-Maintenant quad tu veux traduire un texte tu te base sur ces noms et tu remplis toutes les lettres que tu connais. Ensuite tu n'auras plus qu'à combler les mots.

-Merci!

Le reste de notre parchemin se traduisit beaucoup plus rapidement et je n'eus qu'à reprendre quelques petites fautes. Une fois la tâche terminée, nous rejoignîmes les autres.

-Remus! Je vais mourir, il ne comprend rien dit Alice exaspéré.

-Allons Patmol, ce n'est pas si difficile…

-Ouais, mais la divination c'est bien mieux on n'a pas besoins de se casser la tête, on a juste à faire les fous, me répliqua Sirius qui barbouillait une série de lettre sans queue ni tête sur le parchemin.

-On peut s'amuser aussi en arithmancie, mais je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas capable de faire ça.

-De quoi tu parles mon cher Remus, tu sais bien qu'impossible n'est pas maraudeurs, me répondit James un air supérieur sur le visage.

-Oui, c'est vrai ça je suis sûr que à trois on peut le faire, peu importe ce que c'est, répliqua Jennifer sûre d'elle.

Ils avaient mordus à l'hameçon, c'était parfait.

\- En fait, pour s'amuser en arithmancie, il faut faire ce qui est inscrit sur le papier et voir si ça fonctionne, terminai-je énigmatique.

Je vis des étoiles s'allumer dans le regard de mes trois amis. Alice me fit un signe du pouce et Lily un clin d'œil. Je corrigeai les parchemins des deux garçons et réassemblait le tout pour former le rituel au complet.

-C'est un rituel de purification pour la futur mariée, expliqua Lily en se penchant sur le parchemin.

-Ben Jenn aura qu'à faire la future mariée, s'exclama Sirius tout sourire.

-Bah, pourquoi pas, dit Jennifer, j'imagine qu'un jour ça finira bien par m'arriver.

-Ça prend deux garçons, continua Lily, il doit en avoir au moins un majeur.

-Moi! S'écrièrent en chœur Patmol et Cornedrue.

-Parfait alors je vous explique quoi faire et on essai.

Nous nous installâmes au fond de la classe derrière le petit muret qui divisait la salle en deux pour ne pas se faire prendre tout de suite. Jennifer grimpa, comme indiqué sur le parchemin, sur un tabouret et attacha ses mains avec un vieux cordon à rideau relié au poignet de chacun des deux garçons en guise de corde.

Nous nouâmes des rubans dans les cheveux de James et Sirius et piquâmes des plumes dans ceux de Jennifer. Après avoir tous les six déposé notre baguette sous le tabouret, le «rituel» commença.

En fait, nous avions inventé le contenu du parchemin d et ce qui y était écrit était complètement ridicule. Lily et Alice à mes côtés, je regardai mes trois amis faire les crétins en avant de moi un grand sourire aux lèvres. La prof alertée par le bruit arriva à la course avec le restant des élèves.

Tous manquèrent de tomber les fesses à terre devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Jennifer juché sur son tabouret tentait tant bien que mal de passer les cordes sous ses pieds pour croiser ses bras dans son dos, tandis que les deux garçons tournaient en rond autour d'elle en dansant comme des indiens. C'était à se tordre de rire.

-Par merlin, mais que faites-vous! S'écria Mme. Vector au bord de la crise d'apoplexie.

-OUAIS! J'ai réussi, hurla Jennifer en passant la corde sous ses pieds.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle glissa et atterrit assisse sur le tabouret. Sirius et James totalement inconscient de la foule qui les observaient se ruèrent sur leur amie pour voir si le rituel avait un quelconque effet sur elle.

Déçu, ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers moi et me regardèrent avec de grands points d'interrogations dans les yeux. Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, j'éclatai de rire suivit de mes deux amies, devant leurs airs médusé.


	21. Blue suede shoes

J'avais mal aux côtes tellement j'avais ris et parfois encore, je pouffais de rire en croisant le regard de l'une de mes complices. Alice fit une énième imitation d'indien je m'esclaffai à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-Ça va, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, on a compris! S'exclama James exaspéré.

-Non mais, si tu avais vu la tête de la prof, ça valait au moins cent gallions! Répliqua Lily hilare.

Nous réussîmes à nous calmer une fois rendus aux serres de botanique. Sirius et James nous boudaient, mais Jennifer avait finalement rit d'elle-même et mon cours de botanique en sa compagnie se passa pour le mieux.

Le diner et le reste de l'après-midi passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il ne restait qu'un cours avant la fin des classes : potion. Une fois rendus en classe, un mémo déposé à l'intention des élèves de septième année attira notre attention.

_«Les élèves de gryffondor qui ont cours dans ce local à la quatrième période sont relocalisés au troisième étage dans la salle 327. Merci la direction.»_

-Mais il y a rien dans cette classe, c'est totalement vide! Il n'y a que des bancs sur les côtés et quelques chaises, s'exclama James consterné.

-On est jamais allé dans ce local de toutes nos années à Poudlard comment tu peux savoir ça, demanda Alice.

N'étant pas au courant de l'existence la carte des maraudeurs ainsi que de nos vadrouilles nocturnes dans l'école, il était normal que les filles ne comprennent pas d'où nous détenions nos informations.

-En fait, c'est parce que j'ai déjà du ranger des chaises alors que j'étais en retenue avec Rusard, menti spontanément James.

-Ah d'accord!

Nous rentrâmes dans la salle 327. C'était une immense pièce à plafond cathédrale avec une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'entré. Seuls quelques bancs parsemaient les coins de murs. Le plancher en bois verni brillait sous les rayons du soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre. Nous étions les derniers à entrer dans la salle.

-Miss Evans, pourriez-vous fermer la porte s'il vous plait, demanda Mc. Gonagall

_Étrange, on était supposé avoir potion non?_

Je sais que vous n'êtes pas habitué à être délocalisés alors que vous n'êtes pas en période d'examen, mais nous avons une raison tout à fait spéciale de vous réunir ici aujourd'hui, continua la professeure de métamorphose.

Les élèves écoutaient attentivement, elle avait piqué la curiosité de tous.

-Vous savez que comme à toutes les années, il y aura un événement spécial pour le temps des fêtes. Puisque le bal d'Halloween a été un succès, cette année nous organiseront une soirée dansante à Noël.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. La plupart des filles se réunirent en chuchotant bruyamment et en jetant des coups d'œil aux garçons, tandis que ceux-ci baissai la tête en resserrant les rangs et en riant nerveusement. Lily entraina Jennifer, qui ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qui était en train de se passer, avec le reste des filles.

À Poudlard chez les gryffondor, les demandes officielles était de mise pour obtenir une cavalière au bal et avec notre ego de lion, cette petite tradition ce transformait toujours en véritable concours. Ce qui expliquait la séparation gars/filles quasi instantané du groupe.

-Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe j'y comprends rien moi! Hurla Jennifer à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Bon, bon, assez! Mesdemoiselles, messieurs calmez-vous! J'ai autre choses à vous dire, s'écria Mc. Gonagall.

Le calme revint dans la classe, mais cette fois le groupe qui au début était répartie de manière mixte se voyait scinder en deux : les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre.

-C'est une soirée dansante et en tant que directrice de maison, j'ai bien l'intention que vous fassiez bonne figure. La dernière fois qu'un événement aussi respectable a eu lieu, les Serpentards ont fait bien meilleur figure que vous.

Le rire de Sirius résonna en échos dans la salle.

-Faire bonne figure, rigola Sirius. Je croirais entendre ma mère.

\- J'imagine que chez les Black les bonnes manières sont de mises, coupa la professeure.

-Ah ça c'est sûr m'dame, poursuivi Sirius légèrement ironique.

-Et bien alors pourquoi ne pas nous faire une petite démonstration de vos talents de danse ?

Habituellement chez n'importe qui cette phrase réussissait à enlever tout sourire et envie de parler à l'importun qui dérangeait le groupe, mais Sirius lui n'eut aucune réaction. Il se contenta de sourire de plus belle.

-Mais avec joie Madame, répondit-il. Cependant je n'ai jamais dansé avec quiconque autre que ma partenaire habituelle…

Sirius s'avança vers les filles, fit un petit sourire d'excuse à Alice et s'arrêta devant Jennifer qui le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds en faisant non de la tête.

-Mademoiselle, accepteriez-vous de m'accorder cette danse, lui demanda-t-il en faisant une révérence.

Jennifer poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Avec plaisir mon cher, répondit elle en se penchant et en tirant les pans d'une robe imaginaire.

Mc. Gonagall agita sa baguette et un des bancs se changea en gramophone d'où sortait un vieil air de musique classique que j'identifiai comme étant une valse. Mon ami leva sa main solennelle malgré son immense sourire qui exhibait ses dents magnifiquement blanches.

Jennifer soupira une dernière fois puis pointa sa baguette vers ses souliers qui se changèrent en escarpins gris. Finalement elle attrapa la main de Sirius et passa son autre bras autour de son cou tandis que ce dernier déplaçait son bras gauche pour attirer sa meilleur amie dans ses bras.

-Allons-y!

J'étais impressionné, mes amis dansaient magnifiquement bien suivant parfaitement le rythme doux de la valse. La complicité entre les deux était telle que l'on aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient fait que danser ensemble toute leur vie. Ils virevoltèrent une énième fois près de moi et les effluves des parfums de mes deux amis me montèrent aux nez. Les rayons du soleil illuminèrent les reflets azurés dans la crinière de Sirius et ceux d'or dans celle de Jennifer.

J'avais l'impression qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux dans la salle. Mon amie tourbillonna sur elle-même en éclatant de rire. Elle était joyeuse, heureuse de ne penser qu'à la musique, heureuse d'être avec son meilleur amie, heureuse tout court. Des étincelles argentées scintillèrent dans la salle.

_Ce que j'aimerais être à la place de Patmol en ce moment…_

Soudainement le disque sauta et le gramophone se tut. Jennifer se crispa et lança un regard que je ne parvins pas à déceler à Sirius qui sourit de plus belle, une étincelle de folie dans les yeux. Le disque changea de piste et une nouvelle mélopée s'en échappa.

_Well, it's one for the money,  
Two for the show,  
Three to get ready,  
Now go, cat, go.  
_  
_But don't you step on my blue suede shoes.  
You can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes…_

C'était une de mes chansons préférée d'Elvis Presley, un chanteur américain moldu. J'éclatai de rire devant le spectacle qu'offraient mes deux amis. Ils avaient tous les deux radicalement changé de style de danse et Sirius se prenait pour le chanteur faisant aller ses jambes et jouant de la guitare imaginaire, tandis que mon amie dansait le twist. Mc. Gonagall sembla un instant scandalisée puis se permit de sourire face aux pitreries de mes amis. __

La chanson continua et les deux danseurs firent de même enchaînant pas sûr pas et mouvement sûr mouvement. Ils réalisèrent même quelques figures. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta mes deux amis s'écroulèrent sur le plancher à bout de souffle, mais souriant et joyeux.

-Et bien, voilà toute une surprise. Mc. Gonagall se ré avança au centre de la pièce et poursuivi tandis que mes deux amis retournaient dans les rangs. Cependant il vous faudra tous apprendre à danser la valse pour la danse d'entrée du bal. Compte tenu la situation et pour respecter la tradition, nous avons établi un système qui vous permettra d'avoir un ou une partenaire de pratique sans pour autant que ce soit celui ou celle qui vous accompagnera lors du bal.

Des chuchotements emplirent la salle. Tous se posaient la même question : avec qui seraient ils jumelés.

-Silence, silence! La professeure reprit la parole. Depuis le début de l'année de nouvelles équipe de travail ont été instaurées elles servaient en premier lieu à vous sortir de votre zone de confort et de faire un peu changer la routine, mais aussi à vous attitré un compagnon ou une compagne pour la pratique de danse. Allez-y! Former les équipes!

Je restai sans broncher laissant à mon cerveau le temps d'assimiler l'information.

_Je suis en équipe avec Jennifer… Je vais danser avec Jennifer… Pendant presque un mois jusqu'au bal… Un mois où j'aurais plein de moments uniquement avec elle…_

Je sautais de joie intérieurement puis un léger détail vint gâcher le tableau.

_Je ne sais pas du tout danser et je suis ultra maladroit, tandis que Jennifer danse comme une pro... Je vais me planter solide… Je vais mourir ridiculisé… Où pire je vais lui casser une cheville par accident… Ahhh non!_

-Salut!

La voix de Jenn me sortit de mes pensées et je tournai la tête vers elle livide.

-Ça à bien l'air que l'on doit faire équipe, m'annonça Jennifer rayonnante.

-Euh…

-Vous êtes libre pour le reste de l'après-midi, nous informa Mc. Gonagall. Allez-vous pratiquez, cette salle reste à votre disposition.

-Allez, viens! Jennifer m'entraina par le bras vers l'extérieur du local où nous rejoignîmes les deux autres couples gryffondoriens.

-Ça va être super! Déclara James dès notre arrivée.

-Ouais, tu l'as dit Cornedrue répondit Sirius en faisant tourbillonner Alice au bout de ses bras.

-Ça va Remus tu as l'air un peu pâle, me demanda Lily inquiète.

-Ouais moi aussi je trouve, affirma Jennifer.

-Je ben… En fait… Je…

_Ah! Tout le monde me fixe!_

Et pour en finir, je pris la fuite vers la salle commune comme un lâche. Tout le contraire du supposé courageux Gryffondor que j'étais.

Pdv : Jennifer

Remus était parti à grandes enjambées vers la salle commune sans un mot d'explication. Interloquée, je me tournai vers les autres.

-Savez-vous ce qu'y lui prend?

-Bah, va lui parler au pire. Je suis sûr qu'il t'écoutera, me répondit Alice un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

-C'est ça, c'est ça. Tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil et bien profondément ma chère, dis-je avant de partir rejoindre mon partenaire.

Il était assis la tête entre les mains sur l'un des divans vermeils de la salle des rouges et or. Je m'assis à ses côtés et doucement lui demandai :

-Ça ne va pas?

-Disons que ces temps-ci je suis un peu sur le nerf et… Il y a que…. que je….

-Que tu…

-Je t'ai vu danser avec Sirius. Tu as beaucoup de talent et tu danse vraiment bien, mais…

-Mais…

-Mais moi je ne sais pas danser, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Le rouge lui colora les joues créant un contraste avec les mèches blondes cendrées qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

_Fichtre qu'il est mignon… _

Quelques secondes s'égrainèrent en silence.

_Je te l'avais dit… (Voix d'Alice dans ma tête) _

_Oh la ferme!_

-C'est pas grave voyons, lui répondis-je. De toute façon on est là pour se pratiquer autant bien que je t'apprenne du même coup.

Il se retourna vers moi ses grands yeux miel remplis de points d'interrogations.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi?

-Bien sûr pau'v crétin allez debout qu'on commence, dis-je en me levant.

-Ici? Mais on va monopoliser la salle !

-Ils auront qu'à aller ailleurs on est les premiers!

-C'est pas un peu égoïste de ta part? demanda-t-il moqueur.

\- Juste un peu, répondis-je en le tirant par le bras pour le forcer à se lever.

Je sorti ma baguette et lançai un sort qui nous empêcherait d'être interrompu, puis tassai tous les meubles près des murs à l'aide de la magie libérant ainsi la pièce.

-Premièrement, ce ne sont que les hommes qui ont le droit d'inviter une dame à danser. Pour ce faire il faut que tu lèves ta main… Oui, comme ça, avec l'autre dans ton dos. Tu t'avances et fait poliment ta demande.

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse?

…

Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement. Je lui montrais les pas, il les apprenait et nous finissions par les enchainer. Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un apprendre si vite. Plein de bonne volonté et dans le désir de réussir, Remus progressait vraiment rapidement. Lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin des cours et l'heure du souper sonna, il avait assimilé une bonne partie des pas de base.

-On arrête déjà? Me questionna-t-il lorsque je terminai la leçon.

-Ouais, on va manger!

-C'est vrai que je commence à avoir faim. Allons-y!

Nous descendîmes tous les deux à la salle à manger croisant Peter du même coup.

-Hey vieux, lui lança Remus, sa fait une éternité qu'on te voit plus!

-Ouais, ben j'ai d'autres préoccupation maintenant figure toi.

-Relax, je voulais seulement prendre des nouvelles de ta part. Qu'y a-t-il de plus important dans ta vie que tes amis maintenant?

-Je me suis fait une petite amie.

-Wah! Peter tu es devenu un séducteur où quoi? Je veux des informations là! C'est quoi son nom? Elle est dans qu'elle maison? …

\- Elle s'appelle Léa et elle est à Poufsouffle.

\- Dit donc notre pti rat devient grand, tu nous la présenteras j'espère!

\- Ouais peut-être bien, mais là je dois y aller elle doit m'attendre.

\- À plus.

Peter parti, nous poursuivîmes notre route vers la grande salle. Une fois arrivés nous prîmes place à la table des gryffondor seuls, nos amis n'étant pas encore arrivés. Au bout d'un moment d'attente, nous décidâmes de manger sans eux puisqu'ils ne semblaient pas faire mine de venir nous rejoindre.

-Ils font quoi tu penses? Me demanda Remus inquiet pour ses amis.

-Personnellement je pense qu'ils ont trouvé de quoi s'occuper avec une activité probablement mille fois plus intéressante que de venir manger. Répondis-je.

-Ouais mais ils vont mourir de faim, faudrait quand même qu'ils viennent manger. Qu'est ce qui peut être assez passionnant pour rater un souper? C'est le meilleur repas de la journée!

-Par merlin, ce que tu peux être naïf!

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas…

-Ils on probablement décidés de se faire une partie de galipette, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

Remus s'étouffa avec sa bouché.

-Quoi?! S'écria-t-il les yeux ronds.

-Ben, imagine un peu : ils sont tout seul pour toute l'après-midi et le soir, en couple et n'ont rien de mieux à faire.

-Humm…

-Oh! Il reste du chocolat!

Je me penchai pour attraper le pot contenant les boules de chocolat au lait, mais Remus plus rapide s'en saisi avant moi.

-Non, je vais en voler un peu avant. Peut-être bien que je les mangerais toutes aussi.

-Ah ça pas question, donne!

-Viens chercher!

Le grand blond se leva et parti à courir le pot entre les mains et riant aux éclats.

-Hey, reviens!

Je pris mon élan et me lançai à sa poursuite. Il faut dire que pour avoir le droit à un peu de ce merveilleux chocolat j'étais prête à courir pas mal vite. Remus m'entraina ainsi à travers Poudlard, gardant toujours une légère avance sur moi et entêtée comme je l'étais, je n'abandonnai pas. Corridors, salles de classes et passages secrets défilèrent à toute vitesse sous nos pas et s'emplirent de l'éclat de nos rires. Puis, nous passâmes les portes de l'école. Le vent frais de novembre m'emplit les poumons me faisant un bien fou.

Subitement mon ami s'arrêta et je lui rentrai dedans de plein fouet. Nous nous étalâmes tous les deux par terre. Je regardai autour de moi, nous étions arrivés au bord du lac, près du vieux chêne.


	22. La tête dans les étoiles

Pdv : Remus

Je courais, courais et courais encore, laissant mes pieds m'amener là où ils le voulaient observant en arrière de temps en temps pour voir si Jennifer me suivait toujours. Je finis par pousser les portes de l'école et dévaler le terrain vers le lac. Finalement, je stoppai net sous le vieux chêne de la cour celui situé aux abords du lac.

Jennifer me heurta et nous tombâmes ensemble sur le sol en roulant. Nous nous immobilisâmes et je restai un instant sur le dos à reprendre mon souffle. Ainsi placés, l'on pouvait admirer le ciel se teinter de rose et d'orangé. Les chocolats furent vite complètement oubliés et d'un accord tactique nous décidâmes de ne plus bouger et de simplement contempler les nuages s'étirer dans le ciel pour finalement se fondre dans le ciel bleu nuit étincelant d'étoiles que le soleil une fois parti avait rallumées. La lune, presque pleine, complétait le paysage de sa lueur blanche laiteuse.

_Si belle et si cruelle… L'astre des nuits… et de mes souffrances… _

Inconsciemment, je m'étais tendu en me rappelant que la pleine l'une n'était pas si loin. Il ne restait que deux jours, deux petits jours et cette soirée. J'avais intérêt à en profiter pleinement, car je risquais de devoir passer au moins deux jours de repos à l'infirmerie suite à ma transformation.

-Ça ne va pas ? me demanda Jennifer qui avait perçu mon changement d'état émotionnel.

-Non, ce n'est rien.

-Tu peux m'en parler tu sais, je suis là pour t'écouter si tu veux.

_Si tu savais tu ne voudrais pas entendre…_

-Ça m'est impossible.

-Rien n'est impossible…

Seul le cri lointain de quelques oiseaux vint troubler le silence qui s'ensuivit durant de longues minutes.

-As-tu vu les étoiles, elles sont magnifiques ce soir, dit Jennifer.

-Ouais. Tu connais l'astrologie?

-Plus ou moins. Tous ce que je sais, c'est Sirius qui me l'a appris.

-Alors je te propose un jeu, tu vas voir c'est facile. Je te pointe une étoile ou une constellation, tu dois me dire son nom. Si tu réussi, tu peux me poser une question, mais si tu perds c'est moi qui t'en pose une.

-Ok. Je peux poser n'importe qu'elle question?

-Oui, mais j'ai le droit à trois bouclier. Donc, trois chance de ne pas répondre à l'une de tes questions. Même chose pour toi.

-Ça me va!

-Alors on va commencer par une facile, comment ce nomme cette étoile.

-Là c'est vraiment trop facile! C'est Sirius.

-Tu as le droit à une question.

-Je ne sais pas comment tout résumer ça, il y en a trop! Est-ce que je peux te demander de me parler de ta famille?

-D'accord, ma mère se nomme Anna et mon père Richard. Je suis fils unique. Ma mère est une femme douce et gentille, toujours prête à aider les autres. Elle est restée à la maison pour s'occuper de moi petit et maintenant que je suis grand, elle est trop vieille pour se trouver un travail à ce qu'elle laisse entendre. Pourtant elle n'est pas si vieille que cela, elle a 47ans. Mon père lui en a 52, il travaille comme garde-forestier dans la forêt de Sherwood où l'on habite. On n'habitait pas là avant. On habitait dans un petit village, mais on a dû partir. J'ai un chien, Patmol l'adore, il s'appelle Gus. C'est un vieux berger allemand qui passe ses journées à flemmasser sur le perron au soleil. Bon assez parler, une autre. Cette constellation-là.

-Euh… C'est celle de l'aigle?

-Non, c'est la constellation du cygne, celle de l'aigle est juste à côté. Tu vois, là.

-Oh, je me suis trompé. Tu as le droit à une question.

\- Parle-moi de toi alors, de ce que tu te souviens de tes parents et de ta vie d'avant.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose à propos de mes parents. Juste d'un vieux souvenir flou, comme une photo trop usé par le temps, de mes parents qui s'embrasse. C'est tout. L'orphelinat quant à ça et bien ce ne sont pas vraiment de beaux souvenirs, mais je peux t'en parler. J'ai vécu là-bas longtemps. C'était un endroit affreux. On était entassé deux, voir trois, dans de tout petits lit. On n'avait pas d'endroit pour mettre nos trucs à nous, fallait se débrouiller et s'assurer que personne n'allait nous voler. Moi j'avais délogé une brique du mur et je cachai mes choses derrière.

Il n'y avait presque pas de fenêtre et le peu qu'il y avait étaient munies de barreau pour nous empêcher de nous enfuir. Les murs étaient crasseux et des rats courraient dans les murs. La nuit, il faisait vraiment froid et les murs craquaient sous les assauts du vent. Tandis que le jour on se serait cru dans un four. Là-bas, c'était chacun pour soi puisque tous souhaitaient partir. Les surveillants étaient mauvais, aucun d'entre eux n'aimaient les enfants et ils me semblaient que pour eux nous étions un fardeau.

Si tu avais la malchance de faire une gaffe, personne ne tenait compte de la situation. Tu venais de faire quelque chose de mal, tu étais puni et durement quel que soit la faute commise.

-Mais comment faisais tu pour t'enfuir de là et aller chez Sirius?

-Est-ce que ça compte comme une autre question? Me demanda-t-elle taquine.

-Ben, là!

-Okais, on va dire que non me répondit-elle en souriant. J'avais trouvé un accès au rangement du grenier. C'était complètement abandonné et la poussière s'accumulait partout, mais tout au fond il y avait une petite lucarne qui menait sur le toit. De là, je grimpais sur l'une des branches du vieux chêne qui poussait tout près et je rejoignais le sol en passant de branches en branches. Après je n'avais qu'à marcher un bon moment dans la forêt et passer dans une vieille arche toute rouillée qui servait de portoloin entre la réplique de celle-ci, mais en meilleur état, qui se trouvait sur le côté de la maison des Black.

-Mais t'aurais pu te tuer!

-Ça en valait la peine. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour partir de là et ne plus jamais avoir à y retourner… Mais là ça en fait beaucoup, je veux une autre question moi!

-Humm… Celle-là?

-C'est pégase, le cheval ailé!

-Gagné, quelle est ta question?

-Si tu étais un animal, lequel serais-tu?

_Je suis déjà un loup, mais jamais je n'ai désiré en être un… On m'a obligé…_

Je m'étais tendu face à cette question et Jennifer l'avait remarqué. Elle se rapprocha de moi et son visage se teinta d'inquiétude.

-Je ne voulais pas… Si ça te dérange, tu n'es pas obliger de répondre c'était plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

-Par réflexe?

Jennifer rougit

-Je sais c'est stupide, mais j'adore demander cette question aux gens. Je me demande toujours si ce sera le même animal que je lui ai mentalement attribué. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, mais j'identifie toujours le comportement d'une personne à celui d'un animal lorsque j'apprends à la connaitre.

-Selon toi je suis un loup c'est ça ? Et pourquoi donc?

-Je réponds après que tu m'aille donner ta réponse sinon je vais influencer ton jugement.

-Je voudrais être un rat pour pouvoir, en étant si minuscule, laisser plus de place aux autres et aller là où tant de gens ne peuvent se rendre. J'aimerais être un cerf pour avoir du panache et de l'assurance face aux autres. Finalement, j'aimerais être un chien pour servir de compagnon et toujours être là pour ceux que j'aime.

Jennifer me regardait avec un beau sourire et les yeux brillants.

-C'était vraiment mignon ce que tu as dit! Mais moi comme tu le sais déjà, j'avais dit que tu correspondais bien avec la personnalité d'un loup.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu es assez réservé et tu as besoin d'être en groupe, tout comme les loups qui sont discret et qui vivent en meutes. Tu es fort, mais tu ne mords pas. Au contraire tu es tout doux. Les loups aussi le sont tu sais jamais ils n'attaquent sans bonne raison.

_Si tu savais à quel point tu es près de la vérité tout en te trompant magistralement…_

-Tu as raison sur certains points, mais sur d'autre tu es loin de la vérité! M'exclamais-je.

-Lesquels?

-Je suis plutôt lâche. Je n'ose pas vraiment affronter ce qui me fait face. Alors je ne dirais pas que je suis fort, je suis plutôt faible sauf que contrairement à ce que tu as dit je mords! Tu ne m'as encore jamais vu en colère…

-Ah ça NON! S'écria-t-elle en me faisant sursauter. Je t'interdis de te traiter de lâche! Tu es fort et tu as été placé à Gryffondor ce n'est pas pour rien m'assomma-t-elle en m'enfonçant un doigt dans les côtes pour donner plus d'effet à ses propos.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi j'y avais été placé! Dis-je en lui agrippant les mains.

-Hey! Mais lâche-moi, s'offusqua-t-elle faussement.

-Ah ça NON! Faut bien que je commence à me faire à l'idée que je sois fort sinon, je suis perdu! Dis-je en reprenant ses mots.

_Fichtre, mais elle a les mains gelées!_

Je me relevai et pris son visage entre mes mains. Ses lèvres tremblaient de froid et avaient prises une teinte bleuté. Le rouge couvrait ses joues et ses cils étaient recouverts de givre. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas si froid, avec un petit sort de chaleur on était très bien.

-Mais tu es frigorifié! Pourquoi tu ne lance pas un sort pour te réchauffer.

-Je ne peux pas, me répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école.

-Hein? Mais non ce sont les sorciers de premier cycle qui ne peuvent pas en faire en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard toi tu peux!

-Non, justement. Moi je ne peux pas. En fait je peux, mais je ne dois pas.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Dumbledore me l'a interdit. Il dit que ça serait dangereux, car IL pourrait me retrouver.

Jennifer avait replié ces genoux vers elle et se triturait les doigts tout en se mordant les lèvres. Elle s'était retournée et observait le ciel à l'horizon. À la mention de l'homme, un éclair de peur traversa son regard. Mon cœur s'emballa.

Je m'approchai et passai mes jambes de chaque côté tout en refermant mes bras sur elle, la serrant fort dans l'espoir de lui faire oublier ses peurs et de lui transmettre un peu de ma chaleur. À mon contact elle sursauta et se raidit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je ne peux pas te lancer un sort de chaleur (En effet seul l'utilisateur de la baguette qui lançait ce sort bénéficiait de ses effets), donc je te réchauffe. Dis-je comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle en se blottissant au creux de mes bras.

Accoté sur le chêne et Jennifer dans mes bras. Longtemps nous restâmes ainsi sans parler, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre tout en observant les étoiles.

-Quel est le nom de ce groupe d'étoiles?

-Est-ce-que c'est la flèche?

-Non, c'est le petit cheval. Je sais que tu risques de ne pas vouloir me répondre, mais je voudrai tout de même savoir… Qui est-ce IL? Qui est cette personne qui semble tant t'avoir fait souffrir?

Il y eu comme un silence et lorsque Jennifer pris la parole son ton était froid et sans équivoque.

-Bouclier.

Je soupirais déçu.

-Tu ne peux même pas m'en parler un tout petit peu. Met toi à notre place, c'est dur de comprendre. On s'inquiète tous pour toi.

Jennifer pris le temps de réfléchir et poursuivi.

-IL n'est que rage, colère haine et méchanceté caché sous une façade d'ange sauveur qui commence à tomber en miette. Plus le temps passe et plus sa puissance grandit. Il veut quelque chose que je suis la seule à posséder, même si je ne le contrôle pas. Il a essayé par tous les moyens de s'en emparer et IL s'est dit qu'IL finirait par l'avoir par la force.

Jennifer se tourna vers moi. Une larme perlait sur sa joue.

-IL m'a brisée Remus. Je ne serai plus jamais la même… Je ne serai plus jamais libre… Je ne serai plus jamais en sécurité…

Je déposai mes lèvres sur son front.

-Je ne le laisserai jamais te faire du mal. Je serai là, je te le promets. Tu seras en sécurité.

Elle me regarda, me fit un sourire triste et se réinstalla pour observer le ciel.

-C'est quoi la prochaine me demanda-t-elle.

-Celle qui est entre le petit cheval et la flèche.

-C'est la constellation du dauphin.

-Gagné, la question est?

-Tu n'y répondras pas.

-J'essaierai de mon mieux alors.

-Que s'est-il passé lors de la sortie à Prés-Au-Lard aux trois balais?

_L'argent que tu portais si merveilleusement bien m'a brulé en entrant en contact avec ma peau par ce que je suis un loup-garou... Je peux tellement te dire ça pensais-je sarcastiquement._

-Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, alors bouclier.

-Je t'ai bien parlé de LUI moi!

Je pris une grande respiration et cherchai mes mots.

-D'accord. Alors ce qui s'est passé c'est que Sirius m'a donné un gentil coup dans les côtes pour me faire revenir à la réalité, car j'étais parti dans la lune. Cependant, ça m'a déséquilibré et tu es tombée. Je t'ai rattrapé, mais au même moment il s'est produit quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû. Ce n'est aucunement de ta faute ni même en lien avec toi… J'ai simplement eu très mal. Terminai-je au bout de mon souffle après ma longue tirade.

-Tu me rassure. Prochaine constellation?

-Celle-là.

-C'est le nom d'un héros grec, ça j'en suis sûr! Mais, humm… lequel? Hercule?

-Non répondis-je tout sourire c'est Persée, celui qui battu Méduse.

-Ah je le savais en plus!

_Elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle fait cette face là… Je me demande bien si…_

-Souvent quand Alice te parle, tu rougis et ça m'intrigue.

Jennifer rougie instantanément.

-Tu vois je ne fais qu'en parler et tu vire rouge. Ça te fait très bien, mais ça m'intrigue encore plus!

Là, elle devait avoir battu tous les records. Ses joues étaient en feu.

-Puisque vous ne parlez de cela que lorsque moi, James, Peter et Sirius ne sommes pas là, j'imagine que ça doit être un sujet de conversation de filles.

Elle venait de battre son propre record. Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un pouvais rougir autant.

-Puisque l'un des innombrables, mais souvent très abordé sujet de conversation entre filles est les garçons et que tu viens encore de fracasser les records de rougitude au moment même où j'ai prononcé cette phrase, je suppose que c'est dans ce sens. Donc, je vais te poser la seule et unique question qui selon moi a du sens : As-tu un œil sur quelqu'un? Et si oui, qui?

-Tu n'a pas à savoir ça! Bouclier répliqua-t-elle.

-Oh, mais je veux savoir moi! Boudai-je comme un petit enfant.

_Je suis tombé bien bas…_

-Dis-moi au moins il est dans quelle maison et à quoi il ressemble, continuai-je.

-Et tu t'imagines si je te dis qu'il vient de Serpentard! Tu me ferais une crise cardiaque instantanée!

-Il ne vient pas de Serpentard, hein? Demandais-je d'une petite voix en croisant les doigts.

-Je t'ai vu. Non, c'est un Gryffondor.

_Ouff! Déjà que ça m'énerve qu'elle ait un œil sur quelqu'un si ça aurait été un de ces fichus serpents, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait… Mais un rouge et or, c'est moins pire…_

-Il est en quelle année?

\- Je ne réponds pas à ça, ça serait trop facile.

_Elle vient de se planter là. Si c'est trop facile c'est que ça exclu automatiquement plusieurs personnes et donc que c'est notre année puisque jamais Jennifer n'aurais un œil sur James, Moi ou Sirius._

-Il est de notre année alors.

-Mais comment tu…

-Tu viens de confirmer ce que je pensais.

-Merde!

-Continu!

-Non, tu es trop bon, j'arrête.

-Oh s'il te plait…

Je lui fis des yeux de petit chien battu. J'avais eu le meilleur professeur : Elle flancha.

-Ok, mais arrête de me regarder comme ça!

_Merci professeur Sirius!_

-Il est grand, gentil et attentionné avec tout le monde. Mais il est beaucoup trop bien pour moi, donc c'est totalement impossible que je puisse finir avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais que rien n'est impossible…

-Si… mais là c'est différent. Il a tout pour lui. Il réussit bien à l'école, il a du charme et en plus il est drôle. Rien que de le voir j'ai envie de sourire. C'est comme un petit rayon de soleil qui illumine les autres sur son passage. Sans lui tout est plus fade, triste.

_Des étoiles illuminent son regard lorsqu'elle en parle, elle doit vraiment être très attachée à lui… _

Mon cœur se serra comme pris dans un étau.

-Mais c'est impossible, car… regarde-moi Remus! Je ne suis qu'une fille bien ordinaire, Lily et Alice sont mille fois plus jolie que moi et en plus il y a cet affreuse marq…

-QUOI! Mais t'es tombé sur la tête! Par merlin celui qui te fait voir ça de toi dois être la personne la plus stupide, imbécile, complètement détraqué qu'il y a sur la planète! Tu es la plus belle fille que je connaisse et même si Alice et Lily sont jolies elles aussi tu les bats à plate couture! C'est lui qui n'est certainement pas assez bien pour toi Jennifer et non l'inverse!

-Tu…

-Tu as les plus beaux yeux du monde. Ils expriment tout ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens. Tu es gentille, douce et toujours là pour ceux qui en ont le besoin. Tes cheveux sont comme des fils d'or qui cascadent sur tes épaules, léger comme l'air. Avec toi, l'on peut être ce que l'on est vraiment, sans parure et sans fausses émotions. Tu nous accepte sans porter de jugement et cela seul fait déjà de toi une personne merveilleuse. Tu es talentueuse, charmante, souriante…

\- STOP!

-Quoi?! Je n'ai pas fini ! Accueillante, serviable, belle…

-TAGUEULE!

-Mais…

-FERME-LA!

Je me tût. Je n'avais pas réalisé que Jennifer tremblait de tout son corps.

_Qu'ai-je fais!_

-Tu ne le penses pas hein? Tu dis ça uniquement comme ça, comme tous les autres, pour me faire plaisir.

_QUOI?! _

-Non, je le pense vraiment. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable Jennifer et tu vaux beaucoup plus que bien des gens.

_Surtout à mes yeux…_

Jennifer me regardait en silence.

-Tu sais que tu viens de faire le plus beau portrait de moi que je n'ai jamais entendu de ma vie. En fait tu dois être la seule personne, à part peut-être Sirius, à m'avoir dit que j'étais jolie. Non, même pas. Tu dois être la seule personne avec Sirius à m'avoir fait un compliment.

-Tu n'as jamais reçu de compliment? Demandais-je les yeux ronds.

-Non.

-Jamais?

-Jamais.

-Alors, je vais te le redire. Je pense sincèrement tout ce que je t'ai dit et je pourrais continuer cette liste encore bien longtemps…

-Merci me dit-elle en enfouissant son nez au creux de mon cou et en agrippant ses bras derrière mon dos.

Je la serrai dans mes bras.

_Merlin que je suis bien là… Je pourrais rester comme ça une éternité… _

J'enfouis ma mon nez dans ses cheveux et m'enivrai de son odeur qui me faisait tourner la tête.

_Tu es fou… Tu fini toujours par t'infliger les pires souffrances tout seul… _

En effet, cette proximité trop soudaine et son parfum avait réussi à annihiler mes dernières barrières mentales. Mon cerveau s'était emballé en même temps que les battements de mon cœur et j'eu une furieuse envie de relever sa tête pour prendre ses lèvres avec les miennes.

_Merde! Contrôles-toi! N'y pense plus… Arrête de penser! Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser… LA-FERME stupide cerveau tu vas arrêter de penser à ÇA et tout de suite! Et C'est quoi ÇA? Embrasser Jennifer doucement, passionnément, furieusement, tout le temps, sans jamais arrêter… Passer mes mains sur son dos, dans ses cheveux, sur ses hanches, partout… Les glissées sous sa chemise et… AH STOP! J'ai dit d'arrêter de réfléchir._

-Est-ce que ça va Remus? Me demanda Jennifer. Tu respires vite et tu es tout pâle.

-Ouais, je vais bien…

-Je te le jure! Tu as les lèvres toutes rouges et les yeux rond comme deux gallions. En plus, tu te mords la lèvre du bas et quand tu fais ça c'est que quelque chose ne va pas bien.

_Non je ne vais pas bien! J'ai envie de te prendre là tout de suite ! Arrête de parler de ma bouche sinon je vais finir par virer fou… Tu es déjà fou… Je sais! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

Je serai les dents pour arrêter de les enfoncer dans mes lèvres et fermai les yeux pour essayer de diminuer la dilatation de mes pupilles mais…

-Et quand tu serres les dents et que tu fermes les yeux ça veut dire que c'est encore pire, s'exclama-t-elle morte d'inquiétude.

_Arrête de parler… Arrête de me faire remarquer que j'ai envie de toi… Arrête de sentir aussi bon… Arrête d'être aussi proche… Arrête de t'inquiéter… Arrête de me regarder… Arrête de respirer… Arrête…_

Jennifer déposa une de ses mains sur mon visage. Un gémissement étranglé s'échappa du fond de ma gorge et j'ouvris les yeux d'un coup.

-Remus…

_Arrête de me toucher… Arrête de bouger… Arrête de me fixer avec tes putains d'yeux qui me font perdre l'esprit… Arrête de te coller tout contre moi… Arrête de prononcer mon nom… Arrête d'avoir un corps si désirable… Ne dit plus rien et surtout ne murmure pas mon nom…_

Remus… Mon nom s'échappa comme un souffle d'entre ses lèvres.

Je la pris dans mes bras, la plaquai sur le tronc du vieux chêne et accotai mon front contre le sien. Son souffle se mêlait au miens. Je tremblais de tout mon être tant l'effort était grand.

_Je ne dois pas…_

-Arrête, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Jennifer sursauta et bloqua net sa respiration. Au prix d'un effort colossal, je réussi à m'éloigner d'elle et à reculer près du lac où je m'aspergeai le visage d'eau glacée avant de m'écrouler sur le sol. Au bout de quelques minutes je parvins à retrouver mon calme.

-Viens on va rentrer, il se fait tard et…

Jennifer se leva, vint me rejoindre et glissa sa main dans la mienne. Je rentrai au château déboussolé, exténué, mais un immense sourire aux lèvres.


	23. Le jeu

Pdv : Jennifer

-Mais où étiez-vous? On vous attend depuis au moins une heure! S'écria Alice en me sautant dessus dès que je mis le pied dans la salle commune.

-C'est vrai ça, ce n'était pas chouette de vous attendre on voulait commencer un jeu nous! Poursuivi Lily boudeuse.

-C'est que heu… commença Remus.

-Je pourrais vous retourner la pareille mes chères. On a fini, Remus et moi, par souper sans vous. J'espère que vous étiez occupé à quelque chose de vraiment palpitant parce que la tarte était délicieuse! Terminai-je un sourire diabolique étampé sur le visage et les yeux brillants de curiosité.

Lily rougit, James se passa une main dans les cheveux, Sirius observa les étoiles par la fenêtre et Alice éclata de rire.

-On dirait que je suis en train de contaminer notre chère petite sainte-nitouche. Tu vas finir avec le cerveau tordu à force de trainer avec moi. Oh j'oubliais, tu as déjà le cerveau en bouilli : Sirius est ton meilleur ami…

-Hey ! M'exclamai-je en même temps que le concerné.

-Assoyez-vous que l'on commence! S'empressa de dire mon amie pour éviter l'affrontement.

Je m'installai à la dernière place de libre sur l'un des divans. Remus regarda autour de lui perdu.

-Me voilà condamner à rester debout…

-Oh, je suis désolé! Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir à ma place, je n'avais pas remarqué. Dis-je en me levant pour lui céder la place.

-Non, ça va…

Je le tirai de force par le bras et l'assit sur le sofa.

-Mais…

-Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu refasses une crise de je ne sais trop quoi comme tout à l'heure, chuchotai-je aux creux de son oreille.

-Pardonne-moi…

-C'est déjà fait, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu ne vas pas bien.

Je m'assis au pied du divan, mais Remus se leva d'un bond et me força à me relever.

-Ah ça non, je veux bien m'assoir pour la raison que tu m'as dite, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'asseoir sur le plancher pendant toute la soirée!

-Mais…

Je sentis ses bras passer autour de ma taille. Il me souleva et me força à m'asseoir sur lui.

-Tu vois, il y a en masse de place pour deux sur ce fichu divan!

_Il a raison c'est quand même mille fois plus confortable d'être assise sur lui que par terre ou même sur le divan…_

-Vous avez fini tous les deux? Nous demanda James agacé.

-Constate toi-même Cornedrue, lui répondit Remus goguenard.

-C'est quoi le jeu? Demandai-je aux deux filles.

-Moi et Alice on s'est dit que puisqu'il fallait pratiquer pour le bal, on pourrait trouver une manière amusante de le faire tout ensemble, commença Lily.

-Et donc nous avons fait une recherche et créer un jeu fort simple, continua Alice. Mais pour commencer j'ai besoin de vos baguettes.

Chacun la lui donna à contre cœur. Aucun sorcier n'appréciait d'être séparé de sa baguette ne serais-ce qu'un infime instant. Alice ensorcela la pile et rendit chacune des baguettes à son propriétaire.

-J'aimerais maintenant que vous écriviez trois titres de chanson sur lesquels il sera facile de danser et pour corser le jeu, je vous demanderais de nommer des tounes cochonnes sa me ferait tellement plaisir! Poursuivi mon amie en nous tendant des bouts de parchemins.

-Euh… Je sais pas si cette chanson fonctionne, dis-je.

\- Tant que ça se danse en public, il n'y a pas de problème, me répondit Alice.

-Mais tu as dit des tounes cochonnes! Décides-toi à la fin! M'exclamais-je.

-C'est ça! Des tounes cochonnes qui ce danse en public, tu ne connais pas?

-Ben, disons que le public serait plus celui d'un strip-club, mais bon je vais trouver autre chose…

-Je t'ai perverti à ce point, tite salope de mon cœur?

-C'est ça, moi aussi je t'aime lui-répondis-je en tirant la langue.

Je remarquais que les garçons nous fixaient éberlués.

-Quoi, vous passer votre temps à vous traiter de toute sorte de noms et à vous donner des claques dans le dos qui sonnent comme l'équivalent de coup de poing. Entre vous et moi, je n'ai pas le droit de traiter mes deux amies de tites salopes de mon cœur ?

-Non, c'est juste que… commença James.

-C'est que l'on n'est pas habitué à vous entendre vous traiter gentiment de tite salope, termina Sirius à sa place.

-J'ai trouvé! M'écriai-je en inscrivant les titres des chansons que j'avais choisies.

Une fois que je lui eut remis les derniers, Alice mit les bouts de parchemins dans un petit sac rouge.

-Le jeu fonctionne un peu comme le jeu de la bouteille chez les moldus pour ceux qui connaissent, continua Lily.

Je m'étouffai et écarquillai les yeux.

_QUOI? Il va falloir embrasser quelqu'un, mais elles sont tombé sur la tête ou quoi! Il y a qu'une seule personne que je pourrais embrasser ici… Oh mais je viens vraiment de dire ça moi!_

-Heu… Les filles ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil ! S'esclaffa Lily. En fait on va, à tour de rôle, piger un bout de parchemin, puis faire tourner notre baguette comme ça. Le bout de notre baguette indiquera la personne qui nous servira de partenaire. Comme ça pas de triche! Termina-t-elle en fixant James.

-Mais pourquoi avoir ensorcelé nos baguettes? Demanda ce dernier, comme si de rien n'était.

-Ah, ça! S'exclama Alice tout sourire. C'est ma partie préféré, pour s'améliorer et trouver un peu d'inspiration, on a décidé que personne ne serait maître de ce qu'il ferait. Donc, les meilleurs comme les moins bons seront à un pied d'égalité.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Sirius. Comment quelqu'un qui est pourri, pourrait danser aussi bien que quelqu'un d'aussi bon que moi et Jennifer?

-Sirius Orion Black, espèce de vantard à la noix. Ferme ta grande gueule et laisse ta petite amie terminer ce qu'elle a à dire ! Explosai-je gêné comme pas possible.

-Je pense que tu ferais mieux de te taire vieux, c'est sérieux là… chuchota James assez audiblement pour que tous l'entende.

-Peut-être que mon crétin de petit ami est vantard, mais ça question est bonne. En fait, une fois que le titre est pigé et que vous avez fait tourner votre baguette, les deux participant lisent le titre de la chanson ensemble. Puis, la magie opère. Vous ne contrôlerez pas vos mouvements, ils se feront tout seul. Vous allez subitement connaitre et être capable de réaliser n'importe quel mouvement de danse! Termina Alice enthousiasme.

-Je vais commencer pour vous faire un exemple, dit Lily.

Elle prit un papier et lut le titre.

-_Show me how you burlesque _de Christina Aguilera et je danserai avec, elle fit tourner sa baguette, Alice!

-Oh mais, c'est notre toune à toutes les trois, s'exclama Alice.

-C'est vrai ça! Viens avec nous Jenn, me supplia Lily.

Dès que je me levai, je sentis mon emprise sur mon corps se rompre. Je m'avançai vers le fond de la pièce. Les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup et la musique empli mon esprit.

Pdv : Sirius

J'adorais les jeux stupides qui nous faisaient nous dévergonder et rire. Ce jeu me plaisait, j'en étais sûr! Jennifer se leva et rejoignit les trois filles. Je sursautai lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup.

_J'espère que ça va être chouette et qu'elles ne vont pas se planter, ça serait dommage…_

La chanson commença et je reconnu la voix de Jennifer qui chantait au lieu de la chanteuse habituelle.

Underneath the city lights. There is a world few know about. Where rules don't apply, no… and you can't keep a good girl down…

Les lumières s'allumèrent dévoilant Lily, puis Alice de face et finalement Jennifer de dos. Les deux premières avancèrent au son de la musique en claquant des doigts. Puis, tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse folle. Les trois filles dansaient vraiment bien et étaient synchronisées à la perfection. Elles enchaînaient, pas après pas, des figures de plus en plus complexe. Tournant sur elle-même, montant, descendant, chantant…

On se serait cru dans un cabaret comme à la vieille époque. La musique entraînante donnait envie de danser et les trois filles rivalisaient de beauté et de sensualité dans leur mouvement. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que je n'étais pas le seul à être charmé. James avait la bouche grande ouverte, tandis qu'un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Lunard qui semblait être parti dans un autre monde.

_Eh ben ça alors jamais j'aurais cru ça de leur part, mais là…_

La dance se termina et les filles à bout de souffle, mais heureuse nous demandèrent notre note sur dix.

-Dix, hurla James en se précipitant sur Lily pour l'embrasser.

-Au moins huit pour la technique et dix pour l'entrain! Répondis-je

-Neuf, conclu Remus revenue sur terre.

-Merci! S'exclama Alice enthousiasme. À qui le tour maintenant ?

-Moi, dis-je précipitamment en même temps que mon frère de cœur.

-Bon alors Jenn, à toi de choisir, trancha Lily.

-Euhmm, désoler Sirius ce sera James.

-Ouais! James pris sa baguette, la fit tourner et pigea dans le sac.

Celle-ci fit quelques tours, ralenti pour finalement s'arrêter sur moi.

-T'as intérêt à ce que ce soit viril comme chanson vieux par ce que sinon on est foutu, dis-je sur les nerfs.

Je vis le visage de James se décomposer lorsqu'il pigea le bout de parchemin et Lily éclater de rire.

-On est dans la merde hein?

-Moi et toi on doit danser en couple sur _Love games _de_ Lady Gaga…_

-Qui ça, demandais-je paniqué, mais la lumière s'éteignit et je me sentis bouger sans le vouloir. Je ne me contrôlais plus, c'était une sensation bien étrange accompagnée d'une sensation de force incroyable. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais arriver à faire n'importe quoi.

La chanson commença et empli l'atmosphère.

_Alors là… On est tombé vachement bas…_

Pdv : Alice

J'étais complètement hilare et cela s'expliquait par le fait que Sirius et James étaient en train, très sérieusement, de faire une dance absolument indescriptible. Ayant par malheur obtenu une chanson typiquement féminine, ils dansaient comme de vrais petites gonzesses en chaleur. Jamais je n'avais vu quelque chose d'aussi drôle. Lily se tenait le ventre, riant comme une forcenée confirmant mes dires.

Bougeant leurs fesses au son de la musique, agitant des seins imaginaires et faisant preuve d'une sensualité et d'un côté féminin que nous ne leur connaissions pas, les deux garçons se trémoussaient à merveille, totalement hors contrôle. Seul leur yeux exprimaient une panique grandissante et un dégout profond de passer pour de petites garces sans cervelles qui en plus, avaient l'air d'être vachement attiré l'une vers l'autre.

Leur dégoût s'expliquait aussi probablement par le fait que l'autre en question était leur meilleur ami de toujours et semblait n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il faisait, ainsi qu'une furieuse envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

_Hi hi hi… Pauvre gars, tout de même… Sauf qu'ils sont TRROPP fort!_

Même Remus étaient au bord des larmes tellement il riait et Jenn toujours assise sur lui devait se retenir de tomber du divan à force de s'esclaffer.

Après un ultime coup de hanche de mon petit copain et une démonstration suggestive de l'arrière train de notre capitaine de Quidditch préféré, la musique s'arrêta permettant aux deux danseurs de s'enfuirent le plus loin possible de l'autre tout en vérifiant qu'ils étaient bel et bien des garçons totalement hétérosexuels.

-Par merlin! Mais c'était quoi ce truc! Hurla James à bout de souffle.

-Ha ha! Je vais mourir, aider moi quelqu'un! C'est tellement pissant! Pitié! Dit Lily en se tordant sur le sol.

L'hilarité quasi générale dura au moins deux bonnes minutes avant que le calme revienne.

-Oh, ça va on a compris! Est-ce que l'on peut continuer? Demanda James d'une petite voix.

-T'es malade! Je ne refais pas ÇA moi, s'écria Sirius horrifié.

-Mais bien sûr qu'on continu James et c'est à vous deux de désigner qui sera le ou la prochaine, m'exclamais-je.

-Bon ça, ça me plait beaucoup plus! Dit Sirius avec un regard torve.

Pdv : Remus

Le jeu de mes deux amies était vraiment fou et tordu. Jusqu'à date, je m'en étais très bien sorti échappant à tous les coups au ridicule avec mainte et mainte ruse ou plutôt une énorme quantité de chance. J'étais vraiment mauvais danseur et ce n'était pas le petit cours d'aujourd'hui avec Jenn qui allait m'aider. J'avais peur, car je ne croyais pas que le sortilège des filles marcherait pour de vrai. C'est alors que :

-Le prochain sera donc… Remus! S'exclama Lily enthousiaste.

-Euh… Quoi? NON!

-Oh allez vieux, tu t'es sauvé toute la soirée et tu n'as pas dansé, ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois, me poussa Cornedrue.

-C'est bien vrai ça! Tu vas danser et que ça saute! Termina Patmol, signant mon arrêt de mort.

-Eh bien… Allons-y murmurai-je en soupirant.

Je déposai ma baguette, la fit tourner et attendit qu'elle ralentisse lentement pour enfin venir s'arrêter sur…

_Je dois être maudit… Pourquoi elle…_


	24. Self control

-Eh bien… Allons-y murmurai-je en soupirant.

Je déposai ma baguette, la fit tourner et attendit qu'elle ralentisse lentement pour enfin venir s'arrêter sur…

_Je dois être maudit… Pourquoi elle…_

-Oh Jennifer, petite chanceuse tu seras la seule à danser avec notre loupiot préférer ! s'exclama Alice avec un petit sourire.

J'observai la réaction de l'intéressée qui rougit en tirant la langue à son amie avant de venir me rejoindre souriante pour que je pige le titre de la chanson. Je sorti un des bouts de parchemin. Je ne connaissais pas cette chanson, ni son chanteur.

-Euh, je n'ai aucune idée de c'est quoi ni de c'est qui, commençai-je.

-Allez dis-nous le, on saura qui c'est! S'impatienta James.

-Ok, c'est _Push_ d'_Enrique Iglesias_. Terminais-je pas vraiment sûr de moi.

J'eu tout juste le temps de voir les yeux de tous mes amis se faire gros comme des billes avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent.

_Hein, est-ce que c'est mal… Elle n'est pas correcte cette chanson où quoi?_

Une force invisible s'empara de moi et automatiquement je luttai pour m'en débarrasser. J'avais la désagréable impression de ne plus me contrôler, de ne plus être moi et ça me faisait peur. Je détestais ce type de sensations, car elles ressemblaient à ce que je ressentais lorsque le loup prenait possession de mon corps. J'allais me taper un énorme mal de tête c'était certain!

Une présence ce fit sentir près de moi, beaucoup trop près de moi, à un point tel que je sentis son souffle se déposer sur mon cou et son arôme me brûler les quelques dernières neurones encore intactes. La chanson commença et sa présence dévastatrice, quoi que rassurante, s'évanouie. Jennifer dansait en avant de moi et j'étais là, impuissant, à contempler son corps s'emplir de la musique qui me vrillait les oreilles. Ça ne m'en pris pas plus pour sortir complètement de la réalité et d'en oublier jusqu'à qui j'étais. Ses mains se promenaient sur son corps passant partout là où les miennes rêvaient d'être, ses cheveux se teintaient de reflets d'or à la lueur des flammes de l'âtre et ses yeux bleus électrisés étaient animés d'une étincelle sauvage.

Mon visage pris une expression de désespoir tandis qu'une lueur de désir vint se loger au fond de mes yeux exprimant à merveille ce que je ressentais face à elle. Je la désirais tant. Tel un feu ardent me brûlant de l'intérieur mon amour pour elle, toujours contenu, me rongeait par en dedans sans la moindre trace. J'étais désespéré. Jamais je ne pourrais lui avouer mes sentiments, car je n'avais aucune chance : j'étais un loup-garou. J'avais peur de me consumer de l'intérieur et de finir comme une grande coquille vide sans vie ni passion, uniquement hanté par le fantôme d'une femme inaccessible.

Jennifer s'était tournée vers moi, avançant pas à pas comme un félin vers sa proie. J'étais fait. J'allais me laisser faire sans opposer la moindre résistance, car c'était tout ce que je voulais. J'étais fou, complètement fou d'elle…

Sa main s'avança vers moi passant à la limite du toucher sur ma peau. Tellement proche que je ressenti la chaleur de sa peau et pourtant si loin… Mon corps dirigé par la force invisible sépara l'écart entre nous sans pour autant me donner le libre accès à elle. Nos jambes entrecroisées se frôlaient. Puis, la force lâcha tout d'un coup, me laissant aller à mon gré. Aussitôt, mon visage se rapprocha du sien, décrivant son contour du bout de mon nez, m'emplissant de son odeur. Mon heure était venue d'ici quelques instant j'allais craquer pour de bon…

Pdv : Alice

Notre plan diabolique allait fonctionner! J'étais au bord de la crise de nerf et du surplus d'émotions. Jennifer et Remus allaient ENFIN (Il était temps non?) se rendre compte qu'ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre et que leur sentiments étaient partagés. Et tout ça grâce à qui hein, hein! À MOI!

_Alice, Alice! Hip hip hourra t'es la meilleure!_

Ouais, bon… Ça ne s'était pas encore complètement réalisé, mais selon moi, ça n'allait pas tarder. J'avais spécialement tout manigancé avec Lily pour que les deux tourtereaux inavoués ce déclare enfin leur amour en s'embrassant à s'en lécher les amygdales. (Ok, c'est un peu fort là mais tout de même!) On avait inventé ce jeu, planifié cette soirée et ensorcelées leur baguettes pour que l'une ne réagisse qu'avec l'autre les obligeant donc du même coup à danser uniquement avec l'autre. On avait aussi fait en sorte que la pire chanson, celle avec les propos les plus indécent et le rythme le plus lascif, se retrouve entre leurs mains pour les forcer aux rapprochements. Tout était planifié : Jennifer rendrait Remus fou. Puis, perdant son self-control, le petit loup se jetterait sur sa douce.

_Magnifique!_

Ils devaient être à moins de deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Dans leurs regards on pouvait lire une terrible tentation à peine retenue. En effet, Jennifer semblait sur le point de fondre tellement le regard de yeux d'or était intense. En plus, leur danse était vraiment bien exécutée : sensuellement lente et calculée elle était entrecoupée de passages plus rapides et sauvages. On aurait dit que Remus manipulait une marionnette. Dès que ses mains bougeaient ou qu'il se déplaçait, Jennifer réagissait comme s'y des fils la reliait à lui. On sentait l'intensité et l'émotion dans chacun de leurs mouvements. C'était à couper le souffle aux uns et à faire faire des ratés aux cœurs des autres.

Le moment semblait ne vouloir jamais prendre fin, nos yeux en réclamant toujours plus pour combler le vide et les papillons qui tournoyaient dans notre ventre s'agitant de plus en plus furieusement. J'avais chaud et mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je n'imaginais même pas les leurs ils devaient surement vouloir sortir de leur poitrine. La chanson tirait à sa fin et je retins mon souffle. Remus avait laissé tomber ses fils de marionnette et Jennifer avait pris le dessus. Mon amie poussa, le grand blond sur l'un des divans et après quelques déhanchements à en faire perdre la tête à quiconque, elle s'installa sur ses genoux. Descendant doucement les épaules loin de lui au rythme de la musique avant de revenir. Remus, hypnotisé, s'avançait de plus en plus près, réduisant toujours l'espace que Jennifer devait parcourir pour remonter jusqu'à lui. Alors que seuls quelques millimètres me séparaient de la victoire et que leurs lèvres allaient entrer en contact, la musique se tue et le sort se rompit.

Les yeux de Jennifer s'agrandirent et Remus lâcha un bruit étranglé. Jennifer positionné de manière plutôt instable, venait de ficher le camp par terre. Entrainant Remus dans son élan, il s'affala sur elle et leur corps rejoignirent le sol avec un bruit sourd.

-Oh Merlin! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda mon amie inquiète.

Pour seule réponse Remus lâcha une sorte de gémissement en roulant sur lui-même pour que Jennifer soit dégagée. Puis, il se roula en boule serrant les dents très fort les mains appuyées sur son entre-jambe.

-Oh, pauvre toi, vieux! Elle t'a démolie les couilles, s'apitoya James.

-Ahh…

-Je m'excuse! Oh, je suis tellement désolée… s'exclama Jennifer affreusement gêner.

-Pas… ta faute… murmura Remus d'une voix anormalement aigue.

Il se releva et se dirigea chancelant vers la salle de bain.

_EH MERDE! _

Pdv : Remus

_Putain que ça fait mal! Ah… _

Le pire était arrivé, j'avais failli commettre le pire acte de ma vie. J'avais failli commettre l'irréparable et tout ça à cause de cette saleté de jeu débile. Jamais cela ne devrait se reproduire, c'était beaucoup trop risqué, voire dangereux pour elle. J'allais lui faire du mal c'était certain, un loup-garou ne pouvait se permettre d'aimer quelqu'un, c'était impossible. En plus, comment une personne aussi douce et sensible que Jennifer aurait pu aimer quelqu'un comme moi : brusque, rustre et laid. Ce qui avait failli se produire avait été totalement de ma faute, jamais Jennifer n'aurais ne serais-ce que penser à m'embrasser!

_J'aurais bien voulu réussir tout de même… QUOI! Mais, ça aurait été de l'abus! Embrasser Jenn sans son consentement, à quoi t'as pensé !_

J'avais un mal de tête d'enfer, il me semblait que mes tempes allaient rentrer dans mon crâne et qu'il allait imploser. Des vagues de douleur m'assaillaient à intervalle régulier et j'avais de la difficulté à supporter la lumière de la salle de bain. Je me pris une potion anti-migraine dans l'armoire à pharmacie et me dirigeait vers mon lit en me demandant si j'étais vraiment en état de revenir auprès de mes amis.

_Je l'avais prévu en plus! Oh… fait chier!_

Si je restais ici dans le dortoir j'allais paraître pour un asocial devant mes amis, mais si j'allais les voir mon mal de tête risquait d'empirer. C'était un choix plutôt difficile.

-T'as interdiction de rester enfermé ici espèce de crétin. Elle s'inquiète pour toi! La voix d'Alice me tira de mes réflexions.

-Hein, mais je vais très bien! De qui tu parles au juste.

-Arrête de faire le con, tu sais de qui je parle. Je ne veux pas que tu te coupes de nous comme toujours. Elle s'inquiète et toi tu vas tout faire capoter une deuxième fois… Ah ça non, parole d'Alice!

-Si j'allais rester ici c'est par ce que j'ai mal à la tête! Hurlai-je alors qu'elle m'entrainait vers la salle commune.

-T'allais encore te sauver Lunard, tu me désespère me dit Sirius une fois que je fus arrivé.

-Quoi? Non! Je suis allé chercher ça! Répliquai-je agacé par leurs comportements en brandissant le flacon d'anti-migraine devant leurs yeux.

-Faudrait que t'arrête de prendre cette merde Lunard. Même Pomfresh l'a dit : ce n'est pas bon pour toi. À la quantité que tu prends tu vas en devenir dépendant, me sermonna James.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi moi hein? Rien ne fonctionne sauf ça, répliquai-je acerbe en commençant à débouchonner la bouteille.

Une main s'empara de la fiole avant que je n'ai pu la porter à mes lèvres pour chasser l'atroce migraine qui me torturait. Je me tournai vers sa propriétaire et croisai les yeux bleus tant redoutés. Jennifer avait le regard rempli d'inquiétude.

-Ça va, j'ai juste vraiment mal à la tête. Rends-le-moi s'il te plait, lui dis-je pour la rassurer.

-T'as pas besoin de ça Lunard, t'as un remède miracle juste en face de toi! Sirius bondit en arrière de Jennifer et la poussa vers l'avant. Tu as devant toi la meilleure chasseuse de migraine de tout l'univers. Je te le dis elle fait des miracles!

-Ah ouais et tu peux me dire comment elle s'y prend pour être plus efficace qu'un remède médicalement et magiquement prouvé.

-C'est comme un dérivé des minouches, mais en plus intense, m'expliqua Patmol.

_On peut toujours essayer… Je ne dirais jamais non à une séance de minouches de toute façon!_

-Mouais, bon d'accord.

Sirius nous poussa tous les deux sur le canapé et je retins un cri, le choc résonnait encore dans mon crâne.

-Sirius non d'un chien, je viens de te dire que j'ai mal à la tête! M'exclamai-je.

-Oh désolé vieux je n'y ai pas pensé.

-Assied-toi de côté sur le divan s'il te plait, me demanda Jennifer.

Je m'exécutai et elle plaça ses jambes de chaque côté de mon dos. Son souffle se déposait sur mon cou et elle devait plier légèrement la jambe sur la mienne pour être assise confortablement. Sirius perché comme une corneille sur l'appui-bras du sofa me regardait avec une lueur un peu démente au fond des yeux.

-Prépare-toi petit loup ça risque de faire TRÈS mal, me dit-il.

C'est à ce moment que les deux mains de Jennifer se déposèrent sur mon cou, légères comme de petits papillons. Des frissons incontrôlés partirent du creux de ma nuque et traversèrent mon corps jusqu'à bout de mes orteils.

_Ça ne fait pas mal du tout… Ça fait plutôt du bien…_

-AHHHHHHH!

Jennifer venait d'enfoncer ses pouces à des points bien précis dans mon dos. Je voulais mourir, ça faisait tellement mal! Alors que je criai, je me cambrai pour arrêter la douleur écrasant Jennifer contre le bord du divan. Surprise, elle enleva ses mains et resta sans bouger.

_Plus de douleur… Surtout ne pas bouger…_

-Tu sais que la majorité de personne ne m'écrase pas, elles se contentent de se pencher vers l'avant pour éviter la torture, murmura la voix étranglé de Jenn.

-Mais ça fait mal! Chialai-je.

-Tu m'écrases!

-Désoler…

Je me relevai et après un regard assassin à Sirius me remit en place. Je venais de remarquer que j'avais un tout petit peu moins mal.

-J'irais plus doucement, me dit-elle une fois libéré.

-Ah, je me sens presque nostalgique. Toute les fois où j'ai dû subir ça! Ça fait un mal de fou et on en redemande qu'est-ce que tu en dis Remus.

Comme seule réponse j'émis un gémissement de souffrance Jennifer venait de recommencer sa torture.

-Oh, ferme-la Sirius, s'exclama Jennifer frustré. Tu viens toujours me quêter quand tu as mal à la tête même si tu sais que ça fait mal parce que tu sais qu'au final tes migraines s'en vont.

-Ouais! Mais tu fais ça parce que je suis le plus beau, le plus gentil et le plus merveilleux meilleur ami du monde, répondis-Sirius narquois.

-Le plus arrogant de tous surtout! Répliqua Jennifer. Mais si je fais ça c'est parce que je ferai n'importe quoi pour aider mes amis et que je tien à toi. Tu es ma petite étoile.

-Ownn… C'est trop mignon petite luciole! Possessif, mais mignon. Patmol se leva et plaqua un bisou sur la joue de sa meilleure amie avant de retourner s'asseoir plus loin avec Alice.

La chaleur du feu m'engourdissait peu à peu et mon mal de tête commençait à disparaitre. Les mains de Jennifer ne faisaient plus autant mal et au bout d'un quart d'heure, je n'avais plus mal du tout.

-Je pense que tu devrais être pas pire du tout ou je me trompe?

-Hein, quoi? La voix de Jennifer m'avait tirée de mon état semi-comateux.

-Ton mal de tête, ça va mieux?

-Ouais merci, lui répondis-je. Je n'ai plus mal.

Elle enleva ses mains miraculeuses de sur mes épaules et se frotta les yeux embués par la fatigue. Je me tournai, et m'évachai sur le divan. Jennifer s'étendit à son tour sur le divan, mais la place restante étant beaucoup trop petite pour qu'elle s'y mettre à son aise, elle se coucha sur moi, sa tête reposant sur ma poitrine. Je déplaçai mes bras pour qu'elle y soit bien et fermai les yeux.

_Je suis si bien comme ça avec elle…_


	25. Amoureux

Pdv : Jennifer

J'étais tellement fatiguée! Je tenais à peine encore debout et j'étais sur le point de m'assoupir contre les épaules musclées de Remus. Avant que cette situation ne se produise et que j'agisse comme une vraie cruche pour la troisième fois de la soirée, je m'éloignai un peu de lui et lui demandai :

-Je pense que tu devrais être pas pire du tout ou je me trompe?

-Hein, quoi? Me répondit-il un peu désorienté.

-Ton mal de tête, ça va mieux?

-Ouais merci, je n'ai plus mal.

J'enlevai mes mains de sur son dos et me frottai les yeux tentant tant bien que mal de rester un peu éveillé. Remus se retourna et après m'avoir adressé un magnifique sourire qui fit faire quelques ratés à mon petit cœur de colibri, il se coucha sur le sofa me volant du même coup la place dont je rêvais.

_Oh non… Humm, tiens donc je pourrais… Non, tu vas encore agir comme une cruche! Oh et puis tant pis!_

Je me lovai dans le creux entre mon ami et le canapé, puis déposai ma tête sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Mon oreille collé tout contre lui, je pouvais percevoir l'écho des battements de son cœur. Comme j'allais fermer les yeux, Remus déplaça ses bras, me faisant sursauter. L'un d'entre eux, vint se poser sur ma taille tandis que l'autre alla servir d'oreiller à la tête de mon ami aux yeux d'or.

_Personne ne devrait pouvoir avoir cette odeur là… Il sent tellement bon…_

Remus avait un parfum qui vous prenait au nez et vous montait à la tête avant de s'adoucir et de devenir comme un petit rayon de soleil qui vous réchauffait de l'intérieur. J'aurais pu passer des heures et des heures comme ça à dépeindre la moindre parcelle de fragrance de son odeur, mais j'en aurai surement perdu la tête. C'est pourquoi je me contentais de m'y noyer sans me poser plus de question, tout en réfléchissant sur les implications de cette étrange soirée.

J'avais passé un si beau moment avec lui sous les étoiles dans le parc et il m'avait fait un compliment! Je n'en revenais toujours pas, Remus m'avait affirmé que j'étais plus jolie qu'Alice et Lily. Non, il avait dit que j'étais la plus belle fille qu'il connaissait et que j'avais les plus beaux yeux du monde. À ce moment-là, le fait que je ne me sois pas évanouie tenait du miracle. Mais quand même qui aurait pu lui résister, c'était impossible.

Et puis après, il y avait eu cette danse… ou plutôt le fait que j'avais rasé de près de lui voler un baiser. Ce n'était qu'un jeu et moi je m'étais laissé prendre. J'avais failli y laisser ma peau d'ailleurs! Il avait beau affirmer ce qu'il voulait jamais je ne saurais être assez bien pour lui. Il était tellement… tellement… Eh bien en fait non, il n'avait rien du tout à faire, il pouvait simplement être là et une espèce d'aura charmeuse semblait se dégager de sa personne. Pas besoin de dire un seul mot, une seul parole ni même d'afficher un sourire. Quoique ses sourires étaient à se damner…

Je rouvris les yeux et relevai un peu la tête pour l'observer. Ses grandes mèches blondes cendrées contrastaient avec le rouge cramoisi du sofa. Ses paupières étaient closes et un petit sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte. Il avait la mâchoire bien définie, les épaules larges et fortes ainsi que des bras dans lesquels rien ne semblait pouvoir venir nous déranger. La chaleur du foyer avait teinté ses joues et son visage, habituellement très pâles, d'un petit rosé qui lui donnait un air joyeux et reposé. Les cernes violettes qu'il portait en permanence sous les yeux étaient plus foncées ces derniers temps et cela m'inquiétais bien plus que je ne voulais me l'admettre.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent laissant apparaitre les trésors qu'elles cachaient avec attention. Les deux prunelles couleur d'or fondu croisèrent mon regard et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Soudainement, la voix de James se fit entendre brisant cet instant magique.

-Hey, Lunard j'ai une petite question pour toi.

Une lueur de frustration teinta le regard de l'intéressé avant de disparaitre d'un seul coup.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cornedrue demanda-il.

-Eh bien j'aimerais vraiment que tu me répondes et honnêtement, c'est important.

Les sourcils de Remus se froncèrent et il se releva sur un coude, intrigué.

-Mais bien sûr James. Tu sais bien que je ne vous mentirai jamais. Je tâcherai de répondre du mieux que je pourrai, répondit Remus.

Sirius se leva et donna une grande claque dans le dos de James avant de s'approcher de Remus.

-Tu le jure? Demanda mon meilleur ami.

-Parole de maraudeur, lui assura le blond une main serrée solennellement sur son cœur.

-Parfait, fit James le regard un peu détraqué. Alors Patmol à toi l'honneur!

On voudrait savoir, en tant que meilleurs et plus proches amis, qui est-ce qui a hanté tes merveilleux rêves l'autre jour? Termina Sirius.

Le sourire de Remus s'effaça instantanément et son visage se décomposa perdant toutes ces couleurs. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les dents.

-Pensais-tu vraiment que l'on avait abandonné la partie, mon cher Lunard? Lui demanda James narquois.

-Va donc brouter ailleurs espèce de cervidé écorné! Cracha Remus.

-Wow, on ne montre pas les crocs si vite mon petit loup. Tu as donné ta parole de maraudeur! S'exclama Sirius.

\- Je ne te le dirai pas sac à puce! Lança Remus frustré, avant de se retourné pour faire face au dossier du sofa.

-Oh aller Remus ne fait pas cette tête, on veut juste savoir! On ne te jugera pas promis. Tu peux rêver de qui tu veux je suis juste vraiment curieux de savoir qui a réussi à piquer ton cœur sous sa carapace de fer.

-Tagueule, Patmol. Coupa Remus.

-S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait! Gémi Sirius.

-Tu dis un seul autre mot et tu peux être sûr que le pti loup y t'arrachera les oreilles et te fera bouffer ta queue.

-Aïe! Glapit mon meilleur ami.

Remus gronda sourdement et Sirius pris la fuite derrière Alice.

\- Protèges-moi mon ange! T'as entendu ce qu'il veut me faire.

Alice éclata de rire.

-Fait pas ça Remus, je n'aurai jamais d'enfants sinon et il faut dire que moi aussi je suis curieuse.

James manqua de s'étouffer et pouffa de rire.

-Ha ha ha! Sinon elle ne pourra pas avoir d'enfant! Elle est bien bonne celle-là!

-Oh la ferme Cornedrue, lui répondit son frère de cœur.

Après avoir échangé un clin d'œil complice, mes deux amies s'avancèrent vers notre divan et s'accoudèrent sur le dossier pour pouvoir parler à Remus.

-Alors comme ça tu aurais un œil sur quelqu'un? Lui demanda Lily.

-Ah non, la coupa James. Lunard est AMOUREUX et il le sera désormais pour l'éternité.

Je rasai de m'évanouir pour la seconde fois de la journée. Remus riva son regard dans le mien. Il était dur froid et distant au point que j'en eu presque peur.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux, affirma-il d'un ton glacial et sans équivoque.

Pdv : Remus

-Alors comme ça tu aurais un œil sur quelqu'un? Me questionna Lily.

-Ah non, coupa Cornedrue, Lunard est AMOUREUX et il le sera désormais pour l'éternité.

La dernière phrase de mon ami me fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines et je me retournai vers Jennifer. Son regard se teinta de gris et je su que je devais faire vraiment peur à voir.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux, murmurai-je plus pour essayer de me convaincre moi-même.

**Flash back**

_Une dame, un petit garçon blond et à l'air maladif assis sur ses genoux, était installée confortablement près de l'âtre. Elle se berçait doucement, mais son habituel air jovial avait disparu laissant place à un visage sévère et grave._

_-Tu sais Remus, les loups-garous une fois transformés ne se contrôlent plus. Ils deviennent sans cœurs et sanguinaires, car la pleine lune leur fait mal. _

_-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle leur fait du mal maman? Demanda le petit garçon. J'aime bien la Lune moi, je ne veux pas perdre mon cœur pour elle. _

_-Justement mon ange, les loups-garous comme toi tiennent à leur cœur, car c'est là que se trouve leur bien le plus précieux, l'unique chose à laquelle ils tiennent plus qu'à n'importe quoi._

_-Et qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_-Tel n'est pas la question, ce n'est pas quoi, mais bien qui et cette réponse seul ton cœur pourra y répondre. Un loup-garou n'aime qu'une fois… une seule fois mon ange comprends-tu?_

_-Mais je t'aime moi maman!_

_-Oui, mais cela est bien différent… oh oui… bien différent…_

OoOoOoO

Un loup-garou n'aime qu'une seule fois… Je venais de réaliser toute l'ampleur de cette phrase et ce que cela impliquai. J'avais enfin la réponse à la question que j'avais posé il y avait de cela bien des années. Mon bien le plus précieux, la seule chose pour laquelle je pourrai tout sacrifier ce trouvait devant moi et ses yeux bleus étaient comme accrochés aux miens.

_Jennifer… _

_Non pourquoi, pourquoi toi! Je ne veux pas te faire du mal! Je n'en ai pas le droit!_

Je serai les poings et la mâchoire. Mes ongles me coupaient les paumes des mains, mais je m'en fichais, j'étais en rage. En l'aimant je la condamnais à souffrir, je lui ferais du mal c'en était certain et pourtant elle était la seule personne à laquelle jamais je ne pourrais faire du mal elle m'était beaucoup trop chère.

Le gris qui assombrissait les yeux limpides de Jennifer se ternit et la chaleur de la pièce se volatilisa. J'observai ses lèvres et remarquai que de minuscules flocons de givre semblaient s'y former.

-Putain LUNARD répond! La voix de Sirius à deux centimètres de mon oreille me sortit de mes pensées et je me tournai vers lui.

\- Non d'un chien, ça fait deux minutes que j'essaie de te parler. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas. On t'a seulement demandé de qui tu étais amoureux.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas, ma voix résonna sombre et froide.

-Remus… L'air naturellement jovial et rieur de mon ami s'effaça et son visage se teinta d'une sévérité calculée.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas, hein ! Je ne peux pas être amoureux! Jamais, aucune fille ne voudra de quelqu'un comme moi tu comprends! Rentre toi ça dans la cervelle mec! JAMAIS! Crachai-je en me levant.

-Mais pourquoi pas! S'exclama James en rejoignant son frère de cœur.

-Premièrement à cause d'une raison que vous connaissez très bien Cornedrue.

-Tu ne vas pas remettre ça! Tu sais qu'on arrivera à trouver quelqu'un, répliqua Sirius blasé.

-Deuxièmement, regarde-moi Sirius! Regarde ça et ça! Je montrai les différentes cicatrices qui striaient ma peau pâle telle d'affreuses bouches sanguinolentes.

-Elles ne paraissent presque plus vieux, relax. Dit James tentant de me calmer.

Je l'ignorai et continuai sur ma lancée.

-Tu t'es déjà regardé dans un miroir? Tu t'es déjà vu? T'as une gueule d'ange Sirius et toi James t'as le corps d'un putain de dieu. J'ai l'air de quoi moi à vos côtés? Fallait que sa tombe sur vous! Déjà que tous les gars de cette école valent mieux que moi, fallait que je tombe sur vous. Les deux mecs les plus canon de l'école et qui en plus de leur belles gueules savent faire rire et jouent au Quidditch. J'ai l'air de quelqu'un de marrant? NON. Et pitié ne me dites pas qu'un jour je vais jouer au Quidditch, je préfèrerais aller licher les couilles d'un ogre!

Les visages de mes amis se plissèrent de dégoût.

Je suis maigre au point qu'on voit mes côtes et même si je mangerais dix repas par jour rien n'y ferait. J'ai des cernes de quatre pieds en dessous des yeux en permanence et j'ai la peau si pâle que j'ai l'air d'un fantôme!

-Remus, rien ne prouve qu'on soit mieux que toi. Il y a des filles qui ne nous trouve pas à leur goût et qui préférerait surement un type du genre grand blond aux yeux d'or. Tenta une deuxième fois James.

-Parce que tu veux que je te le prouve, en plus! Je me tournai brusquement et parti en flèche vers la porte de la salle commune.


	26. Instants brisés

Pdv : Sirius

Le speech de Remus était gravé au fer rouge dans mon cerveau. Jamais je n'avais vue cela de ce point de vue. Jamais je n'avais pensé que ma présence lui fournissait un barème auquel ce comparer pour se dénigrer. Il était parti dans le corridor en claquant la porte et nous attendions tous qu'il revienne plus calme. Ça lui ferait du bien de prendre un peu l'air. James était allé chercher la carte des maraudeurs et le surveillait de près assit sur l'accoudoir à mes côtés. Personne ne pipait mot.

Les filles avaient essayées de parler à Jennifer, mais elle leur avait dit de lui ficher la paix. Puis, elle s'était comme figée, le regard rivée sur la porte et les yeux grands ouverts. Je m'en voulais. On avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin. On savait que Remus détestait parler de ce sujet-là et on l'avait acculé au pied du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il pète un câble. En plus s'était bientôt la pleine Lune et Lunard était toujours sur les nerfs dans cette période-là.

_On n'aurait pas dû… Trop loin… on est allé trop loin…_

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Remus entra tout sourire accompagné d'une Serdaigle que je connaissais de vue.

-Et là c'est notre salle commune, expliqua mon amie d'une voix enjouée.

-Mais, pourquoi tu m'as amené ici? Demanda la bleu et argent.

Remus lui répondit par un sourire, puis sans autre explication, il l'embrassa.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Je regardai James qui me fit un clin d'œil complice. C'était un joli petit brin de femme qui avait volé le cœur de notre petit loup!

La Serdaigle juchée sur la pointe des pieds passa ses bras autour du coup de notre ami et répondit à son étreinte. Remus rompit le baiser, l'enlaça et la souleva de terre. Il lui susurra mille mots d'amour, lui murmura pleins de «Je t'aime» et la fille hochai la tête sans trop comprendre, probablement surprise par tant de révélation. Elle avait l'air heureuse, mais un peu déboussolée. Sa dulcinée toujours dans ses bras, Remus marcha vers moi et James. Une fois arrivé à notre hauteur, il nous lança un sourire triomphal et sans attendre nos félicitations et il la laissa tomber inexplicablement.

Je la rattrapai par reflexe et regardai mon ami incrédule. Il me fit un signe des yeux. Je baissai la tête et c'est horrifié que je constatai que la Serdaigle semblait avoir totalement oublié la présence de Remus et me regardait amoureusement.

-Miranda, Miranda, appela doucement Remus tout près de l'oreille de la jeune fille. Mon amour, regarde-moi je t'en prie!

Sans prêter la moindre attention à mon ami, elle passa ses mains sur ma nuque et avança son visage vers le mien. J'étais comme pétrifié.

-Wow, minute là! Je comprends plus rien moi. S'exclama James en détachant les mains qui m'emprisonnait. Tu t'en vas embrasser mon meilleur ami, qui plus est en couple alors que Remus vient de te dire qu'il t'aimait à la folie.

James força la Serdaigle à s'asseoir sur le divan à côté de moi. Je restai immobile toujours sous le choc. Les yeux ronds comme des billes et la bouche ouverte.

-Ok, le poisson ça va aller, continua James en me fermant la bouche. Tournes-toi je veux qu'elle explique.

Je me secouai la tête pour chasser cet incident, puis me tournai vers les deux autres. La fille poussa James qui s'était penché pour être à son niveau et lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser. Je les regardai complètement perdu. James tentait de la repousser, mais elle revenait toujours.

-STOP hurlai-je. Je pris la folle, la remis sur pied et la tint fermement par les épaules pour empêcher qu'elle n'attaque James. Il se releva à son tour et interrogea la fille du regard. Mes yeux passai de Remus à la bleu et argent qui faisait complètement fit de sa présence et ignorait les appelles désespérés de mon ami. Lunard se tût et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Tu vois maintenant ce que je voulais dire. Tant que vous serez là et que je serai qui je suis, jamais personne ne voudra de moi. La voix tranchante de mon ami termina de m'achever.

Remus prit le chemin du dortoir et à peine avait il disparut à l'angle du couloir que je me précipitai dans sa direction.

-Qu'est tu fous bordel de merde! S'écria James.

-Je veux qu'il vienne régler ça tout de suite et qu'il s'explique là maintenant, répliquai-je acerbe.

-Non Patmol. On a déjà été trop loin sur ce coup-là. Laisse-le se calmer il reviendra lui-même, mais avant tout…

James se tourna vers la Serdaigle et lança un «oubliette». Il balança la fille sur ses épaules et parti la raccompagnée jusqu'à la salle commune des bleu et argent.

Pdv : Jennifer

J'avais assisté à toute la scène, mais mon cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner lorsque Remus avait embrassé cette fille. J'étais encore figé, la bouche entrouverte, la scène jouait en boucle dans ma tête. Une larme perla au coin de mes yeux. Sortant de mon hébétude, je l'essuyai rageusement du dos de la main et parti vers mon dortoir.

Pendant quelques instants, j'avais cru cela possible, j'avais pensée qu'il pouvait m'aimer… Il agissait différemment avec moi qu'avec les autres, il était doux, gentil et toujours là pour moi… Mais tout cela s'était des conneries. Il ne croyait probablement même pas en ce qu'il avait dit au pied du chêne prêts du lac… De douces larmes vinrent strier mes joues. Je pris le petit cœur en or qui pendait au bout de la chainette dans mon cou et en actionnai le mécanisme. Je me laissai bercer par le son de la musique qui s'échappait du petit médaillon doré, fermai les yeux et réussi à m'endormir malgré le chagrin qui rongeait mon cœur.

Pdv : Remus

Je me réveillai avec un affreux mal de tête. J'avais pris des somnifères pour réussir à m'endormir ce qui expliquait la douleur qui me vrillait le crâne. Je me levai et regardai autour de moi. Les autres devaient déjà être descendus manger. Je pris une douche, m'habillai, puis descendit les rejoindre. Ils étaient tous à table et mangeaient tranquillement… tous sauf Jennifer. Je m'installai à table et le silence se fit.

-Bonjour tout le monde!

Silence…

-Elle est où Jennifer?

Alice haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête. Lily répondit à ma question.

-Elle dort encore, elle était fatiguée…

-Ah…

Je me pris une tartine et la beurrai. Le silence était lourd pour un début de matinée, la journée allait être longue. Je portai mon pain à ma bouche, mais m'arrêtai. Tous me fixaient.

-Quoi?

-…

-Ok, je suis désolé de m'être emporter comme ça, mais je pense quand même tout ce que j'ai dit.

-On sera toujours là pour toi vieux tu le sais? Me demanda Cornedrue.

-Ouais…

-Je suis désolé moi aussi Lunard, je me suis laissé emporter, s'excusa Patmol.

-Ça va…

Alice s'effondra sur la table attirant l'attention de tous.

-Oh j'y crois pas ce qu'il est aveugle, par merlin!

-Laisse tomber Alice, je te le dis, moi : Un jour il ouvrira les yeux. Lui répondit calmement Lily.

J'étais déjà arrivé en classe pour le deuxième cours de la journée lorsque Jennifer pointa le bout de son nez. Elle n'avait pas fait acte de présence de tout le cours de DCFM et sans me l'avouer, je m'étais inquiété.

-Bonjour Jennifer, comment vas-tu? Lui demandais-je après qu'elle eut déposé son sac et qu'elle fut assise à sa place à mes côtés.

Je n'eus le droit à aucune réponse, Slughorn commença son cours. Nous devions préparer la potion de la goutte du mort vivant. Le somnifère très puissant que j'utilisais uniquement les lendemains de pleine Lune. Les tâches se séparèrent d'elles même et nous commençâmes le travail. Je commençai l'infusion d'armoise et Jennifer pila l'asphodèle. Ces gestes étaient secs et précis. La potion fut terminé rapidement et nous obtînmes une bonne note, mais à mon grand dam aucune parole ne fut échanger de tout le cours. Jennifer était distante. Elle ne me parlait pas, évitait de me regarder et tenait ses mains loin des miennes. J'eus beau tenter d'engager la conversation, rien ni fit. Elle évitait soigneusement de me répondre et son regard se soustrait plusieurs fois au mien.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_

Au diner, pas un mot de sa part non plus, elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'asseoir à table pour manger. Elle prit seulement une pomme et une miche de pain et s'en alla de la grande salle. Au troisième cours de la journée, aucune amélioration. Jennifer dessinait sur un bout de parchemin et lorsque je m'approchai pour regarder, elle rangea tout son matériel et fit semblant de dormir.

La moitié de période de métamorphose qui s'ensuivit fut un enfer. J'étais vraiment sur les nerfs, Jennifer m'agaçait au plus haut point. Je m'inquiétais et elle m'ignorait! Incapable de réaliser la moindre transformation convenable, nous récoltâmes les réprimandes du professeur et j'eus le droit à un soupir désespéré de la part de mon amie. Ma rage n'en fut que décuplée.

_Mais qu'ai-je fait! Je n'ai rien dit de méchant à son encontre, je ne lui ai pas fait mal… Qu'ai-je fais!_

Le demi-cours de sortilège qui terminait nos vendredis commença sur une note joyeuse, nous devions pratiquer le sortilège de répulsion en équipe de deux avec des coussins. Chacun notre tour, nous devions prononcer la formule, puis lancer le sort sur le coussin devant nous pour le faire rentrer dans la corbeille situé à l'autre bout de la classe. Ensuite, nous ramenions le coussin avec un accio et c'était à l'autre de s'exercer. Cet exercice simple me donnait amplement de temps libre pour tenter de faire parler mon amie.

-Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas Jenn?

-… Répulso!

Le coussin s'envola et traversa la pièce pour s'échouer sur le sol à quelques mètres de sa destination première. Une fois revenu, je lui lançais mon sort et continuai sur ma lancée.

-C'est vrai, hier on a passé toute la journée ensemble à parler, c'était vraiment agréable et là ben tu es devenue muette !

Je penchai ma tête vers elle pour essayer de croiser son regard, mais elle détourna les yeux.

-Et en plus tu fuis mes yeux! Tu ne m'as pas accordé un seul regard de la journée. J'ai l'impression de parler à un fantôme. En plus, ce midi tu n'as même pas diné avec nous!

-Oh arrête! S'écria-t-elle en me foudroyant de son regard bleu glacial. Ramène ce fichu coussin qu'on en finisse.

-Hey super, premiers mots de la journée! Dis-je sarcastiquement. Un bonjour, ça t'aurais pas tenté? Accio...

-Répulso!

Je déposai ma main sur son épaule, mais elle s'éloigna rompant le contact.

-Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui te prend Jenn!

-Rien du tout.

-Tu m'ignore toute la journée, tu me fuis presque et tu penses que je ne réagirai pas!

-…

Je lui pris la main pour la forcer à se retourner, mais elle baissa la tête et tenta de se dégager de ma prise.

-Lâche-moi!

Elle secoua sa main et se retourna vers le mur

-Regarde-moi au moins quand je te parle! Criai-je à bout.

Je l'agrippai par les épaules et la retournai. Elle releva la tête, des larmes perlaient sur ses joues, les creusant de grands sillon d'eau. Ce fut un choc et je pris conscience de ce que je venais de faire.

-Lâche-moi…

Je lâchai prise, et elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la classe. Honteux, je tentai de la rattrapai.

-Jenn…

-Va-t'en!

-Jenn, je ne voulais pas, je…

-RÉPULSO!

Le sort me frappa en pleine poitrine et je me retrouvai propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce par une force immense. Je m'écrasai contre le mur et je sentis ma tête heurter la paroi. La dernière image que je vis fut celle de mon amie en pleurs qui s'enfuyait de la classe.

_Désolé…_

Je me réveillai à l'infirmerie et Mme. Pomfresh me fit boire une potion anti-migraine avant de me laisser partir. Lentement je montai à la salle commune les cours étaient finis et dès mon arrivée je fus assaillit de questions.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Elle est où Jennifer?

-Tu lui as fait quoi?

J'avais encore un peu la vision trouble et tout ce bruit ne fit qu'amplifier mon malaise. Je répondis en soulevant les épaules et me dirigeai vers mon dortoir. Une fois rendu, je me précipitai sur mon lit et tombai endormi.

Lorsque pour la deuxième fois je me réveillai tiré de mon sommeil par les ronflements de Peter, le soleil avait déjà tiré sa révérence. Un petit mot déposé sur ma table de lit m'informait que Sirius passerait la soirée avec Alice et qu'il dormirait probablement dans la salle sur demande. Salle que nous avions découvert la fois où le directeur avait essayé de mettre Jenn face à sa plus grande peur. James avait écrit que lui aussi passerait la soirée avec Lily et qu'il dormirait avec elle.

Incapable de me rendormir avec le vacarme que le petit rat produisait, je me levai et descendit m'asseoir près du foyer.

_Je me demande bien où est Jennifer… J'espère qu'elle va bien…_

Soudainement, une idée me traversa l'esprit. Peut-être allais-je être capable de me racheter auprès de mon amie. Je pris un petit bout de parchemin, y inscrivit un mot, puis me dirigeai à la fenêtre. Je sifflai et un magnifique geai vint se percher sur mon bras.

Tout petit, j'avais appris à apprivoiser les oiseaux et depuis, ils répondaient toujours à mes appels. J'avais une sorte de don avec eux. Ils semblaient même me comprendre quand je leur parlais. Je fermai les yeux et grâce à un sortilège informulé, fit apparaître une belle rose aux reflets argentés. J'enroulai le parchemin sur la tige de la rose et tendit le tout à l'oiseau bleuté qui m'observait curieux.

-Tu pourrais porter cela à une de mes amies. Elle est triste par ma faute et je m'en veux.

L'oiseau tourna sa tête sur le côté, comme pour me demander ce que j'avais fait.

-Ouais, je sais j'ai été un con, mais là je veux réparer ça, tu m'aiderais?

Le geai bleu bondit de haut en bas.

-Oui? Tant mieux. Tu lui apporteras ça de ma part. Elle est grande, à des yeux bleus et des cheveux dorés. Son nom, c'est Jennifer d'accord?

L'oiseau s'envola et attrapa la tige de la rose au passage. Je le regardai s'éloigner dans la nuit et lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'un petit point dans l'obscurité, retournai m'asseoir près du feu.


	27. Pardon et malédiction

Pdv : Jennifer

Le froid avait fait cristalliser les larmes sur mes joues, mais je m'en fichais. Le voir toute la journée avait été l'enfer. Il avait fait comme si de rien était et ça m'avait frustré. J'étais triste de voir à quel point tout cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui.

J'avais passé toute la soirée accoté sur le vieux chêne où nous nous étions tenus la veille. J'avais vu le soleil se coucher et la lune se lever, mais j'étais resté là. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de rentrer et cela même si le froid me transperçait les os.

J'allais m'assoupir lorsqu'un petit oiseau se posa sur mes genoux que j'avais ramenés vers moi. Il sifflait tout doucement. Un sourire étira mes lèvres, il était vraiment beau. Je remarquai qu'il tenait entre ses serres une magnifique rose toute vêtue d'argent. Un parchemin y était enroulé. Curieuse, je pris la rose, le geai ce laissa faire en continuant sa mélodie. Je défie le parchemin, le dépliai et y lut un seul et unique mot :

_«Désolé»_

Je n'eus aucun mal à déterminer sa provenance. L'écriture caractéristique d'un gaucher qui écrivait en petite lettres tordues et semi-attachées ne trompait pas. J'avais vu si souvent ses copies et tenté de l'aider pour tant de textes que son écriture m'étais devenue familière au point où j'aurais presque pus la reproduire. Pourtant ce seul mot signifiait tout. Peut-être n'avait-il rien compris de ma réaction, mais il s'excusait et c'était là l'essentiel, car maintenant j'avais la conviction qu'il tenait ne serais-ce qu'un peu à moi.

Je pris ma baguette, fermai les yeux et vidai mon esprit comme il me l'avait si bien appris. Je prononçai la formule et un petit renard argenté se forma au bout de ma baguette. Il prit son élan et partit en flèche vers la tour de gryffondor porter son message.

_Merci Remus… J'arrive…_

Pdv : Remus

J'avais sursauté lorsque le patronus de Jennifer avait fait irruption dans la pièce pour venir joyeusement bondir près de moi avant de se lover sur le divan à mes côtés et de disparaître. Cependant, une vague de chaleur et de joie inonda mon cœur.

_J'ai réussi! Elle accepte mes excuses!_

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur mon amie complètement frigorifié. Je la regardai inquiet, mais elle vint s'asseoir avec moi sur le divan. Elle sentait l'air frais et glacial de dehors. Ses lèvres étaient bleuies de froid et des cristaux de givre ornaient ses cils.

Je n'osais pas m'approcher d'elle ni dire le moindre mot. Soudainement, elle se retourna et planta son regard azuré dans le mien.

-Je t'ai fait mal? Demanda-t-elle inquiète à son tour.

-Non, c'est moi qui t'ai fait du mal…

-Tu t'es fracassé la tête sur un mur de pierre Remus, ça n'a certainement pas dû faire du bien…

-Je suis indestructible, dis-je en souriant doucement. Ce n'est pas un vieux mur tout poussiéreux de plus de trois cents ans qui va en finir avec moi!

Elle rit doucement.

-Ta Serdaigle à de la chance de t'avoir alors…

-Hein?

-Euh… tu ne te souviens plus?

-Miranda? Mais de quoi tu parles! Elle est bien gentille cette fille, j'ai souvent fait des travaux à la bibliothèque avec elle, mais elle est complètement folle de deux de mes amis au point où quand ils sont là elle m'oublie complètement. En plus elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout…

_Il n'y a que toi et uniquement toi désormais que je ne puisse aimer…_

-Mais tu…

-J'étais en colère et je voulais leur prouver ce que je disais à propos de moi.

Le silence plana un instant, Jennifer semblait tenter de se souvenir de la soirée d'hier.

-Tu pense vraiment tout ce que tu as dit? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Totalement.

-Alors je vais te dire de quelque chose. Tu ne joues peut-être pas au Quidditch, mais t'es salement bien foutu pareil pour un gars qui ne s'entraine même pas. T'as peut-être pas des bras aussi fort que ceux de James, mais tu as des épaules fortes. Tu n'as peut-être pas un visage racé d'aristocrate comme celui de Sirius, mais tu as la mâchoire carré et des yeux uniques.

-Ouais, mais...

-Mais quoi?

-Aucune fille ne m'a jamais remarqué quand même!

Jennifer éclata de rire.

-Mais ma parole! Tu es aveugle ou quoi. Tu passes dans un couloir et pleins de filles se retournent pour te dévorer des yeux. L'autre jour tu as seulement sourit et une Poufsouffle s'est évanoui!

-Elle a été frappé d'un coup de chaleur, ça n'a rien à voir!

-Ouais, ça c'est ce qu'elle t'a dit quand elle s'est réveillée dans tes bras, observée par tout le monde aux alentours. Elle n'arrivait même pas à enligner deux mots l'un à la suite de l'autre, termina Jennifer toujours hilare.

-Hey! Quand même elle venait de sortir d'un coma laisse lui une chance!

-Ses amies en bavaient d'envie derrière toi…

-Ç'est ça, voyons donc !

-Non je te jure! J'ai eu le droit à une description complète du sentiment de se faire prendre dans les bras du … et je cite : «Plus canon mec que la terre eu jamais portée. »

-Elles devaient parler de quelqu'un d'autre…

-Tu as pleins de qualité Remus, mais tu te les caches à toi-même.

-Je suis quand même maigre et ça tu ne peux pas dire le contraire.

-Peut-être, disons que tu n'es pas gros, mais tu n'es pas décharné non plus. Sérieux, compare-toi un peu à certains gars dans cette école…

-Ils sont tous mieux que moi.

-Quoi? Ne viens pas me dire que Gustav et Rufford sont plus beaux que toi! Je vais vomir sinon.

C'est deux garçons étaient des élèves particulièrement horribles de la maison de Serpentard. Gustav l'échalote boutonneuse à l'air snob et à la voix éraillée et son ami le gros Rufford véritable boule de graisse puant le vieux fromage, aux yeux enfoncé dans ses orbites. Rien qu'à leur pensée je fus pris d'un haut le cœur.

-Ok, j'avoue ils sont horribles. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'ils soient de vrais garçons. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il fasse partie de la race humaine.

Jennifer éclata d'un rire contagieux et en lisant le bonheur dans ses yeux j'explosai de joie. Elle m'avait pardonnée, j'en étais sûr maintenant

Pdv : Jennifer

Ça faisait déjà un moment que je m'étais réconcilié avec Remus sur le canapé de notre salle commune. J'avais bien essayé de rester un peu plus longtemps en colère contre lui, mais il m'avait fait fondre avec son sourire.

_En plus il avait une bonne raison là… Je me suis trompé totalement au sujet de cette fille finalement…_

Le temps avec lui semblait s'étirer à l'infini. Nous avions toujours quelque chose à dire, une histoire à raconter, des folies à inventer. J'avais à peine l'impression que quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées que déjà l'horloge annonçait l'heure suivante. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel au-delà de la fenêtre et un bon feu brûlait dans l'âtre, créant des reflets magiques dans les prunelles dorées de mon ami.

_Voir, qu'il ose ce dénigré ainsi… Il est tellement beau…_

-Tu sais, je suis vraiment bien ici avec toi dis-je en accotant ma tête sur son épaule prise d'une soudaine impulsion.

-Moi aussi, répondit-il en déposant sa tête sur la mienne.

Je jubilais presque intérieurement. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais peur qu'il ne l'entende. Je fermai les yeux pour me calmer et profiter de ce moment au maximum avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse pour de bon, mais mon esprit incapable de cesser de réfléchir fit des siennes.

_Il ne voudra jamais de moi… Je devrai me contenter de l'aimer sans retour, observant toujours derrière ma façade de bonne amie…_

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas qu'il passait son bras autour de mes épaules;

Ni qu'il passait sa main dans mes cheveux perdu lui-même dans ses pensées, ni que je traçai des formes du bout des doigts sur sa cuisse;

Ni que finalement il s'était arrêter brutalement et avait retiré sa main de mes cheveux;

Ni qu'il avait relevé la tête et qu'il observait maintenant ma propre main sur sa cuisse;

Ni qu'il avala difficilement sa salive avant de tourner les yeux dans ma direction…

Je soupirai

_Je serai toujours là lorsqu'il en contemplera une autre avec des étincelles dans les yeux et un sourire aux lèvres… Je l'entendrai lui dire «Je t'aime »… Je…_

Sa main souleva mon menton doucement et je plongeai mes yeux dans son regard. Un pli d'inquiétude barrait son front. Il m'interrogea sans rien dire. Je lui souris doucement et l'inquiétude quitta son regard en y laissant une trainée d'éclats brillants. Je baissai les yeux.

_Mais peu importe, au moins je serai là…_

Sa main glissa sur ma joue, laissant une traînée brulante là où elle avait passée. Je relevai la tête, il approcha son visage du mien, puis s'arrêta semblant guetter mon approbation. J'étais totalement envouté, sa présence annihilait toute mes réflexions et j'en oubliai complètement les conséquences. Il approcha encore un peu plus, il ne manquait à peine que quelques centimètres et ses lèvres toucheraient les miennes comme dans tant de mes rêves. Son souffle brûlant se mêlait au mien. Je posai ma main sur sa joue emmêlant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il posa son autre main sur le haut de ma cuisse pour pouvoir combler les derniers millimètres et là : tout s'effondra.

Pdv : Remus

-Tu sais, je suis vraiment bien ici avec toi me dit doucement Jennifer en déposant sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Moi aussi, répondis-je sincèrement en accotant ma tête sur la sienne.

_Je ne devrais pas… Elle ne devrait pas dire de telles choses… _

Ce qu'elle m'avait dit au début de la soirée flottait encore dans mon esprit. Je regardai par la fenêtre. La Lune était haute dans le ciel, presque pleine.

_Plus que deux jours…_

J'avais beaucoup de difficulté à résister à l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour enfouir mon nez dans son cou et m'enivrer de son odeur. Il faut dire que la pleine Lune si proche n'aidait pas vraiment.

C'est pourquoi sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je passai un bras autour de ses épaules et me mis à jouer avec ses cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, je me tendis, elle avait déposé sa main sur ma cuisse et y traçait le fil de ses pensées, me tirant brutalement hors des miennes.

_Merde, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire là! Non, non, non, non, il ne faut surtout pas…_

Je retirai mon bras et me retournai vers elle en déglutissant difficilement.

_Fichtre qu'elle est belle… On dirait un ange…_

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et l'inquiétude me noua le ventre. Qu'avais-je fait de mal?

Décidé à obtenir une réponse, je relevai sa tête et tentai de discerner au fond de ses yeux ce qui la chagrinait tant. Un doux sourire vint orner ses lèvres et je me calmai. En fait, cela dissipa mes inquiétudes, mais raviva la flamme de mon cœur.

_Ses lèvres semblent si douces… Si agréables… Elles sont si tentantes …_

Ma main glissa sur sa joue sans que je n'en prenne vraiment conscience et elle releva la tête. Totalement absorbé par la contemplation de sa bouche je m'en rapprochai. Je ne remarquai pas vraiment que je m'en approchai indubitablement. J'étais si près maintenant que je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres et que son parfum m'enivrait à m'en faire perdre la tête. Sa main monta sur ma joue et l'autre vint s'emmêler dans mes cheveux. J'étais complètement perdu.

Craignant de perdre l'équilibre en avançant encore, je déposai ma main sur le haut de sa cuisse et tout sembla changer d'un coup. Un voile grisâtre voila son regard et j'y lus une immense souffrance. Un cri étranglé s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle recula précipitamment.

_Je t'aime et voilà que je viens de te perdre pour toujours..._

Pdv : Jennifer

Sa main s'était déposée exactement entre le haut de ma cuisse et le bas de mon ventre à gauche. Exactement là où se trouvait la marque qui avait détruit ma vie faisant de moi un être traqué, perdu et au désespoir. Exactement là où, incrusté dans ma chair, souillait de son affreuse signification et de ses pouvoirs maléfiques SA marque.

Le simple contact de sa main à cet endroit, même par-dessus le rebord de mes jeans, me vrilla de douleur et m'extirpa un cri. J'avais l'impression que l'on venait de me foudroyer. Mon corps tout entier brûlait de l'intérieur et semblait ne jamais vouloir finir de se consumer.

_Fuir… Fuir… _

Je reculai le plus loin possible. M'éloignant de sa douce présence qui m'avait brûlée. Fuyant celui qui avait failli transgresser Sa loi. J'étais à Lui, je Lui appartenais s'était inscrit dans ma chair pour que jamais je n'oublie.

_Tu as détruit ma vie et maintenant tu m'enlèves ma seule chance de connaître le bonheur… _

Je fermai les yeux de rage et de douleur. Des larmes s'écrasèrent sur mes joues les striant de trainée brillante.

_Je ne te laisserai pas détruire la sienne… _

Je me sentis perdre conscience quelques instants. Mon esprit étant remplacé par le Sien, par Sa personne transpirant la colère et la haine. Il tentait de voir à travers moi, de voir qui avait osé transgresser Son autorité afin de le détruire et de l'anéantir. Je m'y opposai, il n'allait pas détruire ce que j'aimais. Moi il me détruirait, mais pas lui. Non, Remus resterait toujours en vie. Au moins ne serait-ce que pour voir le soleil amorcer tous les jours sa dure traversée du ciel.

Lorsque je retrouvai la maîtrise de moi-même au bout de longues minutes et que je rouvris les yeux, Remus s'était écarté de moi et me tournait le dos. Il s'était installé pour dormir et ses paupières recouvraient ses magnifiques prunelles dorées. Je me penchai vers lui et l'écoutai respirer profondément. Il était déjà parti dans ses rêves. Délicatement, je déposai un baiser sur son front.

_Bonne nuit Remus… Fais de beaux rêves… Je t'aime…_

Je me couchai, recroquevillée sur moi-même, le dos collé contre l'autre accoudoir et sombrai dans le sommeil en écoutant le son des flammes et le souffle paisible de Remus.

Pdv : Alice

Je rentrai de la salle sur demande avec Sirius. Ce petit moment d'intimité m'avait fait le plus grand bien et j'étais donc de très bonne humeur. Gambadant presque pour rentrer dans la salle commune je m'apprêtai à crier un bonjour matinal bien sonore pour réveiller tous mes amis afin que débute cette splendide journée lorsque je les aperçus.

_Oh ce qu'ils sont mignons… Mais attend, ça veut dire que… LILY! _

Je partis en courant vers le dortoir des filles et frappai de plein fouet James et mon amie qui tournaient le haut de l'escalier.

-LILY! Il faut que tu viennes voir ça! M'exclamai-je.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? me demanda-t-elle avec un brin de panique dans la voix.

-Allez! Viens, rappliquai-je en la tirant par le bras.

Une fois arrivée, ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une étincelle de bonheur et elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? Demanda James en arrivant, mon petit ami à ses côtés.

-Ben, vous ne voyez pas ? répliquai-je.

Sirius se tourna vers les deux endormis.

-Euh, non… Ya que Lunard et petite luciole qui dorment sur le canapé du salon parce qu'ils nous ont laissé la place pour la nuit.

-Ils auraient pu aller dans notre dortoir sa aurait été plus confortable, réfléchi James à voix haute.

-Avec Peter qui ronfle! Je les comprends, s'exclama Sirius.

-Mais non, bande de crétins, vous ne voyez vraiment pas, m'écriai-je abasourdi.

-Non… répondirent les deux frères de cœur d'une même voix.

Je me tournai vers mes deux amis. Jennifer avait la tête sur le torse de Remus qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et enfoui son nez dans les cheveux de mon amie. Leurs jambes étaient emmêlées et un doux sourire ornait leurs lèvres. La scène n'était pas assez explicite en elle-même?

-Par Merlin! Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez pas remarqué que Remus en pinçait pour Jennifer depuis une éternité! S'exclama Lily consternée.

-Et que Jenn aimait Remus sans jamais vouloir se l'avouer, terminais je.

Au regard abasourdi des deux garçons, la situation leur avait complètement échappé et leur semblait plus ou moins incongrue.

Nos éclats de voix avaient fini par réveiller les deux tourtereaux et c'est un Remus les yeux encore embués de sommeil qui tourna sa tête vers nous.

-Fermer la… assomma-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se retourna vers Jennifer, bien décidé à se rendormir et à nous laisser en plan, mais lorsqu'il déposa sa tête sur le coussin elle vint nicher sa tête au creux de son coup. Il rouvrit les yeux, se releva en sursaut réveillant du même coup Jennifer et tomba du divan en tentant de s'éloigner.

Surprise Jennifer se leva d'un coup sec. Elle tourna sa tête vers nous, puis vers Remus tombé sur le sol. Une larme perla sur sa joue et elle partit sans un mot vers le dortoir.


	28. Petite luciole

Pdv : Sirius

J'eus beau questionner Remus mille fois, je n'obtiens aucune réponse valable. Il se contentait de me répondre, penaud, que tout était de sa faute et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû. À force de m'entêter je ne réussis qu'à le frustrer assez pour qu'il rajoute qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, avant de se sauver à l'extérieur pour noyer sa colère et son chagrin dans le froid de l'hiver.

Alice avait obtenu des résultats similaires avec Jennifer qui, elle, s'était contentée de verser d'autres larmes et de serrer les poings en gardant un silence de mort. Avant de disparaître dans la tour d'astronomie.

_Voir que je n'ai rien remarqué! S'était pourtant si évident… mais tout de même…Wah! ptite luciole et Lunard, c'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensemble…_

Les filles avaient passé la matinée à nous raconter tout ce qu'elles avaient remarqué. Elles étaient si sûres ce matin qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble et elles ne comprenaient pas du tout ce qui avait bien pu se produire.

Plusieurs choses s'expliquaient maintenant : la raison pour laquelle Jenn s'était fâchée contre Remus hier, l'attitude bizarre du lycanthrope ces derniers temps…

_Oh, pauvre Lunard, à deux jours à peine de la pleine Lune… Ça n'a pas dû être facile…_

On ne revit ni l'un ni l'autre avant tard dans la soirée et ce n'est que pour aller dormir qu'ils firent acte de présence. Je fis donc, avec Cornedrue, un aller-retour aux cuisines sous sa cape d'invisibilité et leur ramenèrent des brioches, des pommes et un peu de fromage que je déposai sur leurs tables de chevet respectives dans l'espoir qu'ils mangent un peu.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai et me tournai vivement vers le lit près de la fenêtre. Aucun Remus en vue. Il s'était levé assez tôt pour tous nous éviter et n'avait rien touché de son assiette. Cependant roulé en boule dans le fatras de ma valise au pied de mon lit se trouvait une petite Jennifer tout endormie.

Je me levai avec l'intention de la prendre dans mes bras pour la mettre sur mon lit, mais elle ouvrit ses grands yeux bleu clair qu'elle posa sur moi.

-T'as dormi toute la nuit dans ma valise ? T'aurais dû me réveiller, je t'aurais fait une petite place avec moi, lui dis-je doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

-Tu avais l'air de faire de si jolis rêves, je ne voulais pas les interrompes, me répondit-elle.

-Tout de même… Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ?

Elle me fit non de la tête.

-Ça te dirait de faire quelque chose de spécial avec moi aujourd'hui ?

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'éclats fugaces qui disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

-Mais... tu as surement quelque chose de prévu. Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer…

-Hey petite luciole, tu ne sauras jamais de trop, d'accord. J'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui ce saura ta journée. On fera ce que tu veux comme tu le veux et je ne serai là que pour toi.

-Pour vrai ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Ouais, alors qu'est-ce que ça te tenterait de manger ? Demande-moi ce que tu veux et on n'en trouvera!

-Des supra sandwich Nutella, confiture de framboise, beurre de Peanut, Chipits et noix de coco!

-Alors c'est parti pour un pti déjeuner aux meilleurs sandwichs du monde! M'exclamai-je en empoignant Jennifer pour l'asseoir sur mes épaules et courir vers le repère des elfes.

-Hya! Aux cuisines, s'esclaffa Jennifer.

Nous partîmes sous les regards ébahis de mes deux autres camarades de dortoir que nos éclats de rire avaient réveillés.

Après avoir mis un bordel pas croyable aux cuisines, nous nous dirigeâmes en riant comme des fous dans la grande salle. Encore en pyjama nous franchîmes la grande porte.

-On se fait une course? Demandai-je à mon amie.

-Sur la table des Serpentards, le premier au bout gagne!

-Alors c'est parti! M'écriai-je en commençant à courir vers la table des vert et argent qui nous observaient effarés.

Je bondis sur la table le premier, renversant tout un tas de victuailles et emportant un beignet au passage. Nous courions comme des écervelés malgré les cris indignés de Slughorn et les réprimandes de Mc Gonagall.

J'étais presque arrivé au bout et je me retournai pour regarder la progression de mon amie. Je m'arrêtai surpris je ne la voyais nulle part. Soudainement, je la vis, elle s'était précipitée à plat ventre sur la table et venait de me dépasser en glissant sur le bois verni de la table.

-Hey! M'écriais-je, indigné, c'est de la triche !

Je me précipitais moi aussi sur la table, puisque j'étais plus lourd et qu'elle avait déblayé la surface avant mon passage, je la rattrapai. Nous nous écrasâmes dans un grand fracas de vaisselle et de nourriture sur le plancher.

-Je déclare l'égalité, dis-je complètement mort de rire.

-Moi je dis que tu as de la crème chantilly très appétissante sur le bout du nez et que je te la vole, déclara mon amie.

-Et moi que le panier de jolies fraises sur ta tête te donne un air royal.

Nous nous relevâmes en riant.

-Vous serez en retenue après toutes mes classes pendant un mois, vociféra Mc. Gonagall derrière nous.

-Chouette alors! Merci Madame, lui répondis-je. Comme ça, je vais avoir une bonne avance sur James pour pouvoir gagner le concours du plus grand nombre d'heures de retenues cette année.

La vieille dame me regarda consternée, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux tout ronds.

-On se revoit bientôt professeur, terminais-je en l'achevant d'un clin d'œil avant de partir en riant avec Jennifer totalement couverte de nourriture de toute sorte.

Nous montâmes les marches et après une guerre d'eau dans la douche que j'avais magiquement agrandie pour l'occasion, nous traînâmes nos corps encore tout habillés de nos pyjamas trempés vers des vêtements secs et la chaleur du foyer.

-Tu a vu le visage de cet affreux Malfoy et de ta cousine Bellatrix ? C'était à mourir de rire, me dit Jennifer.

-Ah pour sûr que je les ai vus ! Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?

-Hey vous deux ! Il paraît que vous avez fait tout un tapage dans la grande salle, interrompit James en rentrant tout essoufflé avec Lily, Alice et Peter dans la salle commune.

-Oh ce n'était pas grand-chose, on a juste fait la course sur la table des serpentards… commençai-je d'un air faussement détaché.

-C'était GÉNIAL! S'exclama Jennifer. À la fin, on a glissé jusqu'au bout de la table à plat ventre.

-Vous êtes vraiment de grands gamins débiles, nous sermonna un peu Lily en nous secouant les cheveux.

Pour seule réponse, nous lui offrîmes nos deux plus beaux sourires étirés jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Est-ce qu'on joue à la bataille explosive, nous demanda Peter.

-Si Jenn veut, c'est ok, lui répondis-je. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai déclaré que c'était SA journée et qu'elle m'aurait juste pour elle toute la journée alors…

-On peut jouer une partie, mais après j'aimerais bien aller dehors, il fait beau conclue la petite blonde.

Finalement, le reste de l'avant-midi passa à une vitesse phénoménale. Jenn avait fini par comprendre les règles de la bataille explosive et voulait absolument gagner un tour avant d'aller dehors.

-YEAH! I'M THE WINNER! S'écria-telle au bout de la 26e partie de suite.

-Bon et bien, il était temps! Allons à la cuisine on demandera des sandwichs et on ira pique-niquer dehors qu'est-ce que tu en dis petite luciole ? Demandai-je affamé.

-Super!

Une fois que nous eûmes engloutis tous les sandwichs et bu notre chocolat chaud assis sur une grosse roche au bord du lac gelé, je demandai à Jennifer si elle souhaitait aller se promener dans le parc. Elle me répondit oui avec enthousiasme même si aucun autre de nos amis n'était partant préférant continuer de papoter sur la couverture de pique-nique.

Nous marchâmes donc, discutant de tout et de rien à travers le parc. Avisant un gros arbre je décidai de m'y jucher. J'escaladai le tronc agrippai une branche et au bout de quelques efforts supplémentaire, parvint à me hisser sur une grosse branche.

J'observai Jennifer tout en bas.

-Tu viens?

Avec une agilité et une facilité déconcertante elle grimpa jusqu'à ma branche et s'assied à mes côtés.

-Wow, dis donc un vrai petit singe, m'exclamai-je.

-T'aurais pas oublié nos milles et une parties de cache-cache dans la forêt par hasard?

-Non, c'était juste un peu loin dans ma tête, répondis-je.

Nous nous remémorâmes pleins de souvenirs pendant un bon bout de temps assis tous les deux au sommet de l'arbre, mais la conversation finit par s'épuiser et j'étais si préoccupé par ce qui me trottait derrière la tête que je ne pus me retenir de poser ma question.

-L'aimes-tu ?

Elle se retourna vers moi silencieuse, me regarda droit dans les yeux, puis baissa la tête.

-Tu aimes Remus ?

-Oui… dit-elle en soupirant.

-Et bien, tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'il t'aime aussi. C'est juste que ton petit loup il s'est interdit d'aimer…

Elle me regarda perdue

-Remus pense qu'il n'est pas digne d'aimer qui que ce soit. Au début il nous a même refusé son amitié, car il se croyait indigne d'avoir des amis. C'est un peu la même chose, mais je te le dis il n'était pas loin de craquer là…

-C'est complètement stupide de sa part. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis qu'il était sur le point de craquer.

Je faillis m'étouffer. Ce que les gens amoureux pouvaient être aveugle!

-Si tu l'aurais vu, m'esclaffai-je amèrement il faisait peine à voir le pauvre. Luttant contre un sentiment inévitable tout en tâchant de rester ton ami pour ne pas te perdre. Il se croit indigne de tout le monde, y compris de toi, et c'est pour ça qu'il se dénigre autant et qu'il se refuse à y croire.

-Mais pourquoi ce croit-il incapable d'aimer, pourquoi pense-il qu'il ne mérite personne ?

-Ça c'est plus complexe. Je connais une part de la vérité, mais je suis sous serment… L'autre part du mystère est inconnue de tous et probablement même de Remus lui-même. Tu finiras bien par le découvrir un jour j'en ai la certitude.

Jennifer soupira

-Je suis triste. Je ne voulais pas que la soirée d'hier se termine comme ça…

-Comment ? Ça avait l'air pourtant l'air de bien aller le lendemain matin.

-S'était pas comment dire très réfléchi… Disons qu'il y avait une grande part due à notre inconscience.

-Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça ce produit quand j'y repense. Remus tient à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre et sa paraît.

-On pourrait faire quelque chose d'autre ?

-J'ai découvert le sortilège pour créer des lames de patins à glace sous nos souliers. On pourra enfin aller patiner ensemble sur le lac! Ça te va ?

-Super! Oh merci Sirius, j'en rêve depuis que l'on est tout petits.

-Je le sais bien petite luciole. Mais j'aimerais que tu me fasses une faveur. En fait que tu te fasses une faveur.

-Quoi ?

Je sortit la carte des maraudeurs de dans ma poche de manteau et la lui tendit.

-C'est une carte magique on l'a inventé les maraudeurs et moi, c'est notre carte.

Jennifer me regarda dubitative.

-Il n'y a rien d'écrit sur ce parchemin.

-Ça s'est pour pas qu'on se la fasse choper. Regarde : «Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.» La carte s'activa et Jennifer laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Cette carte montre en détail tout Poudlard et ses alentours avec une précision remarquable, mais surtout elle indique où se trouve toute les personne présente au château.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

-Vas le voir. Il te manque.

Jennifer me regarda avec un petit sourire triste.

-Bon d'accord.

Elle prit la carte et s'en fût en direction du petit point et de l'insigne qui indiquait : Remus J. Lupin.

Pdv : Remus

J'étais assis sur l'une des immenses pierres qui bordaient la lisière de la forêt interdite. Je ressassais le déroulement de la soirée avec Jennifer en boucle dans ma tête. Je n'avais qu'une envie : celle de me terrer au fond de cette dangereuse forêt et de ne plus jamais revenir. Ça m'avait fait si mal.

J'avais le cœur en peine et qui brûler d'une rage immense envers ma situation qui m'empêchait de l'écouter. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne l'entendis arriver que très tard. Lorsqu'enfin je perçus le bruit de ses pas, je relevai la tête.

_Est-ce que je suis en train d'halluciner?_

Elle portait un vieux manteau long et beige usé à la corde. Pourtant elle paraissait resplendissante, comme toujours, ses longs cheveux au vent et l'écharpe bariolée des couleurs de notre maison autour du cou. Ses joues étaient rougies de froid et elle tenait dans ses mains un vieux bout de parchemin que j'identifiai comme étant la carte des maraudeurs.

-Remus…

-Bonjour, lui répondis-je en essayant de calmer la tempête qui faisait rage dans mon cœur.

-Je…

-Oui, lui demandai-je en me levant.

Elle s'approcha de moi et releva la tête qu'elle avait gardée baissée, m'envoutant de ses yeux azurés.

-Écoute, je… commença-t-elle en rebaissant la tête. Je suis désolé pour l'autre soir. Je, je m'en veux. Ce n'est pas que… c'est juste que… En fait, c'est un peu comme ce qui t'es arrivé au Trois balais, ça n'a pas de rapport avec toi, je me suis seulement fait très mal et ça n'aurait pas dû...

-…

Elle releva le regard pour observer ma réaction, mais je ne bougeai pas me contentant d'essayer de comprendre.

-Je voudrais m'excuser.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

-Si et j'y tiens. Si tu acceptes mes excuses, j'aimerais savoir si tu voudrais venir passer le reste de la journée avec moi. Je… Je ne veux pas te déranger, mais… bon tu m'as manqué et j'aimerais passer le peu de temps qu'il reste aujourd'hui avec toi…

_Je lui ai manqué… Je l'ai délaissé et elle est triste par ma faute…_

-J'accepte avec joie, conclus-je pour reprendre mon erreur.

Un joli sourire illumina son visage et la joie remplit ses yeux. Elle s'élança dans mes bras et me serra fort contre elle avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur ma joue et de les enlever aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées.

Je calmai les battements affolés de mon cœur et commençai à marcher avec elle.

-Sirius voulait qu'on aille patiner sur le lac. Il a appris le sort pour créer des lames, me dit-elle.

-Tu n'as jamais fait de patin à glace?

-Non, mais j'en rêve depuis longtemps. Tu sais patiner toi?

-Il y a un petit lac près de chez moi et lorsque j'étais plus jeune on y allait souvent.

-Tu me montreras alors!


	29. Veille de pleine Lune

Pdv : Sirius

Voir mes deux amis enfin réunis et le sourire aux lèvres me fit une joie immense. Ils étaient si mignons ensemble. Quand j'y repensais, je trouvai si incompréhensible que James et moi n'ayons rien remarqué. Cependant, le mystère de leur fameuse soirée restait entier, mais j'avais décidé d'oublier tout cela pour me concentrer sur ma meilleure amie. Elle semblait si jeune parfois : j'avais eu l'impression de revoir la fillette de mon enfance lorsque je l'avais trouvé endormi dans ma malle ce matin.

Remus avait repris des couleurs et avait bien meilleure mine. Il riait en tentant de montrer à Jennifer comment patiner.

-Regarde, il faut que tu avances un pied à la fois en poussant sur les côtés, comme ça…

-Mais je n'y arrive pas, ça glisse!

Il s'approcha derrière elle et lui demanda en indiquant ses hanches : je peux?

Elle lui fit un signe de tête et il la prit délicatement par la taille.

-Là, ça va?

-Ouais.

_C'est étrange, je comprends que Lunard soit gêné, mais là… Faudrait qu'il fonce un peu plus, on dirait qu'il a peur de lui faire mal! _

Avec l'aide de mon ami, elle réussit enfin à faire quelques pas sans tomber et même à tournoyer sur elle-même. Son bonheur était si futile et contagieux, que tous se mirent à rirent lorsqu'en bondissant de joie, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur la berge.

_Ils seraient si heureux tous les deux… Ça les aiderait d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter et aussi quelqu'un qui les aime vraiment…_

Pdv : Jennifer

La journée avait passé si vite… Je n'avais pas vu le temps filer. Il était déjà rendu très tard et la plupart de mes amis étaient partis se coucher exténués par cette belle journée à l'extérieur. Moi je n'avais aucunement l'intention de laisser Morphée m'amener avec elle : j'étais pelotonnée contre Remus sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune et je discutais tranquillement avec lui. Cependant, nous venions tout juste de terminer les chocolats chauds offerts par les elfes de l'école et la chaleur conjointe du breuvage, du feu et de mon ami commençait à m'embrouiller l'esprit.

-Il se fait tard Jennifer, tu as l'air fatigué. On devrait aller dormir pour être en forme demain, murmura doucement Remus à mon oreille.

-Hum… ouais il faudrait bien, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je suis bien là…

-Je vois ça, t'arrives à peine à garder les yeux ouverts!

-Mais non, déclarais-je faussement offensé. Tu vois j'ai les yeux grands ouverts!

J'écarquillai les yeux pour les empêcher de se fermer tout seul et je regardai Remus. De grandes marques violacées cernaient ses yeux et sa peau pâle ressortait dans la pâle lueur du soir. Il avait l'air exténué.

-Oh, désoler je t'empêche d'aller te coucher. Vas-y moi je reste ici, je n'ai pas la force de me rendre jusqu'au dortoir et je suis confortable comme ça.

Je me relevai pour le laisser partir. Il se leva, mais resta planté devant moi à m'observer. Je me recouchai et fermai les yeux.

-Bonne nuit Remus. Fais de beaux rêves…

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi, tu feras de bien plus beaux rêves que moi j'en suis sûr, me répondit-il en chuchotant.

Il se pencha déposa un baiser sur ma tempe, puis parti sans un bruit.

Pdv : Sirius

Une fois que tout le monde fut endormi, je me levai et réveillai James et Peter. Une longue nuit nous attendait. Je pris ma cape et mis mes bottes. Il faisait froid dehors la nuit, même si la neige n'était pas encore tombée. Ensemble, nous descendîmes les escaliers vers la salle commune priant pour que la grosse dame endormie nous laisse passer sans rechigner. En chemin, j'aperçus Jennifer endormie sur le divan devant le foyer, elle avait l'air heureuse. Remus avait bien agit avec elle malgré la tension qu'il avait dû subir ce soir. Je passai une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux, puis l'on se mit en chemin.

La carte nous guida sans encombre jusqu'à la grande porte pour se rendre à l'extérieur et nous sortîmes ni vu ni connu du château. Je me retournai vers les garçons et d'un hochement de tête nous nous transformâmes ensemble. En quelques instants, j'étais devenu un chien au pelage noir d'encre. À mes côtés se tenaient un cerf et un tout petit rat qui grimpa sur mon dos avant que je ne me mette à courir.

Sentir le vent sur mon pelage me faisait un bien fou et la course dénouait la tension accumulée dans mes membres. Je me sentais libéré d'un poids énorme et j'aurais continué à courir sans but ainsi longtemps si la réalité ne m'était pas revenue brutalement à la figure : un hurlement déchirant en provenance de la cabane hurlante se fit entendre.

Nous avions une mission à remplir. Il fallait venir en aide à notre ami coûte que coûte. Je bondis en direction du saule cogneur et laissai Peter débarquer de mon dos. Ce dernier ce faufila entre les branchages pendant que James et moi faisions diversion en zigzagant près de l'arbre. Il actionna le mécanisme et les branches meurtrières s'immobilisèrent laissant juste assez d'espace pour nous permettre de nous faufiler dans le passage creusé entre les racines de l'arbre.

_Ne lâche pas Remus, on arrive… _

Pdv : Jennifer

Je somnolais à la chaleur de l'âtre lorsque je perçus du bruit en provenance des escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. Des murmures et des chuintements de pas presque inaudibles, mais tout de même présents. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que les voix ce disaient ni à qui elle appartenait. J'étais en train de prêter plus attentivement l'oreille lorsqu'une main me caressa doucement la tête et que l'odeur de Sirius me frappa de plein fouet comme il se relevait pour partir. J'attendis que la porte se referme et décidais de me lever et de les suivre. Je venais de prendre les maraudeurs sur le fait. Ils étaient en train de planifier leur prochain mauvais coup et cette fois j'allais être de la partie coûte que coûte!

Dans le silence le plus complet je les suivis à travers les corridors, longeant les murs, me cachant dans l'ombre et gardant une distance entre le petit groupe et moi pour ne pas me faire repérer. Les garçons faisaient de grands détours à travers les dédales du château et s'arrêtaient fréquemment pour consulter quelque chose. J'en déduisis que ce devait être la carte des maraudeurs et qu'ils s'en servaient pour éviter de se faire repérer.

Nous ne croisâmes aucune âme qui vive sur notre chemin et arrivâmes finalement à destination. Je n'étais pas habillé chaudement et je fus parcourus de frissons lorsque nous franchîmes la grande porte menant à l'extérieur de l'école. Je n'allais pas me décourager pour si peu tout de même et surtout pas après avoir fourni tant d'efforts pour y arriver!

Le petit groupe marcha encore quelque pas, puis s'arrêta. Je me cachai derrière une statue et les observai. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis leur apparence se modifier pour atteindre le stade de ceux d'un cerf d'un chien et d'une toute petite créature qui me semblait être une sorte de rongeur, une souris peut-être. J'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Mes amis étaient des animagus et ils me l'avaient caché tout ce temps! Quoique en y réfléchissant bien, je n'étais pas vraiment mieux.

Moi aussi en quelque sorte j'étais une sorte d'animagus. C'était quand même un peu différent. Moi personne au monde n'était comme moi, j'étais la seule de mon espèce. En effet, je ne contrôlais pas toujours mes transformations. Parfois, elle s'opérait toute seule sous le coup d'une émotion intense ou d'un sentiment de danger imminent. C'était une sorte de moyen de défense et il m'avait bien servi lors de ma fuite. C'était grâce à ça que j'avais pu atteindre Poudlard saine et sauve.

Je concentrai mes énergies à l'intérieur de moi, calmai mon esprit et laissai affluer la magie dans mes veines. Tranquillement, des particules s'accumulèrent autour de moi et dans un éclat de poussière je fus transformé en un renard au pelage roux comme les flammes. Sous ma nouvelle forme, suivre mes compagnons à la trace fut beaucoup plus aisé. Les garçons semblaient fous de joie, ils bondissaient dans l'herbe haute et couraient à en perdre l'haleine. Je les suivis jusqu'au saule cogneur l'arbre qui se servaient de ses branches comme des massues et je fus témoin d'un drôle de spectacle. Évitant les coups et les branches le cerf et le chien se faufilaient entre les branchages. J'étais terrifiée, quels fous! Ils allaient se faire écrabouiller! Puis soudainement, les branches s'immobilisèrent et les silhouettes de mes amis disparurent de la clarté de la lune.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation je me décidai d'approcher l'arbre maléfique. Comme il ne bougeait pas, je m'approchai jusqu'à son tronc et en fit le tour pour découvrir un tunnel entre les racines de l'arbre où je me faufilai. L'air vicié sentait la mousse et l'eau croupie. Je m'avançai tranquillement foulant de mes pattes le sol boueux du tunnel. Au bout d'un moment, je crus percevoir la clarté de la lune filtrer dans la sortie. Je me dépêchai d'atteindre la fin inespérée de cet affreux endroit et débouchai finalement dans une vieille maison toute délabrée.

Les murs étaient faits de planche de bois sombre et les quelques fenêtres qui s'y trouvaient étaient brisées si bien que l'air froid de l'extérieur s'infiltrait dans le bâtiment. Je me trouvai dans une sorte de cuisine une table s'y trouvait entouré de quatre chaises. Des cadavres de bière au beurre jonchaient le sol près des murs et le lustre pendait lamentablement au-dessus de la table. Impatiente de trouver mes amis, je montai au deuxième étage par un petit escalier aux marches défoncées. Ce devait être leur repère, là où ils concoctaient tous leurs plans diaboliques et mettaient en œuvre leurs farces légendaires. Des toiles d'araignée étaient tissées partout entre les barreaux de l'escalier et la maison craquait de toute part sous les assauts du vent. Ils auraient tout de même rendre ça plus chaleureux pensai-je en atteignant l'étage supérieur.

Un petit lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce. Une des poutrelles était brisée et les draperies rongées par les mites pendaient tristement sur le matelas. Une grande armoire comblait l'espace entre l'âtre éteint et la fenêtre. Au-dessus du foyer se trouvait un immense cadre dont la toile était brisée et défraichie. Cependant, il n'y avait personne ni aucune trace de mes amis. Je repris ma forme humaine et tentait de les appeler. Seul le hurlement du vent me fit réponse. Ils devaient être partis quelque part et allaient revenir bientôt.

Pour m'occuper, j'entrepris de fouiller l'armoire et le coffre au pied du lit. Elle ne contenait rien de bien utile : quelques vieilles bouteilles de potion à l'aspect étrange et des draps de rechange pour le lit eux aussi rongés par les mites. Le coffre quant à lui était complètement vide, mais quelque chose clochait quand on le regardait. On aurait dit de l'extérieur qu'il était bien plus profond que lorsque l'on ouvrait le coffre. Il devait y avoir un double fond! Je tâtai les rebords du fond et finis par découvrir une ouverture. J'y insérai mon doigt et pressai le loquet qui permettait d'ouvrir le tiroir du sous-coffre.

À l'intérieur, il y avait les vêtements que Remus portait aujourd'hui ainsi que des vêtements de rechange à peu près à sa taille. De plus, le tiroir contenait des livres de botanique, de potions ainsi que quelques romans qui m'étaient inconnus. J'en pris un au hasard et feuilletai les pages. Insérées entre plusieurs d'entre-elles ce trouvaient toute sorte de choses. Des fleurs séchées, des petites notes écrites de la main de Remus, un trèfle à quatre feuilles, mais aussi beaucoup de photos. Des tas et des tas de clichés de mes amis à toute sorte d'endroits et de moments. Leurs plus grandes farces, une baignade au lac, James et Sirius disputant un match de Quidditch… et ce qui était le plus étonnant c'est que les clichés étaient animés, ils bougeaient comme s'ils étaient réels.

Le temps passa sans que je ne m'en aperçusse. Je regardais les clichés de mes amis, assise de peine et de misère entre les ressorts du petit lit, lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre près de la maison, bientôt suivi d'un grand fracas dans la cuisine. Il devait y avoir de la bagarre en bas. J'entendais des coups, des feulements et des grondements assourdissants. Apeuré, je me cachai derrière l'armoire en espérant que les bruits de lutte cessent et que le danger s'éloigne. Mais le tout ne fit que s'amplifier : les créatures montaient à l'étage.

Un bruit de poutre qui se fracasse, des hurlements, des grognements et des coups de crocs s'ensuivirent. Puis, le son affreux d'un corps qui se retrouve projeté contre le mur et des côtes qui craquent. Par terre se retrouva le corps de Sirius sous forme animale. Aux prises avec une panique grandissante, je me jetai près de lui pour lui porter secours. À ma vue, une lueur étonnée s'alluma dans son regard vite remplacé par une détresse profonde. Mon amie se releva sur ses pattes et se plaça devant moi pour me protéger en grondant sourdement. Je me retournai assaillie d'un affreux pressentiment. La créature était là se dressant devant moi de toute sa hauteur. Un immense loup-garou avec une gueule remplie de crocs acérés me fixait de ses yeux froids et sans âme. J'étais pétrifié d'horreur devant la bête, incapable de la moindre action.

J'eus tout juste le temps de reculer d'un pas que la bête me sauta à la gorge. Sirius trop faible pour l'arrêter fut repoussé par le loup d'un coup de griffe et je fermai les yeux en sentant les crocs de la bête s'enfoncer dans ma chair.


	30. Le loup

Pdv : Remus / loup

En arrivant à la cabane, j'étais passablement agité. Je tournai en rond incapable de m'arrêter, la tête fourmillante de pensées. Je sortis à l'extérieur et aperçu les trois silhouettes de mes amis qui s'en venaient me rejoindre. Quand vint le moment fatidique où la lumière de la Lune m'atteignit et que le loup s'empara de mon esprit j'avais encore en tête l'image de Jennifer assoupie dans mes bras. Mon esprit se déconnecta, mes pupilles se dilatèrent et mon corps changea de forme drastiquement. D'horribles douleurs me transpercèrent de toute part tandis que mes os se déboitaient et s'allongeaient pour prendre leur nouvelle forme.

OoOoOoOoO

Pdv : Sirius

La nuit avait bien débuté, quoique le loup était très nerveux comparé à d'habitude. Personne n'était cependant encore blessé gravement et je me sentais encore assez fort pour courir sur des dizaines et des dizaines de kilomètres. De quoi faire dépenser l'énergie du loup et l'occuper un peu.

J'avais quelques bleus et James une entaille au flanc, mais il semblait encore bien se porter. Nous dépassâmes un petit cours d'eau et gravîmes une colline. Nous courrions comme des fous pourchasser par la bête furieuse, la gardant toujours à vue afin de l'empêcher de suivre une autre trace que la nôtre et de dévier de notre chemin, ce qui aurait pu engendrer une rencontre malencontreuse.

Cependant cette nuit-là la bête se comportait bizarrement, courant à l'opposé de la direction où nous voulions le mener, retournant toujours vers la cabane et le danger. Je passai donc mon temps à revenir en arrière en faisant de grands détours pour rattraper le loup et le remettre dans le bon chemin.

OoOoOoOoO

Pdv : James

L'atmosphère sur le chemin du retour me semblait étrange, la bête était encore plus furieuse qu'au départ et semblait avoir encore de l'énergie alors que Sirius et moi commençâmes à fatiguer. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres et le souffle court. Pourtant d'habitude la bête était plus calme en fin de nuit après une course effrénée à travers les bois.

D'un signe de tête, j'encourageais Sirius à allonger le pas pour distancer le loup de quelques foulées en vue de l'arrivée prochaine. Nous arrivâmes à la cabane à bout de souffle. Je devais toujours user de ruse avec mon frère de cœur pour parvenir à faire rentrer le loup dans la salle secrète attenante à la cuisine où Remus effectuait ses transformations. Mais ce soir-là, le loup rentra de lui-même et ce fut de bonne grâce que j'accueillis ce répit. Il ne restait qu'à attendre que le temps fasse son travail.

Soudainement, un grand bruit se fit entendre. Je me précipitai à l'intérieur suivi de Sirius. Le loup avait tout saccagé dans la pièce. Il semblait finalement être parvenu à ses fins, car un grand trou avait été fait dans le mur menant à la cuisine.

OoOoOoOoO

Pdv : Sirius

Tout au long de la nuit, le comportement étrange de la bête avait fini par me mettre sur les nerfs. J'avais hâte que tout soit terminé quand soudain retentit un grand fracas de planches brisées. Je courus à l'intérieur et, sans prendre la peine d'analyser la situation, je rentrai à la suite de la bête. Là, un horrible pressentiment m'assaillit. Il devait y avoir une raison derrière le comportement inhabituel du loup. Normalement il tentait de sortir de la cabane pas d'y entrer ! Il devait donc y avoir quelque chose en dedans qui le mette dans un tel état pour avoir un comportement si étrange… quelque chose oui, mais quoi ?

Je l'observais tourner en rond autour de la table puis lever la tête, il cherchait quelque chose. Peu importe ce que c'était, le comportement du loup nous mettait en danger. Il semblait imprévisible et pas question que l'on réagisse trop tard, autant prévenir. Je bondis sur le loup engageant une lutte acharnée, moi le poussant vers l'extérieur et lui tentant d'accéder à l'étage.

Il réussit à m'atteindre à la nuque d'un coup de patte qui me fit perdre la vision quelques instants et brisa la patte arrière gauche de James. Je me remis sur pied en un éclair et bondis sur les escaliers en grondant. Mais malgré les coups de griffes et de crocs, la bête me projeta de toute sa fureur contre le mur de l'étage. Une douleur me vrilla de la tête au pied et ma vue se brouilla.

Exténué par le combat, je relevai la tête d'un douloureux effort. Deux billes d'un bleu gris brillaient devant moi et une odeur familière me monta au nez. Ma vue se stabilisa et je reconnus avec stupeur ma meilleure amie, blanche comme un drap et morte de peur accroupie à mes côtés.

L'adrénaline me poussa au bout de mes forces et je me relevai faisant obstacle de mon corps à la bête en montrant les crocs tandis que la réalité me sautait en plein visage. C'était ça que cherchait le loup. C'était elle qu'il voulait et il allait la détruire…

Enragée, la bête s'avança, puis me repoussa d'un coup de patte et je revolai sur le sol inconscient.

Pdv : James

Fuir, fuir, fuir…

Parfois, il n'a que cette solution qui s'impose.

Sirius était inconscient dans mes bras, mais je devais à tout prix atteindre l'école. Je boitais et ma jambe me faisait atrocement souffrir. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, la blessure qui me lacérait le torse de part en part semblait vouloir s'ouvrir sous les efforts que je fournissais. Je ne devais pas abandonner, je devais continuer d'avancer pas à pas jusqu'à ramper s'il le fallait, mais je ne devais surtout pas faire comme Peter. Ce salaud de lâche de Peter qui était parti sans un bruit pendant la nuit nous laissant nous débrouiller seuls.

Lorsque mes forces m'abandonnèrent et que ma jambe céda sous le poids de nos deux corps j'avais atteint le seuil de l'école. Mes yeux se fermèrent et tout l'air de mes poumons s'expulsa d'un coup lorsque je touchai le sol.

Pdv : Sirius

Lorsque je me réveillai, les murs blancs et éclatants de l'infirmerie de Poudlard me sautèrent aux yeux. J'y avais passé tellement de temps à cause de mes bêtises et de tous nos mauvais tours qui avaient mal virés, qu'il me semblait connaître cette pièce par cœur. J'avais un mal de tête de chien et tout mon corps me faisait affreusement mal. Je me sentais aussi lourd qu'une chape de plomb, mais mon esprit, lui, roulait à cent mille à l'heure.

_Je dois me lever… Où sont-ils ? Oh putain faites que tout le monde aille bien… Que s'est-il passé, nom d'un chien ! _

Mais même avec tous les efforts du monde je ne parvins pas à bouger le petit orteil. Au bout de quelques instants cependant, un visage familier apparut dans mon champ de vision. Madame Pomfresh s'était penchée au-dessus de mon lit et me disait quelque chose sans que je puisse l'entendre. Je finis par comprendre qu'elle me désignait ses lèvres pour que je puisse lire sur celles-ci.

BB-ooii-ttt-ou.

Bois tout. Je suivis sa consigne malgré l'atroce goût amer du liquide verdâtre qu'elle tentait de me faire avaler et après quelques gorgées le poids qui pesait sur mon corps s'envola et je retrouvai lentement la capacité de bouger et d'entendre. Je restai cependant couché par expérience: à chaque fois que j'essayais de me relever après un trop court séjour couché à l'infirmerie je retombais sur mon matelas pris de douleurs fulgurantes à la tête.

-JJ...am...es…? Demandai-je d'une voix rauque sans pouvoir terminer la liste de nom de mes amis tant parler me donnait l'impression d'avoir logé des lames de rasoir dans ma gorge.

-Pomfresh me répondit sans attendre : on vous a retrouvé tous les deux, couvert de sang et de blessures ce matin à l'aube au pied du portail de l'école. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait pour vous retrouver dans cet état là, mais…

-Arrgg… Un cri étranglé s'éleva du lit à côté du mien.

Je réussis à tourner assez la tête pour voir Pomfresh se précipiter sur James pour le forcer à rester couché sur son lit. Mais têtu comme il l'était, il finit par avoir le dessus et même avec le torse couvert de points de suture et d'un baume cicatrisant, James s'assit sur son matelas accoté au mur.

-Ahh ! L'infirmière poussa un soupir d'exaspération. En tout cas, j'ai tout de suite prévenu le directeur comme l'exigeait la procédure. D'ailleurs, c'est sans compter la mention à votre dossier de devoir informer le directeur à la moindre blessure un peu grave qui vous est infligée. Vous me donnez du fil à retorde tous les deux ! À chaque fois que vous vous faites mal, je dois remplir un rapport de trois parchemins de long pour chacun d'entre vous. Vous imaginez la paperasse ! Je dois avoir passé la moitié de ma vie à écrire vos rapports de blessures. Vos dossiers sont même les premiers de mon armoire, tellement je les sors souvent !

Elle nous désigna deux immenses cartables portant nos noms et ornés d'un astérisque rouge, rangé bien en évidence sur une tablette à côté des cartables de Remus et de Jennifer identiques aux nôtres sauf pour l'astérisque. Les leurs comportaient trois de ces petits symboles rouges.

-Le directeur est venu vous voir immédiatement, mais il est reparti, peu de temps ensuite pour me ramener quoi vous pensez ? continua l'infirmière. Votre ami encore plus amoché que vous ! Mais ce n'est pas tout… Oh non, en plus de devoir m'occuper de trois blessés graves je dois héberger un renard ! Non, mais il est tombé sur la tête le directeur. Un renard ! J'héberge cet animal sauvage au milieu de mes blessés, dans mon infirmerie ! Vous rendez-vous compte des risques de contamination que cela implique…

-Oui j'en ai conscience, Mme Pomfresh. Mais je sais que vous en prendrez grand soin et que cet animal sera remis sur pied en un rien de temps tout comme vos patients. Dumbledore entra dans la pièce coupant la tirade interminable de l'infirmière courroucée.

-Monsieur… et Jennifer, réussis-je difficilement à prononcer en me relevant et en m'accotant au mur comme James.

-Si vous pouviez bien nous laisser seul moi et ces jeunes hommes, ce serait bien apprécié ma chère, demanda poliment Dumbledore.

-Mais ils ont besoin d'une attention particulière et le jeune Potter a besoin que l'on change les bandages qu'il a à la jambe, s'opposa vivement l'infirmière.

-Je m'occuperai de tout, madame. Maintenant pourriez-vous sortir ?

Pomfresh, toute rouge, marmonna quelque chose sur la rage des bêtes sauvages et partie sans autre mot de l'infirmerie.

-Bon et maintenant, laissez-moi mettre au clair quelques points avec vous. Je ne suis pas sûr encore de tout comprendre ce qui s'est passé, mais si cela peut faire taire les questions que je lis dans vos yeux : vos amis devraient s'en tirer.

-Mais monsieur, où sont-ils ? demanda James d'une voix probablement aussi abîmée que la mienne.

-Remus est dans un état critique, il a été amené dans une autre salle de l'école et des sédatifs ultra-puissants lui ont été administrés pour qu'il puisse reprendre des forces en paix.

-Et Jennifer ? demandai-je inquiet.

-J'aimerais avant que vous m'expliquiez ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, me répondit le directeur.

Dumbledore écouta notre récit un peu modifié quant au sujet de la raison de notre présence dans la cabane. James éclaira ensuite mon esprit sur la manière dont nous nous étions rendu jusqu'au porche. Puis le directeur resta quelques instants pensifs et finit par nous expliquer ce qu'il pensait.

-Écoutez, pour ce qui est de Jennifer je ne puis confirmer mon hypothèse d'aucune façon qui soit. Je n'ai jamais vécu rien de semblable de tout mon vivant. Cette jeune fille est une personne très spéciale, comme je vous l'avais déjà mentionné, elle possède des talents que nul autre n'ont.

Le directeur se leva et tira le rideau à ma gauche. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait étendu sur un lit: un petit renard roulé en boule sur les draps blancs. Cependant plus je le regardais, plus j'avais l'impression qu'il était flou comme si un voile le drapait.

-Votre amie a subi un grand choc, mais elle possède des capacités magiques légèrement inusitées. Vous savez ce que sont les animagus, j'imagine. Eh bien, Jennifer est une sorte d'animagus elle peut se transformer à volonté en animal et garder sa conscience humaine. Cependant, son mécanisme magique de transformation est un peu différent de celui des animagus traditionnels : il s'enclenche aussi sous le coup d'une émotion violente, d'un danger ou d'une menace. Ainsi son esprit tente de la protéger en laissant son corps animal prendre le choc à sa place.

-Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas elle qui a été mordue par le loup, mais bien sa forme animale ! s'exclama James abasourdi.

-Exactement. Je ne connais pas les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur son corps ou son esprit et je n'ai aucune idée à propos de si elle arrivera à retrouver sa forme humaine un jour, mais pour l'instant nous avons réussi à cicatriser sa plaie.

-Mais monsieur, elle a été mordue! Va-t-elle subir des transformations lunaires ? m'inquiétai-je.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…


End file.
